Endeavors of the Mind
by KittKatt420
Summary: Bakugo and Midoriya both struggle with different aspects of their newfound relationship. Katsuki wants to be more open with his affections for Deku, but is hindered by his intimacy issues. Izuku covets Kacchan's affection, but is too afraid of being overbearing. BakuDeku-centric with mentions of KiriShido and TodoMomo. Yaoi. M/M Lemon flavored chapters
1. Part One

**This is my first fic for the fandom and I gotta say: I'm a little nervous. The idea for this fic started from a writing prompt I saw on tumblr, and well- it turned into this, which is way longer and more in depth than I had initially anticipated.**

 **And almost completely different than what it originally started as, but oh well.**

 **;P**

 **I was originally gonna upload it as one big chapter, but decided to split into parts. Makes for easier reading that way! Rating is mostly for Bakugo's beautiful yet dirty mouth, though that will change. I hope I captured Bakugo and Izuku well in this story.**

 **Enjoy~!**

* * *

 **Part One**

* * *

x

x

x

Bakugo and Kirishima sat in the dorm lounge, each teen occupied a couch for himself. Katsuki propped his feet on the coffee table, arms extended out onto the back of the couch; Eijirou stretched out across the couch, hands folded behind his head. A martial arts movie Kirishima wanted to watch played on the large TV screen, absorbing the redhead teen into the film. Katsuki watched the scenes unfold with disinterest.

His mind was elsewhere, his thoughts were distracted by what the imminent future held. He was a bit nervous, though he hid it well. His dream of becoming the number one hero was now closer to becoming a reality than ever before; it was exhilarating. Everything was going to change drastically in such a short time. He wouldn't be a hero-in-training anymore, but a pro hero; and with that, the realization that he'd be leaving U.A to embark on a different journey: that of an independent adult.

It was almost overwhelming, but it did put things into perspective. He'd be a hero alongside Izuku, both propelling the other to strive to be his best. They'd be able to achieve their goals together, standing side by side as rivals, friends, and equals. The crimson-eyed boy found his musings leading him to envision a pair of brilliant emerald eyes and a warm smile adorning a freckled face. He felt his heart quicken in his ribcage, lips pressed into a firm line as his cheeks colored slightly.

'Fuckin' nerd.' He thought to himself. Deku was always wiggling his way into his mind, and it didn't help that his thoughts of the shorter teen had become very sexual in nature since they'd started dating. It was almost frightening to feel such intense attraction for Izuku, mostly since he'd gone most of his life denying the magnetism was there - denying he wanted to pin the nerd down and-

"You're coming down for the party tonight, right?" The redhead teen asked suddenly, turning his head to glance at Bakugo.

"Fuck no." Bakugo growled out without missing a beat, lips quickly forming his signature scowl as he was roused from his Midoriya-filled pondering.

His reply made Eijirou sit up, brows drawing together in a look of confusion. "Bro, you have to come! It'll be one of the last parties we can have before exams!"

Katsuki ground his teeth together as his blonde brows furrowed in annoyance. "I fucking know that, Hair-for-Brains! And I fucking said _no_ already."

Kirishima threw his legs over the edge of the cushions, lips pulling down into a disapproving frown, "That's unmanly to refuse, Bakugo!"

Katsuki's carmine eyes narrowed onto the razor-toothed teen as he hissed out, "Does it look like I give a fuck, Weird Hair!"

The sharp-toothed youth was unaffected by the aggressive teen's glare. He was always undeterred by Bakugo's attitude, being friends long enough that he could look past it. It made it harder for the scarlet-eyed teen to intimidate him into leaving him alone.

"You have to come down!" Kirishima persisted, giving the explosive boy a determined look.

Bakugo could feel his temples throbbing and the beginnings of a migraine slowly forming deep in his brain. He knew from experience where this conversation was heading. For a continuous week, Kirishima took it upon himself to aggravate him about this party; time and time again, the blonde teen said _no_ , but Eijirou was relentless and Katsuki's patience was wearing thin. Over the past few years, the blonde teen slowly learned to reign his temper, but it was still a work in progress, and best friends or not, he was itching to let loose a few explosions right now.

"Fuck no, why would I wanna spend my day with a bunch of useless fucking extras." Bakugo grunted, glowering as he threw his head back to stare vehemently at the ceiling. His fingers curled into fists against the cushions, trying to keep his palms from accidentally setting the couch on fire. Though he was accustomed to his classmates by now, that didn't mean they weren't still fucking annoying and obnoxious. If he could help it, he tried to keep from socializing with most of them outside of class. He considered some friends, but even they were barely tolerable sometimes.

"I got better things to fucking do than hang out with you annoying fucks."

Besides, not that he'd admit it aloud, but he hoped to spend this night with Deku; so really, he already had plans, so there was no point in agreeing to come to the stupid party. He wanted to show his nerd that he was ready to take another step forward in their relationship. Until recently, the only thing they'd done was hold hands, and even then, that had taken Katsuki _weeks_ to feel comfortable enough to initiate. He knew Izuku wanted more from him intimacy-wise, but he never pressured him about it. It made him feel like he owed the green-eyed teen _something_ , even something as trivial as just spending a night in each other's company. He wanted the freckled boy to know he was committed, even if he didn't know how to show it outwardly.

"Bro, that's rude. Besides, it won't kill you to have a little fun and socialize with everyone! C'mon, you gotta come down!"

Bakugo gnashed his teeth together, trying his damn best to keep his temper under control, but the redheaded youth made it difficult with his tenacity. He couldn't help but snarl out a reply of, "Fuck that shit."

Kirishima let out an exasperated breath and stood from his spot on the couch, arms crossing over his torso. The blonde teen didn't have to look at him to know Eijirou was about to go on a tirade about being unmanly. But thankfully, he was spared the boring lecture as the front door burst open, diverting the razor-toothed hero's attention to their classmates sudden arrival. They started to bustle in, chatting and laughing animatedly amongst themselves as the girls quickly lead the way from the entry into the kitchen area, setting bags of groceries down on the counter.

The immediate rise in noise level made the blonde teen wish it was back to just being him and Kirishima. He'd rather be lectured about his virtues as a man than deal with all these idiots at once.

Ashido threw her bags down besides Momo and Ochako and turned her attention to the hardening hero. She jumped excitedly towards her boyfriend, tossing herself against him as her arms wrapped around his neck. Kirishima's hands settled on her hips as a warm smile spread across his lips. She smiled back before she pressed forward and captured his lips in a passionate kiss; Bakugo looked away. The blonde envied how affectionate they were and he wished he could be as open with Deku as they were to each other. They didn't hide how the felt about each other and didn't care what others thought of them. It made him feel guilty, knowing it was something Izuku wanted from their own relationship, yet Katsuki struggled to give him.

'But that's going to change,' he mentally reminded himself. He was determined to try and move their relationship along. He knew it's what Deku wanted, and he did too. He was just too afraid that he would ruin things; it's what kept him so reserved when it came to being affectionate with the green-haired teen.

The pink teen pulled away from Eijirou, amber eyes glowing excitedly as she spoke, "Eiji! You won't believe what happened!"

The hardening hero inquired, "What happened?"

"You should've tagged along, you totally missed out on witnessing Mineta get KO'd by a little girl!" Sero laughed as he strode into view with Shoji and Hagakure's floating clothes. They placed containers of drinks down on the closest table.

Mina laughed in agreement as a chuckle escaped the razor-toothed teen, "You're kidding?"

Katsuki silently stood, taking advantage of the distraction to vacate his seat and move towards the elevator for the boys' wing. He quietly strode forward, hoping to avoid being pestered by Kirishima about the party tonight. He knew the only place he'd find solace from his friend was within his room.

"It was priceless!" Denki snickered loudly, following close behind Tokoyami as he recalled the aforementioned situation. He dropped the party's plasticware onto the table.

"I wish I'd recorded it!" Jirou laughed as she began pulling items from grocery bags with Iida and Asui.

Laughter erupted from them as a bandage-wrapped Mineta whined from the back, "That's not what happened!"

Bakugo was halfway across the room before yellow eyes moved from Kirishima to land on the muscled back of the explosive youth's retreating form.

"Where are you going, Bakugo?" The acidic teen asked, drawing all eyes towards the withdrawing blonde teen.

"Oi, Bakugo, you're coming down tonight, right?" Eijirou spoke hopefully.

'Fuck.' Katsuki cursed his luck as he rubbed the muscles of his neck with exasperation. As he made it closer to the elevators, he tried steeling his nerves for the onslaught of comments he knew was about to begin.

"It'll be so fun," Uraraka beamed, "You should definitely come celebrate with us, Bakugo!"

"You gotta come down and socialize!" Hagakure exclaimed happily, the thud of her feet resounding in the kitchen as she jumped.

"C'mon, Bakugo, you have to come down," Mina remarked, pulling away from Eijirou's grasp and pointing an accusing finger towards the anti-social teen, "Or else we'll drag you down here forcefully if we have to!"

"Fuck no, Racoon Eyes," he snapped, stopping before the elevator to press on the call button. "I wanna get _away_ from all of you annoying fucks!"

That earned him plenty of disapproving looks, but he brushed it off.

"As a soon-to-be graduate of U.A, you should refrain from using such foul language, Bakugo." Tenya reprimanded as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Like I give a fuck, Four-Eyes!" The aggressive male fumed, crossing his arms over his chest as he waited for the elevator to come down.

"That's rude." Asui stated matter-of-factly, pressing her finger to her lips in her quirky manner. Uraraka shook her head in agreement, but with his back turned to them, the angry teen was oblivious.

"Shut up, Froggy," he growled out, feeling that migraine start pulsing harder in his head. He needed to be away from them; in small groups he could handle them, but the entirety of them at once was too much to bear. They were always yapping and causing an annoying commotion.

"Always so aggressive," Tokoyami spoke; most of the class nodded in agreement.

"Typical Bakugo for ya," Sero chimed, shrugging his shoulders before returning his attention to removing their purchases from plastic bags, "If he wasn't, it'd be super weird."

"Shut the fuck up, Soy Sauce Face! You too, Bird Face!"

"So angry!" Hagakure giggled, her clothes floating as she placed the cold items Hanta handed her into the fridge.

"Like Sero said: that's Bakugo." Jirou agreed, helping organize their food.

'How long is this fucking elevator gonna take? Could've taken the damn stairs and reached my fucking room quicker!' He tapped his foot impatiently, wondering why they all had to put in their two cents to something that didn't concern them. He was resisting as hard as he could to not blow them all up to smithereens - could already feel his palms perspiring in violent anticipation.

"Moody as always." Kaminari commented with a shake of his head.

The veins along Bakugo's temples pulsed as he turned to face his roommates. His hands stretched out on either side, explosions dancing on his palms, crimson eyes glaring murderously at his classmates. They were annoying, very fucking annoying, and he didn't want to spend his last free day at U.A surrounded by them! He barked out, "Fuck you, you useless extras! I'm not fucking moody!"

Mina, Denki, Hanta and Ochako laughed at Katsuki's outburst, being close enough friends to know he wouldn't harm them for it, while Kirishima gave him a disapproving frown; everyone else merely ignored his tantrum, too accustomed to his fits to care; Mineta however, cowered behind Tsuyu.

Kirishima heaved a weary sigh as he folded his arms across his torso, "You're so unmanly sometimes, Bakugo."

The elevator chimed and the doors opened. Katsuki flipped them all off, infamous sneer on his lips as he shuffled in angrily, one hand shoved into his pocket.

"Fuck you, Broomstick!" He seethed, middle finger still raised as the steel doors closed shut slowly. He pressed the button for his floor as he glared out at his roommates. It was only then that he realized Deku wasn't among them. His blonde brows furrowed as he wondered where his nerdy boyfriend could be right now.

x

x

x

Katsuki laid back in his bed, one arm bent behind his head as the other clutched his phone to his chest. It was almost two hours since his classmates came back from their group outing. Deku looked forward to helping set up the party with his friends before they did their own thing, but the party was already starting down below...

His scarlet eyes turned to glance out the window, noticing the sun was starting to set, its orange glow spilling into his room. It would be dark soon...

And still Izuku hadn't come back yet...

"Could've sent me a fucking text, stupid Deku."

The blonde teen grit his teeth as he stared blankly at the ceiling, wondering what was taking him forever. The green-eyed hero insinuated that he wanted to spend their last free day together, so why didn't he come back with their roommates?

"What the fuck, Deku?" Bakugo murmured to himself, voice unusually soft and lacking its normal gruffness. He didn't want to think about it, but it worried him. And though he tried to resist, along with his worry, he felt doubt. It caused a pang of hurt to swell in his chest. Perhaps Deku didn't actually want to spend this night with him...

Expelling a restless growl, he typed out a quick text.

x

x

x

Shoto and Izuku sat in silence on the bus, setting sun casting an amber glow on them. It would be dark by the time they made it back to the dorms, and the party would already be in full swing too.

"Thanks for coming with me. I appreciate it, Todoroki," the freckled teen grinned at his stoic friend, green eyes shining brightly like precious gems, "And sorry! I hadn't expected to take so long! I hope Yaoyorozu isn't upset by it."

The dual elemental youth gave a shrug of his shoulders as he replied, "It's fine. She also thought I should come along with you."

Midoriya had other reasons for wanting to go on this outing with his friends today, and he was secretly glad Kacchan decided _not_ to join. Izuku's emerald gaze turned from his friend to the object he cradled gently in his hands. His smile turned more thoughtful as he spoke, "Perhaps, but still - you're missing out on spending time with her and the party 'cuz of me..."

Once they'd finished shopping for the party, Midoriya excused himself from his friends. He didn't want to split off from them, but he had to pick up a package two cities over. The two-toned teen decided to accompany him, even though the viridian-eyed boy told him it wasn't necessary; still, Shoto insisted and Deku relented. He was thankful for his company, and in the end, it meant he didn't have to wait for the busses alone.

"Don't worry about it. Momo will be fine without me for a while."

The younger teen smiled fondly at the icy-hot hero. Deku hoped to have a relationship like Todoroki and Yaoyorozu. They were attuned to what the other felt and wanted without ever even speaking out loud. They spoke through their actions and with their eyes alone. He aspired to have that with Kacchan one day.

'I really hope he likes it,' Izuku prayed as he turned his attention to his lap. He fidgeted with the box in his hands, fingers nervously picking at the tape keeping the edges of the red wrapping paper flat. It would've been near impossible to pick anything up for the vermillion-eyed teen if he'd actually decided to be social and come along; the blonde would've stuck to his side like glue, not that Izuku would've really minded on any other occasion, but it would've hindered him in his quest to pick up Kacchan's present.

He hadn't bought a gift for Kacchan in _years_ , so he wasn't quite sure the bomber teen would even like what he picked out for him. It made him anxious wondering whether he'd rebuff the gift or accept it. He chewed on his lips apprehensively, stomach doing somersaults. He wanted Kacchan to truly like the gift.

"I'm sure Bakugo will like the gift, Midoriya." Todoroki reassured, easily able to decipher the shorter teen's thoughts.

Shoto knew about Midoriya and Bakugo's relationship, but understood it was the couple's decision whether to be public about it. Izuku appreciated that more than he could ever convey; by keeping his silence, it didn't force Bakugo into a difficult situation. He wanted Kacchan to choose when he was ready for the world to know, and he'd decided to wait until after graduation; Midoriya was fine with that.

The heterochromatic boy gave the soft-spoken teen a small smile, and Izuku returned it in kind.

"I hope you're right," Deku murmured softly, freckled cheeks turning pink as his thoughts turned to his childhood friend. They'd been dating in secret a little over four months now, and not once during that time did Midoriya get Kacchan a gift; it made it seem that much more special to him, that much more important to be a gift Kacchan would desire.

The freckled teen found himself chewing on his lip again, lost in thought about his relationship with the blonde. It was still mindblowing to him that Kacchan returned his feelings. After all those years he spent trying to get the explosive boy to _acknowledge_ him - to be his _friend_ again; it was hard to believe they'd regained their friendship, much less having it turn romantic. It was something he'd always wanted, but never imagined would actually happen.

It was all still so new... still so surreal...

Kacchan was _his_.

Izuku's phone vibrated in his pocket and it pulled him from his thoughts.

"It's Kacchan!"

Shoto gave a knowing smirk as he shook his head, "Speak of the devil."

Midoriya set his gift down on his lap and took his phone out of his pocket. He opened the text and silently read to himself.

 _ **'You didn't fucking come back with everyone else.. and it's been a fucking while since you left, you shit. Let me know you're okay and not dead in a fucking ditch, useless nerd.'**_

A smile touched Izuku's lips as he read it, reading between the lines, knowing Bakugo was worried about him. Though Katsuki never shook off his rough standoffish attitude, constant profanity or brutish behavior, over the years the crimson-eyed teen had matured. A complex being hid beneath his aggressive personality; one Izuku had the privilege of discovering more personally. He no longer had to hide in the shadows and admire him from afar; he was allowed to see him at his best and most vulnerable in a much more intimate manner. The green-haired hero's heart began to pulse a little faster.

Deku typed out his reply and hit send, the smile never leaving his face.

 _ **'Sorry, Kacchan! I had an important errand to run, and I sort of lost track of time! I didn't mean to worry you so much! We're heading back now, so I'll see you soon!'**_

"Is Bakugo being a jerk like usual?" Shoto inquired, watching the emerald-eyed teen's face.

"No. He's just worried about me," Deku responded, turning towards Todoroki to expose him to his dazzling smile.

Shoto gave Midoriya a strange look before turning away, "I see."

His phone went off again, and Izuku returned his attention to his boyfriend's text.

 _ **'Well, I'm glad you're at least not fucking dead - a text would've been nice though, you nerd! But what the fuck? We have fucking plans tonight, don't we, Deku? Did you really have to do fuck knows what today of all fucking days?'**_

Midoriya's brows drew together as he sent out his reply. He could tell the blonde hero was both upset and angry.

 _ **'Sorry I worried you, Kacchan - and I didn't think it'd be such a big deal. Besides, it was important and had to be done today! I'm on my way back now though. Hopefully it won't be too much longer.'**_

The older teen turned to look at the shorter boy quizzically, his dual colored eyes piercing into him. "Is something wrong, Midoriya?"

"I-it's nothing," the emerald-eyed boy chuckled.

Todoroki continued to pin him with a hard stare, and the younger teen tried avoiding Shoto's heterochromatic gaze as his freckled cheeks tinged pink in embarrassment. He started to wave his hands around in his flustered manner, "It's just Kacchan... h-he's kinda angry now. We had plans tonight, I guess he thinks I might've bailed."

Izuku stopped flailing his hands, fingers dropping and clenching against the gift nestled in his lap. He felt a slight heaviness in his heart. The fact that he inadvertently hurt Kacchan's feelings weighed on him. He didn't want Bakugo to feel as though he were last priority, but how could he explain that he needed to pick up his gift without ruining the surprise?

His phone rang; it was Bakugo again.

 _ **'What the fuck ever, Deku. I don't give a fuck! Don't fucking bother, just keep doing whatever the fuck you want, you useless fuck.'**_

Midoriya heaved a deep sigh. His lips pulling into a frown as he wrote out his text. He hoped to appease his boyfriend's wrath even a slight bit.

 _ **'Please don't be angry, Kacchan!'**_

"Oh… Well, perhaps an apology will help," the scarred boy simply stated, eyes locked onto the green-haired teen, "Assure him that you weren't avoiding your plans."

"I hope a simple apology will work. But, this _is_ Kacchan were talking about," Izuku murmured, a nervous chuckle escaping him. He doubted simple words would have much of an effect on Kacchan - being a man of action rather than words. He needed to think of what he could do when he met up with him. What could possibly placate the blonde hero's ire?

"Perhaps a more _physical_ approach?"

The stoic hero's comment pulled Midoriya from his thoughts as a look of confusion spread across his freckled face. He blinked, turning to glance at his two-toned friend, head cocked to the side in an innocent fashion. "Do you mean we should spar it out? You think that will work, Todoroki?"

Todoroki shook his head. "Never mind. Don't worry about it, Midoriya. I'm sure you'll figure something out."

Deku gave him a curious look, brows knitting together questioningly, but he let the matter drop; he had other things to think about. He could see U.A just beyond as the sun dropped behind the horizon. The closer they got, the quicker he needed to think about a plan, and so his mind raced. He didn't want the explosive hero to be mad at him the entire night, especially so close to graduation; he needed a way to quickly defuse his anger. He wouldn't be able to focus on studying _and_ trying to find a way of patching things with his boyfriend while juggling exams all at once. He couldn't risk failing and not graduating with Kacchan!

Shoto eyed him from his peripherals and gave a soft smile, listening to the younger boy's murmuring.

"Graduation," Izuku whispered, mind stopping mid-tirade, silencing his muttering. He couldn't believe he was about to graduate from U.A and become a _real_ pro hero. His dream was about to be realized, and even better, he was going to achieve his goal alongside Kacchan. He'd finally caught up, and the blonde finally acknowledged him as a friend, a rival, and more importantly, as an _equal_.

They would enter the world of pro heroes together...

Stars danced in his jade depths, mind susurrating, 'We'll be heroes!'

And of course they'd be entering the world of independent adults, too; that would also bring about enormous change!

He thought more about Bakugo, wondering how different their lives would be now that they were together. Would they find an apartment together or live separately? His mind continued to race, pondering about their roles in each other's lives before it turned to focus solely on Katsuki; he thought about his fiery ruby eyes, his soft blonde hair and his firm lips. Izuku's cheeks flooded with color, mind trailing further still, recalling Kacchan's large hands, his muscled arms, broad shoulders, his defined chest and chiseled abs. He bit his lip hard, pulling his mind from its own thoughts before they headed straight for the gutter. He shut his emerald eyes and shook his head, trying to clear those sexy images. He didn't want to think about Katsuki like that. It was too _soon_ to expect that from Kacchan and he knew the blonde wasn't ready for anything like _that_ yet anyways, even if his own hormone riddled mind hadn't stopped obsessing about it since middle school, so he shouldn't torture himself imagining things that wouldn't happen. Besides, he was sure if the crimson-eyed teen found out, he'd be livid with embarrassment.

'Kacchan,' he thought wistfully, opening his eyes, hands once more picking up the wrapped box, fingers tracing across it's glossy surface.

His phone buzzed once again with Katsuki's reply.

 _ **'Fuck you, you shitty nerd! Go fucking die!'**_

Midoriya sighed heavily. Now he knew for sure Kacchan was gonna be angry when he finally saw him. He released another sigh, lips formed a pout as he stared out the window. He really hoped he was able to soothe Bakugo's anger somehow..

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **(:**

 **Reviews are always appreciated.**


	2. Part Two

**Yay! Part Two!**

 **Now for some BakuDeku content!**

 **Thank you for giving my story a chance. I hope I've kept Izuku and Katsuki in character!**

 **Enjoy~!**

 **( ' 3 ')**

* * *

 **Part Two**

* * *

x

x

x

"K-Kacchan?" Izuku hesitantly knocked on Bakugo's door, teeth chewing on his bottom lip. He heard footsteps on the other side and quickly held his hands behind his back, shaky fingers holding tightly to the gift. The freckled youth's heart palpitated as the door swung open forcefully, revealing the blonde teen, arms crossing over his torso. His cardinal eyes narrowed on the emerald-eyed boy, and his lips pressed into a thin line, yet, he said nothing, just glowered down at the shorter teen.

Midoriya felt his anxiety rise; Kacchan was _very_ angry.

The younger teen gulped, swallowing the anxious lump in his throat as he stepped forward hesitantly, "C-can I come in, Kacchan?"

Katsuki let out an annoyed grunt and turned around. He left the door wide open as he trudged back into the soft glow of his room, feet striding heavily towards his bed. He growled out, "Do whatever the fuck you want, Deku. You always fucking do anyways."

The green-haired teen stepped into his room and shut the door behind him. The light from the hallway vanished, leaving Deku standing awkwardly in the dark.

Bakugo sat on his bed, fingers gripping the edge of the mattress, angry vermilion eyes glared at Izuku, lips curling into a grimace. The soft glow of his lamp cast shadows upon him, giving him sharper angles; it made him look even angrier.

The shorter teen gulped again, veridian eyes meeting ruby.

"Well, fuck face?" The older teen growled, voice low with pent-up frustration. His entire body was rigid, muscles contracted with tension. "You gonna fucking stand in the dark like a fucking weirdo the whole fucking time?"

Midoriya felt his cheeks brighten up the room, and he strode forward clumsily, stepping into the soft light. Deku felt the pressure in his chest double as his heart beat thunderously within him. He swallowed the lump that started to form in his throat again and stood before the explosive teen.

"Well, what the fuck do you want, Deku?" Bakugo asked vehemently, lips pressing firmly together. His carmine eyes glittered angrily with hurt, belying his strong words as he sneered, "I thought you had _other_ fucking plans."

Izuku could see that he'd hurt him, and it made his heart clench. That was not what he'd wanted, far from it. The whole reason he was running late was because of his desire to make Kacchan happy; it was the entire reason behind the gift after all, and yet that very gesture made the blonde hero upset. Deku pulled his hands from behind him. The glossy red wrapping paper and black gossamer ribbons caught the light and glistened as he took a tentative step forward. His whole body shook as he came to a stop beside the blonde's bed.

Bakugo was silent, staring intently at the gift.

"It's for you, Kacchan," the emerald-eyed boy muttered rapidly in his all too familiar fashion, "I hope you like it! It's why it took me so long to get back here! I had to travel two cities over to pick it up!"

His green eyes screwed shut as he threw his hands out to present the wrapped gift. His cheeks burned as he continued to murmur, "I'm _so_ sorry, Kacchan! I hope I didn't make you think I forgot about spending the night together!"

His face got darker with blush, "I mean in a _normal_ way!"

Seconds passed, yet Izuku still felt the weight of the gift in his grasp.

The green-haired youth opened his eyes, cheeks flushed with color. He looked at Kacchan - saw the way his face was twisted in confusion as he gazed at the presented gift. The taller boy was speechless and seemed unsure what to do, ruby eyes swirling with a myriad of emotions.

Deku bit his lip nervously. He hoped he hadn't overstepped any boundaries to make Katsuki uncomfortable. He retracted his hands as an anxious squeak escaped him, "Kacchan? Are you ok, Kacchan?"

Bakugo's scarlet eyes moved up to search the younger teen's face, then down to the gift in Izuku's hands before finally settling back onto his emerald eyes. His blonde brows drew together in concentration as he peered intently into Midoriya's eyes, searching for something unknown. The shorter teen felt his face heat up in embarrassment. He always got flustered whenever the blonde teen stared at him too long. The freckled hero bit down harder and continued his onslaught on his lower lip; their eyes remained locked the entire time.

He could feel his heart threatening to burst from his rib cage and he hesitantly took a step away from the bomber teen.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Kacchan. I-I hope I didn't cross any-" Midoriya started to apologize but stopped when he heard the crimson-eyed teen begin to speak -

"Deku," Katsuki breathed huskily as he stood from his spot, face unreadable and downcast, shadows covering his scarlet eyes.

The timid teen involuntarily took another step backwards. He knew Bakugo wouldn't actually harm him, but old habits die hard. Katsuki suddenly took a step forward, one hand prying the gift from Izuku's quivering grasp as the other reached for his head. The shorter teen's pulse quickened, unsure what his boyfriend was about to do.

Bakugo's ruby eyes darkened as he closed the gap between them, hand stretching out to cradle the back of his soft green curls. He murmured, voice gentle and calm, "You talk too much, nerd."

Midoriya's breath hitched just before Kacchan pressed their lips together. Deku's emerald eyes fluttered in surprise. The feel of the older teen's warm lips on his own stopped his heart for a moment before it went into overdrive, heart hammering violently within him, making him fear it would bruise. But still, he savored the unexpected moment, eyes closing and fingers twitching to reach up and pull Kacchan closer. But then Katsuki pulled away after a brief second, preventing the green-haired hero from discovering how it would feel to twist his fingers into Kacchan's soft locks for a deeper kiss. The shorter boy could hear his blood coursing loudly in his ears as he opened his eyes again, lids feeling heavy.

Their eyes locked momentarily, but the blonde hero was the first to avert his cherry eyes as he took a step back. Both their cheeks were stained red as silence settled between the two; both looking anywhere but at each other.

It was a short kiss... and their _first_ kiss...

It was pleasant, yet so awkward as the silence stretched between them.

The emerald-eyed teen was surprised by Kacchan's kiss. They weren't very physical with each other yet. The closest they got to "exploring" each other's bodies was when they would spar, and that definitely wasn't what Midoriya would call intimate exploration. Though he coveted contact with Katsuki, like snuggling and kissing, he didn't want to forcefully push it onto Bakugo. He wanted the bomber teen to be the first to initiate contact; because of that, they didn't do many relationship things like that. The blonde teen just recently became comfortable just holding Izuku's hand in private, so this spontaneous kiss was mind-blowing.

He didn't want to admit it aloud, but he wanted more kisses from Kacchan. He craved more intimacy. Izuku's fingers reached up to touch his lips tentatively, eyes half-lidded as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. Though he was happy with what they had, he couldn't wait for it to bloom into a more developed bond.

But he knew Bakugo wasn't quite there yet, so he had to be patient...

'At least this is progress,' he thought happily. He'd waited since middle school; he could wait as long as Kacchan needed to be ready.

While the freckled teen was lost in his muddled thoughts, Katsuki sat back on his bed, eyes trained onto the gift he now held in his hands. He thumbed the edge where the tape held the wrapping paper down, carmine eyes narrowing onto the gift before he slowly tore the paper off. At the sound of him unwrapping his gift, the younger boy's attention snapped back to reality. He turned to watch the blonde teen, green eyes shimmering in the light as he watched with bated breath.

The paper tore bit by bit, Izuku's heart pounding faster with every piece that came off, until finally the box lay bare upon Katsuki's lap. The explosive teen opened the box and reached inside. Deku felt his heart leap into his throat, threatening to asphyxiate him as his stomach churned violently, hoping Kacchan really liked the gift! Bakugo pulled the jacket from the confines of the box, holding it up to get a better look at it. His ruby eyes fastened onto the dark fabric and designs, scanning over it before he laid it down on his lap. The blonde boy's head turned towards the freckled teen.

"Deku," the taller teen spoke, voice low and soft, laced with many emotions.

The younger teen's face instantly went pink as he lowered his viridian gaze, hands coming up to his chest so he could timidly play with his fingers. His voice shook as he stammered out, "I-its a b-bomber jacket I had specially made for you, so that i-in the winter you're able to conduct more sweat, and store it to use your Quirk more easily. The storage device is also compatible with your hero costume."

Deku's hands continued to fidget, eyes darting up to glance at Kacchan for a moment. Jade met scarlet and Izuku immediately broke into a full blush, eyes once again unable to stay on his boyfriend's face as they darted away from him, gazing at the walls instead.

Seconds passed in silence.

'Say something, Kacchan,' he thought desperately, _'Anything_.'

Katsuki was being too quiet, and a quiet Kacchan was always hard to read; it was unnerving. Midoriya's palms started to sweat and he could feel his anxiety building.

He couldn't help but continue to speak, voice low and unsure, "I-I remember you saying last winter was the worst for you yet, so I tried to anticipate for it. B-but since I had to have it commissioned outside of U.A, it was a little pricier for the modifications and personalizations I wanted - so it took me a little while longer to save up enough for it. I meant to give it to you sooner, so you could actually _use_ it through the winter - but that didn't end up happening obviously - so c-consider it a late birthday gift or an early graduation gift! A-and well, winters done now, b-but you'll have it ready for next winter!"

The green-haired hero heard Bakugo shuffle to his feet and Izuku took a step back, retreating into the shadows. His heart was hammering so furiously he was afraid Kacchan could hear it. Deku's hands dropped in front of him as he anxiously wrung his fingers. His emerald eyes shot to the floor, watching as Katsuki's feet stopped before him. He bit down on his lip, feeling his face growing hotter by the second. He knew the blonde teen was watching him, and that made him start to break into a cold sweat. Midoriya felt dizzy as his heart rate skyrocketed out of control.

"Deku," the crimson-eyed teen's spoke, breath ghosting over Izuku's downcast face, "I don't-"

Before Midoriya could stop himself, words spouted from his lips in his usual over-analytical way, cutting Katsuki off before he finished saying what he wanted to say. If he was going to say he hated it, Deku rather not hear it.

Hoping that drawing Kacchan's attention to the small details of the jacket would change his mind, he stuttered out, "I-I don't know if you noticed, b-but I even had them embroider #1 Hero on the back with your name - since I've always considered you as my h-hero. A-and an All Might insignia on the inside breast pocket! I know you still admire him as much as I do, so I-I thought you might appreciate that! It's probably not what you-"

The blonde hero dropped a heavy hand on Midoriya's trembling shoulder, stopping the green-haired teen from his nervous ranting. His soft jade eyes trailed up to meet Katsuki's hard crimson gaze, and Kacchan growled out, "Shut the fuck up, useless Deku."

Midoriya swallowed thickly, body quivering at the intensity he saw within those vermilion orbs.

"Do you ever fucking stop muttering, nerd?" The explosive teen asked, yet his voice wasn't angry - it was soft and low, making a shiver run up Izuku's spine.

"Kacchan," the emerald-eyed hero whispered, hands going motionless. Deku's entire body burned beneath Katsuki's steely gaze as shocks ran throughout his body, making him feel like a livewire. Once more, he felt the urge to pull his boyfriend down for another kiss, but he thought Kacchan probably wouldn't like that and get angry with him, so he refrained. He bit down on his lips, trying to hold himself in check. He had to be patient.

"Deku," the blonde boy murmured back, voice thick and husky. Bakugo's cardinal eyes darkened, cheeks colored slightly as he continued to stare at Izuku.

The younger teen's heart raced within him at the intensity in his boyfriend's gaze. He bit his lip harder, drawing Bakugo's full attention to his mouth. Katsuki leaned down slowly, scarlet eyes smoldering more and more by the second. The freckled teen found himself leaning forward ever so slightly, his entire body shaking like a leaf as the aggressive teen continued to close the space between them. The blonde's calloused fingers gripped into his shoulder firmly, holding him in place; Midoriya could hear the blood rushing in his ears again.

He wanted Kacchan's affections so bad - wanted this to be the moment Bakugo finally progressed their relationship a level further, but he was afraid to hope. He bit down harder on his lips, almost piercing the soft skin.

"Stop that, nerd," the older boy let out a breathy grumble, cheeks flushed and glazed ruby eyes fixated on Deku's lips.

His freckled cheeks felt like they were burning as his lids lowered slowly over his jade eyes - still, Kacchan leaned closer until they were mere inches away from each other; their suddenly heavy pants mingling. Izuku swallowed audibly. He wanted this very much, pined for it for so long.

"D-doing what?" He mumbled, feeling warmth pool in his core. His eyes fluttered as he tilted his head up, causing their lips to brush against each other. Katsuki let out a soft groan, cheeks darkening with color, causing the fire inside Deku to burn hotter at the noise.

He wanted to hear Kacchan do it again.

"Kacchan," Midoriya mewled softly, unable to resist the magnetism he felt towards the blonde teen. His heart was pounding so fast, he was afraid he might pass out.

Suddenly, Bakugo's mouth closed the miniscule gap. His lips crashed roughly against Izuku's, dominating him with his talented mouth. The hand that gripped the shorter teen's shoulder wound down to his waist, encircling him and pulling him closer still; his other hand came to cradle the back of Midoriya's head. Deku's hands slithered up the blonde teen's muscled back, tightly clutching onto the fabric of his shirt. His green eyes shut as he savored the intensity of Kacchan's kiss.

This is what he coveted since the start of their relationship - dreamt of since they were in middle school.

Their mouths moved fervently against each other, a drastic change from their first kiss. Katsuki pressed into him, the friction electrifying against Midoriya's sensitive body. The freckled hero's head was spinning, heart running rampant in his chest. He could feel the explosive boy's heart beating in crazy tandem with his own. The heat within him burned brighter, desire fanning the flames. Bakugo took charge of the kiss, tongue swiping at the green-haired teen's lips, asking for entrance; Izuku willingly obeyed, earning a satisfactory growl from the older boy as Midoriya opened his mouth to allow the aggressive teen entrance. His tongue mapped out the cavern of his mouth before prodding at Izuku's own tongue, coaxing him to play. Deku responded shyly at first, tongues dancing together in an exploratory manner.

But as the kiss went on, Midoriya's shyness slowly disappeared. His grip on Katsuki's shirt tightened as he angled himself, pulling the crimson-eyed hero closer, giving Bakugo better access. The blonde teen responded with matched vigor, slowly giving the freckled boy control. Their lips moved hungrily, teeth biting, tongues lapping feverishly, hands gripping tight, both boys trying to push the kiss further. But the need for oxygen arose, and they parted for air, both breathing heavily yet still entangled in their embrace. Neither made an effort to move away this time.

Deku opened his emerald eyes, catching sight of Bakugo's flushed face, slick lips and hooded gaze. He felt lightheaded suddenly - and he knew it wasn't from oxygen deprivation. He wanted more, so much more, leaving him unsatisfied now that he had taste of Katsuki. His mind plead wantonly, 'Please.'

" _Izuku_." Kacchan whispered, breath fanning over the younger teen's lips. His voice was thick with desire, ruby eyes glistening with unadulterated lust as he peered into Izuku's eyes, searching for something within.

Hearing his name pass through the crimson-eyed hero's lips made the green-haired boy's heart skip a beat before it escalated in rate. He was sure the entire room was pulsing with the pounding of his heart. Body humming with happiness and desire, Izuku wondered, 'When was the last time Kacchan used my name?'

"Kacch-" Izuku began, but stopped himself, noticing the subtle shake of the taller teen's head. He felt his cheeks flood with more color, knowing exactly what Kacchan wanted from him. Hesitantly, he murmured, voice soft with trepidation and lust, " _Katsuki_."

The shorter boy didn't think it was possible for his face to turn any darker shade of red; he couldn't help feeling embarrassed at hearing Katsuki's name slip past his own lips. Deku knew it was stupid, but saying his name aloud felt much more intimate than the intense kiss they just shared.

Bakugo's vermilion eyes glimmered, a small triumphant smirk spreading across his lips. He leaned down and captured Midoriya's lips again. This kiss was much tamer than the last.

Their lips moved together, soft and slow. The blonde's hand moved from the back of the green-haired hero's head to settle on Deku's hip. The shorter teen's grip on Bakugo's shirt loosened as his scarred fingers moved up into Bakugo's soft blonde hair, twisting into his soft locks as he'd wished last time. They explored each other's mouths with less frenzy this time, kissing at a more languid pace. The fire within the younger teen flickered to life again; he was starting to get greedy.

"Izuku," Kacchan murmured softly as he pulled away. His ruby eyes peered down at the younger boy, hidden emotions swirling within.

Izuku still felt embarrassed at hearing his name. It was so strange and different, but he hoped Kacchan would say it more often now. The freckled teen blushed hard and bit down on his lip. Katsuki's mouth suddenly formed into a frown.

The emerald-eyed teen swallowed nervously, wondering what caused the sudden shift in his boyfriend's attitude. He chewed on his bottom lip, heart thumping anxiously, "K-Kacchan?"

The older boy's crimson eyes narrowed down onto Izuku's jade eyes as he snapped, "Stop biting that fucking lip, Deku!"

Midoriya flinched at his boyfriend's abrupt tone, subconsciously taking a step back and stepping out of Bakugo's hold. Katsuki's eyes narrowed down even more. He growled out, lips forming into a deeply disapproving glower, "What are you doing?"

Izuku shrugged his shoulder nervously and his hand moved in front of him, fingers pressing together as an anxious chuckle escaped him, "S-sorry, uh - I don't know why I did that."

He hadn't meant to break free of Kacchan's hold; he'd just done it reflexively; it's what he'd normally do whenever he angered Bakugo; he'd simply back away and give him space. He knew it couldn't work that way now that they were dating, but still, it was a deeply-ingrained habit. He had to work on that.

Bakugo stepped forward, towering over the shorter teen and closing the gap Izuku made. His scarlet eyes softened as he peered down at the younger teen. Midoriya could only assume the older teen came to the same conclusion about his actions.

"Whatever, Deku. Just stop biting your fucking lip, nerd," he mumbled lowly, cheeks beginning to turn pink. "And thanks - for the jacket. I really like it."

Izuku felt his heart race at both the fact that Bakugo liked his gift and the look Katsuki gave him. It was so innocent and thankful, things Midoriya wasn't used to seeing on Kacchan's face when he spoke to him. He wanted nothing more than to lean forward and kiss him - to feel his lips against his own again; he wanted to feel the blonde teen's intensity once more - to see where it would lead. The thought made him blush and he bit his lip to keep from blurting out his desires. He didn't want things to move too quickly for Bakugo, fearing it would be too much for him.

Wishing to quell the insistent sexual fire burning inside him, he chided himself, instinctively clamping down harder on his lips again, 'Kisses were a good start, don't mess this up, Izuku!'

"Don't," the blonde boy whispered in warning, voice thick as his carmine eyes zeroed in on Midoriya's mouth. His scarlet eyes visibly darkened as did his cheeks, causing Izuku to audibly gulp. That was the same way Kacchan's eyes looked before he'd kissed him earlier.

Realization dawned on him as he recognized what that look meant, and Deku couldn't help but wonder if the taller teen's reaction would be the same if he kept biting down on his lips. Would Bakugo kiss him again? Should _he_ kiss Kacchan this time?

'You shouldn't...' His brain chastised as his freckled face flushed bright red. He squirmed beneath Bakugo's gaze and pressed his lips into a thin line.

Katsuki remained unnervingly quiet, watching the green-eyed teen internally debate with himself. Before Midoriya could think better of it, he took a step forward, heart pounding loudly in his ears. Their eyes locked, emerald piercing into ruby, making the shorter teen swallow nervously.

" _Katsuki_." He mewled, feeling suddenly dizzy with anticipation. He barely noticed the subtle lilt of Kacchan's lips as Deku breathed out his name. His heart was thumping like he'd just ran a marathon and his palms began to sweat.

" _Izuku_ ," Bakugo replied smoothly, staring unblinkingly at the shorter teen, but his eyes swirled with a myriad of emotions, and there was a slight blush on his face. He didn't move, so Midoriya considered it as a sign to continue. He leaned forward, pressing his hands against Bakugo's firm chest. Though he appeared calm and collected, Deku could feel Katsuki's heart beating erratically beneath his palms. It gave him a slight ego boost, knowing that a part of the blonde boy was feeling some effects to his advances.

A small smile tugged at the younger teen's lips as he peered into his boyfriend's scarlet eyes. A dark blush spread across the blonde's face, but he didn't break eye contact. Izuku couldn't resist any longer and he pressed his lips to Kacchan's. As soon as their lips touched, Bakugo's arms slipped around Izuku's waist, pulling him closer. Their bodies were flush against each other, causing Izuku's face to turn red. He could feel every inch of Kacchan, even the hardening bulge between them, but he didn't stop kissing the ruby-eyed teen. He continued on with the kiss, his mouth moving against the aggressive teen's lips; their hearts pounding wildly together.

Izuku tried to keep their kiss innocent and short. He'd only wanted to feel his lips again - that was it. But now that he was in the older teen's arms, he didn't want to stop. He wanted to know how far this could go - how far Bakugo would want to take this. He wanted to know their limits, and how far he could push them. His fingers curled around the fabric of Bakugo's shirt, pulling him forward even more. Deku became more assertive, lips demanding more of the blonde. Katsuki growled low in his throat, but allowed Deku to dominate their kiss, returning Izuku's fervor with his own.

It was a power trip and Midoriya could feel energy humming inside him. He wasn't sure whether it was his Quirk or simply adrenaline, but the feeling was intoxicating when paired with the feel and taste of Kacchan.

Their tongues twisted together, passion mounting as the seconds ticked by. Bakugo pulled the shorter boy by the waist, striding backwards, leading him from the darkness of his room back into the soft glow of light. He moved them towards his bed, fingers slipping underneath Izuku's shirt and pulling it up. They separated long enough for Katsuki to yank the shirt off Midoriya before settling his hands on the freckled teen again, fingers working on removing his belt. Without it, Midoriya's shorts slipped easily from his frame and pooled at his feet, leaving him almost naked before Kacchan. The coolness of the room against the heat of his skin caused a small gasp to escape Deku. He could feel his entire body flushing with color.

He felt so exposed but simultaneously so turned on.

" _Katsuki_ ," he moaned, heart hammering erratically within his ribs. He wanted Kacchan so badly - shyness be damned.

" _Izuku_ ," Kacchan murmured hungrily, arms once more slipping around the nerdy teen's waist, pulling him closer. The friction made the meek teen moan low in his throat, and that made a triumphant smirk spread over the blonde's features before he recaptured Izuku's mouth. Bakugo's grip on him tightened as he became more assertive, lips and tongue avariciously demanding more of Deku. Izuku complied, giving his all to Kacchan, fingers clutching onto the blonde's shirt. He wanted this for so long and it was _finally_ within reach!

Caught up in the heat of the moment, he pushed against the crimson-eyed teen, trying to further things along. But he used more force than expected and his feet tangled on his discarded shorts at the same time. Katsuki stumbled from the forceful shove, cherry eyes widening in surprise as he started to fall. With his arms still encircling the younger teen's body, he inadvertently pulled the freckled teen down with him. They tumbled to the floor and Bakugo cracked his head against his bed frame, making him release a loud grunt of pain; the sound resonated in the quiet room. Izuku landed on top of the blonde teen, a huff escaping him as his face smashed into the blonde boy's hard chest. Otherwise, he was unhurt, but the same couldn't be said of the explosive teen.

"Fuck!" Bakugo shouted, hand moving to the quickly forming knot on the back of his head. His scarlet eyes narrowed angrily onto the younger boy, lips curling into a snarl, "What the fuck, Deku!"

"I'm so sorry, Kacchan!" Izuku apologized, cheeks burning with shame as he sat back on his legs, straddling Katsuki. He could feel the unwilling tears beginning to form in his eyes. "I-I didn't mean to do that, Kacchan!"

Guilt filled him as he watched his boyfriend wincing in pain as he sat upright. A few more angry loud expletives passed the ruby-eyed teen's scowling lips as he angrily soothed his head.

'You shouldn't have kissed him!' Midoriya thought angrily to himself. In his dumb quest to push boundaries, he ended up hurting Kacchan.

Izuku knew he was about to start crying, and he bit his trembling lip, trying to hold back the unwelcome tears. His hands curled into angry fists on his lap and he shut his emerald eyes, squeezing them tightly, trying so hard to fight off the inevitable tears. His teeth clamped down harder on his lower lip, threatening to break the supple skin as he tried to suppress his cries. But his body began to quiver, and Midoriya knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself. He didn't want to cry - didn't like how easily he tended to cry, but he couldn't avoid it; it was part of who he was.

A muffled sob escaped him, causing the taller teen to stop cursing and look up at the freckled boy. Katsuki's hand gently took hold of his curled fist, causing the green-haired hero to open his watery jade eyes. Vermilion orbs stared into him, an angry yet worried frown etched onto the aggressive teen's lips.

"You don't have to cry about everything, Deku. I'm okay - I've been through worse." He spoke reassuringly, fingers swiping away the loose droplets that fell onto Deku's freckled cheeks.

Izuku gave him a wobbly smile, emerald eyes widening with relief that Kacchan wasn't angry at him. But Midoriya knew the floodgates were about to open anyways, and he threw himself into Katsuki's chest. His body quivered as the blonde placed a hand on his head, confusion burrowing his brows at Deku's actions.

"Deku?"

"Kacchan!"

Tears suddenly poured like a waterfall from Izuku's eyes, quickly soaking into Bakugo's shirt as Midoriya held tighter to him. The crimson-eyed teen yelped in surprise and attempted to pry the crying teen off him.

"What the fuck, Deku! I fucking told you to stop fucking crying, shithead!"

Izuku held on tighter, glancing up from his boyfriend's chest to gaze into angry cardinal eyes. Even more tears fell from his jade eyes, threatening to drown them both - Midoriya often wondered whether his tears were in fact his real Quirk. "I'm sorry, Kacchan. I'm trying not to cry!"

"The fuck you are, shitty Deku!"

Their romantic moment quickly shifted as Katsuki tried his hardest to push Izuku off of him, but the green-eyed teen was relentless, and the more Bakugo struggled, the stronger his hold on the blonde became. They struggled loudly against each other on the floor.

"Why are you trying to push me away, Kacchan?" Midoriya cried, green eyes wide and watery. He knew why, but still, it wouldn't hurt him to hold him while his tears subsided!

Bakugo grit his teeth as he pressed his palm against the shorter teen's face, pushing against his freckled cheeks while his other hand attempted to pry his crying boyfriend's vice-grip from around himself.

"You're getting me all fucking wet, useless nerd!" Katsuki growled out in response.

"Kacchan-" Midoriya whined, but wasn't able to say much more before a knock on the door interrupted them.

Both teen's attention turned to Bakugo's door and the freckled teen's eyes slowly stopped leaking. The knocking continued and Kirishima's voice boomed from the other side, "Yo, Bakugo!"

More knocking came from the hallway.

Izuku's grip loosened, and Katsuki took advantage and unwound the freckled teen's arms from around him. Midoriya gave him a slight pout, but didn't attempt to hold onto him any longer when the older boy pushed him back. He sniffled, and Bakugo gave him a wan smile as he swiped away the last few tears that ran down Deku's face. The green-eyed teen returned his smile meekly, sniffling once more. Perhaps Kacchan wouldn't hold him while he cried, but he supposed his gentle actions now made up for it.

"What do you want, Hair-for-Brains?" Bakugo called out, motioning for Midoriya to stand. Izuku obeyed and crawled off of the blonde, blushing hard as he realized he had been straddling him half naked.

"Are you coming down?" Eijirou asked, voice slightly muffled by the door.

The crimson-eyed teen stood, extending his hand out to Deku. Izuku took his hand and rose to his feet, shyly crossing his arms over his bare chest. He didn't know why he was so embarrassed now, considering they'd had a heavy make-out session that was quickly leading to more intimate affairs, and he'd been okay with being completely naked for _that_.

Katsuki gave Izuku a tilt of his head, silently commanding him to hide; the green-eyed teen nodded back in understanding, eager to hide his unclothed body from Kacchan as soon as possible. Midoriya headed for the dark corner of the blonde's room as Bakugo strode to the door. But he turned back around, trying to hurriedly grab his clothes as the blonde cracked the door open. The light from the hall streamed in, lighting part of the room _and_ Izuku, who didn't move quick enough.

The green-eyed teen froze like a deer caught in headlights while he clutched his discarded shirt. He stood completely still, hoping not to catch Eijirou's attention.

"Yo, why are you wet?" Kirishima asked his friend, ruby eyes pinned to Bakugo's soaked shirt. He glanced up, and Midoriya gulped, believing the hardening hero saw him. But the sharp-toothed teen's eyes locked onto Bakugo's face instead.

Kacchan barked out, "None of your fucking business, Weird Hair."

Izuku gathered his shorts, holding his clothing to his chest as he tried to silently walk past, moving deliberately and as stealthily as possible. But Kirishima's scarlet eyes moved off the blonde and looked past him into the illuminated room. Eijirou's vermilion gaze met Izuku's veridian eyes and Deku froze again, feeling his heart drop to his feet as a full blush spread like wildfire across his freckled face.

 _'Oh no! He's not supposed to see me here!'_

The redhead blinked in confusion, as though his mind were trying to process why Midoriya was inside Bakugo's room and _almost_ naked for that matter. Deku quickly scurried into the shadows of the room, effectively cutting the sharp-toothed teen's view of him. Panic coursed through Izuku as he stood in the dark, anxiously wringing his shirt. He really hoped Kacchan didn't get mad at him for this!

Kirishima's brows arched questioningly as he gazed at the bomber teen. Katsuki stared back with his signature glare and growled out, "What do you fucking want, Kirishima?"

Eijirou looked into his best friend's red eyes and his brows furrowed as he unblinkingly asked, "Are you guys screwing?"

Bakugo's face turned bright red, lips pulling into a scowl as he glared at his friend, teeth bared angrily, "What the fuck are you yakking about, Broomstick?"

"I mean you and Midoriya." Kirishima stated, pointing inside the room.

In the background, Midoriya's face brightened up dramatically as he anxiously fidgeted with his hands. He bit down on his lips, chewing them fretfully as he waited for Kacchan's response, heart thumping erratically in his chest. They hadn't gone public with their relationship yet; the only one who knew about them was Todoroki. It was Katsuki's choice to be private with it, at least until he was comfortable enough, which they decided would be after graduation, and Izuku worked hard to keep it that way. It's why he hadn't told any of his friends even though he'd so desperately wanted to share it with them. And though Midoriya wanted to be open about it, he respected his boyfriend's wishes and hadn't said anything, and Shoto respected them both to stay silent too.

Izuku internally cursed himself for dumbly being in the midst of the room when Bakugo opened the door. He should've known better and stepped away from view quicker! He felt terrible putting Kacchan in this situation, forcing him to choose between lying to his best friend or confiding the truth, especially about something he wasn't ready to share publicly.

The silence seemed to stretch on forever before Katsuki spoke, "Not fucking yet, but we're dating."

x

x

x

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my story! I hope you've enjoyed it so far!**

 **('w')**

 **Reviews always appreciated.**


	3. Part Three

**Here we go!**  
 **Hope I kept Kacchan and Deku in character!**

 **Enjoy~!**

* * *

 **Part Three**

* * *

 ****  
 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Kirishima, Midoriya and Bakugo stood quietly inside the elevator as it passed every floor, soft melodic music played around them. Bakugo couldn't fucking believe that Kirishima found out about him and Deku, but he wasn't quite upset by it as he made it seem. Though he didn't want it made public yet, it didn't bother him that Eijirou now knew. What did bother him was that the damn spiky bastard was using it as leverage against him, forcing him to come down to the party for a full fucking hour - sixty fucking minutes surrounded by useless extras!

'Fucking Shitty-Hair,' he mentally snarled, angrily curling his hands into fists in his pockets. Katsuki glanced towards his best friend, glaring vehemently at him, wanting the redhead to know how much he hated him at this moment. Kirishima caught his gaze and simply smiled knowingly, smug with the fact that he had something to hold over the Bakugo Katsuki. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at the bomber teen, crimson eyes landing on the short teen between them.

The blonde hero's lips pulled into a full glower, teeth bared angrily as his gaze trailed to the green-haired teen standing between the two boys. He couldn't help but notice how Izuku began pulling at his fingers fretfully. Katsuki watched him silently, noticing the way he chewed nervously on his lips and how cute he looked doing so. His heart started to quicken its pace and he scowled.

'Fuck.' He internally groaned, recalling the sensation of his soft mouth. He needed to stop Deku before Katsuki did something he'd regret later; it was dangerous to let him continue biting his lips like that. The blonde could feel that flame of sexual desire start to stir inside him, and he reached over and placed his hand over Deku's.

Izuku stopped fidgeting as a blush spread across his face while he timidly peered up at him. He bit down harder on his lip, gazing deeply into Bakugo's crimson eyes, viridian eyes shining with an unspoken taunt.

It felt like a challenge, and normally, Katsuki wasn't one to shy away from one, but with Kirishima here to bear witness, he couldn't answer his unspoken provocation. It would have to wait until they were alone.

The bomber teen's hand tightened around Izuku's as he narrowed his scarlet eyes onto the green-haired teen, noticing how his emerald eyes smoldered with emotions he couldn't place. The freckled teen licked his lips, blush intensifying, but he didn't break his gaze.

Bakugo growled out, voice a low rumble, "Stop, Izuku."

The explosive teen found himself wishing they were back in his room so he could kiss the nerdy teen into submission - to push him down and fuck him senseless. Fuck. He hadn't thought a few kisses would arouse him as much as they did, but they had. With that one simple action, he'd felt everything change and he knew there was no going back now. He'd gotten a taste of Midoriya, and it was all he could think about now. He couldn't help but wonder why Izuku evoked such strong emotions in him, good or bad.

He swallowed thickly, feeling his heart start to pound away in his chest. Why did the damn nerd have to look so completely fuckable when he bit down on his plump lips!?

"Should I give you two some more time?" Kirishima asked as a playful chuckle escaped him.

Bakugo turned to look at him, blonde brows furrowed in confusion; Izuku had a similar expression on his freckled face.

The hardening hero pointed upward as he gave the two teen's a curious look, that smug and knowing smile spreading further across his face, "Cuz I don't wanna be in here if you two are going to finish whatever I interrupted upstairs..."

Katsuki's gaze moved over to Deku and their eyes met, ruby against emerald. A deep blush spread over the blonde's face, and he quickly pulled his hand away from his boyfriend's, teeth grinding together; Izuku's face was burning bright too. It was mortifying that his best friend discovered their secret before Katsuki was ready. He wasn't bothered by the fact that he was attracted to Deku; he'd slowly come to realize that's what these feelings in him were. But still, it was something new for him and something he wasn't ready to share with anyone other than the mossy-haired hero.

"Nothing happened!" They proclaimed simultaneously.

The green-eyed teen's arms flailed, trying to hide his face in his typical embarrassed manner; Bakugo shoved his hands into his pockets, glaring hotly at his redheaded friend, scowl deepening. The ever prominent blush on their faces belied their exclamations.

Kirishima looked at them and then started laughing, broad smile stretching his lips as his carmine eyes glistened with amusement at their expense, "Oh, I definitely interrupted something."

Bakugo glared, blushing hard as he grit his teeth. Though he'd told his ruby-eyed friend the truth about them, he wasn't comfortable yet sharing their intimate interactions. That was personal and just between himself and the freckled teen, and though he wasn't ashamed of it, that didn't mean he wasn't still embarrassed by it, and being teased about it made him more agitated. He grumbled viciously, "Keep fucking laughing if you wanna fucking die, Broomstick."

"You guys were definitely screwing around. Whose the bottom?" The hardening hero guffawed, body shaking with his laughter.

Bakugo's glare intensified; he was going to fucking murder him!

The hardening hero snickered, "I'm guessing - Midoriya."

From the corner of his eye, he saw Deku's face darken even more with embarrassment as Eijirou continued to laugh. His jade eyes trailed down to stare at the floor while he chewed at his lips, eyes glistening like he was trying to stop himself from crying. His arms still hid his face as he peered anxiously at Katsuki from his downcast eyes; Bakugo caught his gaze before Izuku quickly averted it. His blush got darker as he continued to bite at his lips, and seeing Izuku look at him like that, as though filled with shame, lit a fire inside Bakugo's chest. The aggressive teen turned his gaze to the vermillion hero.

"I'm fucking serious, Hair-for-Brains! Shut the fuck up unless you got a fucking death wish!" The crimson-eyed teen snapped, teeth baring as his hands pulled from his pockets, fingers stretching out reflexively into a ready position. Kirishima could tease Katsuki all he wanted, but he wouldn't just stand around and allow the razor-toothed teen to make Izuku cry, even if Deku was a fucking crybaby and Kirishima didn't mean any harm by his banter. Izuku was probably still flustered about everything, being too naïve and innocent for his own good, and the crimson hero wasn't making it easier for him.

Eijirou ignored Bakugo's threat, continuing to laugh, clutching at his sides. "Or is Midoriya the top? Can't really imagine you giving it to Bakugo though, Midoriya."

"It's none of your fucking business, fucker, " the explosive teen ground his teeth harder, feeling a vein throb along his temple. He stepped forward, foot stomping hard onto the elevator floor. Small explosions flickered in his palms as he trudged towards the taller teen, ears red and eyes narrowed. If he had to forcefully make the redhead stop, he'd do it in a heartbeat if it meant stopping the source of Midoriya's distress; Izuku had been bullied enough! He sneered, voice a low warning, "So unless you fucking wish to be a fucking bloody ass corpse, stop fucking teasing Deku!"

He took another step forward, protectiveness rising as Kirishima's lips pressed together, trying in vain to hold in his laughter as smothered giggles slipped past Eijirou's mouth. Katsuki was ready to lunge forward, but Deku stepped forward, anticipating his attack.

"Kacchan!" The nerdy teen called out, placing his hands on his chest to stop him from approaching the redhead any further. His freckled face still blazed brightly, emerald eyes swirling with so many emotions Bakugo couldn't distinguish them. "Stop, Kacchan."

Bakugo was trying to defend Deku's fucking honor - to stop Kirishima's verbal harassment, so why was the damned nerd trying to stop him?! Katsuki glared down at him, teeth ground together, unable to understand, "Move outta my fucking way, Deku!"

Izuku stood his ground, pink face staring up determinedly at the blonde hero as he shook his head no. It reminded him of when they were kids and he'd try and stand up to him; the only difference being that he no longer trembled in fear. The explosive teen clenched his teeth harder as he angrily stared his boyfriend down, neither willing to back down. He couldn't help but both admire Midoriya's courage and curse it.

"Sorry. I couldn't help it, Bakugo. I wasn't trying to start a lover's quarrel." Kirishima's laughter slowly came to a halt as he collected his breath, earning a vicious sneer from the blonde hero. Eijirou straightened as he wiped a tear from his eye, "Sorry, Midoriya. I didn't mean anything by it. My bad, bro."

Izuku turned to look at him, a wan smile on his freckled face as he continued to hold Bakugo back. "It's okay, Kirishima - I know you didn't."

The elevator chimed and the steel doors slid open slowly, music beginning to seep into the small area. The crimson-haired teen gave one last chuckle before he motioned for them to follow as he slipped past the angry fuming blonde. "C'mon."

"Fuck you, Kirishima," Bakugo jeered, eyes roaming after his best friend's retreating form as he removed Izuku's hands from his chest. Midoriya looked up at him with those big viridian eyes, pleadingly asking the blonde to stop. Katsuki begrudgingly obeyed, a scowl forming on his lips as he tore his eyes away from his boyfriend's gaze. If it's what Izuku wanted, then so fucking be it. "What the fuck ever, you fucking shitty nerd."

He was just trying to protect the nerd from more harassment, the freckled teen endured enough of that for a lifetime, so why did Midoriya have to get so damn upset by it? And why did he fucking care so much that stupid Deku was upset anyways!? He could feel his ire mounting, but he did his best to repress it. He followed after his best friend as the doors fully opened, leaving Deku behind.

The music boomed around them and Bakugo wanted nothing more than to be in the confines of his room again. He wasn't much for loud parties, and wouldn't have come down until the razor-toothed teen blackmailed him into it, though Kirishima would claim it was anything but extortion. His mouth twisted into his signature scowl, too agitated to even pretend otherwise.

"Eijirou!" Ashido hollered from the midst of the party as soon as she spotted the two friends stride out of the elevator. She bounced up to them, her yellow eyes glowing excitedly. "Bakugo, you came down!"

It was hard to speak over the loud music and even harder to hear over the cacophony of their fellow classmates' various conversations.

Katsuki shoved his hands into his pockets angrily, glaring daggers at the carmine hero before snapping out, "Not by fucking choice, Raccoon Eyes."

Izuku strode out from behind him at that moment, drawing Mina's golden gaze to him. He waved at her, a sheepish smile on his still pink face.

"I was wondering where you disappeared to Midoriya!" The pink teen exclaimed, fingers wrapping around Eijirou's hands as she pressed into his side; Kirishima squeezed her hand in his bigger one.

"I was a little busy." The freckled teen replied, scratching the back of his head nervously.

That response earned a small snicker from Eijirou; it made both Bakugo and Midoriya blush, one more than the other. Katsuki pinned the hardening hero with a vicious glare, conveying all his anger and frustration into that single look. The razor-toothed teen had the audacity to smile back, making the blonde hero grind his teeth. If looks could kill, the hardening hero would be dead right now, so Kirishima was lucky the blonde teen had no such Quirk or ability, especially since they both knew the slightest response to anything Kirishima said would set his girlfriend into a curious frenzy of questions, trying to figure out what would make Bakugo so flustered; the woman lived off knowing everyone's secrets, and this one he wasn't ready to share yet. Bakugo just prayed for the hardening hero's well being that Pinky didn't catch on to his amusement at Bakugo's distress. But luckily for both, the trendy girl was oblivious to the blonde's embarrassment and Katsuki wouldn't have to deal with the verbal torture the rambunctious girl would've thrown his way if she'd noticed the blonde's blush.

Instead, she zeroed her attention to the freckled boy.

Mina's brows furrowed curiously and she tilted her head to the side asking, "Doing what?"

The explosive teen knew Ashido was about to start pestering his boyfriend. He wanted to intercept, but after what just happened in the elevator, he stayed silent. Apparently Midoriya didn't need Katsuki to fight his battles, so instead he glowered angrily and watched the green-haired teen, determined not to help the damn nerd.

Deku started to fidget with his hands and his viridian eyes roved around the room anxiously, a cold sweat starting to form at his temples. He stuttered out with uncertainty, "I was just- uh..."

Internally, the crimson-eyed boy face-palmed himself, while externally he stared at him with narrowed eyes, wondering how someone so smart could be so fucking dumb. His gestures were such a giveaway, and he knew Izuku was grabbing more of Mina's attention by how her smile spread across her lips slowly. Deku was making himself a giant target for the Gossip Queen, and all because the emerald-eyed hero was so bad at lying; it would almost be funny if not for the fact that this was something Katsuki didn't want getting out. Midoriya's eyes found his crimson gaze, pleadingly asking the explosive teen to step in, making Katsuki press his lips into a thin line. The blonde expelled an annoyed sigh, deciding he couldn't just ignore the nerd's cry for help; it wouldn't be very boyfriendly of him or very hero-esque.

He stepped forward, partly obscuring Mina's view of the short boy, ready to save the stupid nerd from the pink teen. But before he could say anything crass to the acidic girl, Kirishima pulled Ashido closer to his side, holding her tightly as though to shield her, knowing the approach Bakugo was about to take and wanting to protect his girl from the aggressive teen's next actions.

He leaned down and answered with, "Midoriya was trying to bring Bakugo down here for me, babe."

Bakugo felt that familiar feeling of envy creep inside him as he watched them. He wanted what they had so badly, he just wasn't quite sure how to initiate it with Izuku, always too afraid of being too aggressive, like in the elevator, and scaring him off. He wanted to be protective of Deku like Kirishima was to Ashido, but he always came off the wrong way, either frightening or unwittingly antagonizing the nerd.

"Oh." Mina replied, looking up into her boyfriend's crimson eyes, some unspoken words shared between them with just a glance. She smiled at Eijirou knowingly, and he returned it before Pinky gave him a quick kiss. "Okay, then."

He also craved that openness and understanding they had - to sense what the other wanted or needed through body language or eye contact. He'd never been more jealous in his life! Why did the spiky bastard have to make relationships seems so fucking easy!?

'We're making progress though,' he mentally reminded himself. He was working on it. They just had their first kiss and their first make out session; he considered those small victories. Given some more time, he knew they'd be at the same comfortable level as Eijirou and Ashido; he just needed patience.

Pinky's attention then turned back to the blonde. "Well, I'm glad you came down, Bakugo!"

"I'm fucking not!" He sneered instantly, vermilion eyes piercing into the redheaded hero, earning an indignant scowl from his best friend and a saddened look from his boyfriend. While he didn't blame Deku for being the reason they were down here, he did blame Kirishima for blackmailing him to "socialize" for an hour. If Eijirou hadn't been such a nosy and persistent bastard, they wouldn't be in this stupid situation. He blamed the redhead 100% and he wanted his shitty friend to know it with the intensity of his glare.

Mina pouted, black-sclera eyes turning towards Izuku. She pointed her finger at him, "Don't let him leave just yet!"

Katsuki snorted derisively while Midoriya nodded his head meekly. She was crazy if she thought the smaller hero would be able to stop him from doing what he wanted, if anything the viridian-eyed teen would more than likely succumb to the blonde's demands before he relinquished to Deku's. But before the explosive hero could tell Pinky to fuck off and mind her own fucking business, Kirishima pulled Ashido along with him, once more guarding her from one of Bakugo's aggressive outburst.

The scarlet hero turned to look at the blonde, giving him a stern look, "One hour, bro!"

Bakugo flipped the redhead his middle finger, disliking having to follow someone else's order, especially because of extortion, and Eijirou shook his head disapprovingly. Everyone always said the explosive teen had the temperment of a fucking villain, but in his opinion the true fucking villain here was fucking Kirishima and his fucking duplicity. Mina tugged at her boyfriend's arm impatiently, pulling him into the heart of the party, and more than likely to the dance floor.

She waved at them, calling out, "Have fun!"

They disappeared into the crowd and the taller teen took the opportunity to face Midoriya. The freckled teen smiled nervously at him, teeth pressing into the soft flesh of his supple lips. Bakugo felt his heart speed up and he grabbed his wrist. He didn't want to be in here surrounded by all these stupid people and that spiky bastard never specified that he had to stay in the party area. Besides, he wanted to be alone with Izuku - that was the plan from the beginning after all.

"Let's fucking go, nerd."

The taller boy pulled the green-haired teen along. They weaved between their roommates and other students from the other classes, some dancing while others stood around talking, some gathered around the food in the kitchen. There were so many damn people here; it was suffocating. He needed some fresh air.

"Where are we going?"

Katsuki didn't answer, instead he lead them straight to the screen door that went outside. He needed a breath of air not permeated by the scent of multiple sweaty bodies, all dancing the night away. From his peripherals, he noticed Izuku's usual entourage, making him frown. He hurried his pace, hoping he was able to avoid having the green-haired teen be noticed. Unfortunately, he didn't maneuver Izuku quick enough as Ochako's chocolate doe-eyes found Deku's obvious green hair from amidst the bodies.

"Deku!" Uraraka hollered, waving her arms above her head as she jumped, trying hard to catch his attention. "Over here, Deku!"

"Midoriya!" Tenya also called out, one hand raised high in his weird robotic motion. Todoroki simply gave a curt wave, face set in its usual stoic manner as he took a sip from his cup.

The aggressive hero ground his teeth, cursing Deku's nerd friends for noticing them. He knew Midoriya would want to spend time with them now, and he felt a heaviness in the pit of his stomach. The freckled teen waved to them as they strode past and his friends motioned him over. Izuku signaled them that he'd be a minute, making the blonde's lips press together in dissatisfaction as he pulled his nerd along. He could just tell the green-haired teen to tell his friends to fuck off, exploiting Izuku's constant desire of appeasing Katsuki. It'd be easy enough if Bakugo asked him to, the nerd would do it without hesitation, if only Katsuki had the fucking grit to ask.

"Kacchan, where are we going?" he asked again.

Bakugo still didn't respond. As much as the explosive teen wanted to monopolize the nerdy teen's time, it wasn't fair to force Deku into keeping him company during the party. He knew he shouldn't exert his will on the compliant teen, but it was very tempting. Contemplating it, his lips formed into a scowl.

"Kacchan?"

They reached the screen door and Katsuki released his grasp on Midoriya. Bakugo turned to his boyfriend, their gazes meeting. Izuku's jade eyes peered at him with curiosity; he looked so innocent it made Bakugo's heart pound. He wanted to spend time with Deku, but he didn't want to force him if he'd rather be with his friends. He wanted Midoriya to chose him of his own free will and not because of intimidation or a sense of obligation. Izuku's brows furrowed curiously when the crimson-eyed teen remained silent, unaware of the battle taking place in Katsuki's head.

"Kacchan?"

The blonde shoved his hands into his pockets, tilting his head in Deku's friends' direction, making the choice. "Go hang out with your fucking friends, Deku. I'll meet up with you in an hour."

Midoriya's brows furrowed deeper. He shook his head at Bakugo, curls bouncing around him. His emerald eyes shone with his confusion, causing him to look far too damn cute. It made the blonde's heart thump harder within his ribs, a warmth beginning in his core. "I thought we were spending time together."

Katsuki ignored how his boyfriend's words coerced the warmth to spread quickly through his body, and how his heart suddenly hammered harder against his chest, threatening to bruise. He wanted so badly to lean down and kiss him again - to cup his face in his hands and savor the feel of his mouth. But in such a public place, he'd never do so, even if all the people around them were oblivious.

"Yeah, but obviously your fucking extra-as-shit friends want your damn attention - and I'm not fucking hanging around those fuckers," he quipped, turning around to pry the door open. His friends weren't really all that bad, he just wasn't in the mood for people. He took a step outside, tilting his head to look at the freckled teen, noticing how he pressed his lips together. His voice came out strained when he spoke, "Go fucking hang out with those losers, Deku. I'll see you in an hour."

And with that, he shut the door behind him. A part of him hoped Deku would follow, and when that didn't happen, he tried to ignore the disappointment that settled inside him. The blonde teen walked along the building into the shadows. He sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets again as he searched for a secluded area where his noisy classmates couldn't find him if they came looking for him.

x

x

x

Katsuki laid back on the soft grass beneath the trees, staring up at the night sky. It was cool and relaxing - the only thing breaking the tranquility being that he could hear the party music pulsating even from outside. It made him glad he wasn't inside, he only wished Izuku were out here with him to enjoy the serene darkness and the soft breeze that rustled the leaves.

"Fucking nerd," he breathed out softly, crimson eyes closing. As hard as he tried, he couldn't stop himself from thinking about the freckled teen. If he'd thought it'd been difficult before, it was even harder now when all he could think about was what transpired in his bedroom.

The crimson-eyed hero's heart palpitated, drumming against his ribs as his mind wandered. Bakugo hated to admit it, but Midoriya threw him for a loop back there. He still wasn't sure how to feel about it all. He'd wanted to stay angry at the nerdy boy for doing other things when they were supposed to spend time together, but that anger quickly vanished when he presented him the glossy fucking box. He'd been dumbstruck with confusion and appreciation over that seemingly small gesture, and he found himself speechless. The blonde couldn't believe Deku had gone out of his way to buy him a gift, especially such an expensive one.

Katsuki almost found it surprising Deku actually picked out a jacket that suited Bakugo's taste perfectly; it was like he chose it himself. But when the explosive hero considered Izuku's attention to detail, he wasn't all that surprised. Midoriya was always analyzing and recording his observations, especially when they concerned Bakugo. It was sometimes a little off putting and stalker-ish, but he was used to it; sometimes it stroked his ego more than he cared to admit knowing Deku was obsessed with him. Overall, Izuku really put some serious thought into getting him that custom jacket. The blonde could only assume he must've worked hard and long to acquire the funds for it too. Deku said he'd saved for it for a while longer than he'd anticipated, having hoped to give Katsuki the jacket so he could wear it during winter. That made the ruby-eyed teen wonder if he'd actually saved longer than he admitted. After all, they started dating a little over four months ago, which would've been nearing the tail end of winter. It meant long before they actually started dating, Midoriya already planned on buying him that bomber jacket, so the real question was when?

The explosive hero's heart thrummed quickly, swelling at the thought of Izuku thinking of Katsuki as he decided on the jacket months ago.

They'd been on friendly terms almost two years before they went romantic, but he'd never really done anything within that time to warrant receiving such a thoughtful gift from Deku. He couldn't comprehend the younger teen's reasons for it, no matter how hard he tried to understand it. Izuku's motives escaped him, leaving him grasping at the dark.

"Shitty Deku," Bakugo murmured, voice unusually tranquil and devoid of pent up rage. He opened his eyes, staring up into the night sky dotted with stars. Izuku's kindness knew no bounds; it's why he both hated and admired him. He'd always had more potential of being a genuine hero than the crimson-eyed teen; Midoriya always thought of others before himself, Bakugo was a bit more selfish.

Katsuki's thoughts drifted back to the gift. He was still overwhelmed, feeling undeserving of it and all the unspoken feelings the jacket screamed at him. Deku didn't have to say anything about what he felt - the jacket alone broadcast it loud and clear: his admiration, his thoughtfulness, and the depth of his devotion. Bakugo could feel his face warming up at the revelation. He ground his teeth, heart rate escalating the more he thought about it. His mind recalled how cute and flustered Izuku became when he tried to explain the reasons behind the personalization, as if they needed fucking explaining! The entirety of the jacket was a giant fucking billboard of Izuku's desire to make Katsuki happy! It made Bakugo's heart palpitate hard then and it made his heart drum equally violently now.

His mind continued to drift, moving past the gift and focusing on how soft and welcoming Deku's lips looked as he chewed on them nervously. They'd been all that and more when the blonde finally kissed him, cutting off his ramblings that would've gone on forever otherwise.

Bakugo swallowed, closing his eyes for a moment as he allowed himself to imagine the green-haired hero with perfect clarity, down to the last tiny freckle. He breathed out, cardinal orbs opening to visualize his nerdy boyfriend. He'd swear Izuku stood before him now from how vivid his imagination conjured him, even his unique scent permeated his senses, leaving him flustered and wanting. He swallowed around the thick lump that settled in his throat, watching the illusion far too intensely.

"Deku," he sighed breathlessly, heart pulsing excitedly.

"Kacchan," Imaginary Midoriya looked down at him, jade eyes smoldering with lust. His freckled face broke into a deep blush as they locked gazes while he played with his fingers shyly. The blonde felt his body heat up, warmth pooling in his core, the familiar sensations of arousal stirring inside him. Izuku bit down on his lips as he peered straight into crimson pools, causing Katsuki's heart to thunder ferociously, threatening to burst free as shocks of desire coursed through his every nerve. The illusion crouched down to crawl toward Bakugo, whispering voice soft and wanting, "Katsuki."

Illusion or not, hearing his name rumble past Deku's lips sent blood rushing straight to his groin. He panted out breathlessly, wishing for the nerdy hero to really be there - to actually look at him with such want.

"Fuck."

Releasing a soft groan, Katsuki shut his scarlet eyes, leaning further back into the trunk of the tree, bark digging into his muscled back as he willed the mirage away. The blonde knew these thoughts were going to persist unless he tried to think of something other than Izuku. He expelled a sigh and pried his eyes open, gazing up at the stars, trying to divert his brain from jumping headlong into the gutter. Besides, he didn't want to resort to masturbating out here in the dark, where anyone could accidentally stumble across him if they ventured outside the party, so he had no other choice, and it wasn't like Midoriya was out here either to help fix his "problem".

Plus, it was stupid to think about the damn nerd that way! Deku was too innocent and naïve for anything sexual; he'd probably get too embarrassed and stop mid-way. And Bakugo knew that no matter how much he wanted Deku and how badly getting blue-balled would hurt, he wouldn't be able to force himself onto the nerd, so he needed to stop thinking about it. But now that a vision of a needy Izuku invaded his head, it was hard to remove the image and keep his mind from playing through the fantasy.

'Stop thinking about fucking Deku,' he chided himself. It was best not to torture himself thinking about it. He doubted Izuku was actually ready to take that step forward; it was all his hormone riddled brain could think about though.

Releasing another frustrated groan and attempting to distract himself, he shifted his thoughts to the future, struggling to will his erection away. He concentrated hard, attempting to ignore his rising sexual desire. He swallowed thickly, light perspiration beading his forehead, making him incredibly glad for the soft cool breeze. Bakugo ground his teeth, mind starting to move onto less sexual thoughts.

In a couple of days, he wouldn't be here at U.A anymore, he'd be out there in the world, living his own life as a pro hero. A smile graced his lips as he pondered that, picturing himself as the new #1 hero. His goal was finally within reach; his dream was about to become reality; there were no more obstacles standing before him! That envisagement worked, helping his mind change course as he leaned forward from the trunk of the tree, mind wandering with thoughts of graduation and his life thereafter. He already had an apartment scoped out a city over and an agency in mind too. He was excited to start this new chapter of his life - had dreamt of it for so long...

His lips pressed together as he wondered if Izuku-

"Shit." He growled dejectedly, realizing just how quickly his mind went back to the green-haired boy.

Izuku always had a way of getting inside his head - for better or for worse. And he knew it was pointless to fight his brain on the matter; this was a battle he always lost, the number of times innumerable he'd lost count years ago. He sighed again and decided to yield to his subconscious, letting his thoughts wander about their future together. A part of him wanted the green-haired teen to live with him, but he didn't know if he could ask that of Deku. They did already live together in the dormitory, but this was different. It felt like such a huge step to take; besides, he was afraid if they actually lived together, he'd find some way to fuck things up. It was probably best that he didn't say anything about it. Katsuki figured he should probably work on himself first, before asking such a request of Izuku, especially considering how stunted Bakugo was when it came to relationships.

The blonde wanted to be open about his feelings for the green-eyed teen, but it was complicated. Bakugo was aware how unfair that was to Midoriya, but he appreciated how patient Deku was with him anyways. It meant so much to him, more than he could ever convey to the green-haired hero. He had some intimacy issues, and he was trying to work on it but making efforts that would essentially change him as a person overall was rather difficult.

But the kiss back in his room was proof he wanted their relationship to move forward; he wanted to prove himself to Deku!

That thought struck him; the enormity of irony in it all wasn't lost on him. All his life he'd believed Midoriya to be a useless loser not worth his time, but now what he wanted most was for Izuku to acknowledge him. He wanted to exceed Deku's expectations of him and become someone Midoriya could count and depend on - to share his life with him as they propelled each other to be better - to show Izuku that Katsuki was the only one worthy and strong enough to call Deku his...

But he wasn't very good at fucking conveying it! He was an expert in combat and heroic academics, but when it came to affairs of the fucking heart, he was a complete and total fucking novice. He had little to no experience, having dedicated most of his life to training for his career. He was at a loss when it came to anything romantic and it was fucking bullshit! Why was he struggling so damn hard!? He was the best at everything he fucking did, yet here, where it mattered now, he was the fucking worst! Even that Icy-Hot bastard had better game than him and that was fucking saying something.

"I'm so fucked," he sighed to the dark, feeling aggravated with his own stubbornness and inexperience. He wished he could more easily prove to the green-haired teen that he cared for him more than he ever let on, even back in middle school.

Memories of viciously bullying Deku came to mind, and he flinched, wondering if he'd be bad at relationships forever. He rubbed his face with his palms, releasing another exasperated groan.

"Fuuuck," he grumbled, shutting his scarlet eyes. He hated thinking about middle school; it was full of many memories he wished to erase. He'd hurt the person who meant so much to him because he hadn't truly understood his feelings for Midoriya yet, making him express it through violent single-minded aggression. It was something he regretted, but it was in the past and this was now.

Deku forgave him, even when he couldn't forgive himself, and all that mattered now was the future Bakugo wished to build with Izuku!

"Kacchan?"

Startled, his ruby eyes shot open and locked onto familiar viridian eyes framed by a freckled face. His heart raced madly within his body, pounding fiercely now that the object of his obsessed mind was before him, but outwardly he kept his regular façade. A deep frown touched his lips, scarlet eyes narrowing on the green-eyed hero. Being so wrapped up in his own thoughts, he'd failed to notice the approaching teen.

"What the fuck are you doing out here, Deku?" He asked, voice harsher than he intended.

The nerdy boy instinctively flinched back at his sharp tone and the explosive hero internally cursed himself. He really needed to work on his tone; the blonde was too accustomed to addressing Midoriya with malicious angry words that he instinctual sounded vindictive. But Izuku must've realized the blonde wasn't actually angry because he stepped forward again, blushing as he glanced at him. Deku's reaction to Bakugo's overreaction was a sign of their progress as a couple. Four months ago, the shorter teen would've simply turned tail and ran at the slightest notion of perceived anger from the blonde hero, unable to tell that Bakugo wasn't truly upset. But now, though the timid teen still shrank bank, he stood his ground and continued to face the explosive hero. It made him feel a little more at ease with their relationship and its evolving dynamic.

With renewed determination, he thought, 'Motherfucking progress.'

"Why are you out here, nerd?" He asked again, more softly this time, voice gentler as he stood. Izuku's emerald eyes remained glued to him as he rose from his spot against the tree; the way the jade-eyed hero watched him almost made Bakugo feel self-conscious and it caused his cheeks to warm up. He knew that was stupid - there was no way anything perverse was running through Deku's mind, he was just projecting onto the small hero.

Midoriya kept his gaze on him as he shifted his weight from foot to foot nervously. He looked cute when he was nervous, and though he didn't know what caused his anxiety, the scarlet-eyed boy knew the nerd would become a lot more anxious if the nerdy hero knew the things running through his head - the things Bakugo wanted to do to him. The taller teen swallowed, trying to suppress those unspeakable thoughts. Though Katsuki wanted the freckled teen's company, he knew it was reckless to let him stick around. Compulsion always dominated him whenever Izuku was involved, and with his mind being too far in the gutter, it made this encounter that much more dangerous and reckless by the second. The curly-haired hero looked at him sheepishly, head tilting down in embarrassment as he pressed his fingers together in that nervous habit of his, as though he was able to decipher Katsuki's thoughts. The aggressive teen did blush this time, even though he knew he was being idiotic. It was impossible unless the damn nerd suddenly inherited a mind-reading Quirk too!

He snapped, cheeks still hot as he crossed his arms over his broad chest, "Go fucking hang out with your fucking weird ass friends, Deku."

Midoriya stared at him, lips pressing into a thin line as his body shook nervously. His brows drew together, and Katsuki could tell he was debating whether he should obey or not, but he remained silent. Bakugo narrowed his carmine gaze onto the younger teen, hoping to intimidate him into leaving. He doubted it, as it was a tactic he'd used on Deku as kids and the nerd never backed down then, but a minuscule part of him prayed it worked now.

"Deku," he warned, voice firm and commanding. He hoped Midoriya took heed of his words and left, but with Izuku one never knew, any form of authoritative demand was just as likely to be ignored. Deku always did what he felt was right, regardless of who gave the order. Katsuki just hoped this was one of the times he actually listened.

Izuku nervously played with his hands, breaking eye contact as a dark blush spread across his face, teeth pressing down on his lips. Bakugo's scarlet eyes focused hungrily on Midoriya's mouth. He could feel the all-too-familiar warmth of desire spread through his body again as he watched the shorter teen continue to chew on his lower lip, causing the explosive teen to swallow thickly, heart running rampant inside him.

"Deku," he hissed, voice low and strained as it rumbled past his lips. The freckled hero was playing a dangerous game sending him these silent challenges, and as much as Katsuki wanted to fucking answer them with an aggressive advance, he wasn't sure Izuku was honestly aware he was sending them. Midoriya needed to leave immediately. His fingers gripped tightly onto the muscles of his biceps, teeth gritting, "Go back to the fucking party, shitty nerd."

But Midoriya didn't budge; he kept fidgeting, digging his shoe into the soft dirt beneath him as he stood there. He swallowed and shook his head softly, jade eyes shimmering as though he'd cry any minute. Voice wobbly and uncertain, he spoke, "M-my friends can wait, K-Kacchan..."

Katsuki's heart pounded furiously as he stared at Izuku. He didn't know how much more of this cute, timid yet eager side of Izuku he could take! It's been so long since he'd been privy to this side of Midoriya, and it was taking its toll on him very quickly. He had no clue how he dealt with this so much better as a child!

'Probably 'cuz you didn't want to fuck him yet.' His mind quipped mockingly, making his own cheeks start to glow bright red again. Fuck, he did want to fuck him so bad!

Izuku's freckled face burned just as bright as he glanced up at Bakugo through downcast eyes, once again giving the impression of knowing Katsuki's thoughts. It made the blonde bristle defensively, cheeks flushing a darker shade.

Deku kept nibbling on his lips, pulling the taller teen's attention before murmuring, "I was serious when I said I wanted to spend time with you today, Kacchan. It's what I was looking forward to most today..."

Katsuki's breath sucked back into his body like a sharp gasp. He could hear his blood pulsating loudly in his ears while his heart rioted wildly, threatening to burst through his chest. To have Deku confirm his desire to be around him, even when he could be with his friends instead, pushed all of the blonde's doubts from his mind; with direct confirmation from the green-haired hero's own mouth, a fire emerged inside Bakugo. Every muscle in his body demanded he touch Izuku right then and there - to capture his lips and push him down and get lost in the pleasures his smaller body could provide, but he did his best to refrain.

He licked his lips, unable to peel his blood red gaze away from the freckled teen. It was almost too painful holding back.

"Deku," he growled out, scarlet eyes narrowing down onto the younger teen. He wanted to devour him, but Izuku wasn't ready and he could feel his control slipping away. He needed to make Midoriya leave! "Just fucking go back to the shitty party, nerd."

Midoriya gazed up at him, brows furrowing as a determined gleam glittered brightly in his jade eyes. He squared his shoulders, clenching his fists at his side as he stood straight, feet planted firmly on the ground. He pressed his lips into a firm line, determination emanating from him. Bakugo grit his teeth, knowing he was fighting a losing battle. Izuku made up his mind and his next words would be a statement of defiance and nothing Katsuki did would change that; he knew that very well. Midoriya always did what he wanted, consequences be damned when it pertained to his own safety.

"I'm not going back inside, Kacchan!" His voice was confident and assertive, indicating his steely resolve; a challenge baiting the scarlet-eyed hero to try and stop him, emerald eyes sparkling with renewed stubbornness. "I want to spend time with you, so I'm not leaving."

Aside from their drive to succeed, they both shared that same unyielding and unbreakable will, and Bakugo couldn't help but find it equally arousing and infuriating.

Blood pounding in his ears as his cherry eyes narrowed, Katsuki answered the provocation, clasping onto the front of Midoriya's shirt and shoving him back against a tree. The younger teen's eyes widened in surprise, a small gasp escaping him at Bakugo's forceful advance. Their bodies pressed together intimately, causing a blush to spread like wildfire over Izuku's face as he was wedged between the crimson-eyed teen and the sturdy tree. The blonde teen could feel his body growing hotter as he leaned down slightly, inches from pressing his mouth onto the nerdy teen's lips.

He wanted to fuck him so bad, but he wanted to know Izuku felt the same. He had to know for certain Deku wanted him like this too.

"Deku." He whispered, voice laced heavily with restrained desire. Izuku always made him emotionally powerless and volatile, ever since childhood. The only difference between then and now was that Katsuki knew why he felt this way and learned how to redirect himself without being physically violent, verbal aggression was a different story though.

"Kacchan," Midoriya whispered back, breath labored as his emerald eyes glimmered with different emotions. His scarred fingers dug into the bark at his sides, lips parted slightly. That wanting look that flit across his features set the ruby eyed teen's heart rate skyrocketing and the blood in his body rushing south instantly; he was seeing it for fucking real this time, on the real fucking Deku! His body pulsed with an overload of adrenaline and desire for Izuku.

He leaned down, fingers gripping tighter to the fabric of Deku's shirt, knuckles turning white as he closed the gap that separated them, cheeks scalding hot. The small teen's eyes fluttered closed, but Bakugo kept his open, observing his nerdy boyfriend, heart raging inside his ribs. He wanted to know what expression Midoriya made as they kissed; did he enjoy it? But as his lips moved against Izuku's soft and supple mouth, his lids became heavy and started to close over his scarlet eyes. The freckled teen's lips were intoxicating, making his head spin the more they moved beneath him, causing him to push the kiss deeper, tongue swiping at the seam of Deku's lips. Izuku tilted his face upward, responding meekly into the blonde, his heart thumping in sync with Katsuki's own crazy rhythm. The explosive hero could hear the creaking of the tree as the younger boy's fingers clung harder into the bark.

His tongue prodded at the verdant-haired hero's mouth, slowly delving between his closed lips, prying the passage open. But as the short teen opened his mouth to allow the blonde better access, Bakugo heard the loud snap of the bark cracking beneath the intense pressure of the nerd's grip. At the sound, Bakugo quickly pulled away from Midoriya, crimson eyes snapping open. He took a step back, releasing his hold on the meek teen as his face flushed bright red. Izuku opened his jade eyes, gasping for breath as his fingers liberated the tree of undue stress.

"Fuck, I'm not-" Katsuki murmured, voice strained as he tried to form the right words. The blonde teen hoped he hadn't forced the freckled teen into that kiss, but he couldn't see any other reason for Deku to activate his Quirk. If not to protect himself, what other reason would the nerdy hero have for using a percentage of One-for-All…?

"Kacchan," he whimpered, eyes glazed and hooded, lips glossy and parted. His freckled cheeks were still stained pink as he locked gazes with the blonde. He almost looked ready to cry, causing Bakugo's heart to beat frantically with trepidation, thinking the worst.

"Deku," he mumbled, voice uncertain and laced with concern. His blonde brows knit together worriedly as he swallowed thickly and stared deeply into the green-haired teen's eyes, searching for answers within those verdant orbs. He wanted to dominate the shorter teen so badly he ached, but Bakugo was afraid Izuku might simply be going along with it to placate him; the thought unsettled him.

Midoriya watched him silently, biting his lips, glassy eyes peering back at him, multiple emotions swirling inside them yet devoid of the answers the bomber teen sought. Katsuki bit the inside of his cheek, brows furrowing deeper as he debated what to do. A part of him wanted to throw caution to the wind and recapture Deku's mouth, but he didn't want to spook the smaller hero if this wasn't what he wanted. It was a difficult choice, but ultimately he chose to ignore his desires. Besides, he was a hero and pushing himself onto his boyfriend wasn't very heroic or manly, as Eijirou would say.

"Fuck, I wasn't-" He didn't want the shorter teen to think he didn't care about his wants, but wasn't sure how to say it. He was never very fucking good with words damn it! His carmine eyes drifted from Midoriya as he started again, "Deku, are you-"

But before he could finish posing his question about manhandling him, Izuku moved forward, forearms coming to rest on Katsuki's broad shoulders. His viridian eyes swirled darkly, glossiness gone as he zeroed his attention on Bakugo; a look of determination evident in his gaze, making the blonde swallow the sudden lump in his throat. His heart hammered as the freckled teen's mouth brushed against his ear as Deku murmured huskily, "You talk too much, Kacchan."

He then instantly planted his lips onto Bakugo's open mouth. The aggressive teen's vermilion eyes widened in surprise, not having expected such a reaction from Deku, much less having his words from earlier thrown back at him. The timid boy's arms wrapped around Katsuki's neck, scarred fingers slithering into his blonde hair, gripping him tightly as his tongue slipped into the explosive teen's mouth. Wasting no time, he prodded his slick tongue against the ruby-eyed hero's, enticing him to play as he pulled at the blonde hero's hair softy, allowing him better access to explore the taller boy's mouth. Stunned, Bakugo remained unresponsive, his brain trying to wrap around the fact that Izuku initiated first, pert tongue teasingly swiping at the bomber hero's lips, trying to coax a reaction from the aggressive teen.

"Katsuki," he whispered between a kiss, pressing himself closer to him.

Hearing his name roll off Midoriya's lips sent tingles throughout the blonde, reawakening his senses and igniting his body from within. Bakugo regaining himself and responded back with matched vigor, unwilling to submit to Deku just yet. His hands grasped roughly onto the shorter boy's hips, pushing him back against the tree as his mouth ravaged Izuku's, taking back control. He wanted this just as badly, if not more than Izuku; he'd tried in vain to repress these feelings for so long.

Their lips moved hungrily against each other, starved and wanting, tongues twisting together as their fingers gripped tighter onto the other's body hard enough to bruise. One of Katsuki's hands slipped beneath Izuku's shirt, fingers tracing small circles on his abdomen, causing a shuddering breath to escape the younger teen's lips. Smirking against the freckled hero's mouth, Bakugo skimmed his fingers across the firm flesh again, eliciting more moans from Midoriya and causing a stiffness between them that continued to grow harder.

The blonde decided he liked hearing those little moans slip past Deku's supple lips, and he wanted to hear more of them! He was going to make Midoriya produce more of them - one way or another! His hand moved down, trailing teasingly towards the center of Izuku's body, making shudders of pleasure ripple through the nerdy teen's frame the closer he got to his destination. Katsuki pulled away from the jade-eyed hero's mouth, hands going still, watching as the freckled teen opened his glossy eyes lazily, lids heavy with want.

"Kacchan!" He whined, voice lustfully needy as he furrowed his dark brows.

Hearing him call out to him with such open desire made Bakugo's body burn hotter and his body throb harder. His hands quickly set onto removing the nerdy teen's belt as quickly as possible, wanting to get his hands on Deku. As it came undone, Katsuki reclaimed Midoriya's mouth, swallowing the tiny moans that escaped him, button popping out allowing the blonde's roaming hand to travel inside the waistband of his clothes, zipper coming undone on its own with the intrusion. Deku quivered against the bomber teen, shorts hanging loosely on his hips as the explosive hero pressed closer to the smaller teen, nudging his knee between the younger hero's legs. The aggressive teen could feel the nerd's heart pounding erratically as Bakugo's deft fingers wrapped around his dick. A low moan slipped past Izuku's lips, but it was muffled instantly by the crimson-eyed hero's mouth.

Adrenaline coursed through him, thick and heavy. He was determined to finish what that damn spiky bastard had interrupted back in his room now that he knew Deku wanted this too, and since they were alone out here, there was nothing that would stop him from it!

x

x

x

"Kacchan," Midoriya murmured exhausted, pressing his forehead into Katsuki's shoulder. The taller hero wrapped his arms around him, holding him up as he slowly regained himself, keeping his soiled hands away from them both. They wouldn't be able to walk back through the party if one of them was covered in very obvious fluids after all.

Behind them a twig snapped and both teen's tensed at the sound.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews always appreciated!  
To read the full uncensored version: /works/14726556/chapters/50622887**


	4. Part Four

**Finally, an update! It only took me forever!**

 **I hope you've enjoyed the story so far, and thank you for taking time to read my garbage.**

 **I hope I've kept Deku and Kacchan in character. Some BakuDeku fluff towards the end.**

 **Enjoy~!**

 **(** **. o .)**

* * *

Part Four

* * *

x

x

x

Izuku's emerald eyes shot open, wide and fearful, blood running cold. His scarred fingers went slack against Kacchan as the loud snap echoed loudly amidst the darkness. It reverberated ominously in his ears until it was all he could hear over and over again, drowning out all other noise and thought. His heart clenched, knot forming in his stomach, twisting his insides until he thought he'd puke. _This was bad._

'We've been caught...' His mind numbly informed him, heart picking up pace as the words swirled in his head, nauseating and oppressive. His body quivered anxiously, lump forming in his airway. The thought of exposure set his body into a spiral of fear, dread clawing away inside him, causing his vision to tunnel and blur. This would ultimately cause complications for Kacchan. Kirishima finding out was one thing, but _this_...

 _This would not settle well with Bakugo_ ; Deku knew that without a doubt; it'd put a heavy strain on their relationship, leaving Izuku to try and mend the damage it would inevitably cause.

Kacchan put up a strong front, seemingly unbreakable and indifferent to others' opinions and thoughts; a hero who showed no weakness, and the green-haired teen knew that was true most of the time. Bakugo was as fiery and unwavering as his Quirk, passionate and all consuming, unafraid, reckless and proud! It's what he loved most about him - what pulled him towards him! But Midoriya also knew Kacchan wasn't always such a thick wall of confidence and bravado; that wall would crumble sometimes, insecurities visible to Izuku alone; the mossy-haired teen had always been the exception to the blonde's breakdowns. Kacchan never hid his feeling from Deku, and even when he did try, it wouldn't be long before he opened up to the smaller hero - one way or another. Kacchan was human and subject to human emotions, even though he acted otherwise, and the freckled teen knew something of this magnitude spilling out before the explosive hero adjusted would leave Kacchan vulnerable and open. The shorter boy knew that would devastate Bakugo. He'd see it as a weakness, and he was too proud to allow himself to be seen in that light. It would probably cause him to withdraw from Izuku, seeing him as the cause of that weakness!

 _'I can't lose this progress with Kacchan!'_

The younger boy knew that'd be like starting all over again, making him swallow hard against the lump that threatened to choke him; the mere notion made Deku's stomach twist painfully, heart pounding with bruising force against his rib cage.

The freckled teen feared losing the progress they'd just achieved!

Another snap echoed in the dark, causing Katsuki's vermilion eyes to dart around the dark foliage. Trying to find the source of the sound, the older teen gripped harder onto Deku, knowing the green-haired hero still didn't have full control of his legs. Bakugo's heart beat erratically, blood rushing in his ears, adrenaline pumped through him at the fear of being caught. He didn't know what he'd do if someone was out there lurking like a fucking creep, watching them and then speaking even a word about them.

The thought of their relationship being broadcast to the world before its time made the explosive hero's stomach churn nervously, _and he fucking hated it_. It was one thing to be anxious when it involved doing things with Izuku - 'cuz that damn nerd had a way of making him feel all these jittery feelings all the time - but to feel them out of apprehension was infuriating. He didn't like these stupid feelings running through him. The blonde knew he had to find a way out of this damned dilemma if he wanted it to stop. The aggressive teen couldn't deal with this right now. It was too stressful of a time already with graduation right around the corner, and he didn't need to add this on top of his already preoccupied mind!

'Fuck whatever asshole is out here!'

Another snap resounded, and Bakugo's glare zeroed onto a rustling bush. His palm flickered with the beginnings of an explosion, ready to blast whatever shithead crawled out, heat of his Quirk slowly burning away the sticky substance that still coated his hand.

On top of everything, things were finally starting to become comfortable between him and Deku; they were making so much fucking progress, it almost blew his fucking mind. But still, the explosive hero wasn't quite ready yet; Katsuki needed just a little more fucking time, _then_ it'd be time to announce it _after_ they graduated! A small part of why he wanted to stay private about their relationship was to avoid everyone meddling in their affairs, causing them both undue stress; Bakugo didn't want to risk distractions; they couldn't afford it with their goals coming so close to fruition, and he wanted to make sure he and Deku graduated together!

The rustling increased, and the taller boy tensed, anticipating someone tumbling out. But to his relief, a small rabbit hopped out instead, staring at him with wide eyes before scurrying back into the brush. The bomber hero could only assume that's what caused the twigs to snap, but even so, Katsuki was still on guard.

If someone really was out there and saw anything, it would ruin both his and Midoriya's hard work keeping it on the down-low. Most of their classmates were shit when it came to keeping things secret, and if even a hint of a rumor hit Ashido's fucking ears, it'd be a matter of minutes before word spread like a disease among everyone in the party, forcing his hand in the situation.

Katsuki cursed aloud at the notion, scowl prominent on his lips, "Fuckers."

Bakugo knew he simply couldn't allow that - to have one of those idiots decide something of this caliber for him, it was un-fucking-acceptable! His teeth ground together, clenching hard at the thought, heart thumping with anger. _This relationship was a choice he and Izuku made together,_ and he'd be damned if he allowed some fucking prick to take that from them, but most importantly - to take that from _Izuku_! If the crimson-eyed teen was going to go public before his allotted time, he would do so with his nerd at his side and not because some loud-mouthed asshole outed them. The bomber teen owed that privilege to Deku alone for being so understanding and patient with him!

"-ro- you-," came a distant echo, voice carried by the soft breeze, yet muddled by the swaying trees, making it difficult to distinguish. It confirmed that someone was indeed out there, which wasn't good at all. But if Bakugo focused on the brighter side of this shit scenario; the voice sounded far off, meaning they had some time before whomever ventured close enough to find them.

"We got some time, nerd. But we can't stay here long," he spoke, glaring angrily into the trees. He found a modicum of relief in the fact, but he still didn't like this at all. "If we don't leave soon, whatever dumb fuck is out there _will_ find us."

The aggressive teen felt Deku quiver in response, but he didn't speak. Katsuki didn't think anything of it, mind racing as he ground his teeth harder, wishing he could just use his Quirk to get them out of their situation. His palm twitched with aggressive anticipation, smoke wafting off his free hand, heat burning away the remainder of residue of their intimate affair. He didn't like this at all, standing here on the defensive just waiting. The blonde hero didn't have much patience, and what little he did have was quickly running out. The taller teen didn't know how long he could stay here, lingering in place, observing for movements, waiting around just to be found. But he had to wait for Deku to recover, nerves and body still over-exerted if his continued shaking and breathlessness was any indication, then they could get the fuck up out of here and waltz back into the stupid party like nothing ever fucking happened!

"-ooo!"

The carmine-eyed hero heard the soft echo of that voice calling out again, but it was difficult to pinpoint exactly where it came from, sounds bouncing in the darkness. His senses were on high alert, ruby orbs scanning the blackness but seeing nothing, moonlight casting deep shadows across the earth, shapeless figures swaying in the breeze; ears perked yet hearing far too much, the stirring of leaves, scurrying of small animals, the soft thud of footsteps, the buzzing of insects, Izuku's shallow pants and the thumping of the music that still managed to seep outdoors.

 _It was too much!_

Lips pulling into a deeper angry scowl, ruby eyes glowered vehemently into nothingness. Katsuki couldn't keep himself from growling out, teeth exposed as he gnashed them down. Body tense with energy, every nerve in his body eagerly demanded he move - to do anything but fucking observe and wait! The explosive hero couldn't see or do shit in the damn dark and it was driving him crazy! He'd always been a man of action, one to be on the offensive rather than defensive, and this was killing him!

The older boy's mind raced angrily, debating on whether he should wait for Izuku to fully compose himself or not…

"Fuck this shit!" He seethed, ire bubbling inside him.

"Can you stand on your own yet, Deku?" He asked, voice low with pent-up frustration. Bakugo's agitation was apparent by the way his lip curled viciously, palm flickering with sparks, smoke becoming thicker. He was trying to keep his mounting anger in check, but it was proving more difficult as the seconds ticked past. The blonde teen wanted nothing more at the moment than to exert all this turbulent energy into a giant explosion; blowing things up always made him feel better, and the more the scarlet-eyed hero contemplated the thought, the more it appealed to him. But for obvious reasons, he couldn't; it'd be like putting up a giant arrow over their fucking heads; somehow, that thought made him angrier.

Deku's forehead rested against his shoulder, but he could feel the puffs of his warm breath against him even though he didn't speak. The taller boy turned his vermilion eyes down towards the smaller teen, feeling Midoriya's scarred fingers clutching his shirt with more force, knuckles turning white.

"Dumbass, you fuckin' ready or not?"

Seconds passed, but Midoriya still didn't reply, even though Katsuki could still feel his hot breath. A vein throbbed hard along his temple, and the blonde teen pulled back from the green-haired hero, lips peeling back, baring his teeth as an ugly grimace marred his features. Ruby eyes narrowed furiously upon the freckled teen.

"Deku!" He growled, arm still enclosed around Izuku's waist, thought not as tightly as before. Bakugo felt the smaller hero tense in his arms, body shaking even more as the older teen slowly unwound his arm from around him.

 _'What the fuck?'_ The blonde thought, irritation riling him up. This entire fucking situation was stressing him out more than he'd ever admit.

"Dumb fuck!" The bomber hero snapped harshly, trying to pull his boyfriend from his weird stupor. Damn it, why did the damn nerd have to get all weird now of all fucking times!? He hissed out, teeth grinding, "Can you put your fucking clothes back on yet, fuckface?"

Izuku's warm breath continued to puff against Katsuki's clothes, inaudible murmuring suddenly hitting the blonde's ears. Bakugo released an aggravated groan, knowing Deku was in one of his mumbling modes now. The blonde hero couldn't help but curse the green-haired teen's timing; Midoriya tended to get caught up in his own head every time the mumbling started. The explosive hero dropped his calloused hands onto the smaller hero's shoulders, hoping to rouse the nerd from his thoughts like he'd done in his bedroom.

"Dipshit!"

But it didn't work; Midoriya kept staring unfocused into his shoulder, _still fucking mumbling._

"Useless fucking Deku," Bakugo sneered angrily.

The older boy couldn't make out what the viridian hero was murmuring about, and it didn't help that his freckled face was pressed into Katsuki's body, muffling his soft voice even more. His chattering increased, fingers digging further into the cloth of the aggressive boy's shirt as his breath became slightly labored. Katsuki's blonde brows furrowed in confusion, wondering what the fuck could be wrong with the nerdy teen.

"Deku?"

'Things can't go back to the way they were!' Midoriya's mind yelled, panic clouding his mind. The thick haze of his dread drowned out the sound of Kacchan's voice - of Kacchan's touch. The smaller hero's own fears enveloped him; he couldn't handle losing all their progress; he knew that well.

Deku was patient for so long - for so many _years_...

'Kacchan will close off again. Kacchan will close off again. Kacchan will close off again. Kacchan will close off again. Kacchan will close off again. Kacchan will close off again. Kacchan will close off again.'

...Waiting for the right time to tell Kacchan how he felt - waiting for his affection - waiting for his kisses - for his touches - for his gaze - _for Kacchan to be his!_ He was patient for so long, and to have all his hard work backfire and set him back to the beginning...

It would absolutely hurt, in every sense of the word. Izuku knew that well, just as he knew how deeply he loved Kacchan; Deku's spirit could only handle so much!

'I can't lose this progress with Kacchan…'

That lump reformed in his throat, clogging his airway, threatening to asphyxiate him. The green-haired boy could feel his panic ripping at him from within; its tendrils spreading throughout his body like a virus - quick, debilitating, and destructive. Mind going numb with trepidation, everything started to ebb away, leaving the freckled hero in a suspended state of fear - for Kacchan - for their relationship - and for himself...

'I can't lose this progress with Kacchan! I can't lose this progress with Kacchan. I can't lose this. _I can't_.'

"Deku?" Katsuki spoke again, voice hard and stern. Yet the anger from before was gone, replaced by confounded worry. Deku wouldn't stop mumbling or gripping tightly onto him, and he wasn't responding to anything. Talking to him or even shaking him did nothing; he just continued to stand there like a zombie, muttering who knew what under his breath. His eyes stayed trained onto the ruby-eyed hero's chest, yet they were hazy and unfocused, staring into the vast nothingness. Seeing the smaller boy look so out of sorts made the explosive teen's gut twist; it felt wrong to see the usually smiling nerd like this.

"Talk to me, nerd," he plead, anguish beginning to bleed into his voice. The blonde hero's fingers gripped into Midoriya's shoulders as he shook him slightly, trying to break him from his weird trance. He didn't know what was wrong, and couldn't help but wonder what could put him into a state of mumbling paralysis. It was starting to make him uneasy and fearful, _and Katsuki didn't deal with either of those emotions very well._

"Deku?"

'Kacchan isn't ready and they're all gonna know!' Midoriya mused restlessly, words permeating his head like venom. Dread clouded his mind, poisonous ideas taking hold of him, forcing all rational thought out.

He'd worked so hard to keep rumors from spreading about them, taking extra caution not to be too personal when they weren't behind closed doors. Todoroki knew, but the heterochromatic hero figured it out on his own and asked Deku directly; Kirishima knew too because of Izuku's mistake and Kacchan's confession, but both Shoto and Eijirou were their equivalent best friends. They wouldn't say a word without either Midoriya or Bakugo's consent; their secret was safe with them. And Deku only ever kept their relationship hidden because he wanted the blonde hero to be comfortable - to not feel pressured - to make the choice - and it worked!

By being patient and taking things at the aggressive hero's pace, Midoriya finally started to break down the walls the older boy put up around him. They made progress in the form of kisses, names and intimate actions. Kacchan even spoke to him through his eyes, like Shoto and Momo did often! Bakugo showed Izuku how much he cared for him, all without uttering a single word; Kacchan's smoldering gaze and selfless actions conveying all he felt for Midoriya! _The most progress in the entire course of their relationship was made in this single night!_

But they were going to be outed prematurely because not everyone had that level of loyalty to them like Todoroki and Kirishima; all their hard work would crumble, revealing Kacchan to everyone's prying eyes.

His hysteria rose alongside his pulsing heart.

 _'I can't lose this progress with Kacchan! I can't! I can't! I can't!'_

The curly-haired teen suddenly went silent, viridian gaze dropping to stare absently and wide-eyed into the dirt. Bakugo's brows furrowed deeper in distress, unnerved by the abrupt quietness from the mumbling teen.

"Deku?"

Still, the freckled teen remained mute, causing the taller boy's stomach to knot harder. It was only then that the explosive hero felt how badly the shorter boy shook; Bakugo's lips pulled into a sullen glower, scarlet eyes glued to his boyfriend.

Katsuki spoke again, that undertone of misery lacing his words completely as he watched his nerd, trying to find out what was wrong, "Can you hear me, Deku?"

'It's all my fault! I should've left when he told me to leave!' Midoriya mulled, too far into his own panic-induced thoughts that Bakugo's voice couldn't penetrate the haze. Izuku knew he should've left earlier - he'd even debated on obeying the blonde's words and going back to his friends...

 _'It's all my fault..'_

… Until he'd glanced up and seen that hungry gleam in Kacchan's eyes. It was that same predatory look the blonde hero gave him in his bedroom right before their intense kiss, and in the elevator when he noticed him chewing his lips. He knew what that smoldering glimpse meant now - knew where it could potentially lead - and it had sent his hormones into overdrive. Coveting that gaze for so long, he couldn't leave Bakugo alone once he'd recognized it; so Midoriya willfully stayed, fully aware of the possible consequences, _praying for Katsuki to lose control again!_ He so desperately longed for Kacchan's touch and kisses that he'd stubbornly refused to go away; Deku wanted to bask in the explosive teen's company and also stick around in hopes of sparking another intimate affair.

'I should've left...' Izuku thought in anguish, 'I should've left - I should've left!'

In the end, the green-haired teen got what he wanted - Kacchan lavished his body with his kisses and touch, showing complete devotion with his attentiveness. But the exchange for a moment of passion with Katsuki was a much higher price than the freckled hero wished to pay, but there was no turning back now.

'It's all my fault!'

The deed was done and now he had to face the consequences of his actions.

'I should've left!'

Once more, his drive forward in hopes of carnal pleasures lead to a bigger problem...

'I should've left! This is all my fault.'

… Bigger than he could handle...

'I should've left...'

They were about to be discovered!

'It's all my fault!'

Izuku's actions were forcing Bakugo into a situation where he'd have to choose to publicly accept Deku or reject him!

'I should've left...'

Bakugo placed his hands over Izuku's curled fist, gently prying his fingers from their vice-like grip on him. The green-haired teen's chest heaved quicker, breathing shallow and fast, causing the blonde hero to grit his teeth, brows drawing together with renewed concern. His pupils were fully dilated, emerald irises barely there. It didn't take a fucking genius to realize Deku was in the midst of a panic attack, and he cursed himself for not noticing sooner.

Every fiber in his being demanding he console his nerd, but the blonde hero didn't know how. What was he supposed to do to help cull the anxiety running throughout his boyfriend?! He wasn't good at comforting anyone; dealing with emotions wasn't really his forte!

Fretful and apprehensive, Bakugo internally fumed, 'Fuck.'

Midoriya's chest constricted, lungs spasming, failing miserably to supply his body with oxygen.

'Forcing Kacchan into p-publicly-' Izuku's inner voice stuttered, mind refusing to accept his own statement.

Midoriya felt lightheaded, darkness spinning all around him.

'Forcing Kacchan into publicly accepting me or- or-'

The words stuck in his head, heart squeezing painfully between sporadic lungs.

'R-rejecting me...'

White noise assaulted him, making the beating in his ears sound distorted and warped, akin to being underwater.

'I can't lose Kacchan!' Deku internally screamed. The younger teen felt like he was drowning, gasping for breath as his panic became all-consuming.

Bakugo's rejection would do more than just hurt...

'I can't lose Kacchan!'

… The smaller hero knew that completely.

'I can't lose Kacchan!"

The timid teen's labored breaths multiplied, heart pounding at a dangerous pace.

 _'I can't lose him!'_

The viridian hero's pupils constricted, shrinking until they were barely visible, eyes becoming large lifeless pools of jade.

'I can't lose him!'

Kacchan's rejection would destroy Izuku!

'Kacchan!'

"Fuck," the bomber hero growled aloud, lips pressing into a thin line. Once more Katsuki found himself cursing his ineptitude; Deku needed him now and Bakugo didn't know the first thing to soothing the hyperventilating hero. His heart pounded, self-loathing filling his chest as he watched Izuku's panic visibly spread. Katsuki wasn't an idiot - he knew with certainty why his nerd was having an anxiety attack, and it made his heart lurch painfully.

'Izuku,' the taller teen mused, heart heavy as his scarlet eyes narrowed on his nerd.

Izuku needed him and Katsuki was a fucking hero - and not just any fucking hero; Bakugo was Deku's personal hero and he'd be damned if he let his nerd keep hurting!

Releasing a suddenly determined growl, he dropped the smaller teen's hands, reaching up to cup his round freckled face in his palms. Even if he didn't know what the fuck he was doing, he couldn't stand idly by, watching the anxious teen fall further into his panic; Katsuki was a man of action, and he had someone precious to protect!

"Deku, we're fine," he spoke, soft and pleading as he pressed his forehead against the viridian hero. The aggressive hero's cherry orbs peered into cloudy emerald eyes, but those large green eyes remained dull and unfocused, making his heart clench harder. Katsuki knew his pleas fell on mute ears, making his lips pull into a deeper frown, realizing just how deep into his own head his nerd was struggling against. Heart thundering, he closed his ruby eyes, continuing in a strained voice, "I'm right here, Deku..."

Katsuki didn't know what the fuck he was doing. But he'd seen Kirishima do this with Ashido once to calm her down, and he prayed it worked for Izuku too. His heart beat so fast inside him, slamming with bruising force against his ribs. Guilt and concern filled him as he whispered his boyfriend's name, "Izuku."

Darkness swallowed Deku; its arctic fingers running along his flesh, making his skin prickle. The small teen shivered, teeth chattering, each breath visible with every exhale of air. Crossing his arms over his chest, rubbing his hands along his arms for warmth, the mossy-haired teen glanced around him.

It was freezing, empty and dark all around him; the area was devoid of any walls or even a ceiling and the timid hero didn't even know what he was standing on. The ground was flat, but it didn't give beneath his feet like normal, providing no indication whether he stood upon dirt or asphalt. The freckled teen pursed his lips and grit his teeth to keep them from chattering. He strode forward into the glacial void.

Midoriya walked for a while, mind numb as he rubbed his arms. Silence permeated the air; the sound of his shoes and his breathing non-existent. He didn't know how far he walked; the darkness seemed to go on infinitely before he finally stopped.

Everything was deathly quiet.

"Hello." He called out, hoping to hear a response, but also wanting to cut through the quietness. But his words were silent as they slipped past his lips, not even a whisper bouncing back at him. He swallowed, wondering if maybe he just thought he spoke aloud, and tried again. "Hello?"

 _Nothing_. This abysmal blackness covered everything - absorbed everything, including all sound.

Izuku glanced around, brows knitting together as a frown touched his lips, hands still running up and down his arm. His breath frosted over; it was so cold in here...

'...Wherever here is...'

He didn't know where he was, much less why he was here. He tried to remember the last thing he did, scouring his brain for a memory. This was all very strange.

'Was I attacked by a villain? Am I trapped in someone's Quirk?'

His jade eyes narrowed onto the ground thoughtfully. Everything felt off. He couldn't remember anything.

It had to be a Quirk, he didn't know how else to explain where he was or why.

Deku's head snapped up, a small gasp escaping him as his eyes scanned around him. He heard something! He strained his ears to listen, hoping to catch the noise again.

Izuku's eyes widened in surprise. He heard it again, a soft vibration in the distance, yet so close. It was difficult to tell exactly what was the source of the sound. His hearing felt similar to being underwater with cotton stuffed into his ears.

A warped noise echoed in the recesses of Midoriya's head, temporarily slacking the hold his panic had on him. That voice was like a ray of light, fleetingly piercing the dark fog that surrounded the freckled hero's mind.

"Iz-."

Deku looked around the dark, searching for the distorted sound. It sounded familiar, bringing with it a comforting warmth that left a strange sensation in his chest.

"Izu- ju- my-" Jumbled and incomplete words repeated in the stillness of his mind. "-ay- athe. -ere. In -t. Ple- -ku."

The emerald-eyed teen furrowed his brows. He didn't know why the noise sounded so comforting and familiar. Closing his viridian eyes, he focused on the heat that lingered in his chest.

"Izuku!"

The warmth spread, taking a little of the cold away. With it, came another strange slow sound Deku couldn't place - it was also familiar.

Midoriya brought his hand to his chest, fingers curling over his heart. The sound intensified, its constant rhythm pumping that heat through his body.

"Izuku!"

The cold started to dissipate - the gloominess losing its grip on Deku. He heard a strange thumping, and it resonated inside him.

The weird feeling enveloped him, pulsating through him from head to toe, starting in his chest and working outward. It was warm and inviting, giving the promise of safety. Deku wanted to curl into the sensation forever.

"Izuku, just breathe, okay. Follow my breathing, in and out."

Katsuki breathed in slowly and exhaled; Midoriya weakly emulated his pattern, breathing slowly becoming more regular with each inhale. The crimson-eyed hero kept his eyes trained on Izuku's large empty orbs.

"Just breathe, Izuku." He spoke soothingly, dropping his hands onto the freckled hero's smaller shoulders. Noticing how the green-haired teen's legs wobbled, he lightly pushed the timid teen back into the tree, helping the shorter boy lean against it for support.

"-out here?" Called the voice.

It was much closer, meaning whomever it was, was going to find them in a matter of minutes.

Knowing they didn't have much time, Katsuki reached for Deku's discarded clothes. He crouched down, helping the zombie-like teen step into them and get dressed. His frown deepened as he watched his nerd, emerald eyes still so full of trepidation as he peered absently at him; it pulled at Bakugo's heartstrings. His teeth clenched, anger beginning to well up inside him.

'You're the one who fucking caused this, dumbass,' his inner voice chastised. He was livid, and for once that emotion was directed at himself. Once more his intimacy issues were causing problems for Izuku. If he weren't so strung-up on hiding, being so worried about what others would say or do, he could accept Izuku openly without so many restrictions. But he was such a fucking coward were it mattered, and because of him the nerd was having a nervous breakdown!

"Izuku," he murmured, voice strained and low. Had he known his craven actions would cause this much distress for Deku, he would've done things differently. "Please, Deku."

Izuku's emerald eyes came back into focus for a moment, making Katsuki's crimson eyes sparkle with hope; but the recognition in the nerd's eyes quickly faded back out.

It was like a sucker punch to the gut, feeling like Deku used a percentage of Full Cowling on him. It'd been a few minutes already, yet nothing he did seemed to be doing any good!

'I fucked up,' he rose back up to his feet, cupping Izuku's face in his palms again. He rested his forehead against the shorter teen's, taking in his features. He sighed with dejection, shutting his weary ruby eyes.

Bakugo's voice was laced with regret as he murmured, "I'm sorry, Izuku."

The heat inside Midoriya grew incandescent, matching that weird thrumming the green-haired hero felt inside him. It was soothing, lulling him into a sense of tranquility. His body felt light and warm, and he placed his other hand on top of the one curled to his chest, trying the hold the warmth captive beneath his fingers. His green eyes fluttered closed as he took in a deep breath; the act alone making his muscles relax. Until then, he hadn't even noticed he was tensing his body, but he could feel the release of his aching muscles unwinding.

The pounding increased, waves of heat assaulting his chest. A small smile spread across his lips, a sense of serenity hitting him as he took in another lungful of air. He wanted to bask in this feeling for as long as he could. It was so comforting and inviting - so warm - just like Kacchan.

"Izuku."

'Kacchan?'

He could hear the blonde's voice in his head, faded and far away. He opened his eyes, but the same darkness greeted him; he frowned. It _sounded_ like Kacchan...

"Izuku."

Deku walked forward towards his voice, heading into the cold vastness. But the further he walked, the less cold he became and the more the heat surrounded him. Slowly Kacchan's voice became clearer; the drumming in his chest picking up pace the closer he got to the blonde's voice.

The darkness slowly seeped away and Midoriya started to run. The thumping escalated, sounds rushing into his ears again.

He realized that strange pounding noise he'd kept hearing was his heartbeat.

"Izuku."

He ran faster, pushing himself, willing his legs to move as quick as they could go. He wanted to see Kacchan! _Kacchan_ was the warmth that beckoned him from this frozen abyss.

"Izuku."

Hearing Kacchan, Midoriya swallowed around the lump in his throat. Feeling his sense returning, he blinked, sight coming into focus.

'What happened?' The grenette thought, mind slightly disoriented, 'Why is my heart beating so fast? And why do my lungs hurt like I just ran a marathon?'

He realized then that the blonde had his forehead pressed to his, palms holding his face tenderly, cardinal eyes closed. Bakugo was so close that the freckled teen couldn't help the slight blush that dusted his cheeks. He bit his lip, feeling like his heart would give out at any moment.

'Why is Kacchan so close to me like this? What happened?'

"K-Kacchan?" He mumbled lowly, afraid to break whatever spell had the blonde so close to him.

Katsuki's eyes shot open, scarlet pools darkened with emotions Deku couldn't begin to place. The bomber hero's lips pressed into a thin line as he pulled away from him. His features were unusually stoic, and Izuku knew the taller teen's mind was racing with thoughts he wasn't privy to; it made him feel more disheartened than he cared to admit.

"Kacchan," he whispered softly, heart pounding painfully against his ribs. His insides felt bruised and he didn't know why.

Katsuki's eyes focused on the green-haired hero, taking in his appearance; the green-haired hero gulped, unsure about the sudden scrutiny in his partner's eyes. A scowl formed on the explosive boy's lips as he remained utterly quiet; Bakugo's uncharacteristic silence made Deku nervous.

Tentatively, the freckled teen spoke again, voice wavering, "Kacchan?"

"Be quiet, nerd," he whispered, voice strained as his gaze dropped down, avoiding the nerdy teen's eyes, calloused fingers straightening his crumpled shirt, "You should fix your pants a little bit better."

There was something somber and sullen about Kacchan - something happened to him and the small teen couldn't help but wonder what. Was he mad at Izuku? The emerald-eyed teen didn't remember doing anything to make -

It hit him then and he winced. They'd finally gotten intimate, but they were about to be found out - and not even because they were reckless and fooled around in the dark. His heart sank, and he could feel the tears prickling in his eyes. He'd known this would affect them - Kacchan was strong, but not unbreakable. He bit his lip, trying to hold back his tears. He'd messed up big time, and now Kacchan was withdrawing from him...

Bakugo ran his fingers through his hair as he turned away from Midoriya. He felt responsible for Deku's episode, and he didn't know what to say. He was relieved to see his nerd back to normal, but seeing him like that had rattled him more than he could have anticipated and he didn't know how to respond to that. He bit the inside of his lip, unsure on how to proceed; he knew he was being weird - could tell by the way the freckled teen reacted to him. But he didn't know what else to do...

He could hear the footsteps getting closer now.

Katsuki sighed deeply, turning back to look at the younger teen. Izuku squirmed in place, clenching and unclenching his fists as he bit his quivering lips. His large jade eyes shimmered with unshed tears and Bakugo felt a stab in his chest. He stepped towards the green-haired hero, fingers coming to cradle his chin and lift his face up, forcing him to peer into ruby orbs . The shorter teen's eyes watered more, lips trembling. The blonde's heart thumped fast and hard as he bore into Midoriya's eyes, searching for answers in those watery depth.

"I'm sorry, Kacchan," Deku whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut to hold back his tears, "I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry about, nerd." Katsuki reassured, chest compressing tighter, feeling like his heart was being smashed against his lungs. It wasn't Izuku's fault at all, yet here he was apologizing for something he didn't do - something that was ultimately all Bakugo's fault. Deku really was too good for someone as unworthy as himself. "If anyone's sorry - it's me. This is all my fault and I'm sorry for everything, Deku."

Midoriya's eyes opened, a few droplets leaking from the corners of his brilliant eyes. His brows knit together, and the explosive teen knew his words confused him. Bakugo _never_ said sorry - much less admitted to anything being _his_ fault. He fully understood Deku's confounded look.

The freckled teen murmured, voice shaky and uncertain, "Kacchan?"

A wan smile touched Katsuki's lips as he leaned down to touch his forehead to his boyfriend's once more. Even sniffling and confused, a dark blush broke out across his freckled face, making the aggressive hero's heart hum. He loved the damn nerd, more than he could ever convey into actions or words. He pressed his lips to Izuku's, soft and slow, praying Deku understood.

He was pouring his _everything_ into this.

He heard footsteps stop just behind them, but he didn't let it stop him from kissing his nerd deeper. He didn't care who saw them - not anymore.

"Bakugo!" Eijirou exclaimed, stepping forward to clap the blonde on the back, unaware he wasn't alone. His friendly action just pushed the bomber hero further into Midoriya. "I was start-"

The redhead stopped, noticing exactly what Bakugo was doing and with whom, and he stumbled back. His face was red enough to rival his hair.

"Oh shit. Sorry!"

The hardening hero glanced away from them, stepping back to give them a modicum of privacy.

Bakugo pulled away from the timid teen, lids half mast as he peered at his boyfriend. Izuku's eyes were glazed over by desire, lips parted as he stared back up at him. The blonde teen couldn't help but smirk at that dazed look on his nerd's face. His jade eyes still shone with tears, but there was an underlying glimmer of adoration burning beneath them.

The green-haired boy spoke softly, voice laden with emotion, "Kacchan."

They both knew exactly what a big deal it was for Bakugo to be kissing Midoriya with an audience being privy to the moment. As though to remind him that someone was witnessing, Kirishima shuffled about behind them. But the explosive hero couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. He leaned down and caught the freckled teen's lips again, feeling the emerald-eyed teen lean into his kiss, laying his scarred fingers flat against the aggressive youth's chest.

Izuku meant so much to him; the bomber teen knew that as he knew he needed oxygen to breathe. All that mattered was making Deku happy; he didn't want to be the cause of such turmoil for his nerd, and the blonde hero knew he had to make a choice.

Bakugo loved Izuku far too much.

Katsuki's heart hammered violently as he pulled away from Izuku, crimson eyes piercing into viridian. He whispered, voice low and gentle, "I love you, Izuku."

A dark blush spreading like wildfire across Midoriya's freckled cheeks, entire body flooding with warmth hearing those beautiful words rumble out of Bakugo's smooth lips. His heart raced a thousand miles a minute; the full implication of that mind-blowing statement processing in his head. The smaller teen couldn't remember how long he'd waited to hear those fateful words. He'd dreamt about it since middle school - fantasized about it incessantly since they started dating. The green-haired hero could feel the tears running freely down his cheeks, sorrow no longer the reason behind them as a large lopsided smile stretched across his lips. His entire body hummed with happiness as he peered into Kacchan's crimson gaze, seeing those smoldering vermilion eyes shimmering with unconditional love as the gentlest smile Izuku ever saw graced the blonde hero's lips.

Kacchan loved him! _Kacchan loved him!_

Deku's heart fluttered in his ribcage; the corners of his emerald eyes crinkling affectionately as he peered unwavering into scarlet pools. His smile broadened, showing off his perfect teeth; his perfect hero's smile.

Voice laced with full adoration he replied, "I love you, Katsuki - I always have."

x

x

x

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **(:**

 **Reviews are always appreciated!**


	5. Part Five

**Finally updating! :P**

 **Thank you for taking the time to read my trash story and give it a chance. I hope you've enjoyed it so far.  
Sorry for how long this chapter is, but I hope it makes up for the wait!**

 **Hopefully I've also kept Kacchan and Deku in character!**

 **Enjoy!~**

 **( ' w ')**

* * *

Part Five

* * *

x

x

x

"I love you, Katsuki - I always have."

Katsuki's heart thundered at the words, a heavy blush creeping up his neck as his smile faltered slightly. He was stunned, but knew he shouldn't be since a part of him always knew it to be true. After all, Deku was always too invested in everything Bakugo did, observing him far too intensely to be considered solely admiration or even rivalry. Midoriya sung him praise since childhood, even when he belittled or hurt him, the nerd kept worshiping him for as long as Katsuki could remember - always justifying every wrong the explosive boy committed. No matter how often he'd shoved him away, the green-haired boy would always come back looking at him with that stupid smile and those big heart-twisting eyes. And Izuku's genuine and thoughtful gift only helped drive the idea home, so it shouldn't really be all that surprising to him; it legitimately shouldn't because everything the freckled teen _did_ should've alerted him to it long before the nerd returned his confession, or even presented him that jacket that made the gears in his head turn, bringing him to the revelation of how deep his love for Izuku ran and vice versa.

But even so, it was still mind jarring to hear it vocalized, especially so lovingly by someone he felt should hate him most. He'd caused nothing but trouble for him, and if he were in Deku's shoes, he didn't think he'd ever return his affections.

Yet here they were; different yet the same, both confessing words far more real, tangible and all-consuming than Bakugo could ever have imagined being shared between them. It made the ruby-eyed teen's body hum, a strange sensation building inside him as his blush spread higher unprovoked, burning his ears.

"Of course you fucking have, nerd," Bakugo growled out, trying his damn best to kill his blush through sheer willpower alone. He wasn't the type to be easily embarrassed or to get all fluttery over a stupid comment - let alone a fucking declaration of love, "I'm fucking awesome, so I can't fucking blame your lame ass for falling for me."

Deku's smile spread, a small giggle escaping his closed lips as a rosy dust settled across his freckles. His green eyes closed, edges crinkling with mirth at Katsuki's teasing, and the blonde hero swallowed. He looked too fucking cute and the explosive hero couldn't stop himself from placing his palms over Izuku's scarred fingers that still lay flat against his pectorals. The warm weight of Midoriya's digits sent a sense of peace throughout him in a way he'd never experienced before, causing his heart rate to rise. It's steady rhythm pounded in his ears, each pulse coloring his face a darker shade of red; Katsuki was sure the viridian-haired teen could feel his raging heartbeat and he ground his teeth, trying to keep from being brash. He refused to allow his defense mechanism towards embarrassment to ruin the moment, and instead revelled in the tenderness in the nerdy teen's touch and in his hero's smile.

'Stupid Deku,' he thought, feeling flustered.

That powerful smile always made him weak and breathless, did things to his chest and mind. It's why he used to get enraged seeing it, being unable to deal with the strong stirring it would cause inside him. It used to frighten him; the intense attraction he felt, especially after seeing that smile of his. But as hard as he'd tried to hate it, Bakugo loved that dumb smile. Even when he'd internally cower in fear of it, he cherished it when he saw it brighten up the nerd's face.

Izuku was elated. This was all so wonderful and exciting for the freckled teen, making Midoriya's body feel like a live wire. For once, the soft-spoken boy wished he had a different Quirk so that he could still time and just enjoy this forever. He wanted to savor this intimate moment with Kacchan - to let the memory burn itself into his mind until he could recall it with perfect clarity. Deku opened his emerald eyes, orbs full of brilliance and hope as he peered up at his love. The shorter boy responded, smile still stretched across his lips, "You _are_ amazing, Kacchan!"

The depth of emotion within those dark pools distorted all Katsuki's thoughts until all the bomber teen could focus on was Izuku. His stupid nerd smile made his chest ache positively, dumb curly hair looking soft enough that his calloused fingers twitched to run through it, and his dorky smattering of freckles begging for his lips to brush across them. His heart drummed faster, warmth spreading with every crazy beat against his ribs as Deku's viridian orbs bared his pure soul to Bakugo.

"You're a fucking nerd, Deku," Bakugo grunted, cherry orbs taking in his nerdy boyfriend's features. He glanced away temporarily, dark blush returning with a vengeance as he continued, "But I guess, it's fucking okay - since you're _my_ dumbass nerd."

Katsuki's chest throbbed with an alien emotion that he couldn't place. Was this foreign feeling budding inside him Love?

No, it couldn't be; he knew that stupid emotion well enough. The blonde boy felt that emotion swell inside him every time he accidentally caught the freckled teen's gaze when looking around the class - every time the nerd's fingers brushed against his skin - every time he heard Deku's laugh - every time he saw his stupid face light up with a smile - every time he so much as noticed or thought of Izuku! Everything in his life had always stemmed from Izuku in one way or another. The nerd was always a major influence on every decision, every ounce of his unyielding will and every heroic achievement; all because of his push to be better than or subconsciously show off for Deku. Midoriya made Bakugo's heart thunder and his thoughts turn to sappy mush, making him hyper aware of the viridian hero. That nerd made him feel light and filled him with a warmth that was reminiscent of his own Quirk, yet different...

This is what Love did to him; what Izuku made him feel...

'So what the fuck am I feeling?' Katsuki thought, confused by the similar sensation that sprouted within.

"Kacchan," the green-haired teen susurrated softly, eyes glimmering like precious gems.

Midoriya couldn't believe the aggressive hero was being so affectionate towards him, especially with Kirishima standing right behind them, even if the hardening hero looked away to try and provide them a modicum of privacy. But still, Bakugo wasn't pushing him away or denying their involvement; he was playfully teasing him and touching him so openly in front of his best friend that it made the timid hero's heart soar. He'd waited so long to hear the taller boy speak aloud what he felt for Deku, and with his words Kacchan bound himself to Izuku in ways the younger boy never imagined would actually come true.

 _Kacchan now truly was Deku's, and he was Kacchan's!_

That heartfelt revelation made the freckled teen's body tremble with emotion, heart skyrocketing out of control as he peered into pools of crimson. He was captivated by all the emotions he saw reflected within the aggressive hero's eyes, and all for him - all for Izuku. Midoriya could feel the blush getting darker on his cheeks, spreading until it engulfed his entire face, its rosy tint creeping down Izuku's neck. He bit his lip in embarrassment, drawing the bomber teen's eyes down to his mouth before his red eyes flickered back to stare into him. The nerdy teen swallowed; he could see desire starting to bleed its way into those beautiful scarlet orbs, causing the blood to pound in his ears. The jade-eyed hero didn't know if his heart could handle beating at such an alarming pace for so long without permanent damage. But he did feel light and warm inside as though he were basking in the heat of his boyfriend's amazing Quirk.

Bakugo spoke, voice a low rumble, "Deku."

Then the blonde hero leaned down and pressed his mouth to the shorter teen's, lips moving slow, both savoring the feel and freedom of the act. The younger teen pressed into him, soulful green eyes fluttering closed, reveling in Katsuki's kiss.

Izuku loved _everything_ about Kacchan - the way his vermilion eyes would burn bright when there was a challenge - the proud smirk that graced his lips after a victory - the passion he put forth to be the best at everything he did - his aptitude for being a hero and using his Quirk so effortlessly. He loved the blonde's determination and will, his courage and intelligence, his bravado and complex sensitivity; there was nothing about Bakugo that Midoriya did not love; everything about him was perfect, even his flaws. Deku couldn't imagine loving anyone more than he loved the explosive hero - knew no one could ever come close to shining a light upon Katsuki.

Kacchan was Izuku's everything - always had been and always would be, from the moment they met as children and until the day he died.

Deku pushed against the blonde's firm chest, using him as leverage so he could stand on tiptoes and lean further up into the bomber hero's lips, reducing some of the strain from the aggressive teen's stooping form. Behind them, Kirishima shuffled from foot to foot, crimson eyes glancing at everything but the couple making out before him. Katsuki appreciated the energetic teen's thoughtfulness and gesture of privacy as he returned his boyfriend's enthusiasm, but he kept their kiss tame, fully aware that the sharp-toothed teen was privy to their moment. Though he was no longer willing to hide behind a facade, he still wasn't comfortable showcasing their private intimate moments openly. Perhaps in the future, but for now, tame kisses and simple actions were all he could provide Izuku in front of prying eyes.

But this was fucking progress! And that was good - for now.

The temperamental teen wished they were alone so he could further show his nerd how much he loved him. Bakugo had always been in love with Deku, longer than he'd ever cared to admit - always felt it stir deep inside him against his will, burning higher and brighter each passing day. But he knew this feeling growing inside wasn't the same. He'd harbored Love long enough, repressing and denying that it existed inside him to know it wasn't that he felt shifting within...

'What's this fucking feeling then?'

Bakugo interlaced his fingers with Izuku's, gripping his smaller hand tightly against him as they kissed languidly. The bomber teen never allowed himself to admit it before, but he liked the feel of the younger hero's fingers locked with his own. It was comforting and he hated that he'd denied them both the pleasure of such a simple act so often. The aggressive youth owed the nerd so much compensation for his patience and understanding - for his gentle caring of Bakugo's mixed feelings. Deku was truly such a pure being, putting his own desires aside to ensure Katsuki was comfortable with their relationship, never pushing him to change - always allowing the taller teen to set their pace...

Realization hit him then, causing the sensation in his chest to bloom. His heart thundered faster, cheeks burning as the explosive teen pulled his lips from Midoriya's; both their eyes fluttering open. The smaller hero's freckled cheeks stained a darker pink as the blonde teen glanced into viridian orbs, seeing Izuku's complete devotion embedded inside. Seeing that made his heart drum with increased vigor, and this time he knew for a fact the shorter teen could feel it beneath his fingers - could tell by the shy smile that graced his lips.

'Acceptance,' he thought with clarity; that's what bubbled inside him. He'd finally come to terms with their relationship - with his love for Deku - with his desire to be with Izuku - with his need to be beside the damn nerd. As though proving his point, he could feel his chest swell at the epiphany.

The aggressive youth bit the inside of his cheek, heart pumping frantically. Deku sacrificed a lot for him, and he repaid his unwavering understanding with ignorance and insensitivity, but he was done with that. Katsuki was making the choice; the ultimate change for the betterment of their relationship. He wanted to be the man Izuku deserved.

Midoriya could just barely see Kirishima striding back and forth, wild red hair barely visible behind Kacchan's broad shoulders. The viridian hero knew their moment was quickly coming to an end. The hardening teen was kind enough to give them a few minutes of peace by keeping his distance, but by his constant pacing Izuku knew they were about out of time. They'd go back to the party, hiding themselves from their peers, and the thought made his heart clench - but he didn't let it bring him down too much. It would only be temporarily, he reminded himself - at least until graduation - then Kacchan had promised they could tell all their friends. They wouldn't have to hide after that, and he looked forward to it.

He could wait - for Kacchan he could wait as long as he needed.

The freckled hero smiled, a bittersweet sort of smile that squeezed the bomber teen's chest. Why did that stupid nerd always look so fucking cute and innocent? It both irked and overjoyed him, making his heart hammer wildly between his lungs. Determined, he mused, 'Izuku deserves the fucking best!

Fixing his emerald gaze upon the blonde hero, Deku murmured, "I love you, Kacchan."

"I fucking know you do, nerd," Bakugo's response was instant, coloring freckled cheeks. He couldn't help the smirk that stretched across his lips at his boyfriend's reaction, "I love you too, Izuku."

Deku's face exploded into a full blush at his words, widening the crimson-eyed hero's smirk. The warmth of Izuku's hand made Bakugo squeeze lightly, fearing letting go. He didn't want to waste the opportunity to display his affections any more. Izuku was his and he was ready for the world to know it. He was done hiding behind his own insecurities.

He bore into the younger teen, ruby set against emerald as he spoke. His voice was low and firm, a fire blazing in his eyes, "It's time, Deku."

Those words sent an abrupt shiver of trepidation through Izuku's body, swallowing around the sudden lump in his throat as he returned Kacchan's gesture, squeezing back gently, afraid of the reasoning behind them. But he refused to deny the comforting warmth of the blonde's larger hand and his words, letting them warm some of the cold that briskly settled over him, hoping it would push this ugly feeling growing in his chest away. Under normal circumstances, hearing the brash teen say that would make his day, but after everything that happened - how cowardly he reacted; it felt like exploitation. The longer Izuku held Kacchan's hand, the heavier that sensation in his chest weighed until the smaller hero refused to look Bakugo in the eye, teeth pressing down into the soft flesh of his lips, trying to look anywhere but at his blonde boyfriend.

As much as he wanted to bask in the taller teen's newfound acceptance, the shorter boy suddenly couldn't handle this display of adoration from Katsuki. He felt undeserving of it after failing to keep his emotions under control, becoming a catalyst for this progress. Deku shifted his green eyes to the dirt, unable to even glance at their interlocked hands.

Guilt and shame nestled deep in his heart, overriding the immense euphoria the emerald-eyed teen felt, making his chest feel pressurised. He was obviously beyond happy to finally hear the blonde say he loved him, twice at that, and to publicly acknowledge their relationship in front of Eijirou. But even though he knew the words the bomber hero spoke were genuine, the freckled teen knew the motive behind the swift display wasn't of Bakugo's own volition.

'This isn't how it was supposed to happen,' Izuku though sadly, a wan smile touching his pursed lips. It made the heaviness in his chest double knowing he was the driving force behind the change. 'It's my fault. '

The younger teen tried so hard to let Katsuki pick the right time, and in the end, the timid boy was the one to put the most strain on him. Deku was weak and that weakness lead him to doubt Bakugo and his love - to doubt the person who meant the most to him; the person he should've trusted. So he'd panicked, fearing a rejection that wouldn't come and forcing the blonde hero into making a choice prematurely, leading them to this touching moment that he'd craved for so long. But it didn't feel right; it felt tainted and he felt undeserving of the tenderness Kacchan was focusing on him.

'I don't deserve this.'

Midoriya tightened his hold on the explosive hero's hand, teeth pressing hard into his mouth. He was unaware of the predatory gleam sparkling in the blonde's cardinal eyes the more he chewed his lips, emerald eyes trained on the ground.

He couldn't deal with this - every touch - every heartfelt word - every squeeze of the explosive boy's hand made that ache in his chest inflate until he felt like he'd suffocate. He wanted this, still craved it with every fiber of his being, but not like _this_ \- never like this - not because Kacchan felt responsibility for his self-induced panic. If the explosive teen was going to accept him, the green-haired hero wanted it to be through Bakugo's own design and not due to Izuku's stupid mistake.

Katsuki's eyes zeroed in on Deku's mouth, feeling the stir of sexual desire in his core. He didn't know why seeing the nerd bite his lips had this effect on him, but this time, he didn't stop himself from acting on his impulses. He reached his hand out towards the distracted teen, heart pumping. The hand that held Deku's grasped onto him more firmly, but too lost in his thoughts, the mossy-haired teen was still oblivious.

Izuku needed to tell Kacchan that he couldn't condone this. If he didn't, he'd go on feeling worthless and guilty, and he didn't want that. He wanted to be able to face the carmine-eyed hero with a clear conscience. Heart pulsating hard and fast in his ribcage, tears collected in the corners of his eyes as he silently mouthed out, "I can't."

With his free hand, Bakugo tilted Midoriya's face up toward his, but those jade pools hurriedly darted away; it caused a scowl to start forming on his lips. But he didn't comment on the freckled teen's tears that he noticed pooling in his eyes. It was common for Izuku to cry when he got emotional, and these moments between them definitely fell under that category - so he figured that was the cause of the tears. But the nerd normally had a reason for being unable to meet his gaze, usually being that he was either intimidated or embarrassed, but neither fit their situation at the moment...

"What's wrong?" Katsuki questioned, crimson eyes narrowing with concern.

The freckled teen shook his head, green curls bouncing around his round face as he continued to assault his lower lip. His teeth tugged at the soft flesh anxiously, jade orbs still unwilling to glance in the bomber hero's direction. The green-haired hero freed his face from the explosive teen's grasp, eyes downcast and wet before he squeezed them shut, freckled face scrunching up.

Bakugo didn't understand what had the younger teen so worked up, and the damn nerd wasn't exactly telling him what was wrong either, leaving him in the dark. Izuku was confusing the blonde hero so much, and it was starting to irritate him. The bomber teen's lips pressed into a thin line, feeling the veins along his temple start to pound with slow frustration. Katsuki wondered if perhaps he'd inadvertently conditioned Deku into this reticent form. After all, long before the start of their relationship he'd told the smaller teen to avoid most contact with him, belittling him when he tried to speak or share his feelings or thoughts with him, so he probably shouldn't fault the shorter hero for it. Bakugo grit his teeth, resisting the urge to start hollering at the meek boy.

Katsuki knew that in order to fix their dynamic into something they were both comfortable with, it would take time. He needed to be patient, like Izuku was with him.

"Deku, it's okay," he whispered, voice softer than he'd imagined. He cradled the younger boy's chin, keeping Deku's face towards him so he couldn't escape his sight. He wanted his nerd to hear it aloud. The explosive hero wanted this change too, and he hoped vocalizing it helped ease whatever anxiety the green-haired hero had that was making him act so weird suddenly. Though he supposed it could just be his nerves, since this was new and different and not the norm for them.

"Kacchan."

This time Izuku met Kacchan's gaze, brows furrowing deeply as he peered into confused ruby. His teeth clamped down onto his lower lip, clenching tighter to Kacchan's hand, seeking some comfort in the warmth of his grip. He didn't deserve this, and as much as he wanted it, he couldn't accept it. Izuku wasn't worthy of Bakugo's affections - not when he'd thought so little of Kacchan, believing the cherry-eyed hero would ghost him at the first sign of trouble. The timid hero hadn't truly earned this acceptance and tenderness. He looked away from the older teen's suddenly too intense stare, tears continuing to form against his will.

He didn't deserve _any_ of this.

"Kacchan, I-" Deku started again softly, shaking his head at the taller teen. He was ready to make the taller boy stop, but he wasn't able to say much more before he heard Eijirou start approaching them. Their time was up, and he didn't want an audience when he rejected Kacchan's endearments temporarily. That was definitely a conversation he wanted to stay between him and Bakugo; it was for their ears only. So he kept quiet, pursing his lips in silence, knowing he'd have to bring it up later once they got closer to the dorms.

The bomber teen gave Izuku a strange look when he didn't finish his sentence. He didn't know why Deku was acting so fucking weird. They'd been fine just a few seconds ago, and he intended to question the smaller hero, mouth opening to bark out his inquiries. But before he could do so, he felt his best friend's heavy hand drop onto his shoulder. He turned to glare offended at the redhead, annoyed that he was bothering them, especially at a crucial time. A goofy grin plastered itself onto the hardening hero's lips, drawing Bakugo's attention away from Izuku, causing him to loosen his grip.

"Go the fuck away, fuck munch," he growled out, lips peeling back into a sneer, hoping to intimidate the taller boy into giving them more time. He wanted to find out what the fuck was wrong with Deku. But he knew the angry snarl or glare wouldn't fucking work; this was Eijirou after all. If anyone was more stubborn than either Bakugo or Deku, it was the fucking hardening hero.

Undeterred, Kirishima's smile grew, sharp teeth on display as his crimson eyes twinkled teasingly. He joked, voice light and playful, "So am I the only unlucky one that's kept finding you two mid tryst?"

Katsuki's temples thumped with ire, feeling the restraints on his anger quickly slipping away as he gave his best friend his angriest death glare. But the tall teen was simply unaffected, and once more, Bakugo cursed his fucking luck. Of all the fucking people, it just had to be the manly-obsessed teen who found them again! Were it any other one of their classmates, at the very least the blonde would have a shot at terrorizing them into fucking off and minding their own damn business, but as it were, he was drawing the short end of the stick with his best friend. Kirishima was an amazing friend - even though Bakugo would never ever say that aloud - but sometimes the amount of loyalty and concern for his well-being that the redhead showed was a bit oppressive. Sometimes Katsuki just needed some fucking space, like right fucking now!

The aggressive teen ground his teeth with dissatisfaction, scowl deepening further as he snarled out, "Maybe you fucking wouldn't, you shit, if you could just mind your own fucking business and quit fucking following me around, dumb fuck!"

"We're bros, Bakugo," Eijirou laughed heartily, ignoring the insults and Bakugo's overall aggressiveness while roughly patting the bomber hero's shoulders, "So I can't allow you to be a stick in the mud at every social gathering! Besides, socializing every now and then won't kill you, man, and it's _good_ for you."

Izuku silently watched the two friends banter, noticing anger slowly seep into Kacchan.

"Fuck that shit," Bakugo growled out as he glared harder at his friend, rolling his shoulder to avoid more of the outgoing hero's touch. Why did the damned spiky bastard have to be such a good friend concerned with his social well being!? Why couldn't he be the type of friend like fucking IcyHot that gave him his fucking space when he needed it?!

"And quit fucking touching me, asshat!" He hissed in an irritated tone, carmine orbs dark with annoyance. "Also, I never fucking said I even fucking wanted to socialize with all those fucking dumbass losers!"

"Bakugo," the redhead chuckled again, shaking his head at the blonde's harsh words, "You need to lighten up, bro - and give them a chance."

Katsuki's vermilion eyes narrowed further at his words, scowl deepening as he barked out, "Fuck you, and fuck those lame ass extras - I don't have to do fucking shit!"

Deku knew their "argument" would continue, and he used the opportunity of their friendly yet aggressive bickering to slip his fingers from the blonde's clasp and take a step back. Katsuki's ruby eyes instantly turned back to him, scowl now fully formed on his lips, distorting his handsome features. Midoriya knew he probably just upset him by withdrawing from his touch, but the freckled teen couldn't help it. He levelled his green eyes towards the dirt, praying his boyfriend wouldn't make a scene about it now that Kirishima had him riled him up.

Bakugo's blonde brows knit together as he glanced at Izuku, wondering why the nerd was pulling away from his touch. He sneered, "The fuck are you-"

But he wasn't able to think much more about it before the hardening hero started harassing him again, clapping him on the back with such force that he almost toppled over onto Deku. He barely caught himself and that made him legitimately angry, all thoughts evaporating as his veins pounded with insurmountable rage. The lid on his anger exploded as he whipped back toward his best friend, a murderous gleam in his ruby eyes. Everything happened quickly, his calloused fingers splayed out at his sides, medium-sized blasts detonating in his palms; the scent of smoke and nitroglycerin filled the air around them as he lunged towards the redhead, aiming the blast towards Eijirou's face.

"Fucking die, loser!"

Deku's emerald eyes watched in quiet disbelief as Kacchan hit Kirishima's face with his explosion, knocking into the sharp-toothed hero, causing him to stagger back a few feet. Smoke gathered around the hardening teen's face as he rebalanced himself, coughing loudly while waving away the smoke. It dissipated, revealing his unharmed armored face, jovial grin plastered to his rock solid features as a lighthearted laugh escaped him.

An ember of competitive rivalry burned in Eijirou's vermilion eyes, belying his playful smile, "Gonna take more than that to take me out, Bakugo!"

"If I was actually fucking trying," Bakugo grimaced, that competitive spirit brewing in his cherry orbs as he took a fighting stance, small medium-sized explosions gathered in his palms as he stared his friend down, continuing with, "You'd be fucking dead, shitty hair!"

"Kacchan!" Izuku gasped, stepping towards the blonde, hand reaching out for him. They couldn't fight - if they did and Aizawa or another teacher caught them, they'd get in so much trouble. They both could really ruin their chances at graduation! He couldn't let that happen if he wanted to become pro heroes alongside Kacchan!

The redhead's body shook with his laughter, "Bakugo, man - I _wish_ I could rise to that challenge."

Kirishima clutched his stomach and threw his head back, a vivacious guffaw rumbling out of him. He deactivated his Quirk, skin smoothing back out across his face. Bakugo relaxed his posture, scowl growing as Kirishima continued to laugh, exuberant smile splitting his lips to expose his razor teeth, "But kicking your ass will have to wait until _after_ graduation."

"You can fucking try, loser, but that's not fucking happening," the bomber teen huffed, scowl still plastered to his features, "But I'll try not to make your ugly fucking mug any more fucking unpleasant for Raccoon Eyes when I mop the fucking floor with you."

Izuku expelled a relieved breath, bringing his hand to rest atop his chest. The moss-haired teen was glad that Eijirou was rational enough not to engage Kacchan in a fight at the moment. They could avoid trouble - for the time being at least. He stopped next to his boyfriend, quietly observing him and his best friend.

"Thanks for being _so_ considerate, bro," Kirishima joked back sarcastically as the fire in his cardinal eyes dimmed. He shook his head, straightening up as he swiped the jovial tears from his scarlet eyes, "But I'm still dragging your rude ass back to the party!"

Bakugo made a displeased noise, crossing his arms over his chest as he stepped forward. He'd hoped the redhead would let the matter drop, but he should've known better. "You're like a broken fucking record, Broomstick - maybe you should learn a _new_ fucking tune."

Kirishima just chuckled, beckoning them to follow. The angry boy glanced to Deku, who stood beside him, and threw his arm over him, pulling him close to his side. The explosive hero wasn't looking forward to the loudness or the stupid people, but he supposed he could handle it for a bit, as long as his nerd was by his side. Begrudgingly, he walked them back to the party, forgetting about Izuku's strange behavior momentarily. He didn't notice the downcast uncomfortable look Izuku wore on his face as they trudged through the trees, forest debris crunching beneath their shoes.

Midoriya followed along in silence, fidgeting with his fingers as they strode through the thicket of trees. He listened to the two teen's continue their banter, wondering how he'd tell Kacchan to stop his public advances. He anxiously chewed his lips, feeling his heart jump into his throat as his nerves and brain went into overdrive. He didn't want to rebuff the bomber teen's affections; he desired them too badly to truly want that, but he had no choice.

'I _have_ to do this...'

X

X

X

The three teens cleared the trees, bringing the dorm into view against the dark starry sky. Bakugo still held onto Izuku as Kirishima led the way towards the sliding door that Katsuki had used to escape from the party earlier. The two friends still bickered, teasing each other vehemently while Midoriya contemplated on how best to break the news to the blonde. He bit his lip nervously, feeling his heart race a million miles a minute as they walked. The green-haired hero wasn't sure how Kacchan would respond to what he had to say, but he prayed he took it well enough.

Though Izuku wasn't sure anymore; he doubted his ability to read the taller boy after the 'incident'...

He wasn't sure he was even making the right choice in doing this, but every glance - every tender word and loving touch from Kacchan made him feel like total manipulative piece of trash. The green-haired hero couldn't handle the guilt, feeling as though he cheated the blonde boy; Midoriya couldn't face Katsuki feeling all these complicated things.

"We agreed on an hour, and since you ran out the moment I left you alone," Kirishima spoke to the explosive boy, voice firm yet teasing, "I'm resetting that time!"

Bakugo made a disgruntled sound before barking out, "Fuck you, you can't fucking tell me what to fucking do, you spiky bastard. Besides, you don't have any fucking leverage anymore, loser."

To prove his point, he squeezed Deku's shoulder gently, bringing him closer to his side. Midoriya's cheeks flooded pink at the action, relishing the warmth of Kacchan's body as he was pulled into him. His heart thundered from both want and guilt, body craving the touch, demanding he leaned further into him; mind yelling at him to withdraw and put distance between them. His own reactions confused him, emotions stirring inside him.

The redheaded hero perked up at the implied announcement, turning around to face them as his scarlet eyes glimmered with intrigue. He reminded Deku of Pinky in that moment, and Izuku found it funny that after dating for so long, Kirishima inevitably adopted some of Ashido's interests, like her penchant for gossip. A part of him wondered if he and Kacchan would ever reach that level of symbiosis.

A wry smile broke out across the outgoing hero's face as he strode backwards, eyeing the duo before him with amusement. Wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at the couple, the hardening hero teased, "Ah, well - maybe I can just get Midoriya to _persuade_ you into staying for a while then!"

Both boys stiffened slightly at the teasing comment, blush creeping onto their features.

"Fuck you, shitty hair," Bakugo snarled, glaring menacingly at him as his face exploded into a dark red hue, ears burning as the color seeped further down his neck. He wasn't a prude by any means, but he still didn't like being teased about fucking around with Deku, especially since it was relatively new to the both of them. Plus, they'd ventured into those waters _minutes_ prior and the imagery was fresh in his mind, making him picture Izuku returning the favor. The thought made a jolt shoot straight to his groin, causing his blush to intensify further. He scowled, releasing an annoyed breath to hide his embarrassment, "Why the fuck do you have to be a fucking pervert, Hair-for-Brains ? You sound like that fucking midget scumbag."

That comment made the redhead laugh wholeheartedly as he circled back around, turning his back to them as he walked.

Izuku could feel the blush staining his freckled cheeks as he played with his fingers, lowering his jade eyes in embarrassment. He stared at the ground as they walked, watching his red shoes rather than the bomber hero beside him. Deku knew the razor-toothed hero was only joking, but it was still so embarrassing to hear him say that aloud. Sexual intimacy was a topic they'd _just_ started to breach, and the thought of anybody - much less Eijirou - suggesting he use sexual appeal to convince Kacchan to do something was morbidly embarrassing.

It was mortifying just thinking about it.

Kirishima slowed his pace, Bakugo matching his stride until they came to stop before the door. Izuku's eyes snapped up at the abrupt stop in movement, heart pounding anxiously in his ribcage. He could see the bodies of their classmates moving around inside; none of them even knew that the trio stood outside, or even noticed the explosive boy holding lovingly and possessively onto the viridian hero; Izuku was thankful for their obliviousness. But they'd arrived much sooner than he'd anticipated; he still didn't know how to go about dropping this information on Kacchan.

As the vermilion hero reached for the door, Midoriya pulled back from Bakugo's hold, stepping away from the blonde, earning him a confused look.

"What's wrong, nerd?" Katsuki inquired, blonde brows furrowing together in concern at the panicked gleam that flit across Izuku's emerald orbs. Bakugo wasn't sure what that look was about, and it made him suddenly hyper-aware of Deku's actions, watching for signs of another attack. He didn't like seeing his nerd so panicked, and he'd be damned if he let it happen in front of him again!

Eijirou stopped, hand on the door as he turned to glance at the couple, carmine eyes shining with his curiosity as he wondered what was going on.

Two pairs of cardinal orbs peered intently into Izuku, making his body quiver with anxiety as his stomach clenched tight. His throat felt constricted, making it hard to breath as his mind went hazy with apprehension. How was he supposed to tell Kacchan that he wanted to wait a little longer before going public, especially after the aggressive hero _just_ declared they weren't trying to hide it anymore? By telling the bomber hero he didn't want his public advances, Midoriya would make a liar of Bakugo and worse, hurt him in the process. He didn't want either and also ran the risk of upsetting him too. But Deku also couldn't deal with knowing all this progress was because of his mistake. If he didn't put a stop to this - at least until Kacchan was truly ready to commi - he'd go on hating himself and shying from Katsuki due to that stupid guilt. That could cause a rift between them, and he wanted to avoid another bout of distance at all costs. The last one ran too many years for Izuku's liking.

'What am I supposed to do?' He pondered, feeling overwhelmed.

Midoriya chewed on his lips, pulling at his fingers in his nervous manner. He swallowed thickly, feeling his heart tighten in his chest, knowing he was about to let the aggressive boy down, but Izuku had to do this! His hands curled into fists in front of him, determined to go through with this as he dropped them to his sides.

In the long run it was for the betterment of their relationship, Deku reasoned. This way the explosive boy had the freedom of choice again, relieved of the pressures from Izuku's panic. His emerald gaze moved to Bakugo, an inconceivable frown touching his features as he stared towards the bomber hero. But he saw Kacchan scowl, curiosity burning in his scarlet gaze indicating he'd seen it ghost Deku's features.

"Kacchan," he spoke, voice much more calm and lighter than he felt, belying the chaos that stormed inside. He didn't have to say much more than that; the emerald-eyed teen could see understanding light up inside the blonde's ruby stare.

Bakugo felt his stomach clench seeing that myriad of emotions swirl in Izuku's jade eyes. Deku's voice sounded off too, making his palms start to perspire, mind subconsciously picking up on the nerd's suppressed anxiety.

He knew the shorter teen wanted to talk about something, so Katsuki turned to glance at Eijirou, ready to ask the exuberant teen for a moment of privacy.

He started his comment, "Kiri-"

But before he could voice his request, Kirishima gave him an understanding nod, lips twitching into a smile. The spiky bastard didn't have to say it, but Bakugo could see his interest flickering inside those ruby pools. The bomber hero knew the razor-toothed teen would ask him about this later tonight - being the nosy friend that he was - and Katsuki prayed that this was the type of conversation Eijirou _thought_ was about to happen. The fiery teen hoped whatever Deku wanted to talk about wasn't as bad as his vibe implied.

"I'll see you guys inside." The jovial hero said, giving the aggressive boy an encouraging smile and a thumbs-up before opening the sliding door. Music spilled out into the dark as he stepped inside and then shut the door behind him, swallowing the pounding music back up, leaving the two teens in relative quiet and a tense atmosphere.

"Deku," Katsuki called out, returning his attention to his boyfriend. He approached Izuku, reaching out to clasp the nerd's hand. He wanted to offer the shorter teen some support, but it was also for himself. He was afraid of what the freckled teen had to say, so he wanted to feel Izuku's warmth; his touch bringing him a sense of tranquility.

But the green-haired hero flinched back, jade eyes lowering down solemnly as he did so. It felt like someone sucker punched him in the solar plexus, chest constricting tight, making it hard to breath as he let his hand fall to his side. The rejection hurt, heart lurching painfully in his ribcage, reminding him of karmic events. Bakugo wondered if this is how Izuku felt every time he'd denied him the simple comfort of his touch.

Fuck, did it hurt - prompting him to be a little more conscientious of his affections towards the viridian hero from now on!

"What's wrong, Deku?" He asked in a strained voice, feeling a knot of apprehension start forming in his stomach. Izuku was acting weird and it was making him worry.

Deku started shifting from foot to foot, bringing his hands up to fretfully press his fingers together in his nervous fashion. His teeth tugged at his lower lip, and for once Katsuki didn't feel the stir of desire shift inside him. He didn't like that Izuku was avoiding his gaze, flinching from his touch, making himself distant from him. The older teen thought they'd gotten past this, yet everything seemed to have gone in reverse.

After confessing, typically that meant a relationship would move forward, not backwards. They've made so much progress today, but now it felt like it was all backfiring, and it was stressing him out.

"Kacchan," the smaller hero started strong, swallowing audibly as he continued to play with his hands; but his voice lost it's confidence as he kept on, stuttering out, "I- I w-want to - to -..."

His voice died out as he struggled to form his words, causing Bakugo's trepidation to grow as he wondered what Deku had to tell that was hard to say aloud. Fear gripped his chest thinking that perhaps the nerd was trying to break up, but the blonde boy just as quickly quelled the thought. This was _Izuku_ for crying out loud; the nerd was obsessed with him for _years_ to suddenly decide he didn't want to be with Katsuki, especially right after the aggressive hero told him he was ready to go public!

It wouldn't make sense, so it had to be something else...

'Fucking what though?' The older boy thought vehemently as he waited for the green-haired hero to voice his troubles.

He tried to stay silent - to allow the smaller teen to collect himself, but he could feel his patience evaporating as the seconds ticked by.

Midoriya kept fidgeting with his fingers, gnawing on his lips as his body quivered like a leaf. The nerd's silence aggravated him, making his body tense as he stood there waiting for his reply, trying hard not to show his usual aggression. The taller hero then noticed the tears budding in the corners of his viridian eyes, and it pulled at his heartstrings, temporarily relieving his ire. He wanted the guy he loved to know and feel he could confide in him, and he reached his hand out once more, hoping the freckled teen didn't deny his touch again.

The nerdy hero was too lost in his own mind that it wasn't until Bakugo's thumb wiped away the tears that Izuku jumped back from him, eyes wide and panicked.

Katsuki's heart sank, hurt bubbling away inside him as he retracted his hand, clenching it into a fist. The saddened glance the timid boy threw his way as he shook his head, silently asking the explosive boy not to touch him only made that pang of pain thrum harder. Once again, the rejection felt like a full force hit to the chest, making him wince hard. He supposed this was karma getting back at him for everything he'd ever done to Deku. The taller youth wanted to touch him - to offer comfort and support, but the nerd didn't want anything from him, pushing him away like _he'd_ done to _him_ before.

'Karma is a fucking cold-hearted bitch," he thought pitifully, anger silently pooling in the depth of his heart.

For the second time that night, he found himself wondering if it was all simply nerves on Izuku's end, perhaps unaccustomed to this new form of intimacy between them and merely freaking out. But he couldn't be sure without asking directly.

"Izuku, tell me what's wrong," the aggressive boy spoke, watching his emerald-eyed boyfriend visibly shake. Every cell in his body demanded he comforted his nerd, but Izuku didn't want that. It was hard, but he wanted to obey Deku's desires. He stepped forward, closing some of the gap the freckled teen made between them, doing his best to keep his hands to himself, _"I want to help."_

Izuku felt that unbridled shame shift inside his heart; Kacchan wanted to help fix whatever problem he though Deku was dealing with alone, but the real issues was Izuku himself, and Bakugo couldn't fix that. This was something the shorter teen needed to fix on his own - in his own way, as he was the root of his own problem. He couldn't burden the blonde teen with this pitiful responsibility of his; it wouldn't be right, no matter how much the bomber hero wanted to ease and shoulder some of his pain, nor how badly the freckled hero wanted to share it. But knowing the older boy was willing to accept his troubles as his own just to help him find comfort made that guilt ripple within, a semblance of his adoration for Kacchan burning beneath, struggling to surge above the dark thoughts that consumed him.

Deku peered into his ruby eyes, seemingly searching for some sort of answer before he looked away, blinking back his tears. The mossy-haired hero bit his lip apprehensively, shuffling from foot to foot again, unwavering in his silence.

Bakugo felt helpless simply observing and waiting for some sort of response from the smaller hero. He felt like he was back in the forest, unable to help or do anything to alleviate Izuku's burden.

The explosive teen could feel his exasperation building inside him along his perpetual ire, simmering away inside him waiting for him to reach his boiling point. He didn't want to lash out, actively trying to make an effort in not being so aggressive about everything, especially towards Izuku. But this silence and strange behavior from the freckled teen was putting him on edge, and the bomber hero could only hold his temper for so long.

'Fucking say _something_ , shitty Deku,' he internally fumed, 'Fucking _anything_! Fuck!'

Seconds ticked past as they stood there in the dark, an awkward silence settling between them, a thick air of tension enveloping them. The bomber hero was always straightforward, not one to wait for answers and he knew if the nerd didn't talk soon, he would blow up in a frenzy of harsh words and rough actions.

'Be fucking patient, Katsuki!' His inner voice chastised. The blonde youth obeyed his subconscious voice with slight resistance, remembering all the time that the nerd was patient with _him_. Gritting his teeth to keep from growling anything vulgar, his lips pressed together into a firm line of barely contained irritation. _'Be fucking patient, Katsuki!'_

After what felt like an eternity in silence to the explosive boy, Midoriya finally spoke out, jade eyes coming to focus on Bakugo's face, "Kacchan..."

Izuku tried to ready himself for his next words, knowing he was about to shatter a part of Kacchan - perhaps even their fragile relationship with his next sentence. His stomach clenched viciously, bile rising in his throat, acid burning him from the inside. His heart ran rampant against his ribs, blood coursing hard in his ears.

"I-" But Deku didn't say more; he thought he was going to hurl, yet he _needed_ to do this.

Katsuki's heart hammered with enough force that he thought it would burst from his chest. The melancholic determination in his boyfriend's eyes frightened him a bit, though he denied it to himself as he swallowed the anxious lump in his throat. The blonde teen tried to steele himself for whatever Deku's next words would be, knowing they would carry a hefty weight. In that moment, the sanguine-eyed teen wished for the comfort of Izuku's grasp, knowing it would help ease him. But he didn't try to reach for the nerd again, knowing Izuku would reject him.

"You can tell me, Izuku." Bakugo pressed on, wanting to know how he could fix this weird rift. _There had to fucking be something he could fucking do!_

The viridian hero paused, swallowing nervously before proceeding to bite his lip. Emerald eyes slowly roamed away from the older boy's face, fingers pushing against each other. Midoriya returned his eyes to the blonde's face after a moment, holding Katsuki's carmine gaze as he murmured, "I-I can't do this, Kacchan - not like _this_."

Katsuki winced, feeling those words hit him deep, knocking the breath out of him in a low grunt of surprised agony. He'd compare it to a Detroit Smash at 100%, obliterating his pride and heart in one fell swoop with a single sentence. He swallowed around the sudden knot in his throat, both hands curled into fists at his side, heat collecting in his palms while he stared down the smaller hero. The aggressive teen was stupefied by the younger teen's words, understanding what he said but unable to truly comprehend _why_ Izuku was deciding this _now_.

'What the fuck? Where is this fucking coming from? We just fucking confessed to each other for fuck's sake! Why make it fucking seem like you fucking want PDA, Deku - if you're going to suddenly fucking change your fucking mind at the drop of a fucking hat? What caused this fucking change, you shitty nerd?'

The older teen wanted to interrogate the nerd - to fully understand the implications of the freckled hero's actions, and he intended to do so, opening his mouth to ask the questions that now burned in his mind. But instead of asking the nerd even one of the millions of inquisitions rushing through his mind, all that came out was a single word. Confusion was laced into the individual inquiry, voice seeping with unbridled fury as his scarlet eyes narrowed furiously onto the green-haired hero, tone much harsher than he'd intended, he growled out, " _WHAT!?"_

"I'm sorry, Kacchan," Midoriya murmured as he trembled, but stood his ground, jade eyes wet and determined. His lips pulled into a forlorn frown, dark brows knitting together, "I don't want this - not like this..."

Izuku could see how painful his words were for Kacchan - saw the hurt light up his crimson eyes, pupils contracting, chest spasming slightly at the shock. Agony at doing this to the man he loved struck him hard, throbbing deep into his bones, but the meek hero had no other choice; _this was something he had to do._

Bakugo's heart pounded hard within his ribs, each pulse spreading the pain of Deku's rebuttal further throughout his body. He could feel the hot tears prickling behind his eyes, but he willed them away, refusing to cry over this. He didn't fucking understand this fucking shit and it was infuriating him.

"What the fuck does that even fucking _mean_ , Deku?" Katsuki couldn't keep the sneer from splaying across his face as he stepped forward, heart heavy and hurting as it pulsed quickly inside him. His palms smoked, lips peeling back as he snarled out, "You don't fucking want _what_ exactly, you motherfucking nerd?"

The crease between Izuku's brows deepened as the nerdy teen swiped at his eyes, sniffling a bit as he did so. A part of Bakugo wanted to comfort him - to pull him into his arms and soothe his pain, but he didn't trust himself to not accidentally hurt the stupid nerd. He felt so emotionally volatile and the small sparks going off in his enclosed fists further proved his point. His heart was thumping with bruising force inside him, reverberating loudly in his ears.

"I want us to wait a bit longer," Izuku glanced at the ground, biting his lips as he started to tug at his fingers again, "I-I'm sorry, Kacchan."

Midoriya anticipated Kacchan's wrath and his furious words; it was expected when he thought of how the blonde was essentially having his trust violated - which he also didn't give away so easily. Izuku worked hard to earn it, prided himself on the feat, and once he cradled it in his palms, stomped Kacchan's trust to death before him, just to pick it up and return its tattered remains with a smile. Bakugo's anger was completely warranted, and the shorter teen knew he deserved every bit of it.

'I don't deserve Kacchan.'

Katsuki grit his teeth, trying his hardest to keep his ire under control as he released an irritated growl. He tore his eyes away from Deku's face as a vicious scowl etched its way onto his lips. _This wasn't how he anticipated their talk going -_ didn't think the viridian hero would rebuff his affections so easily and so quickly after Bakugo _finally_ gave it out. It made him furious, but mostly it made a pain throb deep in his chest. This felt like the ultimate rejection, considering their weird relationship and it's dynamic. Katsuki finally gave Izuku what he wanted - what they both wanted - and now the freckled hero was throwing it back in his face.

"What the fuck, nerd?" Bakugo snarled, voice low and full of hurt. Shutting his eyes and feeling his nostrils flare in anger, he tried to calm his aching heart. He _didn't_ want this, especially after finally coming to terms with everything! He wanted to be affectionate with the damn nerd - to be able to show the world that _Deku was his and he Izuku's_. Katsuki thought it's what Izuku wanted for fuck's sake!

They worked towards this fucking moment for _four_ motherfucking months!

"I'm sorry, Kacchan," Izuku whimpered, green orbs watery once again as his lip quivered.

He didn't want to do this - didn't want to go back to the way things were! But the guilt that consumed him, feeling like it would crush him beneath its oppressive weight made him press on; Deku was doing this for Kacchan and himself. The explosive hero needed someone who could trust him fully, and only then could Midoriya receive Kacchan's hard earned affections, but Izuku tainted that. He didn't trust Kacchan, had so little faith in his character, yet still somehow managed to guilt-trip Bakugo into those gentle adorations.

So even though it hurt them both, Midoriya couldn't back down on this.

Wrath and confusion settled in Bakugo's chest, its heavy weight pulling at the blonde teen's spirit. He sneered, scarlet orbs piercing viciously towards the sparkling sky, "Fuck you, Deku!"

Katsuki didn't fucking want this! He was ready to move their relationship forward! He didn't fucking want to go back to the way things fucking were - to go back to hiding like a coward from what he truly fucking felt for Izuku. Bakugo ground his teeth, releasing a deeply aggravated sigh before he reopened his eyes again, avoiding looking at the younger teen and instead glaring venomously at the dark around them.

Bakugo wanted to make Izuku take it back - to fight him for what Katsuki wanted!

"Stupid shithead," he glowered, teeth bared as his heart refused to slow, beating at its bruising pace.

"I'm sorry, Kacchan." Midoriya apologized, digging his shoe into the dirt. His entire body slouched, anxiety evident in his every action, emanating off of him in waves.

The blonde hero couldn't help but wonder if the nerd was anticipating a violent outburst from him - it's what he wanted to do, but he knew there was no point. Deku made up his mind, and nothing Katsuki did would change that, no matter how much he screamed, begged or blew shit up...

'It's what Deku fucking wants though... ' Bakugo thought angrily, biting the inside of his lip to refrain from saying something stupid and harsh. He grimaced, brain demanding he disregard Midoriya's wish and tell him to fuck off and just force his will upon the timid hero.

"What the fuck ever, nerd," the aggressive hero whispered angrily, aware that he couldn't bring himself to blow off the green-haired teen's wishes. Izuku meant to much to him, and he wanted to make the stupid nerd happy; so if the green-haired teen wanted them to keep their relationship in the dark for a while longer, Bakugo would do as Izuku desired...

"Stupid fucking Deku." Katsuki grumbled lowly, scowl permeating deeper into his features, watching the younger boy from the corner of his eye.

The freckled teen sniffled, chewing on his lips as he fidgeted with his hands. Midoriya seemed determined, yet uncertain and once again Bakugo considered exerting his dominance over the younger teen. The thought was tempting, enticing him with how potentially simple it could be if he took advantage of the jade-eyed hero's reservations. But Katsuki decided he would be patient - like the best fucking partner the damn nerd deserved - and wait until Izuku was ready. Though this wasn't at all what the bomber hero wanted, he would shove his own selfish desires aside. If it was to make Deku comfortable with their growing development, he'd do anything, even something this stupid - something that he didn't fucking condone.

"If it's what you fucking want, nerd."

x

x

x

The pounding rhythm of the music seeped into their bodies, hearts beating in tandem, making it feel like they were one enormous entity. Multiple people danced in the designated dance floor, others stood about chatting as they swayed their bodies to the music, some sat in the lounge eating and conversing with their fellow peers. Bakugo found himself amidst Deku's friends, scowl etched onto his lips as they stood near the lounge. He crossed his arms over his torso, ruby eyes fastened angrily onto the viridian teen who chose to stand _across_ from him rather than at his side.

'Stupid Deku,' his inner mind seethed, biting the inside of his lip as he narrowed his eyes on his traitorous boyfriend, watching him as he sipped on his drink.

Katsuki tried to stand beside Izuku, but the nerd shrugged him off, stepping away from him and mumbling that it was to keep things 'normal' in front of everyone; that comment left him stunned, and his stupefaction gave the freckled boy's entourage ample time to crowd around him, leaving no room for the blonde hero. Bakugo wasn't fucking stupid; he saw the gigantic irony in it, but he didn't think the damn nerd would be rebuffing him so publicly, even if all the morons around them didn't know it was a rejection. That only managed to make him furious, mostly with himself for even being upset at Deku.

'Fucking karma,' he thought viciously, hating being on the receiving end of the same things he'd put the freckled boy through. He could feel his ire simmering away inside him, and he did his best to repress it.

In the end, he was left the only available spot beside IcyHot. Thankfully, the dual-toned hero didn't attempt any small talk with him, even though they were on much better terms than ever before, but Bakugo was grateful for Shoto's stoicism; it allowed him to keep on glaring at Deku, mind wandering and heart pulsing with contained hurt and anger. He was still trying to figure Izuku out.

Uraraka laughed at something Four-Eyes said, elbowing the nerd's side, causing him to release a soft laugh. The viridian hero's laughter usually started a spark in the explosive teen's chest, making his heart slowly pick up its pace, but this laugh didn't quite reach the smaller boy's emerald orbs. It sounded hollow and forced, and it made the bomber teen's heart lurch with sadness rather than ignite with adoration. The younger boy glanced towards Katsuki for a moment, but realizing Bakugo watched him, he hurriedly looked away, emerald eyes glimmering with emotions the aggressive teen couldn't place.

'This isn't like Deku,' the explosive hero thought with mild aggravation, still thoroughly confused by Midoriya's actions.

Izuku was acting fucking weird since their strange conversation outside, and if Katsuki thought the timid teen was distant before, it was nothing on the reclusive behavior the freckled boy suddenly presented _now_. The viridian hero was acting like _before_ , like when they first came to U.A. together before they reconciled; Deku was jumping at the blonde hero's every motion, cowering from his touch, avoiding looking in his direction for fear of catching his gaze, and it was all infuriating. He didn't know where this weird shit came from or why it even started! The bomber teen fully believed they'd overcome that dynamic; that they'd finally started to settle into a more comfortable vibe, even with that heart wrenching talk they had.

Yet here they were; the exact opposite of it all...

'He only started acting this fucking uncomfortable around me a while ago,' Bakugo's brows furrowed together as he thought back to their talk. But the more he thought about it, he realized that he was wrong. The scarlet-eyed hero remembered the shorter boy seemed distressed before that too. His internal voice corrected him, 'Since that spiky bastard found us in the woods.'

The aggressive teen grit his teeth, wondering what the hell happened during the small moments after he'd helped ease Izuku from his attack and the moment Kirishima announced his arrival. They'd exchanged confessions, and Bakugo assumed things would progress from there. He figured they'd blow past this stupid party and head straight for the bomber teen's room where they could spend some one-on-one time like they'd both wanted. Yet as soon as they entered the dorm, the green-haired boy immediately headed for his inner circle of friends, effectively denying the explosive hero's desire for privacy. The blonde boy thought of saying something - of exerting his will on the timid boy and instead coaxing him to head upstairs away from all these morons. But in the end decided against it, choosing to go with the nerd's choice - as a good significant other would do - wanting to spend time with Deku, even if it also meant being around others.

'And look how that fucking turned out, dumb fuck.' He groused mentally, vermilion eyes narrowing further upon the mossy-haired hero, silently beseeching the nerd to look at him. But the smaller teen adamantly ignored him, making the crimson-eyed teen grind his teeth in dissatisfaction, anger simmering just below the surface.

"Bakugo," Todoroki's monotone voice cut through Katsuki's thoughts, voice low yet loud enough to hear over the cacophony of the party, bringing him back to the moment and away from his inner musings, "Is something bothering you?"

"Yeah: _you_ , you fucking candy cane," the aggressive teen hissed instantly, lips peeling back as he turned to glare at the heterochromatic teen venomously, cardinal orbs promising pain if Shoto continued to speak to him, "So leave me the fuck alone, dick."

The dual elementalist blinked at him, mismatched eyes glowing with surprising concern, throwing the bomber hero of kilter. When they did talk, it was never about real shit, so it was weird seeing the look of worry flit across the stoic bastard's face. The prodigy teen's lips pursed in thought for a moment before he glanced from the blonde to the viridian hero across from them, dual-colored eyes glimmering strangely. The scarred boy spoke in the same tone, low enough for only Bakugo to hear, "Does it have to do with Midoriya?"

Bakugo's glare intensified, jealousy wrapping its wicked fingers around his heart, unhappy that the stoic teen was staring at his nerd, _reasons be damned_. His sneer deepened, fingers digging hard into the muscles of his biceps as he tried not to instigate a physical fight, trying to ground himself. Katsuki knew he was being irrational; he had no reason to feel envious of Todoroki. But still, it irked him, blood pumping angrily as every cell in his being demanded he relieve all the tension building within. But the explosive hero knew picking a fight with Izuku's best friend wouldn't make the freckled boy happy; so he did his best to shove that ugly emotion into the depths of his heart.

"Fuck off, asshat," he growled out, voice thick with more annoyance than normal, "This has nothing to do with shitty Deku."

"Typically, one would assume there's a problem when you keep glaring at Midoriya like that," the corners of the stoic hero's lips tilted upward, a miniscule yet knowing smile graced his scarred features as he replied, " _But what could I possibly know."_

Bakugo narrowed his eyes dangerously upon the taller hero. The aggressive boy didn't like that reply - didn't like all that it insinuated about the prodigy bastard's relationship with Deku. Katsuki reached out and snagged Todoroki's shirt, fingers crumpling the fabric as he tugged the double Quirk user towards him. Vermilion daggers pierced into the older teen, the blonde's scowl splitting into a hateful snarl, "What the fuck does that even fucking mean, Scarface?"

The sudden aggressive action caused Izuku to gaze towards them both, along with the rest of his friends and their classmates nearest them. All of their eyes filled with concern and curiosity, watching with whispering breaths at the potential of an altercation breaking out between the two powerful frenemies. Katsuki knew no one other than Deku would intervene, saw him pushing his cup into Glasses' open hands - and perhaps Kirishima if he was within viewing distance. Most were frightened by the power both teens possessed, probably not wanting to be caught in the crossfire. Katsuki couldn't say he blamed them; he wouldn't wanna get in the middle of a fight between two opposing forces either.

And yet, even though the bomber hero did his best to repress the surge of anger, he found he couldn't keep it in any longer. He was beyond angry, chest swirling with so many stupid emotions it was hard to pinpoint all of what he felt, _and he fucking hated it with a burning passion!_ He needed to vent whatever the fuck this was growing inside him, and the best way he knew how was through physical exertion.

The heterochromatic hero stared him down, lips pressed into a thin line, keeping his own temper under wraps. His cool resolve only ticked Katsuki off even more, reminding him of how different he and the icy-hot teen were in temperament. It would take more than this to instigate a brawl with the quiet boy.

"Well, asswipe," Bakugo shouted at Todoroki, veins thumping along his temple, no longer caring to keep his ferocious temper down, "You gonna fucking answer me, fucker?"

The dual-toned hero narrowed his dual-colored eyes upon the blonde boy, calm voice belying the fire that burned in his mismatched irises, "It means what it means, Bakugo."

"Kacchan!" Izuku called out, emerald eyes widening as he stepped towards them. The determined gleam in his eyes as he approached them proved Bakugo's point about no one else being willing to come near them; everyone else's eyes shifting between the trio. The nerd was ready to diffuse the situation, hands reaching out for them like a person would reach out towards a spooked animal. "Please stop, Kacchan!"

They'd gathered a small crowd around them by then; everyone wondering how this would go down. He saw Sero and Kaminari pushing through the crowd, moving towards the front, looking at each other nervously before glancing at Bakugo. From the corner of his eye, he saw Ochako slip off hurriedly towards a blob of red that walked behind the gathering of people. He knew she'd gone to get Kirishima, as he was one of the few people who could calm Bakugo down, other than Midoriya anyways. But Katsuki didn't relent, digits fastened even tighter onto his semi-friend.

"Don't give me that fucking bullshit answer, you annoying fuck!" He yelled, snarl growing with each passing second. His heart was thumping hard against his ribs, raw and oppressive emotions swelling inside him, ready to burst at any moment.

He knew his irritation wasn't truly towards Shoto - the guy had only fucking tried to show concern for him after all - and even though the crimson-eyed teen like to constantly bark out how much he hated the stoic hero, it wasn't true. Todoroki was a good friend, especially towards the green-haired boy...

Instantly volatile at the thought, he knew that was his reason for being near his peak anger: their motherfucking bond! Their close friendship was the real source of Bakugo's jealousy and wrath, especially with how things were now between him and Izuku. The explosive teen didn't like how familiar the heterochromatic bastard seemed about his predicament with Deku or how understanding the two-toned hero was of Katsuki's strife. But most importantly, he loathed how relaxed the arrogant bastard was with Izuku - how comfortable the stupid nerd was around the elementalist. The bomber teen knew fully well just how much the jade-eyed teen confided in Todoroki; the scarred bastard knew about their fucking relationship for fuck's sake. _It was obvious he knew_ , and it fucking hurt Katsuki on a deeply personal level. Though fucked up and weird, their relationship was supposed to stay between them - _just_ _Bakugo and Deku!_ Yet the fucking nerd told fucking IcyHot, even though Midoriya promised him he wouldn't tell a fucking soul; it was a stab to his fucking heart! The viridian teen didn't seem to feel that level of familiarity with Katsuki, and that only rubbed salt in the wound. The freckled boy didn't really talk to him about his stupid fucking problems, and they were the ones in a motherfucking _relationship_ for fuck's sake!

'But he'll fucking talk to the fucking peppermint prince about everything!' He internally jeered, palms smoking around the cloth of Todoroki's shirt, threatening to catch fire as he gave him his most hateful glower. His inner voice seethed, venomous envy clouding his mind as he thought to himself, 'What's so fucking special about you, you fucking shit!'

The heterochromatic teen glared back icily, disapproving grimace breaking the stoic surface of his face as he placed his hand over Katsuki's. His Quirk activated, icy chill frosting over Bakugo's hand as his two-toned glare intensified. His ice negated the bomber teen's fiery quirk, stormy gray and blue orbs clashed with smoldering scarlet. Neither willing to back down as they stared each other down, one far more hostile than the other.

"Let go of me, Bakugo," Shoto demanded, breath coming out in a frosty puff. His dual-colored eyes conveyed the amount of patience he was struggling to maintain. His voice was still abnormally cool despite the slight strain to it, "There is a time and place for everything - and now is not the time."

Bakugo growled, heart hammering away in his ribcage like a caged beast. His chest rose and fell in rapid succession, nostrils flaring with his fury. The older boy's stupid face and stupid rational words somehow made Bakugo angrier, fist curling tighter onto the elemental hero. Todoroki reacted in sync, ice expanding further along the more the blonde boy tugged. The cold slowly began to envelope the explosive hero's arm, causing him to shiver slightly, but still Katsuki held tight.

"Kacchan, stop!" Izuku exclaimed, voice surprisingly commanding. He tentatively touched Bakugo's arm, drawing the bomber hero's crimson gaze away from heterochromia towards forest green instead.

Their eyes met for a brief moment, ruby piercing pleadingly into conflicted jade before Midoriya quickly looked downward. Deku's reaction made Katsuki scowl hatefully, heart pumping in tandem with his rising and insurmountable wrath.

Another rejection and another vicious puncture to his ever hurting fucking heart.

'Fuck.'

Just from his featherlight touch, Katsuki could feel Deku quivering, could see how tense and rigid he was from this small amount of contact with him. The damn nerd couldn't even hold his fucking gaze, and it made his heart heavy and sore. Emotions fluttered madly within him, overwhelming his senses and only stirred on by Izuku's dismissal.

"Bakugo!" He heard Eijirou holler, breaking through the crowd soon after, drawing Bakugo's gaze from Izuku and towards Kirishima instead. A look of concern mixed with disbelief crossed his normally smiling face as he approached them; Raccoon Eyes and Round Face trailed close behind.

In that moment, the explosive hero realized the only sound was the music pulsing through the room, party chatter dying down as all their peers crowded around the group of teens. It could almost be considered silent if not for the steady beating of the rhythmic melody as all eyes focused on them, wary and concerned. Grinding his teeth, he released Shoto, scowl permeating his face like it would stay in place eternally. IcyHot released his own Quirk, ice thawing as Bakugo moved away from him, grimace ever present.

" _Fuck off_ , Half-n-Half," Katsuki hissed, giving the stoic hero one last glare before Kirishima stood before him, cutting off his view of his semi-friend.

"You okay, bro?" He questioned, carmine eyes glittering with worry as he placed a heavy hand on Katsuki's shoulder. This time, the angry teen didn't deny his friendly touch.

Mina came to a stop beside her boyfriend. Her amber eyes glowing with matching concern for Bakugo as she pressed against the razor-toothed hero's arm, clutching onto the redhead in a comforting fashion. She didn't have to say anything, features imitating her crimson lover's.

He knew both of them were concerned for him, and though he appreciated it, he couldn't stand to look at them. Bakugo scoffed, turning away from his friends, envy creeping its way back into him at the sight of the two lovebirds. He just wanted what they had - a familiar and comfortable connection! And was so fucking close to having it too, only to have it taken from him! His heart ached at the notion.

"Bakugo?"

At that moment, he caught sight of his boyfriend consoling Todoroki, hand pressed soothingly onto his back as he said something to low for the aggressive teen to hear. It made his blood boil, teeth gnashing together as he curled his hands into fists at his side, small clouds of smoke rising up. Through gritted teeth he replied, "Yeah, I'm fucking fine, Kirishima."

The outgoing couple shared a look between them at his obviously false admission. The acidic hero's lips pulled into a frown, golden orbs sparkling with worry as her brows knit together. Her voice was soft and gentle when she questioned him with, "Are you sure, Bakugo?"

"Don't worry about me," Katsuki nodded, voice hard and resolute, crimson eyes glaring into his open palms. "I'm fine, Ashido."

But Eijirou and Mina seemed unconvinced. The crimson hero gave him a pitiful look before glancing around them at the still huddled crowd. The redhead sighed deeply, rubbing at the back of his head, messing up his already crazy hair more before he gave the pinkette a particular look. Pinky nodded at him, releasing him from her grasp and stepping away from them, turning to address the crowd still gathered around. She clapped her hands together, voice loud amidst the steady beat of the music, "All right people - nothing to see here! Let's get back to the party!"

Their classmates whined about not seeing a fight but slowly dispersed, eyeing Bakugo and Todoroki as they ambled away, whispering between themselves. Hanta and Denki made a move towards the blonde teen then, knowing the immediate danger was over, worry still etched onto their dumb faces.

"Bakugo! What happened?" The cellophane hero inquired as Kaminari asked, "You okay, Explodo Boy?"

But Mina caught them before they could get any closer, pushing both boys back around, telling them something Bakugo couldn't hear. The blonde hero was thankful for her interference 'cuz he didn't want to deal with people right now, least of all the dumbest of his amazing friends. He appreciated the dumbasses concern, but he knew with his current mood, anything they said would only make him blow up again. He was still on edge, nerves taut like a bowstring.

Katsuki also saw Ochako give him a curious look, head tilting to the side as her brows creased worriedly. He could tell she wanted to come closer, but kept her distance, respecting that Bakugo wasn't in the mood to deal with people. The blonde also appreciated her concern, and he nodded at her, indicating he was fine. She pursed her lips, seemingly disbelieving but nodded back anyways, allowing him his peace before striding towards Deku and Todoroki.

"What was that about?" The hardening hero inquired, brows knitting together as he crossed his arms over his broad torso.

Katsuki wasn't sure if he meant the altercation or the silent stares from Uraraka, but either way the bomber hero was too occupied to answer.

"Bakugo?"

Katsuki ignored him in favor of watching the nerd and his troupe. They exchanged words amongst themselves and afterwards he saw the mossy-haired teen nod to them before he split away. Izuku made his hesitant way towards him then.

Kirishima's voice rang beside him, "Bro?"

Seeing him approach, the explosive teen's vision tunneled, hearing and seeing nothing but Deku. The blonde felt his spirits rise slightly, hoping perhaps now they could leave the stupid party. He wanted to spend time with the timid boy still - wanted to talk to him, but without so many people watching their every move.

He was ready to voice his desire, mouth opening to say so as the shorter teen made it within earshot, "Deku, can we-"

But the viridian stopped him, shaking his head at him, effectively shutting Bakugo up. He still refused to look at the blonde directly, jade pools staring off to the side instead. That pang in Katsuki's chest resurfaced again with a vengeance, pain palpable and debilitating. Izuku nervously rubbed at his neck, teeth tugging at the soft flesh of his lower lip. Bakugo knew his next words weren't going to be what he wanted to hear, and he steeled himself for them. Eijirou observed quietly from the side, lips pulled into a frown, but refusing to butt into their problems.

"Kacchan," the smaller hero began, still massaging the muscles of his neck, "Maybe you should go hang out with your own friends."

Katsuki winced, feeling the enormous weight hidden behind those seemingly small words like a punch to the throat, breath pulling into his body in a sharp intake. Deku wanted some space from Katsuki; he didn't want to speak to him, much less gaze at him. His stomach clenched hard, making him feel like he would throw up at the nerd's feet. This all felt like fucking deja vú, but reversed, as it was now _Midoriya_ asking _Bakugo_ to leave and hang out with his own friends.

Deku continued, either oblivious or uncaring of the effect his words had on the bomber hero, "I wanna hang out with my friends for a bit, but you- well... you don't really like them..."

His words hung between them, thick and tense, secret meaning lacerating him further. Bakugo swallowed, heart thumping painfully in his chest. He felt the myriad of emotions start festering inside him again, trying to claw their way back up to the surface. He wanted to tell Deku to fuck off, that he was staying right here beside him, but the look on his face kept him silent. He didn't think it was possible, yet it seemed that strange vibe around Izuku only seemed to have intensified. The taller teen's fingers curled deeper into his fists, nails cutting crescents into the soft flesh of his palms.

He knew picking a fight with Todoroki would backfire and it seemed he was correct. The younger hero was more distant than he was minutes ago; the scarlet-eyed hero was certain it was his own fault.

 _'Fuck_.'

Midoriya turned his face to look at him, jade pools finally meeting his ruby gaze after avoiding it for a while. The nerd's eyes swirled, a multitude of emotions hidden within the depth of his forest orbs.

"Kacchan?" He asked when Bakugo had yet to respond.

Bakugo grit his teeth, eyelids closing over his scarlet eyes as he inhaled deeply through his nose. He felt so conflicted, his own feelings running rampant inside him. Upon the release of his breath, he opened his eyes, crimson peering darkly into emerald.

Voice hard and strained, he answered with a single word slipping past his clenched jaw, " _Fine_."

Izuku gave him a pinched look, but the ruby-eyed teen ignored it and turned away from Deku, shoving his fist into his pockets. He strode away, hearing his best friend shuffling about behind him, ready to follow. His heart hammered wildly, hot tears pricking his eyes, but he refused to fucking cry, even if the freckled hero's words hurt him far deeper than he would ever admit.

"Kirishima, I-" Midoriya started talking to Eijirou, but Katsuki didn't stick around long enough to hear the rest of it. If Deku wanted his fucking space, then the aggressive hero would fucking give it to him, and if the timid teen wanted to hang out with his fucking friends, then so fucking be it! He didn't fucking need that shitty nerd anyways!

'Stupid fucking Deku!'

After a moment, he heard Kirishima run to catch up with him, and for once, he was glad for the redhead's unbreakable loyalty and concern. Katsuki could really use some comfort, and he knew Eijirou wouldn't deny him that small favor.

x

x

x

The music pulsed loudly around them; the heavy bass shaking the ground beneath their feet, its pounding rhythm vibrating throughout their bodies. The cacophony of voices gossiping about the fight that almost broke out surrounded Izuku, whispering unable to be drowned out by the music. It managed to raise the noise level in the room, and the sounds should've been enough to drown out the voices in Deku's head that susurrated acerbic words into his ears. But if anything, it only amplified them, filling his chest with raw emotion.

'Kacchan,' he thought morosely, mind focused on the angry and hurt teen he'd sent away in exchange for lessening the crushing guilt that consumed him. When he was near Kacchan that weight was painful, and he thought being with his friends would help ease it. But it wasn't helping...

'Did I make the right choice?'

"-it was tense!" Ochako recounted the almost-brawl, brows knitting together in concentration as she spoke to Yaoyorozu, as she'd missed the drama when she went to the restroom. The dark-haired teen eyed her stoic partner with wide questioning eyes.

The heterochromatic teen simply shrugged, unwilling to participate in the retelling of the encounter. His face was smooth as marble as he spoke in his deep monotone voice, "I suppose it could be classified as tense."

"Tense..." Asui added, holding her finger to her lips in her quirky manner. She was pensive as she stated, "Bakugo did seem very tense - and angrier than usual too."

That pang in Izuku's chest doubled, feeling its hefty weight spread knowing others had seen Kacchan's distress too.

"What?" The elegant teen gasped, slate orbs wide as saucers at the thought of a pissed off Bakugo attempting to pick a fight with her boyfriend.

Everyone knew a 'regular' Bakugo was already violent as is, but a legitimately upset Kacchan was much much worse, making her fear comprehensive.

Midoriya pressed his lips into a thin line, scarred fingers curling into fists at his side. He wanted to refute Momo's panic - to soothe her worry by insisting it wasn't so, but he knew Kacchan was wound up from their talk prior. And he'd willfully ignored it, opting to pretend he was oblivious to the anger simmering just beneath the surface. It was his fault, and he'd done nothing to prevent it, resulting in being just as responsible for Todoroki's assault as the blonde boy.

"That is true - perhaps something was bothering him. He was far more aggressive than normal," Tenya commented, crossing his arms over his torso before pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "In fact, I thought Bakugo would light poor Todoroki on fire."

That pain throbbed harder inside Deku, heart pounding faster. The green-haired boy bit the inside of his lip, teeth almost breaking the soft flesh, even _Iida_ noticed Kacchan was suffering.

Tenya's comment made Momo's eyes widen further, and Ochako nudged the bespectacled teen in the side, giving him an exasperated look while Tsuyu turned to look at him too. Noticing his mistake, the tallest boy's cheeks stained pink as he coughed into his hand, "Not to say Bakugo _would_ \- merely that he potentially _could_ , but even so Todoroki's Qui-"

The oblivious teen would've continued, but Uravity jabbed the blue-haired hero in the side again, brown eyes wide in disbelief and lips pursed with discontent as she stared him down. Tenya blushed again, closing his mouth to refrain from saying more.

The endowed hero shifted her gaze to her two-toned boyfriend, placing her palm delicately on his firm chest while her other hand rested atop her buxom chest. Her dulcet voice was laced with worry as she asked, "Are you okay, Shoto?"

The worry she bore for him, emotionally and physically, filled Izuku with unbridled shame. The freckled boy essentially abandoned Kacchan when he was feeling emotionally vulnerable. He wasn't as supportive of the bomber teen as he should, unlike Yaoyorozu was with Shoto.

Todoroki nodded, features stoic and unreadable except for the gleam in his mismatched eyes. Deku knew a silent conversation was taking place between them - one that none of the rest of them were privy to deciphering. The two-toned hero replied after a brief pause, voice cool and collected, "I'm unharmed - yes."

"In truth, it could have been much worse," the speedy hero interjected once more - unable to read the atmosphere and oblivious to how unhelpful his words were, "Bakugo can be prone to destructive attacks, especially when he is ang-"

Without looking at him, Tsuyu reached her hand out and covered Iida's mouth, "Maybe you should stop talking."

Izuku couldn't agree more. He knew the intellectual teen meant well, but he was bad at reading the atmosphere sometimes, though he tried hard. So it was best if he stayed quiet as he was only escalating their classmate's fears.

The short brunette nodded her head vigorously in agreement, "You're not helping, Iida."

Cheeks red, the tall hero nodded sheepishly, accepting his fate of silence.

Creati's dark brows furrowed, a slight frown distorting her soft delicate features, "Bakugo didn't hurt you, right Shoto?"

"Oh, no, no, no, no!" Uravity exclaimed as she stepped forward, waving her hands around to dismiss the accusation towards the blonde hero. She was doing her best to save Kacchan's image, "Bakugo may have been upset, but he wasn't trying to hurt Todoroki!"

Again that feeling in his chest swelled, emotions swirling inside him like a hurricane; everything they said just reminded him more and more of why he didn't deserve Kacchan.

Yaoyorozu's gaze focused onto the brunette hero, her stormy eyes muddled with uncertainty, "But-"

The dual user's fingers came up to clasp around his girlfriend's then, drawing back the taller woman's attention. Bringing her hand up to his lips, Shoto placed a small kiss upon her open palm. Momo's pale cheeks flushed pink as she held his gaze while he placed her hand over his beating heart. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, heterochromatic mesmerized by slate. Neither uttered a word, but spoke freely through their eyes alone - some secret message being shared between them.

Asui, Ochako and Tenya shared a look, none wanting to get involved in their moment of deeper connection. Izuku on the other hand couldn't look away. Their open yet innocent display of affection made Izuku's freckled cheeks burn red with newfound shame, multiple feelings swimming inside his conflicted heart. It thundered hard against his ribs, a pounding rhythm only he could hear, knot forming in his stomach.

He kept picturing Kacchan's face, lips pressed together in grim determination as crimson orbs shone with a myriad of emotions, but most predominantly with hurt. The freckled boy's chest clenched tightly, lungs crushing his aching heart the more he thought of how much he'd hurt the boy he loved..

'Kacchan.'

"Shoto," Creati murmured lovingly, grey eyes glimmering as she ended their silent conversation.

Todoroki nodded, a soft smile touching his lips as he held fast to the creation hero's hands, heterochromatic eyes glimmering with his love for her, "I promise you, Momo, it's not as bad as it sounds."

Midoriya had to look away then, heart beating vehemently inside him, jostling those feelings until they were all he could focus on, devastating his stressed brain. He felt Envy towards their compatibility and openness together; Guilt for how he treated Kacchan and for almost getting his best friend hurt; Sorrow because he hurt his love and wasn't sure how to fix it; Anger for allowing himself to be weak enough to panic, and for only worsening everything; Fear for what the consequences of his actions would be; and Doubt with himself and whether or not Kacchan would forgive him. Deku was overwhelmed, feeling his choices were only making things worse for all parties involved.

Todoroki almost got hurt because of Midoriya's stupid decision to ignore Katsuki. He doubted the blonde teen would actually hurt the icy hot hero, but a part of the timid hero was scared to think Kacchan _could've_ if Eijirou hadn't shown up. And now Kirishima was stuck picking up the pieces of a mess Deku made, even though he knew the redhead didn't consider it a bother, as he'd instantly offered to talk to the blonde teen; Izuku still felt all mixed up about it. Instead of enjoying the party with Mina, the hardening hero was off supervising Bakugo so that he didn't cause any more trouble, which left Izuku amongst his friends, emotional and weary. He thought hanging out with them would help ease his mind.

But it _didn't_ , not _before_ the bomber hero exploded and most definitely not _after_! But most importantly, what made him reconsider his stupid decision was that ultimately Kacchan got hurt!

Deku rejected Katsuki, choosing his own selfish desires over Bakugo, and the bomber hero didn't even get loud and abrasive or even insult him. The explosive hero simply consented to the green-haired teen's request and left without so much as another word. That pang in his chest throbbed at the distasteful memory, picturing how wounded Bakugo looked before leaving...

'Did I make the right choice?'

"I don't think Bakugo really meant to hurt Todoroki, Yao-Momo!" Uravity chimed, pulling Midoriya from his thoughts momentarily. Her hands curled into fists in front of her, chocolate brown eyes compassionate and understanding.

A fire to protect her angry blonde friend burned bright in her large doe-like eyes.

Izuku nodded in agreement, giving Uraraka a thankful smile, which she returned in kind. He was glad someone else saw that Kacchan was never truly trying to hurt Todoroki. She saw through Kacchan's rough exterior, knew that he was a complex person who was simply more passionate about the things he expressed, even if he expressed them in ways people would consider vulgar and brash. The brunette knew the blonde hero was merely venting the only way he knew how, and other than Todoroki and Kirishima, the gravity hero was the only other mutual friend he and Bakugo shared a true connection with since Katsuki admired Ochako - would always come to her defense when she needed it, and vice versa. The two got along surprisingly well, given their different personalities, and Deku was grateful for it.

"He may be a brute sometimes, but he isn't intentionally malicious," Deku added, emerald eyes glimpsing toward the direction Katsuki disappeared before his roaming eyes came back to his friends.

Momo looked at them, lips pressed into a thin line. Though she didn't refute their claims, he could see she was unconvinced.

"He was dealing with something," Todoroki spoke factually, eradicating all doubt, dual-toned eyes wandering towards Midoriya. His mismatched eyes shone knowingly as he peered at the short teen, catching his jade gaze. "And simply trying to release some tension."

Deku swallowed and pointedly looked away, teeth worrying his bottom lip. It seemed like his best friend was aware of the turbulence between him and Kacchan, but he prayed he was simply imagining it.

The buxom hero's frown deepened like the worry lines between her dark brows, doubt growing as she turned from looking at her friends to glancing at her lover.

"I suppose you three know him better than I do," she sighed, closing her eyes as she exhaled deeply. She curled her hand against Shoto's, eyes sliding open to give her friends a relaxed smile, "So if you say it is so - I believe you."

Ochako nodded enthusiastically, spouting out Kacchan's good qualities to prove he was really a good person, hands moving animatedly before her. Asui merely nodded with the comments she agreed with while Tenya made his own responses as to why Bakugo was a good hero, though most of his replies were about him academically.

Normally, at the mention of Kacchan's character being questioned or needing backing, Izuku wouldn't hesitate to state the facts as to why Kacchan was so great and amazing. But as the brunette continued to ramble on about Katsuki's good side, his mind couldn't stop thinking about exactly how great Kacchan _really_ was, and how _not great_ Izuku was. Remembering how quickly he'd ignored and pushed Kacchan away, hurting the boy he loved dearly even after Bakugo had been so sweet and gentle with him after his panic attack, it nauseated him...

'I don't deserve someone like Kacchan.'

The murmurs of gossip around them seemed to intensify, acerbic thoughts creeping into him again, venomous and debilitating, gradually tainting his mind. His heart thundered, tendrils of anxiety deliberately pushing their way back up again from the pit of his stomach. The knot in his abdomen tightened, making him feel like he'd hurl any moment.

He didn't deserve Kacchan; Midoriya was clearly not worthy of him or his affections.

His chest squeezed hard around his lungs, organs slowly struggling to intake oxygen. He could feel his panic building, its vines slithering their way up his throat into a hard lump that he struggled to breath around. The pressure in his chest grew, its crushing weight unbearable like he was slowly asphyxiating.

"I-I'll be back," he told no one in particular, not bothering to wait for any acknowledgement from his friends before he turned away from them and hurried outside.

He really needed some air!

As he retreated, Deku was unaware of Todoroki's fixated gaze glued to his back.

x

x

x

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**  
 **(:**  
 **Reviews always appreciated!**


	6. Part Six

**_Sorry for that cliffhanger last chapter, but things are finally about to start coming full circle! Two or so Chapters left!_**

 ** _;P_**

 ** _Super nervous about writing another section with multiple people interacting at once, so I hope I didn't fuck this up too bad!_**

 ** _Dx_**

 ** _I hope I've kept Kacchan and Deku in character! And obviously the rest of the peeps too- Eijirou, Shoto and the BakuSquad._**

 ** _Enjoy~!_**

 ** _(' w')_**

* * *

 ** _Part Six_**

* * *

 ** _x_**

 ** _x_**

 ** _x_**

Midoriya paced outside the main entrance to the dorms, heart beating erratically and mind racing as he tried to gather his breath. Panic almost overtook him, cold dread writhing inside his chest, virulent and malignant. But he managed to stave it down, practicing the breathing exercises he subconsciously remembered Kacchan walking him through. He was torn, unsure about the next step he should take regarding Bakugo. A part of him wanted to continue ignoring the hurt he saw in Kacchan, to just wait it out until the blonde hero was ready to commit without guilt; while the other part of him demanded he run into Kacchan's arms and allow his boyfriend to continue with his guilt-driven affections.

He released an aggravated sigh, back slouched as he stared through angry moist eyes at the concrete steps. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, fingers winding into fists in front of him. Hot tears gathered quickly in his jade eyes as his voice echoed in the emptiness around him, question poised for the dark, voice laced with pain and ire, "What am I supposed to do?"

He felt so alone, so conflicted and irate, and he wished for Kacchan's soothing warmth. But as soon as the thought flit across his mind, his heart pounded with shame and anger. He hated how he could covet the explosive hero's touch so much, even after causing him trouble. He really was useless and undeserving of him, to be so back and forth about what he wanted from Kacchan. The freckled teen knew he was sending the bomber hero so many mixed signals. Izuku began to confuse himself too...

'I don't know what I want...' He thought agonizingly, crouching down towards the ground, scarred fingers threading through his curly green hair. Tears started pooling in his eyes faster, mind and heart forming a schism. 'I don't know anymore.. '

Too far lost in his own dissonant brooding, he didn't notice the soft footsteps coming from the corner of the building. An illuminating light approached with it.

Izuku was angry with himself for everything that happened. He wasn't strong enough to bear the weight of an imaginary rejection and he wasn't brave enough to face Kacchan after it. He hid behind his fear, too distraught by his own complicated emotions to help someone else; his self-serving choice hurt someone he swore to protect, consequences rippling out and affecting his friend. Deku was selfish, his actions cowardly, dishonoring his aspirations to be a hero. He was only causing strife and chaos!

A deep voice suddenly pierced the darkness, "What is troubling you?"

Unprepared for a visitor, Midoriya jumped in surprise, hairs standing on end as he hastily stood to look at his intruder. He was greeted by smoldering mismatched eyes set against a pale yet scarred face that only looked more pallid beneath the glow of the moon.

"T-T-Todoroki!" Izuku stuttered sheepishly, wiping at his eyes with the edge of his palms so his friend couldn't see his tears. "What are you doing out here?"

A grim line set across the dual user's lips, breaking the otherwise stoic features of his face. The taller hero rounded the corner fully, one hand shoved into the pocket of his jeans while the other held his lit phone in an enclosed grip.

"Tell me what is troubling you," Shoto stated bluntly, ignoring the younger hero's question. He wasn't one to beat around the bush and they both knew it.

'Like Kacchan,' he thought solemnly.

Grey and teal orbs glimmered with sympathy as the taller boy approached him, slow and steady as though not to startle Izuku. Todoroki's lips pulled into a miniscule frown, voice thick with solicitude as he spoke softly, "I want to help."

Midoriya bit his lip, trying to keep his tears at bay as a myriad of emotions swirled in his chest, heart hammering at the overwhelming sensations. Kacchan told him the same thing before Izuku bruised his pride and trust, only to eradicate it later. The viridian teen's heart raced harder at that thought, new surge of anger swimming in the recesses of his soul, fighting to bubble over and consume him. He pushed the feelings down, doing his best to drown it out, knowing letting them reach the surface would only debilitate him further.

'Kacchan was worried about me too- and I hurt him.'

The irony wasn't lost on him.

And now the heterochromatic hero was concerned for his well-being too. Todoroki wanted the younger hero to pour out his feelings, to have someone to talk to- Deku wanted to accept. But the dual user almost got hurt by Bakugo because of something stupid Izuku did. So the last thing the viridian teen needed was to further involve Shoto in their relationship issues and cause him more indirect problems.

Shaking his head, he answered in a strained voice, "It's nothing, Todoroki."

Midoriya could hear the turmoil in his own tone and he prayed his best friend didn't hear it too. But by the narrowing of his dual-colored orbs, the freckled teen knew he did. He cursed his luck, watching his best friend quickly glance down at his phone as he strode closer. Izuku wondered if he was texting Momo his whereabouts and jealousy filled him. He wanted a relationship like they had.

Shoto looked back up, focusing his sight on the smaller teen again. Slipping his phone into his pocket as he strode closer he affirmed, "I want to help!"

The viridian hero shook his head, declining his friend's offer, "I don't need help, Todoroki."

Nothing was going well today and he couldn't help but wonder if he was simply not meant to handle real relationships- romantic or platonic, doomed to hurt and lie to the ones he cared about...

"Midoriya."

Deku shook his head again, fidgeting with his hands as he stood silent, steadfast in his choice of keeping his problems to himself. Shoto continued toward him, lips etching further into a frown. Undeterred by Deku's denial for help and spurred on by it, the elemental boy persisted, brows slightly drawing together in determination as he came to stop a few feet before him. The difference in their height had the stoic teen towering above him, steely gaze focused fiercely on the shorter boy; Izuku swallowed.

"Izuku-"

Using his name showed the nerdy teen just how serious Todoroki was and the freckled hero didn't want him to worry. The emerald-eyed teen cut him off with his reply, voice far more confident and resolute than he felt, "I'm fine, Shoto- really."

"You're bad at lying," The taller teen commented coldy, a dark grimace marred his smooth features. His sharp turquoise and slate eyes pierced into Izuku, keeping him in place with their burning and unwavering tenacity. Moonlight shadowed his face, making him look ferocious and livid.

Deku bit his lip, heart unwillingly pounding hard against his ribs. If not for the fact that he knew his best friend wasn't intentionally trying to assert dominance over him or use intimidation tactics, Shoto would be menacing. It made him glad this wasn't an actual "intervention" and that the taller boy was only concerned and not purposely encroaching on him out of ill will. Nonetheless, he stood his ground, reluctant to back down to his best friend- even if he meant well.

Todoroki's frown melted away, eyes softening a moment later. He took a step back, as though realizing how his behavior was affecting the nerdy teen. Aggression no longer rolled off of him and the change in demeanor calmed Deku's erratic heart slightly. Composed and stoic once more, the dual Quirk user added, "Or I suppose I should say: you can't lie to me, Izuku."

The viridian teen bit his lip harder, aggravating his wound and tasting blood on his tongue. Shoto's slate and teal eyes bore into Deku, peering deep into his heart and soul. The smaller boy felt his stomach clench and he averted his gaze from the older teen, dedicated to his silence. But he could feel his walls crumbling. Aside than Kacchan, he couldn't keep much from Todoroki either. Both boys read him so easily, but he supposed that was due to his deeper connection with them; one being the love of his life, the other his best friend.

"You are distracted, more so than before," Shoto spoke, resilient in his need to help the green-haired boy. The prodigal teen paused for a moment, mismatched eyes taking in the freckled boy with heavy scrutiny. It made Midoriya self-conscious and he shifted awkwardly, but the two-toned hero continued with, "And very melancholic..."

The freckled teen swallowed around the knot in his throat, stubborn in his refusal to speak. He knew if he spoke, he'd start crying. So he chewed harder on his lips, doing his best to suppress the waterworks and the inevitable emotional breakdown he felt bubbling beneath the surface. He didn't want to seem weak again in front of someone else he cared about. He already broke down before Kacchan and Todoroki didn't need to see him at his most pathetic too.

Midoriya just needed to convince Todoroki he was fine or hold out until the two-toned teen gave up.

The scarred teen's voice was firm, leaving no room for discussion even in its monotony, "I believe we both know the reason..."

Tears burned in the smaller hero's emerald eyes, mind instantly going to his blonde boyfriend. He shook his head, curls shifting against his face, recalling the hurt etched into his handsome features as Kacchan parted. His heart thundered forcefully between his lungs, painful and heavy, and against his will a shuddering gasp escaped his pressed lips. He should've know his best friend would read him so easily and quickly. But still he was adamant, swallowing around the stinging sensation in his throat, refusing to give in.

Izuku knew there was no way to convince him- his only hope was holding out now!

Deku was determined to keep what little dignity he had left, resistant to let his weakness show again. He was supposed to be the next Symbol of Peace- of Hope. And someone who couldn't manage to keep their own fears and doubts under wraps didn't deserve such an esteemed title or an amazing ability...

'Or an inspiring partner,' His mind added bitterly. Deku bit harder, resolved and unbreakable even though his emerald eyes collected tears.

The older boy watched the younger teen with intensity, eyes smoldering with emotion. His mouth opened, stating the cause of the green-haired hero's distress with the utmost certainty, "Bakugo."

Hearing the explosive hero's name alone was enough, shattering what little resistance the freckled teen put up in his determination to remain silent, to remain an impassive wall. But his yearning heart could only bear so much and he couldn't stop the tears that threatened to fall any longer. Big fat blobs cascaded down his cheeks, glittering like diamonds beneath the moonlight as a strangled sob escaped him. Hands quickly covered his face as he hunched over, body instantly raked by his pained cries, shaking as he nodded in admission to Todoroki's claim. He was a blubbering mess in the blink of an eye, choked whimpers squeezing past the lump in his throat as he keened.

Shoto was there immediately, rubbing soothing circles along his back like Izuku did for him inside. He didn't seem surprised by Midoriya's breakdown.

"I hurt Kacchan," Izuku weeped agonizingly, voice breaking and coming out in disjointed gasps, fingers curling into angry fists against his closed wet eyes. His entire body shook in tandem with his wailing, tears unrelenting as he continued to picture Kacchan's wounded gaze and the finality Bakugo's words left him with.

Deku messed up immensely and he wasn't sure Kacchan would forgive him this time. He'd really hurt Kacchan deeply, and he wouldn't be surprised if the blonde hero decided to end things between them. That thought made him bawl harder, suppressed lamentations intensifying until he was left a pathetic, quivering mess. He couldn't live without Kacchan! His heart throbbed, pushing hard against his lungs.

His sobs convulsed his body so hard his stomach hurt and his head began to pound, stars dancing behind his eyes. He managed to gasp out, pain evident in his tone and cracking words, "I messed up, Todoroki! I messed up bad!"

The elemental teen kept running soothing circles across his back, trying to placate his sorrows, "I doubt it's as bad as you think."

The younger teen hiccuped louder, tears hitting the ground as they rolled off his freckled cheeks. "Kacchan finally told me he loved me! He showed me how he really felt!"

"How is that bad?"

The viridian hero's body continued to shake violently as he wiped at his face with his arm, damp eyes wetting his skin, tears dripping down his chin. He keened, lungs struggled to intake air, diaphragm spasming in sync with his wretched sobbing. His entire body hurt, and all the intense crying started making his head grow hotter inside. The freckled teen moaned with grief, "Kacchan was willing to finally be open about our relationship. He even kissed me in front of someone! Kacchan was so sweet and gentle and he couldn't stop touching me or kissing me. I never felt so happy!"

The dual user activated his Quirk, frosted hand patting his shoulders, cooling the timid teen's warming body down, "Isn't that what you wanted?"

Izuku nodded as he continued to cry, unable to form words but found comfort in his friend's icy touch, bringing a modicum of relief to his heated skin and quickly overheating skull. The prodigal teen remained silent, allowing the younger hero to vent and cry his heart out, not pressuring the freckled hero to speak.

Izuku cried harder, wheezing harsh inhales into his aching lungs, "But I don't deserve any of his sweet gestures!"

Deku's sobs came harder the more he confided in the heterochromatic hero. He was an emotional trainwreck now that the floodgates opened and he couldn't stop pouring his soul out to the two-toned hero. In all honesty, the smaller teen didn't know if he'd be able to stop even if he wanted. He needed to tell someone about the conflict in his heart, the turmoil in his soul, the doubt in his mind.

The inside of his head hurt, leaving him lightheaded and aching, body weary and ready to give at any moment despite its continued effort in sobbing.

"I came out to look for him, and we- we-"

Izuku's cries overtook him, unable to formulate words again as he wept uncontrollably. His hands covered his red puffy face, chest heaving sporadically with his every shuddering inhale. Shoto was quiet, letting the younger hero get over his crying fit.

The only sounds between them were Izuku's cries and the muffled beating of the music indoors.

After a moment, the shorter teen regained himself enough to continue, voice lamenting and pitiful, " I thought we were found out and I panicked. I thought Kacchan would be mad at me! I thought he'd think it was my fault since I wouldn't listen!"

More shuddering sniffles escaped him, hands wiping at his watery eyes as he gathered enough breath to push onward, "I wouldn't leave when he told me to go and we- we got caught! I thought that given the choice between denying his relationship with me or coming out, he'd choose to throw me away! To throw our relationship away to save himself the trouble."

He hiccuped, body shivering as he continued to rub at his nonstop tears, "I was scared, Todoroki! Scared of losing Kacchan! Scared of losing what we had! We finally made some progress, and I was afraid of losing it!"

Deku covered his face with his hands again, shoulders shaking. Todoroki smoothed his hands along his shoulders, easing some of the tension from him as he spoke softly, "Why were you so afraid?"

Midoriya shuddered, "I thought so little of Kacchan. Assumed he would throw me aside like some piece of garbage, and I freaked out! I should've trusted him. Trusted his love for me, but I didn't and I panicked! I had an anxiety attack in front of him! And because he tried to take care of me, we did get caught!"

Izuku went into another heart wrenching fit, trying in vain to suppress his tears again, teeth clamping down into the soft flesh of his trembling lips. Todoroki's mouth pressed into a thin line, contemplating the viridian hero's confessions. His heterochromatic orbs filled with sympathetic pain, brows drawing together in concern as he pulled the shorter boy into his side, offering more comfort now that he knew of Deku's woes.

"Who found you?" The elemental teen asked, voice low, tone comforting and warm.

"It was just Kirishima. But Kacchan confessed in front of him. He was so sweet, Todoroki- and I ruined it!"

Todoroki responded softly, "How could you ruin it, Midoriya? Bakugo loves you- even before you started dating it was evident in his longing gaze. I doubt anything you did could stop that."

Deku shook his head vehemently, eyes and nose dripping as his sporadic lungs took strained wheezing breaths. Izuku knew he looked pathetic and fragile, too weak to be considered the next Pillar of Peace- of Justice. But he was too emotional to care, feeling his breaking heart chip away more as he contemplated how messed up things were with Kacchan now because of him.

"Because! He was only acting that way because I forced him into it!" The timid hero wailed, tearing his hands away from his red face to stare with bewildered sad eyes at his best friend, "We agreed! We decided on waiting until after graduation! But because I stupidly freaked out, Kacchan felt guilty! So he started being sweet to me! I don't deserve him Todoroki! I don't!"

"How do you know he was only acting like that because of guilt?" Shoto inquired, hands still moving along the viridian teen's back, cold fingers kneading concern with every stroke against his muscles. "It could be something different that made him change how he chose to act around you."

Deku shook his head, emerald eyes puffy and red as he looked at his best friend. Disbelief shone brightly in his jade orbs, mouth tugging downward into a frown, "It was guilt Todoroki! I saw it!"

The older teen pursed his lips, dual-colored orbs staring into Deku. He didn't have to say what he was thinking, Izuku knew he didn't fully believe him, could see his hesitancy to accept the shorter teen's words as true.

Before Shoto could say more, the timid hero snapped, "And even if he was saying things that were true, he was only moved into saying them or acting on them because he felt guilty for my panic! I know Kacchan! And if you'd seen the way he looked at me- you'd know too!"

Still, the stoic boy was unconvinced.

"I have not know Bakugo as long as you, but I would think I know him well enough to say with certainty there is something far more complex than guilt driving him." Shoto placated, trying to ease Midoriya's qualms with his hopeful words. His lips pressed into a tight line, concern creasing his brows while he watched the freckled boy shake and cry. His mismatched eyes glowed with sympathy and pity.

Seeing that in his friend's eyes hurt Izuku deep down, but the agony over the blonde shadowed it.

"I don't doubt it now that Kacchan genuinely loves me, but his actions weren't because of his love, Todoroki. I forced him into it! I pushed him into feeling like he had to accept me before he was ready! I ruined something so perfect and I don't know how to fix it!"

Deku's shuddering cries doubled, heart beating vehemently inside him, bruising as it slammed against the walls of his chest, pain spreading throughout his every fiber. He'd ruined everything. He knew it, even if Todoroki didn't understand it or believed it.

"I think you're being too hard on yourself."

Hiccupping, he answered, "I don't deserve him, Todoroki! I hurt Kacchan!"

The heterochromatic hero sighed, shaking his head at Deku's statement. Shoto's voice was calm, but the green-haired teen could hear the undertone of frustration etched into his words, "Midoriya..."

Izuku swiped at his face again and stared up at the star studded sky. His tears streamed down his face, collecting and falling unhindered, emerald eyes reflecting the stars, "After Kirishima found us, I couldn't take the guilt knowing I caused the change in Kacchan. I told him we should hold off on being open, that way we could do it like we intended."

A shooting star burned across the dark sky, and Izuku took in its streaming light, heart pounding heavily within, confusion permeating his mind. Todoroki also glanced up, taking its dying light in with him, mismatched eyes glowing with emotion. Both teens were silent with the occasional hiccup or sniffle from Deku, watching the star lightyears away fade into dust. The viridian hero couldn't help but associate the star with his own relationship- bright and radiant at the start, yet short-lived, quickly burning out into nothing.

Izuku's body hurt, his stomach still clenching, chest still spasming even though he wasn't crying and heaving as hard as before. He swallowed around the knot in his esophagus, throat burning. The prodigal hero's hands stopped moving, touch warm now compared to the timid boy's burning skin.

"He got so mad, but I didn't know what else to do... I felt guilty, like I cheated him out of a choice. I couldn't take the touches or the kisses. And even though I knew he was upset after I told him, I didn't do anything..."

Face falling back down towards the earth, he spread his hands out before him, droplets landing on his open scarred palms. Everything hurt, everything felt wrong and hopeless. The dual user's gaze followed, peering with swirling eyes at the mossy-haired hero.

"I ignored Kacchan, even though I saw he was in pain. I made things worse and you almost got hurt because of me. And then I told him to leave- rejected him once more..."

Deku placed his fingers against his chest, feeling every quick pulse of his heart, every fluttering shake of his lungs, "I wanted some time alone. To be free of the stress and guilt I felt with Kacchan, and I saw how badly that hurt him. It was written all over Kacchan's face... "

Izuku's hand twisted into the fabric of his shirt, clenching tightly above his aching heart. His head was killing him from all his weeping, body exhausted and hot. He wanted to ask Shoto if he could activate his Quirk again, to cool his heated flesh, but he didn't. If Kacchan was suffering, then Deku couldn't ask for comfort.

"Izuku," The stoic boy murmured, brows furrowing with worry. Deku could feel his empathetic pity radiating off of him, and it made him frown. He didn't want anyone's pity.

Midoriya's voice sounded weary, even to his own ears, cries finally subsiding enough that he could speak without gasping for breath, "Kacchan didn't even yell at me, Todoroki..."

The implications of his words seemed to dawn on Todoroki, brows knitting together and lips pursing thoughtfully.

Izuku pictured the look of hurt that flit across Kacchan's face, agony throbbing with renewed vigor inside him. He might finally be too tired to heave and sob, but his heart wasn't done hurting and twisting in pain. Everything hurt, and all he wanted was to lie down and be held by Kacchan, to fall asleep until nothing hurt anymore. He sagged against Todoroki, sniffling as he rubbed at his moist eyes.

The prodigal teen remained quiet and pensive, mulling over his thoughts.

Deku murmured, "Kacchan just said fine and left..."

Silence permeated the space between them, an occasional sniffle leaving the viridian hero.

"You need to speak with Bakugo about this." Shoto said after a brief moment.

His words made Izuku jump away quickly, turning to gaze alarmingly into stormy grey and tranquil turquoise pools. "What?"

Todoroki stepped away, shifting to fully face Deku. His arms crossed over his torso, eyes narrowed onto him in a fretful manner, "You need to talk to Bakugo. This isn't healthy."

Izuku stared imploringly at Todoroki, jade orbs wide and afraid. He couldn't let Kacchan know just how weak he truly was! Kacchan couldn't find out about this. To know his partner really was inferior would make the bomber hero pity the green-haired boy, and Deku didn't want that.

"You can't tell him! Promise me you won't say anything, Todoroki!" He begged, fingers reaching out to grasp desperately at the heterochromatic hero's forearms.

Todoroki shook his head, lips pulled into a firm line. His features were stern and sharp, once more showing just how intimidating Shoto could be if he meant it.

"It's for the best," he insisted, smoldering eyes peering keenly into the shorter teen while he gingerly removed the freckled hero's clawed grip, "You need to be open with each other about your feelings and thoughts."

The younger teen felt his heart race wildly, blood rushing in his ears as he began to panic. Emerald eyes wide and full of dread, he reached out for the elemental hero's hand again. His voice was low and strained, cracking with every word, "Please don't tell Kacchan!"

The older boy shook his head once more, pushing Deku's frantic fingers away. His dual-colored eyes narrowed, sympathetic pity replaced with unyielding resolve and the timid boy shrank back, swallowing thickly.

"Being closed off from each other will only harm your relationship in the long run. You need to tell Bakugo." The dual user spoke, tone commanding and resolute.

Izuku felt fear hold his heart in its vice grip again, and his chest started heaving. His pupils contracted, breaths coming out in short shallow pants. Deku knew Todoroki was set in the matter, and no amount of groveling from him would persuade him to stay silent. His heart pounded wildly, blood rushing in his ears.

Slate and teal cut into him, emotions swimming deep in their mismatched depth, and when Shoto spoke again, his voice was cold and infrangible, "If you don't speak with Bakugo, I will."

 ** _x_**

 ** _x_**

 ** _x_**

Bakugo leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his torso, surrounded by his friends as they spoke aimlessly about things the explosive hero didn't care about. He didn't want to be here pretending he was okay when he felt a maelstrom bruising him from within. But Eijirou dictated he stay amongst friends- afraid the bomber hero would do something reckless, and too overwhelmed to care, he allowed the redhead to herd him towards their friend group. Foolishly, he thought he'd be able to confide in private with the hardening hero.

"-ask her, you dimwit!" Hanta scoffed out, onyx eyes glowing with amusement as he addressed Denki before his dark gaze drifted towards the angry blonde.

The bomber teen couldn't help but notice the glances the brunette kept sending Bakugo's way in between conversations. The brooding teen knew the tape hero had questions about Todoroki, could see them bouncing in his head, yet Sero didn't voice them.

Kaminari groused with exasperation, brows furrowing in despair, "I can't, dude!"

But Katsuki pretended not to notice the wide-mouthed teen, not wanting to ask as he gripped his biceps a little tighter, conflict growing in him. He knew his friends were curious, but he wasn't in the mood to talk. They didn't know anything about his problem, and he didn't want to have to explain it- it'd only make him angrier- so they wouldn't be any help. Kirishima knew enough to confide in with a lesser amount of explaining to do, but the explosive boy was too proud to ask the redhead to talk in private. Still, a part of him wanted to scream 'fuck it' and tell them all so fucking bad, to relieve some of the anguish festering feverishly inside him. But he couldn't- no, wouldn't- he gave his fucking word.

'Even though that shit stain fucking told Scarface,' His brain chimed in bitterly, souring his mood even more. Heart rate escalating, he grit his teeth, malevolent thoughts rushing through his head, slowly poisoning his already addled subconscious. Emotions bubbled within, threatening to boil over, filling him with that same volatile energy from before. Katsuki ground his teeth, nails digging into his arm while he did his best to purge himself from his hostile thoughts. He didn't want a repeat of his outburst.

"If you won't do it, why the hell do you expect me to do it!" The lanky hero griped, scowling at the shorter blonde with annoyance.

Denki groaned as he threw his head back, free hand rubbing over his face. His sapphire eyes flickered with a touch of panic before he hid it behind a childish pout, "I'll do your laundry for a week!"

That look of fear in the xanthous teen's eyes surged up the harrowing memory of Izuku's attack outside. Even furious, thinking of that moment made Katsuki's heart clench tight, sorrow layering itself upon the convoluted mess residing within his seemingly small ribcage.

'Stop thinking about that fucking nerd!' Bakugo chided himself heatedly, determined to let the freckled bastard go as easily as he dismissed Bakugo. But try as he may, it was difficult. Deku was always on his mind, whether he wanted him to be or not!

Honestly, he didn't know how his body could harbor so much within such a small space; he felt overwhelmed, like everything was just piling itself on top, trying it's best to crush him. Internally he seethed, cursing his green-haired boyfriend for all his turmoil, 'Useless nerd!'

"For real bro, it's super easy- just walk up and talk to her." Eijirou commented, taking a swig of his drink as the golden-haired hero gave him a pitiful look.

Katsuki shook his head, drawing his best friend's ruby gaze for a moment, concerned scarlet piercing into furious crimson. He knew firsthand how difficult it was, teeth grinding down hard as he recalled the nerd's rejection.

Kaminari was quick with his answer, almost as though he'd plucked the words straight from Bakugo's mind, "It's not that simple!"

The whining teen's response made the sharp-toothed teen return his attention towards Denki, and in a true Kirishima fashion, the redhead shook his head disapprovingly, lips tugging into his usual frown when his friends did something he deemed 'unmanly'. Voice full of enthusiasm befitting the hardening hero he chimed, "The manly choice is to speak directly!"

For once, Bakugo actually agreed with the slimmer blonde, knowing exactly how hard it could be to speak with someone who had no interest in talking with you. It wasn't fucking easy, especially when they shot you down so fast or right after a heartfelt confession. His chest swelled, blood rushing in his ears, a mixture of fury and agony beating laboriously against his ribs.

"It's never that fucking easy..." The bomber teen vented, instantly regretting saying anything when he realized he captured his friend's curiosities.

Unspoken questions drifted in the pulsing air at his strange comment, his friends eyeing him openly, noticing his brooding and irate aura. They exchanged glances, silently debating on whether to ask him about his opinion or to ignore it. He didn't dwell on it much though, ire quickly taking its hold again, driving his thoughts back to Deku.

Mina spoke, voice soft and hopeful, "It doesn't hurt to try though, right Bakugo?"

Bakugo gave a noncommittal grunt and then ignored her in favor of glaring at the spot where Izuku's friends all stood, chatting and laughing; he couldn't see Deku though, making that pressure in his chest shift. Katsuki thought to himself, 'Where the fuck is that dipshit?'

With his silence, his friend's knew he wasn't going to elaborate, and trying to coax anything out of the stubborn hero was a feat on its own; so they returned to their conversation, eyes lingering for a moment. Eijirou's ruby orbs stayed fixed on him longer, a concerned look covering his face before he too gazed away- silent with his questions; Katsuki ground his teeth.

"What if it all goes wrong though?" The leaner blonde groaned, pouting at his group of friends.

The bomber hero's crimson eyes roamed about the room, no longer of whatever Kaminari was whining about, unwilling to put in the effort to find out. He had his own motherfucking problems to fucking deal with to even be able to help the electric teen. As his vision navigated around the bodies moving about, he was aware of the shorter blonde's stare shifting towards him; the idiot probably thought he was being discreet. Bakugo knew the imbecile was aching to ask about IcyHot. But like Hanta and Eijirou, Denki stayed silent; the aggressive hero pretended not to notice his stares, momentarily wondering whether or not Kirishima said something beforehand; it would explain the weird looks and their aversion to asking him questions. Yet even though Bakugo appreciated the silence, Katsuki didn't want to stand there getting eyeballed with pitying looks from his closest friends or discussing Jammingway's love life- or lack thereof.

Sero rolled his eyes, shrugging his shoulders as he brought his beverage to his lips, "Then I guess you try again, dumbass. I don't know!"

Denki groaned aloud again, blue eyes moving from the taller blonde towards the pink teen. His stupid pout intensified as he instead gave Ashido a pleading look, knowing his complaints were falling on deaf ears with the cellophane teen. The static hero grabbed onto her forearm, shaking her as he whined, "Talk to her for me, Minaa~!"

The aggressive teen bit the inside of his cheek. Love was the last thing Katsuki wanted to fucking think about right now, as it'd only managed to cause him trouble this entire shitty evening. He wanted to escape this stupid conversation that left him hollow and distraught. The explosive boy wanted to leave, to be alone with his own thoughts and feelings and sort through what he truly felt- what he wanted from Izuku, from himself and from their fucked up relationship.

"Man up and talk to Kyouka yourself!" Mina huffed, puffing out her cheeks in frustration as she pulled her arm from Kaminari's hold and pressed closer into her boyfriend instead. Her fingers subconsciously caressed gently along the redhead's ribs as she hugged him, instantly drawing the explosive youth's attention.

"I'm not gonna ask for you," She stuck her tongue out at the whining blonde, making Denki groan and Sero snicker; Bakugo ignored their antics, a sick feeling twisting in his core.

"You heard my girl," Eijirou chuckled lightly, pressing a chaste kiss to the top of Pinky's head, letting his hand rest on her hip possessively, fingers slipping beneath the hem of her shirt to rub teasing circles along her flesh.

Her blush was subtle, a slight magenta flush against her pink skin as the crimson hero puffed up with pride. She giggled, "Man up, Denki."

Bakugo's stomach churned, teeth gnashing together as he watched Mina cling to the taller boy so unabashedly and possessively; observed the redhead hold onto her so protectively and lovingly. Raw emotions bubbled inside the aggressive teen at the sight, building higher until it felt like he would choke. He wanted to be able to hold Deku like that without reserve or hesitation.

As though reading his thoughts, the hardening hero's ruby orbs roamed over to glance sheepishly at the heartbroken teen. A pink tinge stained Kirishima's features, realizing how his automatic response to Ashido was making the bomber hero feel. Katsuki had to avert his scarlet gaze, lips pursing together with discomfort, feeling those acerbic emotions shift in his chest. He hated seeing how much they loved each other, even though he knew the couple weren't intentionally trying to spite him. But still, it fucking hurt him deep down, reminding him of his own fucked relationship.

Kaminari grumbled in irritation, releasing a deep sigh as he shook his head defeatedly, "Lame. You're starting to sound like a replica of Kirishima, Mina!"

The cellophane hero jeered, lips splitting to show his wide toothed smile.

"Hey!" Eijirou exclaimed, brows knitting together. But his voice had a distant ring to it, and Katsuki didn't have to look at the redhead to know he wasn't fully invested in the conversation around him anymore.

A part of Bakugo whispered ill thoughts, condemning his best friends' adorations, but he stamped the malicious thoughts away, knowing they were spurred on by his own heartache. He'd never intentionally wish any ill will upon his companions. Besides, he knew Eijirou wasn't willfully flaunting his stable and flourished relationship.

"He has a point," Hanta laughed, shoulders shaking in his mirth.

The couple made a displeased sound, a pair of amber eyes glaring into onyx pools while crimson stared guilty toward the explosive hero.

The bomber teen glared into the horde of people around them, teeth grinding as his nails dug hard into his muscled arms, marking his skin even harder. He didn't want that spiky bastard's pity. Negative energy emanated from him thickly, tension rising with every second that ticked by, jealousy unfurling deep in his chest and mind, piercing its sharp claws into his vulnerable heart.

"You both use the word 'man' and 'manly ' too much!" He heard Kaminari join in the laughter as the duo started teasing the cuddly teens.

Mina pouted, "So!"

More laughter rang in Bakugo's ears. He didn't care for their bickering- at least not today. His mind went back to the altercation that caused the rift between him and the nerd to grow.

'Stupid Scarface just had to fucking bait me,' he fumed dejectedly. He wished he could go back to stop himself from instigating anything with the pallid teen; his actions didn't help his plight, only worsened this weird mood Izuku was in. He knew it was his fault, and he didn't know how to fix it. That's what made him so furious- his own shortcomings and helplessness.

"Next thing you know they'll both start 'bro-ing' it out and-!"

Katsuki continued to dwell somberly upon his situation, tuning his friends out. He wondered if he put that karma out there, both through past actions and his thoughts this very afternoon. He obsessed over all the changes that were coming his way, academically and personally, and now everything fucking changed so drastically and so fucking quickly.

'Maybe I should've fucking left Deku alone,' he thought dismally. Things would definitely be different if he'd walked away sooner.

More snickering and an indignant scoff; one of the two morons made another snide remark propagating more chuckling.

The explosive hero drowned out his companions' voices with his despondent thoughts. Bakugo shut his ruby eyes as a deep sigh tumbled from his lips. He didn't notice the conversation around him stopped until he opened his eyes moments later, and saw his friends all looking at him. They all instantly turned away and wove back into their chatter, pretending they hadn't been staring at him with worried eyes. He released an aggravated breath, running a hand through his spiky blonde hair before he narrowed his eyes at his friend group.

"Fuck this bullshit," he spat, giving each one of them a pointed look, "I don't like the stupid fucking looks you shits keep fucking giving me and I'm tired of pretending you fucks are good at hiding it! So fucking spit it out, losers!"

They collectively fumbled, knowing they were caught, and he could feel their hesitation. Eijirou rubbed his neck in embarrassment; Denki scratched nervously at his cheek; Hanta massaged his arm awkwardly; and Mina chewed at her lips. He released a low growl, temper flaring at their silence. He had enough of this stupid silent treatment everyone kept giving him. It was like everyone secretly agreed to do this infuriating act- from Deku to his friends- riling him up more each time he was forced to endure it.

"One fucking question, dipshits." Bakugo snapped, uncrossing his arms to shove his hands into his pockets. He didn't want them to see how badly his hands shook, emotions assaulting him. He barked, "Then you can all fuck off and die!"

Hanta and Denki crowded around him as soon as the words slipped out of his mouth, moving into his personal space; Bakugo regretted his choice immediately- maybe he was better off getting the silent treatment!

"From each of us?" Kaminari blurted out. In his excitement, he splashed some of his drink onto the aggressive hero, causing Katsuki to scowl deeply.

"It was fucking implied, Sparky," He fumed, giving the smaller blonde a vicious glare as he angrily tore his hands out from his pockets. He swiped at the droplets of punch, snarling at his friend while he did so.

Kaminari's face lit up, ignoring Bakugo's seething attitude, and the bomber hero knew he was rearing to ask another stupid question, so he cut him off before he could ask- payback for splashing him with punch. In a surly manner he hissed out, "And that dumb fucking question serves as yours, asshat. Think fucking harder before you spout out fucking trash randomly, Dunce Face!"

The bomber teen swiped at his clothes once more, flicking away the last of the droplets, before he tucked his hands back into his pockets.

"It was an accident, McSplodey!" Denki groaned as his body visibly sagged, vivacity leaving him while his bottom lip jut out in a pouty fashion. Bakugo sneered at him, lips peeling back to reveal his gums, low guttural sound resonating from his throat; Denki rolled his eyes, accustomed to his aggressive reactions and backed down with a defeated groan, "Fine!"

"You gotta 'fess up, Bakugo!" Sero jumped in, shoving Kaminari aside, making the blonde flail to catch himself. "We're all friends here! You can tell us the truth!"

From his peripheral, Bakugo saw Mina and Eijirou glancing at him before exchanging a strange look. He wondered if Kirishima told Ashido about his relationship. He wouldn't put it past him. The spiky bastard always told her everything, causing another stab of envy to shudder through him.

"There's nothing to fucking confess, Skeletor." He replied coldly, ignoring the indignant look that shadowed Hanta's face at the insult.

"You seemed more aggravated than usual though," The lanky hero's dark eyes zeroed in on Bakugo, curiosity burning deep within them as he posed his question, "Did Todoroki do something to piss you off?

For a mere second Katsuki considered sharing the truth. Yet just as quickly as the thought shot through his head, he smothered it. They didn't need to know yet. The aggressive hero made a promise and he was a man of his word- or at least fucking trying to be.

"Peppermint prince's mere fucking presence annoys the fuck outta me, Tape Face." He spoke, voice bleak as the real reasons Todoroki pissed him off flit through his mind.

But he shoved the thoughts down, intent on not talking about that green-haired loser. He was done torturing himself trying to figure him out. The bomber hero wanted to forget about him for a while- to sort through the disorder burdening his mind, sullying his soul and tearing up his heart- before he thought of the freckled nerd again.

He grimaced, body heavy, "That's all there fucking is to it."

"You sure, Explodo Boy?" The cellophane teen chimed in, arms crossing over his torso, one hand cradling his chin thoughtfully.

"Yeah," Bakugo grunted, ignoring the stupid nickname his friends had yet to drop- much to the bomber teen's chagrin. His ruby eyes shifted to the spot he'd last seen the stupid nerd, heart throbbing; he had to work on himself first, "I'm fucking positive, loser."

Kaminari quickly interjected, lips pursing together in irritation, "Hey! That's two questions!"

"Fuck off, Pikachu!" Katsuki quipped without missing a beat, eyes still focused elsewhere as he pulled his hands from his pockets and threw up his middle fingers. Insults were always on the tip of his tongue whenever Denki was involved in the conversation; it was a hobby.

"Dude!" The electric hero called out defensively, face crestfallen.

Bakugo ignored him again, crimson eyes slowly trailing back to his friends as he dropped his hands to his sides. At least interacting with his dumbass friends managed to help stave off some of the melancholy swimming inside him- even if only by a fraction.

Kirishima and Mina remained unnervingly quiet behind the annoying duo, whispering between themselves with worried expressions. Ashido loved gossip, always jumping at the chance to hound one of her friends for the latest juicy tidbit. But she had yet to comment or even ask about what happened between him and Shoto; she continued to mutter away, expression unreadable.

'Raccoon Eyes must know.' He thought, wondering if that's why she was quieter than customary. Otherwise the Gossip Queen would be all over him, harassing him for details and making her own speculations. Under normal circumstances, the blonde teen wouldn't want to be hassled by the pink teen- this wide berth of silence would be fucking amazing! But with the clusterfuck in his chest and mind, he most definitely preferred it to her murmuring with Kirishima. Hearing them mumble grated his nerves. It made him think of the nerd and that was the last thing he wanted on his mind right now. He was trying to distract himself and they weren't helping.

Katsuki wasn't gonna allow himself to think about him; it would only make him furious, mind racing to find answers he wouldn't get.

The smaller blonde commented, "But ya know, I've only ever seen you that angry when it had to do with Midoriya."

Hearing Izuku's name was like suddenly being hit by a truck, sending a jolt of pain throughout him that caused him to visibly wince. The bomber hero's stomach clenched so hard he felt sick, stomach churning turbulently he thought he'd puke- all with just a mention of the fucking nerd's name. But even with his friend's cruel yet innocent words crushing him, Bakugo didn't miss the quick snap of the lovebirds' necks turning his direction, crimson and amber orbs wide in alarm.

"Kaminari." Kirishima spoke, voice precautionary and low as he tried to alert the leaner blonde to avoid saying more.

Fists curled angrily at the explosive hero's sides as his teeth gnashed into the flesh of his inner cheek. Blood thumped in his ears, matching the angry rhythm of his bruised heart. He felt his temper flare high, energy running through every nerve within him. Why did they have to mention stupid Deku! He was trying to distance himself and they weren't making it fucking easy!

"What?" The electric hero asked, oblivious to just how much his seemingly innocent remark was acerbating the wound on the aggressive hero's heart.

Bakugo knew it wasn't meant to hurt. Denki didn't know, and he tried to let his words slide, nails cutting crescents into the calloused flesh of his palms. But once again he could feel his anger simmering close to a boiling point; he was tense, chest heaving and quickly picking up pace. He knew he wouldn't be able to hide his volatile nature much longer unless he calmed down.

The lanky teen added, "It's true. Midoriya always riles Bakugo up the most."

Kirishima gave them both a pinched look, silently begging the duo to shut up before they said something that would make Bakugo lose his shit. Katsuki clenched his teeth harder, piercing the soft flesh of his mouth, jaw getting sore quickly, pain flaring in his palms and mouth.

"So did that fight have something to do with Midoriya then?" Kaminari asked, sapphire eyes glimmering with renewed curiosity.

'Stop fucking mentioning that curly-haired fucker for fuck's sake!' His mind screamed, suppressing his inner desire of screeching it out loud. His nostrils flared as he reminded himself to breathe and calm down, chest rising quicker.

Kaminari and Sero didn't notice, gazes fixated on the suddenly vocal duo.

"Dude, let's just give Bakugo some space. Okay, guys?" The redhead spoke, voice strained as he approached them, trying to move them away from the seething teen.

Katsuki ground his teeth, fighting the urge to yell and start throwing fists or explosions. Bakugo knew there was underlying concern behind his friend's words; yet against his will, it made his ire return with a vengeance. He appreciated Eijirou, but he wasn't the person who should be here backing him up- whom he coveted sticking up for him.

Mina was quick with her comment, trailing behind her boyfriend, "Lay off the questions, guys!"

Bitterness assaulted him, mind dark with angry thoughts as malignant whispers caressed his ear. Ashido fucking knew; no questions or comments of her own, and also trying to help her boyfriend defuse a potential 'drama bomb'- he assumed Kirishima must've said something, or by some fucking miracle she pieced it together on her own.

The dark-haired teen gave the couple a weird look, dark brows drawing together as a frown touched his wide lips. The electric hero mimicked the tape hero's demeanor.

The lanky hero inquired, "Why are you guys acting so damn weird? You know something we don't?"

Kirishima frowned as he shook his head, voice lacking conviction as he scratched at the back of his neck, "No!"

"You know something!"Sero exclaimed, narrowing his obsidian gaze on the redhead as he pointed an accusing finger at the razor-toothed hero.

Pinky was quick to intercept, crossing her arms over her chest as she stood against the slim teen, trying to back her boyfriend up. Her black sclera eyes glared at the taller hero, voice confidant unlike her partner's, "Why would Eijirou lie?"

Knowing the acidic hero was willing to put aside her thirst for drama to keep Katsuki's secret filled him with unbridled envy, caustic emotions taking root in his heart. The hardening hero trusted Mina so readily- even though she was the biggest gossip- and she safeguarded his trust, going as far as lying for the redhead. It made the blonde teen loathe their interference, seeing firsthand how fucked his dynamic with Izuku was; it irritated him. Plus their bickering wasn't helping Katsuki's mounting wrath either; he wanted them to fucking stop talking about shitty fucking Deku.

"Does this mean something did happen with Midoriya then?" Kaminari asked, sapphire eyes trailing from the couple to the older fuming blonde.

Katsuki was done listening to them argue over his personal affairs as the real reasons for his heated debacle surfaced in his mind, reminding him of all that was fucking wrong in his life at the moment.

"Fuck no!" Bakugo seethed, voice heavy and strained, crimson eyes swirling darkly with his hurt and betrayal. "It had nothing to fucking do with that goddamn fucking useless piece of fucking shit nerd! So fucking drop it!"

His mind growled, rage building higher, jealousy bubbling inside, 'Why do they have to keep talking about that fucking nerd!'

Heart pounding furiously inside his ribs, he bit the inside of his lip, tasting blood on his tongue. He could picture Deku comforting Shoto, delicate touches running intimately against his muscled back, soft lips teasing the prodigal bastard ears. Bitterness settled on his tongue, envy overflowing, acidic and all-consuming. He could feel his palms heating up, smoke slowly starting to form.

'So much for fucking thinking this shit was going away any time soon.' He thought begrudgingly, feeling that stupid emotion move back into its place inside him, suffocating him with its burdening weight. He was a complete fool believing his friends would erase his troubles- they unknowingly made them worse!

Kirishima sighed dejectedly, rubbing his hand over his face as Mina pressed into his side and enclosed her hand around his free one, offering him comfort. Their familiarity only added to his brewing ire. The urge to blow something up or hurt someone else the way he hurt was almost overpowering, small sparks flickering in his enclosed fists as he stared the cellophane hero down vehemently, avoiding glancing the couple's direction.

Hanta backed away, giving him a sympathetic look. "Okay Bakugo! If you say it wasn't cuz of Midoriya, then yeah- Todoroki, man."

Bakugo's chest heaved, body shaking, pent up energy stockpiling inside him and releasing through small burst of sparks in his palms that he could no longer control. He knew he was becoming volatile again, could see the concern glimmering in his friends' eyes as they watched him cautiously. People around them started to drift their gazes his way, crackling fists catching their wandering sights.

"Dude, try and chill," The smaller blonde spoke worriedly, hand reaching out towards the explosive hero, "You can talk to us about this whole Deku thing-"

Katsuki saw red, vision blurring as those words rubbed salt into his open wounds. The bomber teen knew Denki only meant to help, but without knowing the full context of his dilemma, he was only doing the opposite. The aggressive teen tried his hardest to reign his ever growing temper back in, but he couldn't stop himself from viciously slapping Kaminari's hand away from him.

Ruby eyes radiated furiously at the younger blonde as a hateful sneer split his lips and angry words slipped off his tongue before he could stop himself, "Don't fucking touch me, you useless waste of fucking space! You don't know fucking shit about fucking anything, so shut your fucking mouth!"

They were collecting passing looks as classmates slowly started to huddle, thirsty for more drama.

Kaminari flinched back, hurt flashing across his face for a moment before he awkwardly rubbed his arm. Sapphire eyes gazed away from his raging glare, cheeks burning with embarrassment as eyes focused on him and Bakugo. Dejectedly he stammered, "S-sorry Bakubro. I-I wasn't trying to piss you off-"

"What the hell, Bakugo?" The brunette cut the electric hero off, mouth slightly agape. His dark eyes swam with concern and disbelief as a look between angry and incredulous flickered over his features.

'Fuck.'

Katsuki felt bad instantly, guilt working its way in with the other fucking shitty feelings slithering in the pit of his chest. Kaminari was an idiot, but he didn't deserve that. They were all just trying to help...

Hanta scowled out, "We're trying to help you, you ass!"

'I fucking know that...' The bomber hero bit into his inner cheek, feeling worse than before as his body trembled with raw emotions.

Mina stared at him, pity glistening in her golden eyes. She frowned, brows knitting together as she bit her lip. When she spoke, her voice was warm and caring, "Bakugo?"

Whispers hit the older blonde's ears, ogling students standing around ready to witness another of the aggressive teen's outbursts.

As much as his friends were willing to lend their aid, they couldn't fucking help him. This- whatever **_this_** was- was between him and Deku. The explosive teen couldn't let his fellow peers into his problems. His pride wouldn't allow it for so many reasons; he needed to work this out without so many eyes watching him like some cheap form of entertainment...

Kirishima had that same look Sero had, but rather than stay frozen in place like the rest of their group, he ambled towards Katsuki. Slowly and deliberately, the redhead reached his hand out to place it upon Bakugo's shaking shoulder. Eijirou's lips formed a weak grin, voice laced with sympathy and compassion, "C'mon, let's go, Bakugo."

Katsuki didn't hesitate to follow along, leaving the worried glances of his closest friends behind; curious stares of his classmates glued to his retreating back. The murmurs intensified.

 ** _x_**

 ** _x_**

 ** _x_**

Every pounding beat of the heavy bass vibrated through Bakugo's feet, resonating in his chest as he walked back and forth. It's rhythm matched his own thundering heart, mixing with the indistinguishable chatter that rung loudly within the area, unable to subdue the whirlwind of thoughts. His ruby eyes glared angrily at the floor, hands curled into angry sparking fists at his sides. He didn't want to be here when he felt so fucked up; he couldn't concentrate on anything else but Izuku and it was driving him crazy!

The nerd and his stupid actions kept swirling in his head, making him dizzy and more irritable than normal. The whole scenario with Kaminari was proof of that and it made his cheeks burn with shame. The explosive hero's body was tense, humming with volatile energy that made him restless. He felt like he would explode at any moment, could feel his palms perspire aggressively, fire bursts growing in size. He felt so many fucking things at once, it was exhausting.

He still couldn't fucking believe Izuku, and it only hurt his head the more he tried to figure him out. Katsuki knew Deku's infuriating moral standards could be the only thing behind making his choices. But what the bomber teen didn't know was how far his annoying hero-complex went into making these stupid decisions? And what the fuck was up with Todoroki? He understood that he was trying to help, but still- unless he fucking knew something Bakugo didn't then why the fuck was he trying to butt into their fucking business? Once again, the blonde pictured Deku soothing the stoic hero; scarred fingers dancing far too intimately against the heterochromatic teen's muscled back; soft lips fluttering too close to that undeserving loser's ear.

Bakugo's jaw clenched tighter as his demeanor turned hostile, tension within rising with every second that ticked by. Rage rolled off of him in waves, palpable and heavy, filling the space around him with his volatile energy. Jealousy cradled his heart and mind in its virulent grasp, slowly tainting him with its biased claws. Chest heaving heavily, blood pounding in his ears, it drowned out all other noise but the dark whisperings of doubts and fears.

"Useless shitty Deku," He growled beneath his breath, scarlet pools narrowing onto the floor beneath him as he paced in circles, palms smoking.

He just wanted to stop thinking about that fucking nerd! The stupid idiot was nothing but trouble, only causing all this turmoil inside him. Katsuki wanted nothing more than to move on, to leave these problems behind and the moron responsible. If Deku wanted to escape talking to him about whatever the fuck was eating at him and would rather hang out with his friends- or that heterochromatic bastard- than divulge his heart to Katsuki, then so fuckng what! Who fucking cares that it stung him deep! Why should Bakugo fucking care that he apparently wasn't trustworthy enough for Deku! Why should he waste his fucking time if the nerd didn't think they were ready after four long months of hiding themselves- of silently sending him signs that showed how much he wanted Katsuki's affections- his trust!

'Just to throw it all in my fucking face,' He internally seethed, heart pounding away with unconstrained fury. Why the hell should he give a flying fuck about that freckled nerd when he didn't give a rat's ass about what Katsuki felt! 'Fuck that nerd! I don't fucking need him!'

He was so conflicted, mind clouded by his entangled emotions. A little voice hummed in the back of his head, nagging at him- reminding him of the truth.

'That's not fucking true, Katsuki,' His subconscious murmured in his ear, grounding him. His ire slowly dissipated, soft voice of reason relieving his mind of some tension- reminding him why he was even so angry in the first place. It wasn't all due to Deku. Bakugo was just as liable for the emotions rattling inside him. 'That shitty nerd fucking worships you! Fucking loves you! And you fucking love that loser too and you fucking know it!'

Bitch and gripe as he may, he knew he fucking cared too much to ever break things off with Izuku- even with all this shit he burdened him with. His mind couldn't stop thinking about the look on Deku's face; the pain and hurt he saw reflected in those giant jade pools. He still didn't understand what the fuck ran through the nerd's mind- why he looked at him like he was the kicked fucking puppy who got trampled on when the freckled bastard was the one who told Katsuki to fuck off. He released a sigh, cursing Deku for being so fucking useless and enigmatic in his actions, mixing his damn signals to the point of leaving Bakugo in distressed shambles.

'He's so fucking confusing,' The explosive hero thought with annoyance, lips pulling into his signature glower.

He gave a fuck about the agony Izuku was dealing with alone, and about what he should do to fix this stupid rift between them. He fucking loved that stupid nerd, even if a small part of him hated that he cared so much about what the fucking nerd did, said or even fucking felt; it only made things harder for Bakugo. But in the end, Katsuki knew there was only one choice.

'Stupid fucking Deku.'

All his life, there was only ever Izuku and Katsuki knew that would never change. The shitty nerd was so entangled in his life that going on without him was unthinkable! He knew the dumb fuck felt the same about him too.

"So why won't you fucking talk to me, nerd!" The bomber teen fumed angrily, explosions growing in size around his enclosed hands. Bakugo wanted to fix whatever the fuck was wrong, yet the freckled bastard continued to push him away! He released an aggravated growl, teeth clenching so tight it was beginning to hurt.

Katsuki wanted to fucking talk to Izuku, but the nerd didn't want to! And as much as the blonde wanted to tell the shorter hero were to shove it and disregard what the viridian teen wanted, he couldn't. The bomber teen was set on fixing the weird dynamic he'd caused between them through his previous behavior and he needed his actions to prove it. Deku was not only his boyfriend, but his equal. So he needed to stop treating him like he were inferior. Midoriya's wants and desires mattered just as much as his did! Therefore, even though it pained him to do so, stomach clenching tight at the notion, he was obeying the nerdy hero's stupid request of silence and space.

'Super fucking stupid requests!' His mind spat resentfully.

Palms flickering with more sparks, he punched the wall nearest him, releasing an angry growl, explosions charring the wall black. His heart wouldn't stop pounding and he was sure the organ was bruised; it hurt like it was. He punched the wall again, exasperated with the storm taking place within his body, mind and soul, teeth biting into the inner soft flesh of his cheek, blood coating his tongue. But even the pain of his hand or mouth did little to alleviate the shifting pain in his chest.

He leaned against the blackened wall, brain fatigued yet body amped up as he stared mindlessly at the floor. The explosive hero ran his heated fingers through his blonde tresses, sliding down the wall while grumbling out, "Fuckin' nerd. It's your fault I feel this fucking shitty."

The noise level in the area rose for a minute, pulsating music and cacophony of voices assaulting his senses, making him lift his head. He saw Eijirou push the door closed behind him with his hip, two drinks in hand, sounds muffled behind him once more. Crimson gazes met, one smoldering darkly with repressed emotion, the other glistening bright with compassion and sympathy.

"I got you a drink, bro." The redhead commented, a wan smile gracing his features as he approached the brooding blonde. Kirishima extended his hand out, and the bomber teen took the proffered cup without hesitation.

A scowl etched itself onto his lips, hot digits gripping into the plastic cup, instantly warping the material in his hand, "Thanks, Broomstick."

"No problem, man." The hardening hero's smile widened, showing off his pointed teeth. His scarlet eyes moved to the charred wall, brows furrowing in question before he shook his head and leaned against the wall, propping one foot against it as he sipped his drink.

His best friend didn't stare him down or even speak, just stood there waiting for Bakugo to initiate the conversation. They were friends long enough to know pestering him for information was like pulling teeth. The best way to find out anything from the older teen was to let him simmer and come to him of his own volition; Katsuki had to be the one to present his problems first. But the brooding hero didn't know where to start- or if he even wanted to. Kirishima didn't know how complicated things were for him right now, didn't know the extent of his situation. Bakugo wasn't sure Eijirou would understand it. But the blonde knew it would be just as much of a hassle to include him in his personal struggles as it would be to keep him out. The spiky bastard was fucking nosy like his girlfriend and also a good friend- Bakugo would deny that though- concerned for his well being, so the blonde knew he'd persist.

His head throbbed and he closed his ruby eyes in hopes of alleviating the pain. It didn't help, the dull pounding continued behind his shut eyes.

Silence enveloped them, seconds ticking into minutes, acerbic thoughts still trying to permeate the explosive boy's head. He didn't want to be here. The older teen wanted to go back to his room and wallow in his own misery, or go outside and blow some shit up. But Eijirou insisted, sympathetic eyes telling Bakugo he was worried about him- afraid he'd do something stupid if he were alone. The concern touched the aggressive teen, so he didn't fight Kirishima, knowing the razor-toothed teen was right in his assumptions; Katsuki would do something stupid if left unsupervised, so he consented to stay in the stairwell. But now that he wasn't able to drown in his own self-induced pity or eviscerate something to an unrecognizable pulp, all the emotional turmoil just kept accumulating inside him, filling him until he was ready to burst.

The bomber hero knew if that happened, it wouldn't be good. But now he wasn't so sure this was where he should be either- what he should be doing. His plans were fucked now that Deku wanted space and they were dancing around each other on eggshells. Plus, he wasn't in the right mindset to mingle. Though it wasn't like he would've been even if he weren't so upset and emotionally distraught. A part of him wanted to hunt down that nerd to give him a piece of his mind; while the other wanted to go about as though this wasn't causing him such duress- to pretend he wasn't hurting so badly.

The latter was the most tempting of the choices, figuring the pain would lessen or dissolve the less he thought about Deku. It seemed like a good strategy, one he'd used since he could remember- repress and deny until fooled into thinking otherwise. It was easier than dealing with the chaos that stormed inside him, beating his will vigorously and mercilessly.

Katsuki was exhausted from this emotional rollercoaster, and he knew he couldn't pretend to be okay when his heart was in fucking pieces! Irritation poured off him in waves, mind resolute, 'I can't fucking do this.'

The explosive teen didn't have to have his eyes open to know the spiky bastard was watching him like a hawk, almost as though he could see the thoughts whirling in his head. He felt the redhead shift next to him, arms crossing over his sturdy torso, bringing his cup to his lips once more for another sip. The blonde opened his scarlet eyes, peering into the sweet smelling contents of his own drink cradled in his calloused hands, forearms resting upon his bent knees. He stared into the pungent liquid, debating his choice for a moment longer before taking a swig, fruity punch and vodka mixing in his stomach, burning the slightest as it poured down his throat.

Feelings and shit weren't his forte, he needed some liquid courage. Downing the entire drink in one go, its warmth pooled in the pit of his core.

"Kirishima-" Bakugo started once he finished his drink, scarlet eyes staring blankly into the empty cup. Heat rose from within, staining his cheeks a flushed pink while his fingers gripped tightly to the party cup in his hands, pressure warping the plastic even more.

"Yeah?"

Bakugo pursed his lips, scowl permeating his features as he glared into his cup, wishing he had another. He momentarily wondered who the fuck managed to sneak alcohol into the party anyways; he'd bet it was Kaminari- perhaps even that perverted purple midget; they both fit the bill for most likely to try and get the girls trashed. Then he pondered whether fucking Glasses knew or not? Katsuki assumed not, as the class rep would've reprimanded everyone about drinking while being underage- a total buzzkill for most party situations.

Abruptly he considered whether or not Deku's weird behavior could be attributed to the spiked punch. Yet as soon as the thought flit through the aggressive hero's mind, he dispelled it. The nerd came looking for him minutes after he'd first left him behind, not enough time to pound back enough punch. Also, when they did come back, the freckled bastard nursed that one drink the entire time, imbibing little to none- aside from when they caught each others gaze, though hardly enough to get a buzz.

"Can I ask you something, Hair-for-Brains?" The brooding teen spoke, fingers worrying the indentations in his cup as he bit into his inner cheek. His brain wouldn't stop racing. Izuku's face burned into his mind's eye causing the same confused questions to rise once more. He was a clusterfuck of tangled thoughts and feelings, each only stressing him out more, exacerbating his ire.

He wanted to vent- needed to- before he imploded.

The blonde teen could see Eijirou physically perk up, standing straighter as he peered at him with those comforting ruby orbs, understanding shining within their scarlet depths- promising to listen without judgement. A relaxing smile stretched across his lips, inviting Bakugo to spill his heart out without reserve. Katsuki bit his cheek again, aggravating his wound, copper settling on his tongue.

Katsuki could tell Kirishima- he trusted him- but what made him hesitant was his promise to the nerd that he'd stay quiet. Bakugo liked to believe he was a man of his word, unwilling to purposely break his oath. But to confide in his best friend and let out all these repressed feelings threatening to overcome him would mean breaking his promise to Izuku. And with the weird tension currently between them, he wanted to do everything in his power to salvage their fragile relationship.

'Even though stupid Deku fucking told the Canadian flag everything.' His mind groused fretfully, envy laced into his words, dark emotions swirling close behind trying to consume him.

He glared into his empty cup once more, a low growl escaping him while his fingers subconsciously crushed the plastic in his grasp, mind a hurricane of negative energy. The pang in his heart resurfaced, aching and demanding relief.

"Bro?"

Katsuki glanced over to the redhead, conflicted crimson transfixed onto expectant scarlet.

"...Can I have your drink?..."

"Uh...," Eijirou looked slightly surprised and gazed down at his cup like he were amazed he still had it in his grasp, brow arched with his confusion, "Y-yeah. Sure..."

Bakugo knew the taller teen expected him to say something significant about his dilemma- not to ask for his beverage. The sharp-toothed hero handed the cup out to the older boy, brows furrowing as he did so.

"Here."

The bomber hero took it with a nod of his head and a grunt of approval, hurriedly bringing it to his lips. The hardening hero watched him with inquisitive eyes, mouth tugging down into a small frown as the explosive hero chugged the fruity contents into his awaiting mouth. It was liquid bliss to his suddenly parched mouth, and when he pulled the cup from his lips he released a heavy sigh.

Bakugo was feeling as ready as he was going to be. Licking his lips he rested his forearms against his knees again. He spoke, voice solemn and etched with the slightest sorrow, "I'm in love with that stupid nerd, ya know."

The razor-toothed teen studied the bomber hero's face, nodding in acknowledgment, the makings of a smile slowly ghosting across his face at Katsuki's admission. He knew Eijirou was happy that he'd finally gotten into a relationship- even if it was currently hanging by a thin thread.

"But I guess you fucking know that since you saw me confess to that shitty bastard."

"Yeah, I did." Kirishima sat down beside the blonde teen, crossing his legs beneath him. Ruby eyes watched the explosive boy's features as that wry grin splayed across his lips, "Plus I saw you two trying to get frisky upstairs remember."

Bakugo grunted, remembering exactly how eager Izuku was for him as they kissed. Even in his dissonant state, the memory made his ears and face blaze scarlet and blood rush south. The redhead definitely ruined his chance of fucking Deku into submission, but he didn't hold it against him, "How could I fucking forget, dumbass."

Kirishima's cheeks pinkened as though realizing where the explosive teen's thoughts were, and he released a soft awkward chuckle, "My bad, bro. Wasn't intentionally trying to intervene!"

Katsuki shook his head, voice forlorn and lacking its usual roughness, "It's not your fault. You didn't know about us yet and I know you fucking harassed me about coming down to the party for good reasons."

Eijirou turned as red as his hair, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment as he spoke, sincerity seeping into his voice, "I'm sorry, man. I just thought it'd be good to socialize with our classmates one last time before we became pros. I would never really say anything about your relationship without your permission, Bakugo..."

The explosive hero knew Kirishima did it with good intentions. He couldn't really be mad at him for that. "Yeah, I know Broomstick. Don't fucking sweat it."

The hardening hero's gaze shifted, hands rubbing against his thighs as silence settled between them, cheeks continuing to burn bright. His voice was a soft whisper when he spoke, "And I didn't tell Mina, in case you were wondering..."

His voice petered out, and Bakugo silently watched him from his peripherals. The hardening hero struggled with his words, nervously picking at imaginary lint on his lap before he added, "She actually figured it out on her own and as soon as we went our separate ways from the elevator, she was quick to tell me her plans to get you two together. I didn't tell her you guys were dating though, but I think she pieced it together after your fight."

Katsuki made a noise of acknowledgement and looked away thinking, 'That definitely explains her behavior.'

Neither spoke after that, the muffled beating of the music the only sound echoing in the confines of the stairwell. If not for the obvious turmoil within the blonde, it would almost be soothing to simply sit here in the quiet with his best friend- just taking in each other's company. But they were here for a reason and Katsuki knew they wouldn't be leaving until he talked with Eijirou properly.

"I just-" A disgruntled huff escaped Bakugo's lips, ruby eyes glazing over in thought, "I just fucking thought things would be fucking different after that confession. I thought we'd walk into this stupid party holding hands or some other shit like that- since it's fucking Deku I'm dating and he can be such a fucking girl..."

The aggressive teen's voice trailed off, blonde brows furrowing in thought. The razor-toothed hero's eyes roamed back to the blonde teen, curiosity burning inside their ruby depths.

The brooding hero's fingers tightened around the plastic in his grip, crushing it slowly within his grasp. "When he said he wanted to talk, I fucking hoped it wasn't as bad as his body language implied."

Red brows shot up as a look of bewilderment shadowed the hardening hero's soft face.

"Shit. I thought he wanted to talk about your moment out there," Kirishima spoke while his eyes moved down to the cup crinkling in Bakugo's fist and then back to the explosive teen's somber face. The razor-toothed teen's lips pursed and he looked away, sympathetic pain emanating off of him. "I could tell he was nervous, but I didn't get that sorta read from him at all."

Bakugo wasn't surprised, even though Izuku could be easy to read normally, he sometimes managed to fool those around him- not Katsuki though, and after knowing the nerd his entire life, he supposed it'd be weird if he couldn't interpret his little quirks.

"I could fucking tell- known the mumbling shit long enough to fucking see it. I fucking knew it wasn't gonna be good- felt it deep down as soon as he called my motherfucking name. But still, I fucking wished I was wrong. Damn nerd wanted to fucking talk, but struggled to say a fucking word the entire time! Pissed me the fuck off. I asked him to fucking tell me, almost fucking begged him, Kirishima..."

They both knew the heavy implications of his statement: Bakugo never begged- being to proud a man. The blonde's palms began to smoke, the sweet scent of nitroglycerin and pungent burning plastic wafting in the air with the memory. The fuming teen was too lost in his own thoughts to notice though, mind swirling with confused anger. Kirishima's scarlet eyes shone with his understanding, glow only brightening the more he heard of Katsuki's plight even as his nose scrunched at the charring plastic.

The aggressive hero's nostrils flared as he vented, still oblivious to the softening cup in his grasp, chest heaving in anger, "And then after fucking standing there like a fucking mute for so fucking long, he finally fucking tells me he doesn't want this! He wants to wait longer before we reveal anything! I didn't fucking like it- didn't want to fucking accept it!"

It was then he realized the plastic was melting in his clutches. He dropped it, hot plastic collecting on the floor before cooling into hardened bits, lips splitting into a sneer as he wiped the residue on his pant leg.

He growled out, gums exposed as his teeth clenched together, "But I fucking did 'cuz I love that freckled bastard. And then the fucker has the fucking audacity to withdraw from me! Won't let me touch him or meet my fucking gaze..."

Bakugo's hands gripped tightly to the fabric of his pants, conflict churning inside him. It hurt when Izuku ignored him and once more he cursed his karma, knowing it was the universe's way of making him repent for his past actions.

"That's tough, bro." Kirishima murmured, running a hand through his unruly crimson hair and scratching the back of his head.

Bakugo could imagine that would be difficult for the redhead considering he and Ashido were very handsy with each other. Thinking of their loving relationship sparked that ugly emotion again, its thorny presence writhing inside, piercing little cuts into his bruised heart. He wanted a real relationship with Deku- coveted with every fiber of his being.

Bakugo ground his teeth, anger rolling off him thick and heavy, "Fuckin' tell me about it! I thought he fucking wanted this! Deku was constantly fucking pleading with his fucking eyes and it took me until fucking now to notice that desperate fucking look. Yet, when I finally quit being fucking weird about it- when I want the fucking world to see that the shitty nerd is fucking mine- he pulls this fucking bullshit!"

The image of Izuku's pain filled emerald eyes permeated his mind; lust glazed jade pools drowning him in their ecstacy; heady moans driving him crazy with need; mirthless laughter resonating in his ears- all only adding to his distress. Izuku was such a contradiction, throwing so many mixed signals his way that it left Katsuki perplexed. The nerd was confusing him so much. He didn't want to force his will upon him and demand his utmost attention, but the more he thought about his puzzling boyfriend, the more the thought sounded appealing.

"I don't fucking understand him! I don't understand why he's fucking doing this! I thought he fucking wanted this! **_I_** really fucking want this, Kirishima!"

Bakugo knew he sounded pathetic, but couldn't find himself to care anymore. He was hurt and angry and he wanted someone to know it, to help him through this. Deep down he wished it were Izuku here with him...

"But Deku's acting so fucking weird about it all and I legitimately am at my fucking wits end trying to rationalize why the fuck the nerd is doing this to us! And I can't find the fucking answer I need!"

His fingers ran through his blonde hair, fastening tight as he glowered, heat emanating from his palms, "He leaves me so fucking confused and unsure about how to fucking fix this! And that only manages to make me fucking furious! Deku makes me feel hopeless to help him and it makes me even angrier! I want to fucking help him, to fix this weird shit between us that I know is my fucking fault!"

His trembling digits came out of his hair as he rubbed a warm hand over his face. His aggravation only grew the more he vented, but he couldn't deny that he still felt better than he had minutes ago- less volatile.

The hardening teen's lips pursed into a thin line, "Why do you think it's your fault?"

"I don't know what the fuck I did to cause it exactly, but I know it's my fucking fault. I noticed his weird behaviour when we were out in the woods after we-"

Bakugo stopped himself from revealing their intimate moment, scarlet eyes darting away from the redhead as he remembered all that transpired before their weird schism. But his slowly blooming cheeks gave him away, even though his words didn't. Another wry grin etched itself across the hardening teen's lips, sharp teeth on display at Katsuki's unintentional admission.

The bomber hero continued, unaware of Eijirou's sly smile, "Well, before you showed up, Shitty Hair. But then Deku panicked when he thought we were going to be found. I wasn't sure what to do- he was unresponsive and it freaked me the fuck out."

"Shit, bro. I'm sorry, Bakugo!" Remorse instantly shadowed Kirishima's face at the aggressive teen's words, jovial energy and smile faltering. He rubbed at his neck, voice laced with shame as his cheeks flushed with color, "I really messed things up for you guys! Damn it- twice too!"

Katsuki turned to gaze at the sharp-toothed teen and elbowed his friend, knowing Eijirou would blame himself for their strife. But the blonde knew the truth and wouldn't allow his companion to take the fall for his mistakes.

"Its not you fucking fault, Kirishima."

The taller teen's soft red eyes glanced unconvinced at the explosive hero, regret swimming within before he looked away. The bomber teen couldn't let the spiky bastard go on thinking he was at fault.

Bakugo released a disgruntled noise before huffing out, "I know it's from the pressure I put on him to keep quiet. All the fucker wanted was to announce to the fucking world that we were fucking dating, but I wasn't ready- for a lot of stupid reasons. And I know thinking we were caught made him freak out..."

A pang started in his chest, contrition writhing its way in with all the other annoying complex emotions he felt swirling inside him. Images of Deku's panic stricken gaze and zombie-like reactions burned in his mind.

"It wasn't really because of you, Eijirou. It was all my fault..."

His words hung heavy in the air, iniquity and anguish filling the void between them. The air seemed to turn dark, a hopeless feeling burdening the explosive hero's body, emotions running rampant within him. Despair overpowered everything else, shoulders sagging in defeat with its crushing weight. Kirishima's crimson gaze softened, knowing Bakugo fully believed the entire situation was his doing.

The redhead placed a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder, sympathy lifting the corners of his lips weakly, "I doubt that, Bakugo. I'm sure this is all just a big misunderstanding."

"I fucking doubt that," the older teen shook his head, glancing away, "But anyway, I obviously managed to help him through his anxiety attack and I apologized to him afterwards- then you showed up and I confessed."

He couldn't stop picturing Deku- the sweet complacent version of him when they'd gotten intimate and the heartbreaking distant one he kept seeing after that. He just wanted things to go back to normal! He wanted Izuku to look at him, to touch him, to acknowledge him!

Crimson eyes swirled darkly, narrowing fiercely onto nothing, belying his soft yet melancholic voice, "Still, he got all fucking weird on me and stayed that way the whole way back here. Then he wanted to fucking talk! I hoped we could talk in private or go back to my room and hang out like we were supposed to, but after that stupid talk outside he made a beeline for his friends."

The blonde hero stared into his hands, watching them shake before letting them curl into fists against his knees, still as possible. "But Deku won't fucking talk to me or tell me why..."

Silence enveloped them for a minute, though all Katsuki could hear was his own aching heart pounding in his ears.

"Is that why you got into it with Todoroki?" Eijirou spoke, voice soft as his scarlet pools turned to focus on the blonde beside him, "Because you were angry he chose his friends over you?"

Katsuki bit the inside of his lip, blood settling on his tongue once more. His ruby eyes narrowed onto his fists before he shut them and let out an exasperated breath, "No. That's not why he pissed me the fuck off..."

Again images of Izuku's slim fingers tracing comfortingly over the stoic hero's back and his soft lips breathing against the prodigal teen's ear while whispering secrets Bakugo wasn't privy to flooded his mind. The explosive hero bit down harder, the metallic taste lingering in his mouth as his lips peeled back into a snarl.

The hardening hero's lips pulled down into a frown, "Why then?"

Bakugo knew exactly why and it wasn't simply because Deku was touching Shoto or even because he chose his friends. He didn't know if he could say it aloud though; didn't want Eijirou to see exactly how petty Katsuki could be over a bond the nerd had with his best friend, especially when he and the redhead had that same connection that he disliked Izuku having with Todoroki.

He opened his weary eyes, another annoyed sound rumbling from his lips as he ran his digits through his hair again. The bomber teen couldn't look at Eijirou for fear of seeing judgement on his face as he hissed, "'Cuz I'm fucking jealous of their stupid fucking friendship, that's why!"

The older teen didn't have to look at the manly obsessed hero to know his face was one of confusion. The crimson hero's mouth opened wide, showing his sharp teeth as his dark brows furrowed with disbelief, loud voice reverberating against the walls, "What! Are you serious, bro?"

"Yeah I'm fucking serious!" Bakugo's teeth gnashed together as he turned to glare at the taller boy, angry glower plastered to his lips, "That shitty nerd's friendship with Half-n-Half pisses me off! Plus they're so fucking close it's infuriating!"

The confusion in Kirishima's red eyes only grew, questions rattling in his head. His voice perfectly conveyed his astonishment as he exclaimed loudly, "Why?! Their relationship to each other is like mine and yours! They're best bros like us!"

The blonde teen averted his gaze, embarrassment coloring his cheeks as his fingers curled into the fabric of his pants again, "I fucking know that, Shitty Hair! I'm not a motherfucking dumbass!"

"Bro, you know I didn't mean it like that!" The redhead elucidated immediately, scarlet eyes fixed onto Bakugo.

Katsuki shrugged him off, knowing Eijirou didn't harbor any real animosity, but his words still struck a nerve.

Worry flit across Kirishima's face before he released a sigh, nervously rubbing at his neck as he asked, "Why does their friendship bother you so much? I have to guess there's more to it than being close..."

By his hesitancy, Katsuki knew he wasn't sure how Bakugo would take the question. In fact, he didn't really want to answer it, feeling that voicing his debilitating emotions would only make him feel more embarrassed and perhaps even ruin his image in Kirishima's eyes- though the chances of that were slim. The two were best friends and far more shameful secrets than this passed between them. But he always appreciated Kirishima's openness. It was why they were as close as they were- Eijirou never held back and Bakugo gave what he got.

He bit his lip, dark blush blooming across the bridge of his nose, slowly engulfing his face in its crimson blaze. He turned his face, not wanting the hardening teen to bear witness to his moment of weakness, "I can't fucking stand their relationship! Stupid nerd confides in that peppermint bastard about everything!"

The words didn't need to be said aloud, they clung to his comment like a scream- obvious to all who heard, 'But not me!'

Silence surrounded them, neither teen uttering a word as the deeper meaning of his words settled between them. The taller hero's gaze moved away from him, suddenly fascinated by more imaginary lint on his crossed legs. Bakugo could feel his heart pounding, the urge to break the silence strong, but he relented, waiting for the redhead to speak first. The quiet lingered, an uneasiness working its way into their space. Katsuki bit his cheek again, acerbating the cut within his mouth. He knew judgement wouldn't come from the crimson hero, but he still was uncomfortable sharing this intimate struggle. It probably showed because he heard the hardening teen shuffle beside him.

"I'm gonna safely assume none of this has been mentioned to Midoriya."

It wasn't a question, but a fact they both knew was true, but the blonde still grunted in acknowledgment, still refusing to look towards the razor-toothed teen. The younger hero released a deep sigh before clapping his hands against his bent knees.

"That settles it then."

Katsuki glanced over curiously, brows drawn together. "Hah?"

Eijirou didn't elaborate, simply turned to look at him, signature grin starting to spread across his features. That look confused Bakugo even more and the blonde watched him as the taller hero slowly stood up. He dusted his pants, speaking in a confident voice without ever looking in the bomber teen's direction, "You need to talk to Midoriya."

"Haah?" Bakugo gave Eijirou an incredulous look, brows furrowing deeper as a scowl formed on his lips, "Did you not hear a fucking word I said, Broomstick? Deku won't fucking talk to me! Let alone give me time to say my two fucking cents!"

"I heard you," Eijirou smiled as he reached a hand out to help Bakugo to his feet.

Bakugo's confusion only increased, incredulous stare turning into a look of dumbfoundedness as he took his friend's extended hand. He rose to his feet, scarlet eyes swirling, "Not fucking correctly it seems. That fucking head of yours also fucking hard as a fucking rock, dipshit?"

Kirishima chucked, easily brushing off his insults, "Relationships aren't easy, bro, I'll be the first to tell you that."

The explosive teen scowled hard, derisive snort escaping him as he looked away, hands quickly burrowing into his pockets. "No fucking shit, dumb fuck."

The razor-toothed hero crossed his arms over his chest, lopsided grin only growing as a glimmer started in his red eyes, "It may not seem like it, but me and Mina have had our issues. I almost thought we'd break up at one point."

The blonde teen observed him from the corner of his eye, huffing out another annoyed grunt, "What's your fucking point, loser?"

The redhead uncrossed his arms and placed his heavy hand upon the older boy's broad shoulders, drawing the shorter hero's full attention. Smile turning pensive, Kirishima spoke, "You need to talk to Midoriya-"

"I fucking told you-" Katsuki's lips twisted into a scowl as he growled out, hands clenched into fists inside his pockets as he rolled his shoulders to move away from his best friend.

But before he could say more, the taller teen shook his head at him, cutting him off with, "It probably won't be easy, since you're both so stubborn, but if you're open about your thoughts and feelings, things are bound to work themselves out better than bottling it all up. Midoriya needs to know about this, Bakugo."

Katsuki bit his inner cheek, contemplating Eijirou's words. If he really thought about it, it made the most sense to listen to the younger teen's wisdom- he did have a stable relationship after all. Plus, in the end, that's what he wanted to do most anyways...

Bakugo wanted to talk with Deku.

"Thanks, Kirishima." He replied, nodding his head at his advice.

The crimson teen gave him a broad smile, showcasing his sharp teeth and stuck his thumbs up, "It's what friends are for, bro!"

Katsuki gave him a small smile before making his way for the exit, heart pounding fiercely within his chest, yet the turmoil within him felt lighter- bearable. Determination burned in his ruby pools, mind set on fixing this rift between him and Deku even if he had to force the timid hero to hear him out!

 _ **x**_

 _ **x**_

 _ **x**_

* * *

 ** _Thanks you for taking the time to read my trash story!_**

 ** _I'm legit surprised by how many people seem to like it too! So I wanna say thanks, I only ever though like 6 people would even be interested!_**

 ** _xD_**

 ** _Pretty dope to see that my writing is intriguing enough to entertain people!_**

 ** _Btw, that smut is coming soon- really nervous about writing that... Let's hope it turns out well!_**

 ** _\\('O ' ) /_**


	7. Part Seven

**Finally adding more content! And sorry about the long ass wait! Jan was a busy month for me - as it's my birth month AND my boyfriend's. Feb I was sick on and off plus writer's block. March fucked me over - I was really sick for 2 weeks straight with a really bad virus - plus some MORE writer's block.**

 **Dx**

 **But this isn't about me - it's about these 2 oblivious and stubborn teens! So onward we go!**

 **:D**

 **I hope i kept Kacchan and Deku in character!**

 **:)**

 **Enjoy~!**

 **(ゝω ・)**

* * *

Part Seven

* * *

X

X

X

Deku couldn't breathe; it felt like everything was spinning out of control. He couldn't believe Todoroki would give him an ultimatum. His heart was pounding, thumps resounding in his eardrums, emerald eyes collecting tears again, droplets following their etched path down his freckled cheeks. A shuddering breath rattled through him, _"Please, Todoroki - you can't."_

Todoroki seemed to take pity on him, mismatched eyes swirling as his lips pressed together, jaw tightening. His hands slipped into his pockets, watching Izuku as he shifted his weight, aggravation slowly seeping into his body.

He knew Todoroki was right, scarred digits swiping at his eyes, sniffles leaving him. But he couldn't handle the thought of bearing such a weak image to Kacchan. Shaking his head, he murmured weakly, "I can't let him see me like this again, Shoto..."

"Izuku."

Deku whimpered, a strangled cry escaping his trembling lips as his eyes pierced into heterochromatic orbs, " _Please_ , Todoroki."

He knew he was pathetic, quivering and sobbing like a child before his best friend as he continued to beg weakly - shaming the mighty Quirk that dwelled inside him. How pitiful he must seem, easily bearing the weight of being the next Symbol of Hope yet unable to place his faith in his relationship; the next Pillar of Peace yet unable to maintain symbiosis with his lover.

It was quite a paradox.

"I can't. This _isn't_ healthy." Even with sympathy enveloping Shoto, the stoic hero was determined not to succumb to Izuku's self-induced sorrow, head shaking resolutely once again. He reprimanded, mismatched eyes swirling darkly as a frown penetrated his stoic features, "This seems to be quickly getting out of hand and I can't just stand by and watch you do this to yourself - _to Bakugo_."

The tears kept falling, glittering beneath the moon's soft glow. He knew he was fighting a losing battle, but stubborn as ever, he couldn't just give in. Shoulders hunched, he gazed at the dual user, emerald eyes glossy with tears and heartache. Deku's hands curled against his chest, scarred fingers clutching to the fabric of his own shirt for support. With quivering lips he plead once more, desperation lacing his normally happy voice, "Kacchan can't know, Shoto. _Please_..."

It was his last chance to save face with his blonde hero - to maintain a semblance of dignity and strength. Forest orbs gleamed with desperation, lips tugging down with doubt. He felt so helpless and unsure and all he wanted was Kacchan's warmth; the feel of his large hands keeping him safe, his firm lips reassuring him he was okay. The thoughts brought a surplus of tears to his wet eyes.

"Kacchan..." He murmured to himself silently, heart yearning more for the explosive hero.

Izuku heard Todoroki release a soft sigh before suddenly arms were wrapped around him, pulling him close. Deku's lips quivered, hot tears falling as a shaky breath rattled its way from his lungs. His fingers dug into the dual user's shirt as he did his best not to cry harder.

"I'm sorry, Izuku." Todoroki apologized, breath ruffling the freckled teen's green hair as his hands rubbed soothingly along his back, "I can't promise to remain silent when it'll affect your mental wellbeing - as well as your happiness."

Deku knew he meant it - knew how much Todoroki wanted to pretend he didn't notice his strife. But they both knew Todoroki was right, this wasn't healthy and was quickly causing a schism between Midoriya and Bakugo. He could see that; he wasn't stupid or blind. He was only hurting himself and Kacchan because he didn't want to seem weak and insignificant beside such a strong person like Katsuki. And even though he hated that nothing he said or did could change his best friend's mind, though he wanted to kick and scream until he had his way; _it had to be done._

The viridian hero _knew_ that...

But he couldn't bring himself to speak, knowing fully well that all that would come out were more strangled sobs, so he held tighter to Shoto's shirt, finding momentary solace in his hold, though deep down, he wished it were Bakugo hugging and consoling him instead. Wistfully, he thought of Kacchan.

x

x

x

After apologizing to Denki and Sero - or as close to an apology as the blonde could muster _and_ getting Mina to stop being so infuriatingly maternal towards him, speaking to him in soft fucking tones and treating him like he were a piece of fucking glass - Bakugo wandered aimlessly through the party, searching for Deku. He weaved through the crowd, snarling at those who oggled him longer than he cared for, whispering between themselves as he strode past.

This was one of the reason he'd wanted to hold off until after graduation - to avoid all this stupid attention he drew even though he knew the stupid extras didn't know of his relationship with Deku. He knew they'd be in the limelight upon their heroic debut - he'd prepared for that; _but this was different!_ They weren't watching him because of his heroic feats. They simply saw him as a means of entertainment, stipulating their own conclusions for his behavior and analyzing him - trying to see if their hypotheses were true; waiting for his next outburst, not knowing the cause of his dilemma, yet hungrily wanting more. They only wanted drama and entertainment at the expense of his romantic inexperience, but he did his best to ignore the murmurings, mind travelling to his nerd as he continued his search.

He needed to find him soon - to unload all these feelings and thoughts bottled inside him - to see his dumb freckled face smile at him with that fucking megawatt grin again. Life wouldn't be the same until this damn miasma of despair lifted, until happiness glowed inside those emerald gems once more!

'Where the fuck are you, Deku?' His mind fumed, hating this game of cat and mouse when he had important things he needed to get off his chest.

Yet his efforts to stay calm and uncaring of the whispers slowly proved fruitless as the gossiping only seemed to grow the more he roamed amongst his peers. It was beginning to aggravate the bomber teen, driving Katsuki to decide on asking Ochako for Deku's whereabouts. He could only handle large crowds for so long and if the freckled teen wasn't there, he was less inclined to stick around; asking the gravity user would be the quickest way to find Izuku - and the fastest fucking way outta this drama infested shithole!

As he neared the last place he'd seen the timid teen, carefully checking around in case he'd somehow managed to miss him, he spotted Uraraka standing in the kitchen nibbling on snacks. He hurriedly made his way to her, red eyes narrowing onto her like a target. If anyone knew where the fuck his nerd was, it was Round Face. Once more he did his best to ignore the obnoxious chatter that sprouted everywhere he passed.

'None of these fucks know how to mind their own fucking business,' he thought with irritation as he wove his way to her, remembering why he hated social events in the first place.

"Yo," Bakugo called out when he was within earshot of the brunette, drawing curious glances his way. He gave them all his meanest glares, effectively causing all the wandering eyes to swiftly look away as he growled out, " _Uraraka_!"

The doe-eyed girl turned to look at him, large chocolate eyes glimmering strangely as she plopped an appetizer into her mouth. Pausing for dramatic effect she stared him down silently - knowing this aggravated the bomber hero - before answering with a casual, "Hey, Kacchan."

Katsuki resisted the urge to flip her off and snarl an insult for calling him that, especially considering he needed information from her. Normally, he'd also ask her bluntly why she was looking at him so fucking weirdly, but he had more pressing matters at hand. His eyes narrowed on her as he said, voice firm and urgent, "Where the fuck is Deku?"

She chewed for a moment, eyeing him in silence while the gears in her head turned with thoughts the explosive hero could only guess at. The way she looked at him so calculating, made him wonder whether she knew the reason he asked for the timid boy's whereabouts - not that it mattered.

Swallowing down her morsel, she tilted her head to the same screen door he'd used what felt like eons ago. Her dark eyes swirled with a tinge of sorrow as she replied with, "Deku went outside for some air a while ago. He was troubled - just so you know..."

Katsuki nodded his acknowledgment at her words before turning on his heels quickly, itching to finally confront his viridian nerd. Now that he knew the nerd's location, he could fix things; he could talk to Izuku and make things right! But before he took a single step, Ochako reached out for him, clasping her small fingers around his wrist - pinky out so her Quirk didn't activate. The explosive teen turned to glance at her, noticing her brows knit together, cinnamon depths shimmering with lamentation. But her soft facial features belied that sadness, lips quickly curving into a hopeful smile that confused the blonde -

'What the fuck is up with her?'

\- Until she spoke, voice soft yet firm with conviction, " _Take good care of him,_ _okay Katsuki?"_

Though phrased as a question, they both knew it was a statement - a declaration to hunt Bakugo down if he didn't uphold to this silent cognizance between them. Yet, even with her hidden meaning clinging to her words like a threat, they were permeated with her encouragement and sorrows, umber eyes smoldering with her silent understanding and acceptance of defeat. As mahogany peered obstinate into vermilion, Bakugo couldn't help but admire her vigor and loyalty to Deku while simultaneously wondering how the fuck the gravity user knew about him and Izuku. As far as he knew, Ashido said she'd kept silent about them - only telling Hanta and Kaminari once Bakugo gave her his approval after his talk with Kirishima - and Eijirou hadn't told anyone, not even Pinky, even though he would've bet his life on that. So he couldn't help but curiously wonder how she'd found out; but it wasn't as though it mattered to him anymore, so he didn't particularly care; _he was simply curious._

"Deku is special and deserves to be treated as such," she said wistfully, that bright smile lingering as love shone in her brown eyes.

Everyone claimed that as a girl, the gravity user _must be_ _weaker_ \- but the dumb fucks who said that _clearly didn't know Uraraka_. She was far stronger than anyone gave her credit for - and she fucking baffled Bakugo too with her strength too. In her position he'd never be able to do as she'd done for so long; she gave it her all, supporting and trying to wiggle her way into the nerd's radar until her loss to Katsuki was inevitable; a worthy rival for the nerd. His lips pursed into a grim line, blonde brows creasing with determination as he maintained eye contact - now more than ever, he was resolute to make Deku happy, knowing he'd stolen a worthy competitor's opportunity to court the viridian hero - stole a _good_ friend's chance at building an intimate bond with the perfect soul.

She waited for his answer, chocolate orbs fierce and unblinking, patient to hear his conviction and dedication to Midoriya - his promise to safeguard the boy they _both_ loved. A mixture of new sensations rustled within as he wondered how much happier the bubbly girl would've made the freckled teen. While the blonde was jealous of the nerd's relationship with the heterochromatic hero, he knew _Ochako_ had always been his real competitor - _the real threat for the emerald-eyed teen's affections;_ Izuku loved and cared for Uraraka, and perhaps with the proper care, that devotion could've easily turned in _her_ favor rather than Katsuki's. Yet he never held any ill will towards her, he admired her too much for it. If she'd been the victor, he'd have grudgingly accepted defeat at her hands.

 _'But Deku is mine,'_ his mind stated possessively, priding itself on his long sought victory even at the expense of his friend's broken heart. When he responded, his voice was heavy with emotion, vermilion eyes smoldering with intensity, "I'll take good care of him, Ochako. _I promise_."

Her smile grew bigger, cocoa-colored orbs shining with approval before she closed her eyes, releasing Bakugo from her grip. "Go make him feel better then."

Silently thanking her, Katsuki nodded before once more turning on his heels and stalking off in search of his boyfriend. Newfound determination burned in his eyes, fueling him with renewed vigor. He was going to fix things with Deku; he owed it to himself and Izuku - and in a way to Uraraka too.

x

x

x

Katsuki worked on his attitude since realizing his behavior wasn't becoming of a hero-in-training; it caused more trouble than it was worth. He was a lot calmer compared to his first year; violent outbursts heavily reduced, though the same couldn't be said about his vulgarity or abrasive nature. Unless he was extremely stressed, he was usually able to calm himself enough to think rationally and decisively without his automatic aggression. But all the years of training not to explode at the slightest inconvenience was no match against the sight that greeted him as he rounded the corner of the dorms. His vision went red, blood boiling inside him witnessing Todoroki embracing his nerd, chin resting against Izuku's soft viridian curls; Deku's quivering frame curled into his chest, shoulders hunched as he gripped onto the stoic teen.

This was _not_ fucking cool and Katsuki absolutely didn't give a fuck that Shoto wasn't interested in guys - therefore didn't want to fuck Deku - but rationality had no place in his mind; Bakugo was livid, teeth grinding hard as a guttural growl rumbled past his lips. _No one fucking touched his fucking boyfriend so intimately without his fucking approval, friend or not!_

He rushed forward, a vicious snarl erupting from his lungs, _"What the fuck?!"_

At his shout, Shoto's head whipped to the side, mismatched eyes registering confusion as they met furious scarlet. Izuku's head popped up in alarm, voice shaky and strained as he squeaked out, _"K-Kacchan!"_

The blonde instantly noticed the waver in his voice, the undertone of fear latching onto his words and evident in his body language. A fire ignited inside Katsuki's chest, teeth gnashing harder at the observation - the need to protect his nerd consumed him, blinding him of all other thoughts until all that mattered was removing Izuku from his source of fear. He moved quickly with long strides, chest heaving as his hands curled into shaking fists at his side, smoke forming as he fixed his murderous gaze back onto the dual user. Raw rage coursed through his veins, propelling him forward in an angry protective haze. All he could focus on was that Deku was _afraid_ \- and in the crimson-eyed teen's mind that translated into Scarface being the cause if it, making his desire to fuck up the collected teen mount.

Bakugo was already pissed off at the stoic hero and this only raised his irritation.

"Back the fuck away from Deku." The bomber hero's voice was firm and aggressive, emotions raw and tangible in his tone. Ruby cut into slate and teal depths as the temperamental teen's aura became both defensive and hostile. If the heterochromatic teen didn't quickly remove himself, the blonde was more than willing to rise to the challenge and uproot Todoroki himself.

The elemental teen's arms loosened from around Midoriya at Katsuki's approach, sensing his violent intent and taking a step back. Bakugo reached out for Deku, calloused hands encasing the freckled boy's smaller wrist and prying him from Shoto's reach. The blonde pulled the smaller teen behind him, putting himself between the two friends - one hand still holding onto the timid boy, shielding him from the older hero while simultaneously trying to offer the comfort of his touch. He briefly hoped he wasn't driving a wedge further between himself and the nerd with his actions, praying Izuku understood that he was simply trying to _protect_ him.

"Fuck off, Scarface!" The angry teen hissed before silently glancing back at Izuku, assuring he was unharmed. He wanted to hear from Deku's own lips that he was okay, that the passive hero hadn't done anything to hurt or frighten Deku.

But rather than meet his gaze, the viridian teen glanced away as his face bloomed with color, tint burning its way down his neck. The curly-haired teen's aversion hurt deep, but Bakugo ignored the flare of pain that rose inside him, waiting for a response from his boyfriend.

"K-Kacchan, he w-was j-j-just-" Izuku stuttered lowly, voice barely above a whisper as he failed miserably at relaying why he was in Todoroki's arms to begin with. He knew the bomber teen didn't suspect him of cheating; they both knew how vehemently the younger hero adored Kacchan for that to ever be true. Yet he couldn't bring himself to tell Katsuki about his second anxiety attack.

Kacchan was angry, but his eyes shone with so much more than fury; devotion and determination burned bright within their sanguine depth, making Midoriya's grief flare to life, chest tight and heavy. He didn't want to feel even more guilty than he did staring into his boyfriend's gaze, deciphering all that dwelled within his smoldering pools - so he kept his sight from the taller teen, anguish swelling.

"I-I w-was-", the timid boy faltered - the blonde's tenacity left Izuku speechless, explanation fading away into the night breeze as he weakly tugged to free himself from Bakugo's grip; but the fiery teen was inflexible, crimson orbs piercing into the smaller hero, demanding answers Izuku refused to give.

Todoroki glimpsed between the two lovers, eyes zeroing in on the freckled hero with an impassive look, waiting for him to reveal the truth. He was giving Midoriya the opportunity to set things right on his own terms, and the green-haired boy knew he had to say _something_.

Deku swallowed thickly, mind running amok as his pulse quickened, 'You have to tell him. It's what's best...'

But Midoriya couldn't tell Bakugo! The mere thought had him shaking, throat closing up tight while his heart thundered against his ribs relentlessly. It was suddenly hard to breathe, mouth going dry as his breaths slowly labored. Anxiety built inside him, stomach turbulent enough to make him nauseous, blood pounding deafeningly in his eardrums. He was far weaker than he believed; _he couldn't do this!_

Katsuki continued to focus on him, lips pursed with aggravation, yet still surprisingly patient for Midoriya's answer. It only made the viridian teen's worries elevate. He was used to Kacchan's explosive personality, but to have the blonde watch him quietly while his anger simmered beneath the surface for so long made his belly knot; _Kacchan wanted to talk too!_

'You should calm down, Izuku.' His brain whispered, its rational voice drowned out by the anxious buzzing inside his head while he pulled with a bit more strength to release himself from Kacchan's hot hands; he didn't want to talk to anyone! But his struggles proved futile, the aggressive hero's hold was ironclad, carmine pools unmoving - and with it, the nerdy hero could feel his panic enveloping him again, knowing he couldn't run, shrouding his logical subconscious with irrational fear.

The heterochromatic teen gave Midoriya a sympathetic look, lips pressing together as he continued to silently observe the viridian hero struggle to speak, quickly falling prey to his own panic. Deku turned away from his best friend's equally concerned eyes, swallowing down nervously as two pairs of eyes stared him down.

"Bakugo," Shoto called out, drawing the fiery teen's attention back to the heterochromatic hero and away from the panicky teen - for that Izuku was grateful; Kacchan's eyes were too fierce, demanded _too_ much from him!

Dual-colored gems clashed against ferocious vermilion, an animalistic snarl rolling past Bakugo's gritted teeth as they stared each other down, "What the fuck do _you_ want, shit stain?"

Izuku could see Todoroki's annoyance glimmering within his mismatched pools, lips twitching with the ghost of a scowl. Yet his resolve still managed to cross his features, and it made the freckled teen's heart pound faster, appreciation quickly morphing back into hysteria knowing the path his best friend was about to take.

 _'Todoroki is going to tell Kacchan!'_ He panicked, body and mind going numb with trepidation.

"You should know-" The quiet hero spoke in a clipped tone before the curly-haired teen managed to squeak out a feeble sentence, praying against all odds that Shoto would spare him as fear gripped his heart tight, "Please don't, Shoto!"

Katsuki's brows furrowed in confusion as he turned to peer back down at Izuku; Peppermint prince's gaze followed, watching the nerd expectantly. He didn't understand exactly what the fuck the nerd was pleading for the stoic boy _not_ to do - or why both heroes were acting so fucking weird like they were discussing something Katsuki _shouldn't_ know about; it fucking worried him. The younger hero seemed so afraid, pulling fretfully to free himself from the blonde's clasp and still avoiding his gaze. This didn't sit well with Bakugo; he knew something was going on beneath the surface and he was determined to find out.

"What the fuck is going on here, Deku?"

He wanted answers, but the freckled teen just clamped his lips shut and shook his head in refusal. He kept struggling weakly against his grip, but if the nerd truly wanted to break free, he could've used his Quirk - it was far stronger than _any_ power Bakugo possessed; they both knew that. Yet he didn't, leaving the bomber hero to surmise that panic was clouding the nerdy teen's judgment. The viridian hero was normally very analytical and observant. Still, Izuku wouldn't speak up - only continued to pull wearily against Bakugo while he chewed his bottom lip, emerald eyes wild and unfocused as he panted, intaking strained breaths. That only confirmed the explosive teen's suspicions; he'd seen one of Izuku's attacks firsthand - knew the signs leading up to it.

'Deku wasn't like this when I left him alone...'

His intense glare moved towards Todoroki, who met his gaze head-on, mismatched orbs swirling strangely as a frown marred his impassive features. Seething with renewed anger over Izuku's mounting panic, Katsuki spat out, _"What the fuck did you do to my fucking nerd?"_

" _Me_?" Shoto balked, body visibly stiffening and jawline going rigid from Katsuki's accusations. His eyes narrowed, irate at being indicted with causing Izuku's turmoil. Voice clipped and icy, Todoroki responded, "I haven't done anything other than try to _help_ him."

Deku's heart pounded hard against his ribs as he stared at the ground - only partially listening to the two teen's bicker. He understood Kacchan's anger and Todoroki's ire as well, knew that both teens were only trying to help him; but he wished they'd stop. He just wanted to be left alone to deal with this.

"Fuck you," Katsuki snorted derisively, fingers fastening tight onto the freckled teen's wrist, preventing him from bolting, anger for his boyfriend swirling inside him. There was _no_ fucking way Scarface was actually helping the nerd if the dweeb was so freaked out; it was fucking _impossible_. "I'm just supposed to fucking believe that bullshit lie of yours, you fucking mental case?"

The prodigal hero's face was shadowed by irritation before quickly settling back to its blank expression. But his words spoke volumes of his true feelings, "Believe what you will, Bakugo, but it's the _truth_. I'm trying to help Midoriya."

The freckled hero could feel the tension rising around him as the older boys argued, felt their angry auras cling to his skin like an invisible thick layer draped across him. Both men were more than ready to finish the brawl that started indoors, testosterone pumping high. Midoriya knew he should stop them, but he found himself unable to move or speak, dread keeping him rooted in place. Blood rushed loudly in his ears, drowning out the arguing heroes' voices until it sounded like warbled droning.

Bakugo bared his teeth, animosity rolling off him in waves, voice low and irate, "He's on the fucking edge of a motherfucking _panic attack_ , you fucking prick! You fucking call that bullshit helping!"

'Stop them!' Izuku's mind screamed, fearing for the two people he cared about ruining their futures over him. 'If they fight, they'll be in so much trouble!'

"At least I'm _trying_ to help," Todoroki hissed, eyes narrowed furiously onto the blonde hero as he took a step closer to the pair, anger gradually morphing the normally calm hero's facial features.

Bakugo snarled, feeling the words hit him like a punch to the gut. The accusation in Shoto's claim was obvious to them both, and he ground his teeth as he resisted the urge to knock the candy cane's teeth out.

"Some fucking help you are, Half-n-Half."

'You have to stop them!'

Deku didn't want the heterochromatic hero to face repercussions for trying to help him again! Nor did he want Kacchan to mess up his shot at graduating - if Bakugo were unable to graduate, it would put a wrench into his future and his passion for being a hero, and Izuku didn't want to be the cause of that. He'd done enough harm to Kacchan; he couldn't allow his indecisiveness to affect his blonde hero like this!

He needed to stop them; but he couldn't, body frozen in place by his own fears.

Mouth tugging into a vicious scowl, Todoroki's brows knit together with barely contained fury. Voice low and ominous, he spat, "And what about _you_ , Bakugo? Can _you_ say the same? _Have you helped ease his damn troubles?_ "

Katsuki flinched back at IcyHot's pragmatic words, knowing the truth they held as another growl rumbled past his lips. Scarlet eyes narrowed as he glanced away from the elemental bastard's suddenly ardent glare. As much as he didn't want to acknowledge Todoroki's words, he couldn't deny that all he'd truly done was run away from his troubles with Deku, all under the pretense of following the nerd's desires - of reaching a comfortable relationship of give-and-take. But his actions hadn't helped at all; they only worked as fuel to acerbate whatever inner demons Izuku struggled with - _and both Bakugo and Todoroki knew it._ By allowing himself to believe that bending to Izuku's stubborn will was the best way to show the viridian teen Katsuki's devotion, he'd really only enabled Midoriya's self-destructive tendencies.

'Why the fuck am I the one hurting Deku the fucking most!' He thought bitterly, hating himself for being the real cause of the freckled hero's pain.

Katsuki teeth bit hard into the flesh of his cheek, rage making his entire body shake, hands beginning to warm up again. He just kept fucking everything up the harder he tried to fix it and it was so exasperating! It made him want to scream and blast everything around him into rubble, but he knew he couldn't do that. _He had to calm down!_ Losing his cool would set off his explosions and the blonde didn't want to accidentally hurt his still infuriating silent nerd.

 _"_ For once, _heed my advice_ ," the Canadian flag jeered, his surprisingly cool and collected tone drawing Bakugo's heavy stare.

But the bomber hero didn't care to hear the stoic teen's experienced wisdom - to hear it from Kirishima was one thing, but he didn't give a flying fuck what the dual user had to say right now.

The aggressive teen wasn't stupid, he could tell Shoto was trying to diffuse his wrath with rational words.

"Talk this through before-"

But even if Half-n-Half had a valid point, the crimson-eyed teen's mind was shadowed by indignant pettiness to bother with Todoroki's advice.

" _Fuck off!"_ The blonde yelled in response, cutting the older boy off.

In the blink of an eye, he was releasing his grip on Midoriya and taking a quick step forward. Katsuki was fast, balancing his weight onto the balls of his feet as his arm cut through the air with a powerful arc, momentum increased with the quick twist of his body. Shoto spoke no more as Bakugo's heavy fist flew fast and hard, connecting with the heterochromatic teen's jaw.

A loud smack filled the silent void, cool breeze carrying its echo away as the sound broke through the fog of the freckled hero's mind.

It was quickly followed by a breathless, wide-eyed, " _Kacchan_!"

Blood spilled from Todoroki's busted lip as he staggered back a few steps in a disoriented daze, a small grunt of pain escaping him. Izuku was dumbstruck as he watched from behind Kacchan, seeing the stoic hero regain his balance and senses. Uncertainty flooded through Izuku as his scarred fingers reached out and clutched tightly to Bakugo's arm, praying his boyfriend didn't try attacking Shoto again; he couldn't help but notice the blood staining the bomber teen's knuckles, causing his guilt to flourish within.

'Todoroki got hurt because of me!'

With the back of his hand, the elemental user wiped at the blood peppered across his lower lip, teal and slate eyes coming to focus heatedly upon Bakugo's sturdy frame. Izuku could see the fury bubbling in his best friend's mismatched eyes as he stood up straight, blood smeared against the lower half of his face and hands. He spit, blood painting the ground crimson as he glared deadly daggers into the blonde; Deku was grateful looks couldn't kill.

Shoto's mouth pulled into a malevolent scowl as he seethed, frost spreading across his side as his free hand curled angrily. He spit again, more blood splattering against the ground, nostrils flaring with contempt, "This is a misunderstanding..."

Izuku never saw this ire directed towards him, making him forget how intimidating his best friend was - yet once more, he was reminded how terrifying Todoroki could be when he was really furious. It was quite a fearful sight, making Deku's body quiver with fear for Kacchan as he grasped precariously onto his blonde hero, hoping to keep him from fighting further.

The dual toned teen hissed, "But I won't back down this time, Bakugo."

" _Kacchan_!" Izuku wailed despairingly, knowing with an outright challenge like _that_ Kacchan would be less likely to back down now, but praying he could talk sense into him.

"Fuck you, Scarface!" Katsuki answered with a hateful sneer, lips curling in response as he shook off Deku's desperate clutches, explosions crackling in the blonde's open palms. He refused to back down, aura formidable and violent as his blood red eyes pierced into teal and grey while he took a step forward, "I'm not fucking scared of you, motherfucker!"

Deku's heart pounded hard against his ribs. He knew it was time for damage control; he couldn't continue to hesitate - the concept made him spring into action, quickly moving in front of Bakugo to halt his advance, fear slowly fading with rationality.

"Please stop! " He exclaimed, placing a hand against Kacchan's sturdy chest as his damp emerald eyes turned to focus on Shoto. He was still too afraid to face the bomber hero directly, opting to plead with his best friend instead, "You shouldn't fight! _Please, Todoroki!_ "

Todoroki's heterochromatic eyes broke contact with Bakugo to peer down at him, watching the viridian boy warily. His anger slowly ebbed away the longer he stared at Midoriya, orbs losing their violent ferocity as his frame relaxed. The tension released from him, Quirk deactivating, causing his ice to recede. Simultaneously, Katsuki's fists stopped sparkling, though his ferocious sneer remained plastered to his lips, maring his handsome features. Rage still emanated strongly from the blonde, but he visibly relaxed too, muscles loosening, signaling that he _was_ heeding Deku's words.

Izuku released a relieved sigh at both their docility, unaware he'd even been holding his breath until then, 'You did it, Izuku.'

As much a Bakugo hated backing down from a fight, he knew he had to calm down. He didn't come out here for Todoroki; he was here for _Izuku -_ to talk to him and fix their schism. Besides, he knew provoking the dual wielder further wouldn't help him appease the nerd, and as much as he'd love to pummel their heterochromatic friend for being so nonchalant about his proximity to Deku, he at least got a satisfactory punch in; therefore it was Katsuki's victory: zero damage taken.

Todoroki was passive again, face stoic and unreadable as he visibly collected himself; looking at him only pissed Bakugo off though. He hated how well the older boy reigned over his emotions while he struggled to keep his in check at times.

Half-n-Half's dual colored eyes swirled, thoughts swimming in his head as he approached them, eyeing Deku weirdly.

Bakugo tensed, quickly removing the curly-haired hero's hands from his chest and placing himself as a barrier between them again, ready for a surprise attack or to pounce if the taller teen couldn't keep his hands to himself. Yet Shoto didn't make any sudden moves, he simply pursed his lips and stopped right next to them. Their eyes clashed again, tangible fury exchanging between them like electric sparks. The blonde knew Todoroki wanted to retaliate or say something snarky - could feel malicious intent emanate from him so thickly the very air around him was cold as his jaw clenched tight, but he remained stony and silent, unspoken words burning in his eyes.

Katsuki could feel Izuku tense behind him, fingers digging into the back of his shirt as he pressed himself further into Bakugo. It was like he was trying to hide from his best friend - and the explosive hero couldn't help but wonder _why_ now that he wasn't so jaded by irrational jealousy and anger. They both knew the prodigal hero wouldn't hurt a hair on the nerd's body, but still Bakugo protected him; he could find out whether or not the freckled nerd had a legit reason to fear Todoroki or not once the quiet bastard was gone.

"Say whatever the fuck you have to say, dipshit," the temperamental teen growled, lips curling to reveal his gums as crimson eyes narrowed, "And then go fuck yourself, candy cane."

Todoroki gave him a steely glare, distaste flitting across his face for a quick second before the stoic boy recovered, features still as stone. He looked past him towards the timid teen cowering behind Bakugo, and Katsuki could feel the green-eyed boy's fingers holding tighter to him.

"Izuku," Shoto stated gravely, tone belying his calm demeanor, words thick and heavy with well hidden ire, "This needs to get settled before things fall apart."

Once again, Bakugo felt the younger hero press closer into him, but the timid teen refused to answer. With that, the dual-toned hero's mismatched eyes turned to Katsuki once more, holding his gaze for a moment, searching for something the blonde had no inkling towards. The bomber teen glared back vehemently, disliking the dual user's calculating look, causing another guttural snarl to rumble past his lips. Todoroki huffed out an annoyed sound in response before he broke contact first and strode up the concrete steps, heading back into the party.

It was only then that Izuku released his deathgrip on Bakugo's shirt, though the viridian teen didn't step back; it was as though he was still trying to hide from something.

"Fuck," Katsuki scowled once the stoic boy stepped into the dorms, momentarily flooding the outside with the pulsing bass of the music, "What's his fucking deal?"

No response came from Izuku, but a disgruntled noise surged from Bakugo's lips as he turned to face his silent boyfriend. He focused his heavy stare on the nerdy teen, waiting for some form of response or reaction - fucking _anything_ really!

But Deku still refused to look at him, choosing to peer intently at the ground as he twisted his fingers anxiously, teeth pressing into the flesh of his bottom lip.

The blonde narrowed his eyes onto the shorter boy, watching him carefully, "What's going on, nerd? Why won't you fucking _look_ at me?"

The question only made the green-haired hero squirm even more while he shifted his weight from foot to foot, fidgeting hands worrying against each other even more. Bakugo could feel his ire returning, building higher the more Deku refused to speak or glance at him. He was getting so fucking sick of this! _Why couldn't they just talk like regular fucking people!?_

His hand shot out to stop Midoriya's fretful wringing, cardinal eyes glaring openly at the younger boy as he hissed out, _"_ Fuck! If you're not gonna fucking look at me - _at least fucking speak!_ Use your motherfucking _words,_ shitty nerd!"

It was then that he heard Izuku sniffle quietly; Katsuki almost thought he imagined it, brows creasing together with confusion and concern.

'Fuck! Is Deku fucking _crying_?'

He heard another sniffle, and he knew he had to make sure it wasn't his mind playing tricks. His hand moved from resting against Izuku's to cradle the freckled hero's chin, slowly lifting his face up to meet his hard gaze.

Deku resisted against Kacchan, muscles tensing to prevent the blonde from seeing his teary face. Though Todoroki hadn't told Bakugo, he knew he was the one who had to bring this problem to light. But it was still difficult to do so; he didn't want the fiery teen's opinion of him to change! But he could only fight Kacchan for so long, and eventually his face was tilted up towards the cherry-eyed hero. Midoriya screwed his eyes shut, biting down hard onto his lips as his heart thundered bruisingly inside his chest.

Silence enveloped them - and if not for the warm touch of the aggressive hero's fingers still holding his chin, the lithe boy would've sworn he was alone. Izuku braved opening his eyes as another sniffle slipped past him. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't afraid of what he'd see plastered onto the bomber hero's features. But what he saw made his breath catch in his throat, new tears prickling the corners of his emerald eyes.

All anger faded from Kacchan's being. His crimson eyes were soft, warm emotions smoldering away within their hard depths as a sad frown touched his lips, "Tell me what's wrong, Izuku?"

The concern laced into his words had Izuku's chest throbbing with emotion as he played with his fingers again, tugging at them for comfort. He didn't want to burden Kacchan with his problems - didn't want to feel more guilt over his blonde hero. Swallowing down the lump in his throat, he shook his head, refusing to share his woes, determined to handle this on his own without involving Bakugo.

"I-It's nothing." He croaked out, voice breaking slightly as he quickly pursed his lips, trying his best to keep the tears at bay. Pulling his chin from the bomber teen's grasp, he returned his gaze to the ground, adamant to remain silent.

Bakugo peered at Deku, observing how much he writhed beneath his stare, stubbornly fucking quiet as he pulled at his scarred digits, teeth biting nervously into his lips. Bakugo didn't need affirmations from the nerd to know he was conflicted and anxious about something deeper - could visibly see the uncertainty that raged inside the viridian hero, body shaking from keeping everything repressed. The explosive hero's jaw clenched, lips pressing into a firm line as he diverted his sight. He knew fully well that the damn nerd had a deeply-rooted fucking hero complex - saw and experienced first hand how far the timid teen would be willing to go to save others. It was Izuku's fatal flaw; he cared so much for others that he would willingly allow himself to suffer for their perceived fucking happiness, and in this case: _for Bakugo's fucking happiness._

Clicking his tongue in irritation, the crimson-eyed teen shoved his hands into his pockets, carmine eyes glaring into the ground. With mild annoyance, Katsuki thought, 'Fuckin' idiot. I'm not worth _that_ much fucking trouble, stupid nerd.'

Silence dragged on between them, the soft thumping of the party music and the cacophony of insects buzzing filled the air. The moonlight shone bright, illuminating the couple standing beside each other - one digging his red shoes into the soft dirt while the other fumed at the irony of their current situation. They stood so close, yet so far apart due to their cognitive dissonance - both craving each other yet unable to voice their desires - unable to understand they wanted _the same._

But Katsuki was stubborn and determined. He wanted things to move forward between them - to fix this rift that seemed to be turning into a fucking chasm - and he knew in order to make amends, he'd have to take the first fucking step; Eijirou had warned him it wouldn't be easy, and the thought of exposing himself so intimately frightened him, making his stomach churn with trepidation. He wasn't good at expressing his fucking feelings - always managed to fuck that up somehow. He didn't want to say shit, and a part of him acquiesced to remaining silent on the matter since the damn nerd wasn't exactly willing to share either.

But Kirishima's voice rang in his mind, stupidly wise words circling in his head like verbal vultures, 'It probably won't be easy - since you're both so stubborn, but if you're open about your thoughts and feelings, things are bound to work themselves out better than bottling it all up. Midoriya _needs_ to know about this, Bakugo.'

Katsuki ground his teeth, cursing the hardening hero's sound advice. The blonde had to open up - to show his vulnerabilities to the guy he loved most - to show he was invested in their relationship; he had to reveal a side he wasn't comfortable with, to the guy Bakugo _least_ wanted to think of him as weak. He knew it had to be done, but he didn't want to speak out, even though he knew he had to be the one to take the plunge.

The bomber teen threw one last look at Deku, noticing how much smaller and meek he seemed - how thickly this gloomy aura clung to him like a second skin. The viridian hero continued to twist his fingers, shoulders hunched and face turned away while his lackluster viridian eyes stared into the distance, feet grinding nervously into the ground. He looked dull and lifeless compared to his usual self - and it was then that Katsuki decided this demeanor didn't suit Izuku; Deku looked more at ease - and more like Deku was _supposed_ to look - with his megawatt smile that could blind, those emerald gems brimming with joy, warm aura that enveloped all in its ethereal pull; _that's how Deku should be_ \- a blinding ray of hope and smiles - not this empty fucking sad shell.

'Take good care of him, okay Katsuki...' Uraraka's soft voice whispered in his ears, reminding him of the promise he made - solidifying his resolve. He was going to fix this damn it! He was a motherfucking _hero,_ wasn't he?!

...The only problem was that Katsuki didn't know how to even fucking start this stupid mending process….

"Fuck." Kacchan sighed lowly, causing Izuku's green eyes to shift to him. Deku watched the taller teen fumble around before he pulled his hands from his pockets and ran them through his blonde tresses. The viridian hero could feel the vermilion-eyed teen's frustration as he rested his large hands against the back of his blonde head; this only made Deku clamp his lips shut further.

"Look, nerd," Bakugo started with a huff, fingers moving down and lacing at the nape of his neck while he glared upward into the stars; Deku watched him from his peripherals, still refusing to make direct contact. But even observing from the side, Izuku could see the hesitancy in Kacchan's demeanor.

The blonde sighed heavily again, fingers unlacing, arms crossing over his torso, digits tapping against his bicep. His hard red gaze focused back onto him, making the freckled teen squirm. When he spoke, his voice was firm and authoritative, "I have some shit I need to get off my fucking chest, and I need you to shut the fuck up and fucking listen."

Izuku nodded his head in acknowledgment of Kacchan's words - though they both knew the timid teen wasn't gonna speak anyways; he hadn't before, so why would that change now? Even so, his heart rate picked up as he wondered what the aggressive hero had to say; Bakugo wasn't one to share his feelings or thoughts - to him: talk is cheap, actions were reliable. The viridian teen kept an eye on the blonde from his peripherals, watching the bomber teen's body language for signs to better read his boyfriend's thoughts; his own body slowly angling itself towards Kacchan without him ever realizing it.

But even with all his bravado, Kacchan looked nervous, hesitating to speak whatever thoughts ran through his mind, lips pursing together as his brows knit in frustration. Midoriya knew Katsuki well enough - knew expressing himself with words wasn't his forte; still, the freckled hero kept silent, wanting to hear what had the explosive hero so wound up - though he had an idea as to what.

Releasing an annoyed snort, Kacchan began tapping his foot against the ground, jaw rigid and body coiled with tension like a taut bowstring. Deku could see the blonde struggle with himself, a low growl rumbling out of him before he unfurled his arms, throwing them up into the air with an angry expletive of, "Fuck it!"

Katsuki rapidly turned to stare at Izuku, and the younger hero jumped in surprise as their eyes connected, noticing the heated emotions that burned deep in his beautiful, cardinal depths. The freckled teen quickly glanced away, cheeks flushed with color as he played with his hands, heart pounding hard in his throat, knot forming in his belly. The emotions Deku glimpsed were far too much - too raw and heavy for him to process; they were too earnest and genuine - similar yet different from the last time he'd seen this much of Kacchan's feelings shine in those breathtaking orbs...

"You're so fucking annoying, Deku!" Kacchan sneered at him, causing Izuku to subconsciously flinch back.

Bakugo could instantly see that his words hurt Deku, and he internally cursed himself. Whenever he got flustered with his emotions, he tended to get more aggressive and brash; it was his defense mechanism - one he wished he didn't have.

But intending to remedy his mistake, the blonde reached out for the nerd, hoping with all his might that Izuku didn't spurn him like before. He didn't know if he could handle another rejection from the nerd - not when he felt this anxious and vulnerable. A third dismissal would utterly shatter him; Deku had that sort of power over him. Izuku _always_ held that power over him; with the right words or actions, Katsuki could become putty in Deku's capable hands - it's why he'd always been so afraid.

A little stab of hurt pierced through the verdant hero at Kacchan's words, but Izuku knew he more than deserved that - deserved worse really, considering all he'd done. Midoriya shifted his weight on his feet, putting a bit of distance between them, self-pity starting to bubble inside him as he bit his lip trying not to start bawling. But before he had time to indulge in his own misery, the bomber teen's large hands were pressing down gently yet firmly upon his shoulders - effectively impeding his retreat, making the nerdy hero shift himself towards his blonde boyfriend; but Izuku only focused on the lower half of Kacchan's face.

Deku's heart raced alongside his thoughts, knot in his stomach coiling further. He didn't know why he was so nervous; it was just _Kacchan_. But the thought didn't stop the maelstrom of emotions from battering him from within...

"Yet, for some stupid fucking reason-" Katsuki continued gruffly before coming to a deliberate pause, carmine pools focused intensely upon Deku. He waited for what felt like an eternity for Izuku to push away from the contact - to deliver the blow that would cripple him, but it never came.

Bakugo's heart was pounding hard, blood rushing loudly in his eardrums; any louder and he feared he'd go deaf. But he couldn't deny the relief that washed over him and filled him with hope when Izuku didn't shy away from his touch. The feel of his body, even just his quivering shoulders pressing against his calloused palms had the aggressive teen itching to feel more of his boyfriend - to push his luck further and find out how much contact the nerd would allow him before he once again withdrew from him.

Dramatic as it seemed, he couldn't deny it felt like ages since he'd touched Deku; this only made his heart pulse faster, heat coiling in the pit of his body as his thoughts quickly turned graphic.

Bakugo wanted Izuku _bad_.

Kacchan's silence put the timid teen on edge - a quiet Kacchan could mean anything, making it especially hard for Deku to get a read on his beloved blonde hero. But his uneasiness quickly gave way once he felt the blonde's thumbs start to move with leisure against the sides of his neck. The freckled hero couldn't stop the shiver that coursed through his body as Bakugo's digits rubbed intimately against his sensitive skin, causing warmth to steadily pool in his core. Unprovoked, his thoughts returned to their encounter in the woods, mind recalling the aggressive teen's hungry lips travelling the expanse of his neck - marking him, making the freckled hero _Bakugo's_ ; Midoriya felt his cheeks burn at the memories.

Despite how wound up and polluted the thoughts in his head were at the moment, his body still knew what it wanted - in spite of his heart and mind fighting against it.

Izuku yearned for Kacchan - for his lips, his touch, his warmth, his scent - for everything that made Kacchan, well - _Kacchan._

"-I want to _touch_ you without having you flinch away from me," the older teen murmured softly, making Deku's heart flutter harder at the implications his words left.

A small smirk touched the corners of Katsuki's lips at the freckled hero's reactions; proud that even when the nerd was wrapped up in his own turmoil, the blonde could still elicit such a response from the shorter teen; that despite his resolve to shut himself away from Katsuki, Izuku wasn't as unaffected by him as he pretended - as he _tried_ to be.

This revelation spurred him on - gave him a little more confidence that he was doing the right thing, thumbs circling against the nerdy hero's sensitive skin.

Bakugo could feel the timid teen's pulse skyrocket out of control beneath his fingers, heart thundering in tandem with the bomber hero's own erratic heart. And in that moment, Katsuki wanted nothing more than to personally see the effects darkening his nerd's beautiful forest eyes. Deku hadn't looked at him directly for a while; _too long_ in the bomber hero's opinion and he craved seeing his eyes once more - to see his desire burn deep and luminous inside them - to see that purity that slumbered in those depth, always calling him, pulling him like a silent siren's song only he could hear...

"I want you to fucking _look_ at me," the blonde susurrated, letting his hands travel up along Deku's slender neck, thumbs lovingly grazing the underside of Izuku's jawline now. The taller hero's touch was hot and teasing against the viridian teen's suddenly warm skin, and all while Kacchan whispered, "To keep your eyes on _me_ and _only_ me..."

Midoriya shivered at Kacchan's words while his heart pounded away for different reasons than before, anxiety no longer the cause. The younger hero felt Bakugo's stare weighing down on him - could physically feel the intense desire emanating from the explosive hero like a fervid caress; a part of the freckled teen thrived under it, while the other side of him cowered beneath it. Izuku was afraid to look at the blonde, but the strong urge to catch a glimpse of the raw passion he _knew_ was there was very compelling, making the timid teen struggle to resist.

Kacchan was his greatest weakness _and_ his ultimate strength.

The nerd's skin was soft beneath Bakugo's fingertips, and it only propelled him to continue his ministrations, languidly petting Izuku while recalling how sensitive this area was; the nerd's breathy moans replaying vividly in his head. But there was hardly any evidence of his love bites, skin barely discolored, leaving no real trace of his claim, causing a pang of disappointment to pulse through him. He couldn't help but wonder if he hadn't sucked hard enough last time to really leave his mark.

Determination burned high inside Katsuki; he'd have to do better next time!

Katsuki leaned his body down towards Izuku, breath puffing against the timid teen's freckled cheeks the closer he got. Voice drenched with ardent desire, the bomber hero whispered, "I can't help but want to be fucking near you, Deku..."

It wasn't a lie; every fiber within Bakugo's body demanded he be near the nerd - to be as close as humanly possible. The bomber hero wouldn't be satisfied until - well - _until he claimed Deku_.

He blamed his thoughts and aggressively possessive drive on having repressed everything he felt for the freckled teen for so long, and then finally getting a taste of Izuku, only to be cut off once more; it was torture on his mind - his psyche - his body. It was like his body and mind couldn't focus without the nerd - demanded he touch the green-haired hero in ways that would brand him as _his own._

Katsuki wanted Izuku in _every_ way imaginable.

Izuku's heart thrummed fervently in his ears, loud and deafening, stomach knotting with apprehension. His cheeks burned bright, heat searing its way across the bridge of his nose. Kacchan wasn't one to be ignored for long and try as he might, this time he couldn't help but look up at him, emerald gems scaling up to glance into his lover's smoldering vermilion gaze. At that moment, Deku wanted nothing more than to run, yet he couldn't; Katsuki's hands kept him physically rooted to the spot, but his expressive eyes were what truly held him captive.

The freckled hero swallowed thickly as he watched his blonde boyfriend - saw the rosy tint that settled faintly against his cheeks, witnessed so much flickering inside his crimson eyes, begging for Deku's attention, craving Midoriya's responses - _desiring Izuku in his entirety..._

'Kacchan,' his mind gasped while the timid teen remained outwardly speechless, unable to formulate any coherent words until all he could do was simply bite into his lower lip. His heart was thundering wildly inside, pounding hard and mercilessly against his ribs; he couldn't help but fear for his organs.

A warmth invaded Bakugo's chest, persuading him to reach deep within - to share himself with the nerd in a way _far more intimate than sex_. He needed to be open and transparent with Izuku; it was the only way they'd survive as a couple; it was the one true way to claim Deku, _and_ it's what Bakugo wanted most with every fiber of his being!

Voice low and serious, eyes piercing deep into Midoriya, Bakugo finished with, "I fucking love you, Izuku. You mean the fucking world to me and I want you to fucking see that."

Midoriya felt like his body was ablaze, prominent blush spreading like wildfire across the surface of his skin until his entire body was flushed with heat. His lips trembled, and he applied more pressure to keep them from quivering, feeling his eyes grow wet again. He wanted to speak - to reciprocate Kacchan's heartfelt words, but knew he'd start crying if he tried; his watery eyes proof of that - so instead he clammed up, silent anew.

'Kacchan…'

"I _love_ you nerd. I really fucking do..." Katsuki said before pausing, trying to gather his thoughts and feelings into one cohesive bundle. His calloused hands fell away from Deku's face, coming to rest at his sides while he stood straight once more, carmine pools drifting down to stare grimly at the small space between them. He wanted to say this right - to properly relay his feelings, otherwise he knew he'd never own up to it again - would struggle and fail to present his real feelings if he delayed.

Izuku watched Kacchan as he deliberated his words with an impregnable silence. Deku never saw the blonde look so serious before; Kacchan never shied away from anything, he faced his problems head on, and in that instant, the verdant hero knew the bomber hero was going to unload something significant; Midoriya just hoped he was ready for it…

A portion of Izuku prayed Kacchan didn't want to end their relationship though. Just because he professed his love for him, it didn't necessarily mean Bakugo wished to stay chained to Midoriya, especially when the curly-haired hero thought of all the hassle he'd caused his blonde hero as of late. It made his heart race a million miles a minute, but he tried his best to steele his nerves.

He had to be brave - for himself _and_ Kacchan.

When Bakugo finally collected his thoughts, he returned his firm gaze upon Izuku; Deku didn't shy away from him this time, determined to hear him out all the way - to see the inner machinations of the enigma that was sometimes Kacchan's brain. Plus, if the explosive hero desired to end things between them, he'd rather face it head-on - like Kacchan would do...

He owed it to them both to see this through to the end without making a run for it…. Even if he _was_ scared...

"I'm fucking sorry about everything," Kacchan admonished, genuine regret shining in his eyes.

Deku's heart pulsed in his throat, panic slowly taking hold as he feared what the bomber teen's next words would be. Katsuki could break Izuku if he so wished, and all with simple words; it made the green-haired hero nervous, making his desire to flee rise, but he culled the thought swiftly. The emerald-eyed teen swallowed down the sudden lump in his throat, 'I can't run away forever,

"Sorry for all the trouble I've constantly caused you, both now and then. I was a total fucking prick and you didn't deserve to be treated the way I treated you." Bakugo commented, body visibly sagging with guilt.

He looked almost lost, causing a wave of protectiveness to fill the freckled teen. Kacchan looked best and most Kacchan-like when he stood tall and proud; he wasn't suited for wallowing in self-pity or guilt. He was a bright star that was meant to shine! Awkwardly and slowly, Midoriya reached out for the blonde's hands, ready to offer his hero some comfort, but as the taller boy continued to speak, Deku lost his nerve, scarred hands coming back to fidget nervously together.

"I know you've forgiven me. You've always been fucking like that - quick to forgive me for _every_ fucking shitty thing I've ever fucking done to you, even when I don't fucking deserve it. I always belittled and pushed you around - called you useless and quirkless - did horrible things to you, yet you always, _always_ came back - it didn't matter how bad it got, you always followed me around like… like I was some _great_ fucking hero - like I was someone who fucking deserved to be worshipped as one..."

Deku felt his heart thump hard with every heartfelt word Kacchan spilled; it was so weird to be on the receiving end of an emotional confession again, since it was usually Midoriya rambling away while Kacchan listened or tried to make him shut up. But at the same time, this was _different_ than last time; Bakugo was laying it _all_ out for him; it left him speechless… unsure what to do.

Katsuki stood before Izuku, mere inches between them, yet it felt like they stood worlds apart, his confessions slowly melding them back into one. The bomber hero's scarlet eyes smoldering darkly as his lips set into a grim line, stoic resolve etching itself onto his somber features. Midoriya stood stockstill, emerald eyes glued to Bakugo, unable to tear his sight away, breath unknowingly held as he waited. But from his peripherals he could see the blonde clench his hands into fists, saw them shake as the taller boy stared down into him, conflict and guilt burning inside his ruby eyes. Deku desperately wanted to reach out for him again, but he refrained once more.

"But I _wasn't_ a fucking hero. I was a prideful motherfucker who couldn't accept what he felt - I thought I had to put you in your place - that by pushing you down, I was removing the things I felt for you. I was only trying to protect myself from my own feelings, and that wasn't - _isn't_ fair to you at all. And I feel like I haven't fucking changed one fucking bit since then either…

I was still fucking hiding from what I felt for you - but instead of it being under the pretense of fucking bullying, this time, it was by pressuring you to stay quiet about us… I was just using the excuse of wanting to wait until after graduation as a fucking crutch - a way to continue hiding from myself - from you - from the inevitable _us_ …"

That feeling of wanting bubbled inside Izuku again - the need to comfort and reassure his boyfriend all-consuming, but once more he managed to keep himself in check, not wanting to break whatever trance had the bomber teen in such a sharing mood. Midoriya wanted - no, _needed_ to hear this just as badly as Bakugo needed to _say_ it.

"But I'm gonna be better... I'm gonna change," That contrition in Kacchan's eyes quickly transformed into earnest determination, resolve enveloping him entirely, posture becoming more confident again, "I _want_ to change - to move forward with you, to build a future with you well into our hero days..."

Deku felt his blush intensify, face burning hot while his blood pulsed hard and fast in his veins, scorching him from within - this time, he _knew_ his heart would bruise, no doubt about it. He'd always known Kacchan to be a man of passion, but he'd never imagined he'd come clean like _this_.

It was… unimaginable - disorienting - so _surreal_ … He almost couldn't believe it!

"Kacchan," Deku murmured, feeling his heart hammer hard against his ribs.

Katsuki's heart raced wildly, but it wasn't only because of nervousness anymore. He felt … different - like he'd expunged all the horrid feelings that festered inside him, replacing them with this warm light sensation instead. Bakugo felt like he were suddenly depressurized. A liberating sensation flit through him, easing the burden from within his heart, mind and soul. He felt better than he had in a long time, making him wonder if perhaps sharing his feelings really was as good as Eijirou claimed. He couldn't deny that he felt lighter - albeit fucking weird saying all these fucking embarrassing things aloud, but it felt better than good, and he let himself continue to pour out what he felt for the nerd, hoping _this_ time the shorter boy understood him.

"I want to make you happy, Izuku," the blonde said firmly, scarlet eyes holding Izuku's gaze fast and steady, watching for his reactions, feeling his own heart slowly crawl its way into his throat and thunder in his ears, "I want to be better for you and _because_ of you - to be someone you deserve, someone you can rely on, someone you feel you can build a better future with as both heroes _and_ partners..."

He could tell a part of Deku struggled to accept his words - could see the uncertainty that swirled in his verdant orbs - could see how hard the nerd tried not to withdraw from him again. Bakugo couldn't blame Izuku for his doubt; he understood it better than anyone else...

But still, he wanted to ease the freckled hero's qualms - to remind him that _Katsuki wanted_ their relationship to prevail and flourish. He _wanted_ a relationship with Deku more than he wanted anything else in life; he'd even go as far as to say he desired it more than he aspired to be a hero, because when he got down to the real issue: Izuku was his strength _and_ his fatal flaw; life without Deku wasn't a life worth living…

The thought left a strange feeling inside the bomber hero, made him feel like he'd been hit with Uraraka's Quirk from the inside. He felt like he'd drift away with the smallest breeze, only to wake up in his bed… it was fucking weird as shit.

"I don't want us to be unhappy with each other and treat each other like strangers again," Bakugo spoke, reaching his hands out to clasp onto Izuku's scarred hands. He felt like he needed to hold onto the nerd for support - to feel something tangible and real, otherwise he'd float away into oblivion and disappear; plus his hands started to shake and wouldn't stop and Deku made him feel grounded - made this all feel _real_.

"I don't want things to go back to how they used to be - to act like you mean nothing to me! I can't - _won't_ do it... Not again. You mean too fucking much to me, and I fucking refuse to ignore you anymore. I'll fucking fight you for this if you fucking say otherwise! I'm done fucking pretending."

Deku's jade eyes travelled down to their intertwined hands - almost like he also couldn't believe it was real. The scarlet-eyed hero took it as a sign to continue, hoping that the more he shared the quicker his body would return to normal and the sooner Izuku would too. He also knew if he stopped now, he'd never say what he had to - he'd pussy out and this weird aura would linger between him and the nerd…

Katsuki _needed_ to lay it all out there, needed his nerd to understand how far his devotion went!

"I don't want you to feel like we can't be open with each other, because that's not what I want for us. I want you to know you can _trust_ me - you can tell me anything and everything, and I'll do my best to support you like you've always done with me. I want to be _your_ strength, like you are for me - _like you've always been for me."_

The nerd's face turned a dark pink at the explosive teen's words, but he stayed quiet, listening to what the older hero had to say. Katsuki continued on, feeling that foreign feeling shift within him; he felt like he were in a torpor-like state, drifting through a weirdly real dream - probably because he _never_ talked this much about his fucking feelings...

"It may not seem like much, but it's important to me that you know that - that having an open, honest and healthy relationship is what I want for us, especially if we're gonna live together after graduation."

Deku's face shot upward from their conjoined hands, emerald eyes wide in surprise as his mouth fell open slightly. He couldn't believe what he just heard - everything the blonde teen had revealed was breathtaking and real, but the fact that _Kacchan wanted to move in together after they graduated_ , it made him want to cry! Instantly, his eyes teared up, big glistening droplets collecting quickly, threatening to fall at any moment.

"I want to be by your side, nerd - for as long as you'll have me." Bakugo finished, a slight frown touching his lips as he noticed Deku's tears. A few globules rolled down his freckled cheeks and Katsuki moved one hand to reach up and brush them aside, heart thundering erratically at his own words, waiting for Izuku to recover.

'Kacchan wants us to live together like a real couple _!'_ The emerald hero's inner voice exclaimed, unable to move past that remark. His dark blush returned with a vengeance and stained his freckled cheeks as a gasp escaped his trembling lips, tears streaming freely down his face, "Kacchan!"

Bakugo gave a hum of concession, brows furrowing slightly at the nerd's waterworks as he swiped away more of his tears. Izuku shut his eyes, trying to will his tears away but to no avail while he held tighter to Kacchan's hand, finding comfort in his touch. This was all so crazy - in a good way, of course, but wild nonetheless. He never imagined the taller boy would be thinking about that, especially considering how reserved he'd been most of their relationship.

"I can't believe you're asking me!" He blurted out, jade orbs opening up, gazing at his hero while spilling even more tears. He bit down on his lips, shaking his head at how unbelievable this was!

'Asking what?' Confusion clouded the explosive teen's face, and it took Katsuki a moment to realize exactly what he'd said to make Deku start crying, causing him to bristle as his face burned a bright crimson, flushing from his neck to the tips of his ears. He quickly clamped his lips shut, hand falling away from the nerd's face, embarrassed at having assumed the nerd to move in with him.

'Why the fuck did I say that shit!?' His defense mechanism was triggered; he blamed the overly mushy and overly personal confession on the weird trance-like feeling that he experienced - because there was no other fucking way he'd say any of that shit otherwise damn it! 'Fuck!'

"Whatever, Deku!" Bakugo snapped defensively, mortification creeping across his features as he pulled his hands free of the nerd's grasp. He was appalled with his own actions, wishing the fucking earth would swallow him whole - and the nerd's bewildered teary look and shaking of his head didn't help. It only made that shameful feeling burn hot across his face until he thought he'd combust on the spot.

"D-did you really mean that, Kacchan!?" Large emerald pools stared up at him, curiosity burning deep in their depths, "Do you really want to live with me!?"

But he didn't deign that with an answer, feeling too emotionally overwhelmed and suddenly irritated with himself, and instead turned quickly on his heels, ready to dash to his room and hide his fucking face forever. The blonde hero hurriedly made his way up the concrete steps leading into the dorms, leaving the nerd behind with a startled cry.

"Wha- Kacchan!"

He was a fucking moron to say all that _sappy_ shit out loud - he should've just stuck with a simple fucking explanation; _it would've had the same motherfucking effect-_ and he just _had_ to mention living together too! So he just came off as some needy overly sensitive bastard who assumed the nerd even wanted to fucking live with him. Fuck, he was an idiot!

"Kacchan!" Deku called out behind him again, soft footfalls hurriedly catching up to him, but Bakugo didn't stop. "Were you serious?!"

Katsuki tensed and growled out, "Fuck off, Deku!"

Izuku could feel Kacchan quickly closing off, ashamed of his unfiltered thoughts - probably thinking that Midoriya would judge him, even though he wouldn't; Kacchan should know that! But before the vermillion-eyed hero could even touch the door, the shorter hero quickly reached out and grabbed onto the blonde teen's forearm, effectively stopping Katsuki's retreat.

"Kacchan, wait!"

"I said fuck off, nerd!" Bakugo snarled as he turned to face him, features ablaze as his cardinal eyes narrowed onto Izuku. He looked angry, and Midoriya would bet his life that that anger was directed at himself - probably over exactly how much he'd shared; Kacchan didn't like sharing his feelings like that, he thought it made him weak; but the freckled teen thought otherwise. "I don't give a fuck where you choose to li-"

Deku swallowed thickly, and before he could rethink his actions - before Kacchan could retract his unintentional invitation - he threw his arms around his boyfriend's broad shoulders, feeling the taller teen tense harder at the contact. Heart making permanent residence in his throat, the freckled hero mumbled out, "I want that too, Kacchan!"

The aggressive hero seemed mystified by the shorter boy's answer, body rigid and unmoveable against the nerdy teen's own, mouth slightly agape. His crimson eyes swirled with astonishment, seemingly unable to comprehend the curly-haired teen's words. Kacchan tentatively wrapped his arms around the smaller teen, almost like he was afraid it was the wrong move to make - like he was scared to touch the younger hero. Midoriya understood - the shorter boy hadn't let the blonde touch him since their first talk out here, so his rigidity made sense. But after hearing the explosive hero's heartfelt words, the verdant hero couldn't bring himself to deny them both the connection.

"Kacchan, " Izuku could feel the bomber teen's body shaking against him - could feel the tension lingering inside him from touch alone and he squeezed his blonde hero harder, wanting him to know it was okay. He spoke in soft tones, trying to ease Katsuki's unfounded irritation and dubious mind, "I've thought about asking you the same thing for a while… I just didn't know how to do it."

"Izuku," Bakugo whispered, vibrations slowly ebbing out of him, heart thumping hard and fast against Deku; their hearts were in sync, and the thought was oddly satisfying. But Kacchan sounded confused and lost, and it pulled at the viridian teen's heartstrings, "Are - are you sure, nerd? I'm - I'm not easy to deal with..."

"I _want_ to move in with Kacchan," he reiterated, wanting to soothe some of the blonde's doubts. And it wasn't a lie, he'd thought about it this very morning! He'd dreamt about living with the fiery blonde longer than that if he were really honest - probably for as long as he'd fantasized about being with the older boy. "And sometimes you're difficult, but I can't imagine living with anyone else. I want to be with _you_ , Kacchan!"

Bakugo grunted in confirmation, but otherwise remained silent, accepting the freckled hero's admissions; Deku's words seemed to work as the remnants of tension slowly drained from the taller hero's body, arms pulling tighter around him. A moment of silence hung between them, neither speaking, simply grasping onto the other like their lives depended on it. Kacchan's warmth was intoxicating, making the freckled boy wish he could stay in the bomber teen's arms forever. He felt safe and at home here, like this was where he belonged, where he was meant to be, and he nuzzled his face into the blonde's neck, inhaling the explosive teen's uniquely sweet scent of smoke and nitroglycerin with the undertones of Kacchan's own pheromones. His scent was soothing to Deku, lulling him into a state of tranquility

"I love you, Katsuki," Unbidden, the words tumbled from his lips, breath fanning against Bakugo's skin, blush dusting his freckled face. It still felt so strange to call Kacchan by anything other than 'Kacchan', like it was something foreign and unfamiliar on his tongue, but he couldn't deny the thrill that ran through him just being allowed to call him by his first name, knowing he was one of the few who had the privilege. As an added bonus, he could tell it had the same effect on his hero, felt Kacchan's heart rate increase, thrumming hard against him; it made a smile spread across his face as he whispered, "More than I've ever loved anyone..."

"I love you too, Izuku." Katsuki murmured back, pulling Midoriya closer into himself, relishing the heat that emanated from his nerd. He loved how his name sounded as it rolled off Deku's soft lips - loved it even more when he said it in the throes of passion - and even though he was the one who initiated this, the usage of names, under normal circumstances it wouldn't make him blush like a fucking school girl, but with everything that just happened, he couldn't help the dark tinge that settled over his face - or the escalation of his heart. "More than you love me, nerd."

Fuck, he was getting so fucking soft…

Bakugo could feel the rumble of Izuku's laughter vibrate against him; it was vibrant and real, unlike the last one that had been so hollow and mirthless. This one filled him with adoration for the smaller hero and hope for their relationship.

The green-haired teen chuckled, "Is everything a competition with you, Kacchan?"

The blonde hero couldn't keep the smirk from spreading across his lips as he scoffed in response, "Not a competition if I know I'm better, nerd."

"I'll let you have this one for now, Kacchan." Another hearty laugh tumbled out of the smaller hero while his arms held the bomber teen in a vice-like hug, bodies pressed together intimately, hearts trapped between them. "But I'll prove I love you more! Then we'll see who's the real winner here."

A small chuckle escaped him as he placed his chin on Deku's soft curls, "Whose being competitive now, nerd?"

Izuku gave a soft giggle, but it was smothered against Katsuki's neck, puff of air tickling the explosive teen's skin.

But this all felt good - normalcy was reestablished and he just wanted to bask in the younger hero's presence for as long as possible. He wanted to stay in this moment - to feel the curly-haired hero push further into his arms like he was trying to meld their bodies together - to breathe in the nerd's scent until it permeated his senses - to feel his heart pound in tandem with his own. This moment was bliss, and he wanted it to last forever.

It felt like it had been ages since he'd held Deku like this…

'Since his panic attack in the woods,' his brain reminded him, resurfacing the fact that Izuku still hadn't told him what was bothering him - that while Bakugo finally laid his heart out for Deku to see, the shitty nerd still hadn't unearthed his own problems. A part of him wondered if mentioning it would make the emerald-eyed hero react as he did when he first asked, and a portion of him didn't want to find out, but he had to know… and there was only one way of finding out. Pulling the nerd even closer into him, Katsuki savored the sensation of Deku in his arms before he cleared his throat, preparing himself for the worst - case scenario.

X

X

X

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**  
 **(:**  
 **Reviews are always appreciated.**


	8. Part Eight

**This is the end... Wow... thanks to everyone who read my story! And for the follows/favs/comments/encouragements. It meant a lot!**

 **So, sadly yet happily, here's the last chapter!**

 **As always, I hope I kept everyone in character.. And oh yeah, this is the anticipated smut scene too lol**

 **Enjoy~!**

 **UwU**

* * *

 **Part Eight**

* * *

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

"Deku?" Katsuki started, breath ruffling the shorter hero's curls, fingers gripping tighter onto the fabric of Izuku's shirt. His heart was pounding hard with his anxiety and he knew the nerd could feel it.

The timid boy gave a hum of acknowledgment, ushering the blonde to continue while nuzzling his face deeper into the crook of Bakugo's neck, soft puffs of air tickling the older teen's skin. He seemed content to stay in the explosive boy's hug, and the ruby-eyed teen took that as a good sign, hoping the nerd felt the same once he voiced his concerns. Taking a small breath of air, he spoke, "I'm not trying to sound like a broken fucking record, but… will you tell me what's been troubling you, nerd?"

Izuku stiffened slightly in his arms and Bakugo squeezed him a little harder, preventing him from potentially bolting. But just as quickly, Deku relaxed again, shaking his head against the blonde's shoulders as he replied in a soft murmur, "I'd rather not, Kacchan."

He sounded somber and distant, and for a moment Bakugo feared he'd reopened the rift between them. But seconds passed and the freckled boy still clung to him, hiding his face in Bakugo's neck, trying to avoid answering his probing inquiries. Katsuki felt a wave of relief flood through him. But that was short-lived; he wanted answers - _needed_ them so he could help Deku.

"You can tell me," Kacchan insisted softly, voice slightly desperate yet determined as he ran his hands soothingly up and down along Midoriya's spine; it sent shivers through him, heat slowly pooling in the pit of his belly. Katsuki's intimate touches sent his senses running amok, preyed on his self-doubts, making him consider just spilling his heart out to him. He _wanted_ to tell Bakugo.

But Deku shook his head instead, fingers curled tight against the bomber teen's back, clutching onto the blonde's shirt like a lifeline, stubborn as ever. He knew Kacchan wanted answers - deserved to know why Izuku had acted so strange towards him; but that would mean divulging his weakness to his stronger counterpart. He didn't want Bakugo to know that he was inferior - that he was undeserving of someone so courageous and awe-inspiring like Kacchan; but simultaneously, the need to tell the truth burned inside him. After the bomber hero bared his heart out like he did, Izuku couldn't stand the thought of keeping it from him much longer.

'Kacchan deserves to know, Izuku,' his inner voice agreed softly, reminding him how out of his own comfort zone the explosive hero went for him - how much Kacchan trusted in him _again_ to be gentle with his emotions. He could feel his reservations cracking the more he dwelled on the thought and the longer Bakugo's deft fingers played against his back, whittling away at his resolve bit by bit with every trace along his spine. `You should tell him.'

But his lips pressed together nonetheless, preventing the truth from escaping him, keeping it in while continuing to harbor his demons alone. He just couldn't involve Kacchan…

"Deku," Katsuki sighed, not wanting to pressure the smaller hero; but he knew just how stubborn Izuku could be about particular things - how hard it was for him to share a burden because of his complex, much like Bakugo struggled to share his feelings because of his own - so he persisted, knowing it would take some convincing on his part. His hands smoothed their way down Deku's back, feeling the little shivers that coursed through him, planting an idea in his head. He stayed silent, continuing his languid ministrations, feeling every tremor that vibrated through the nerd, felt Izuku's heart rate slowly rise; the idea quickly sprouted, fed by the freckled youth's reactions. Katsuki might know a way to get his stubborn nerd to speak, causing a smirk to touch his lips. His hands unhurriedly circled their way around to the green-haired teen's hips as he turned his head, lips hovering over the younger teen's ear.

" _Izuku_ ," he susurated, voice low and husky as he purposely let his breath tease the smaller hero's sensitive ear. He knew the effect this would have on his nerd; it was the same for him when Deku used his name afterall - and he was rewarded with a tiny whimper that the nerd tried hard to suppress while his body tensed against him before quickly relaxing again. Katsuki's smirk grew, fingers gradually trailing beneath the hem of his shirt, freckled skin soft beneath his roaming fingertips.

A soft yet slightly strained inquiry puffed against his neck, "Kacchan!?"

Instead of responding, Bakugo let his fingers trail higher along his sides, eliciting more shivers before he leisurely dragged his nails down along the muscles, pulling a throaty groan from the nerdy teen before letting his digits skim back up. Deku mewled and pulled back enough to peer into the blonde's crimson eyes, arms still resting against the taller teen's shoulders; Katsuki instantly noticed the rosy tinge on his freckled cheeks and the confusion layered upon the desire beginning to burn in his emerald gems.

"Kacchan-" Midoriya opened his mouth to speak, dark brows drawn together, but before he could say more, the blonde interrupted with a firm, "Tell me what's bothering you, nerd."

Izuku's mouth snapped shut quickly, lips pursed as he lowered his gaze and shook his head, still fucking committed to his silence. Bakugo's ruby eyes narrowed onto him, lips forming into a scowl. He needed to do better it seemed - so he dove down and captured Deku's lips, surprising the nerd and making him let out a stunned gasp. Not one to waste an opportunity, the bomber hero let his tongue slip past while his hands returned to caress the freckled hero's spine. The timid teen's response was automatic, jade orbs fluttering shut as he pressed himself closer to the explosive hero, scarred digits slithering up into blonde tresses. The smaller hero quickly lost himself to Bakugo's lips.

Kacchan deepened the kiss, tongue mapping out the inside of the shy hero's mouth, hands sliding down to grope Deku's ass. A moan slipped from Izuku's mouth uninhibited, which was quickly swallowed down by the blonde's hungry lips, large hands kneading the firm globes in his grasp; it caused the fire inside to grow until the green-haired teen couldn't take it anymore. They pulled apart for a moment of air and Midoriya whimpered against the taller boy's mouth, voice wantonly husky, "Katsuki..."

Katsuki's lips twisted further into a satisfied smirk, and the timid teen could feel the heat searing across his face, freckles disappearing beneath a scarlet blaze. A predatory gleam glowed inside Bakugo's vermillion gaze and Deku felt a stirring in his blood as he pinned his blonde hero with an equally responsive look, desire permeating his senses as the fire within spread lower. The smaller hero wanted more from Kacchan, hands sliding down to fist onto the front of his boyfriend's shirt, propelling himself forward so he could recapture the explosive teen's lips for another hot kiss. Tongues battled for dominance as Katsuki's hands continued their ministrations before the bomber hero surrendered rather quickly to the verdant teen. Izuku didn't hesitate once Kacchan relinquished power to him, pushing into the older youth while using his scarred hands to pull Bakugo closer still, controlling the rhythm of their tongues, the movement of their lips, voracious and delirious while devouring his fiery hero. Midoriya could get used to this rush of adrenaline and this headiness of being in control - particularly because it was over Katsuki, who always fought against surrendering a power role.

Yet, as though he'd read the timid hero's thoughts and remembered he was a dominant person and not submissive, Kacchan pulled away all too soon. But his calloused hands slid back up to hold firmly onto the freckled teen's hips, eliciting a whine from Deku. He felt more than heard the tiny rumble of a chuckle escape the blonde before Kacchan's hungry mouth returned to trail wet, languid kisses from the edge of his lips down along his jaw, slow and torturous as he laved his way towards his pulsing jugular. Midoriya couldn't keep the soft moans that tumbled out as the bomber hero began to suck on the sensitive flesh, emerald eyes fluttering shut with desire as he bared his neck for Bakugo. He was in total bliss, no longer caring that his short-lived bout of power was taken from him; he would willingly succumb to whatever Kacchan desired of him as long as his lips weren't far behind. His heart thrummed to a vicious beat while his fingers clung possessively onto the blonde, clutching him closer the harder Katsuki's mouth worked against his skin. Subconsciously, he prayed the explosive teen left a mark; physical evidence of the aggressive hero's ardent affections - evidence that he belonged to Kacchan.

Izuku breathed out, body overloaded with sensations, mind quickly fogging with lust. He didn't want this to stop, yet as soon as the thought crossed his mind, Kacchan's lips retreated. A dissatisfied cry erupted from Deku as the fiery hero regained his posture, "Kacchan!"

Izuku didn't understand why Bakugo was stopping. He could tell the taller teen enjoyed it as much as he did - could feel his heart thundered as violently as his own, saw the light blush dusting his pale cheeks, witnessed the hunger that smoldered deep inside ruby pools, _felt_ his arousal coming to life against him.

"Why'd you stop!?"

He knew he sounded needy and clingy as he gave the blonde a pout, eyes hooded while fingers stayed curled around the blonde's shirt, but he didn't find it in him to care. He wanted more from Bakugo - craved so much more and this wasn't enough to satisfy him! Not even close!

Katsuki stared down into him, crimson eyes focused intently upon him, emotions swirling darkly beneath contained desire. Izuku expected his next words to be a teasing comment or a sultry whisper commanding him to act; a part of him heavily hoped for the latter, but instead Kacchan said, with a serious look on his face and an even firmer voice, "Tell me what's wrong, Deku."

Izuku couldn't contain the pained expressions that flit across his face or the strained moan that tumbled from his lips, "I can't."

That wasn't the command he wanted to hear!

"Can't or won't," Katsuki said, voice stern and collected.

Deku bit down into his lips and shook his head, dark brows knitting together with resilience. The verdant hero should've known Bakugo would be relentless about this; Kacchan never gave up. Though as much as he hated it, he couldn't lie that the blonde's earnest interest in shouldering some of his burden touched him deep down. It showed Deku that he'd meant what he said; he was making an effort to prove to Midoriya that he could confide in him; he was going out of his comfort zone again to persuade the shorter boy to talk about his feelings and thoughts with him - both things Katsuki tended to avoid at all costs…

'Just tell him.'

Bakugo continued to watch him quietly, fingers tracing slow patterns against his hips, making it a little difficult for Deku to concentrate. But after a few more moments of silence, a strange gleam flickered in Kacchan's scarlet eyes; Izuku could only surmise he'd accepted his protests of silence when the bomber teen leaned down again, pressing their lips together for a tamer kiss. Deku melted into him immediately, green eyes sliding closed. That fire in his belly roared to life again, digits fastening tighter onto the fabric of Katsuki's clothes as he tried to rekindle the passion the older teen had before. As embarrassing as it was, Midoriya couldn't deny he liked when Kacchan lost himself to his own senses; the way he attacked Deku's lips with hungry fervor, hands scrabbling to touch every inch of him; the way he dominated Izuku and took control, silently directing him - or best of all, verbally commanding him on what to do.

Kacchan in control was a huge turn-on for him, and it didn't come as much of a surprise; he did love Katsuki's confidence and aggressive leadership. But even knowing that, it still made his face darken with a heavy blush as he let his tongue flick against Bakugo's closed lips, requesting access. He really wanted his blonde to be more active in this - to have the fiery teen's zealous energy return. The thought alone made his blood run hot, body aching for friction as it all ran south, a throaty groan resonating between them.

At the sound, the verdant hero felt the explosive teen's lips twitch against him and he knew his boyfriend was smirking at his reaction - all while Katsuki denied Izuku entrance into his mouth, hands slowly traveled up Midoriya's sides again, exposing his heated skin to the cool night air. The contrast made shivers run through him, mind slowly hazing with desire again as he pushed further into Kacchan's cruelly tame kiss, once more trying to pry Bakugo's mouth apart. But his tenacity wasn't rewarded. The fiery teen stopped his skimming hands from trailing higher and pulled his sinful lips away, leaving Deku unsatisfied and irritated.

"Kacchan!" Izuku's jade eyes shot open to pin Katsuki with an aggrieved glare, noticing the teasing lilt of his lips and the mischievous light in his swirling cardinal eyes. His gaze narrowed further on his blonde hero as he protested with indignation, "You're torturing me on purpose!"

Deku knew his allegations were true when Bakugo's infamous smirk spread across his features, hands moving up to the freckled teen's chest to gently roll his nipples between his fingers. The shorter boy bit into his lower lip to keep from moaning at how good it felt.

"So what if I am, nerd?" Katsuki taunted, wolfish smile growing bigger, challenging him.

Heat settled along Izuku's cheeks as he fought to keep his eyelids from fluttering closed, voice drenched in desire while he whined out, "That's not fair!"

Bakugo continued teasing, dragging soft reluctant mewls from the nerdy hero, bodies burning hotter as Kacchan leaned down to press his lips against the sensitive shell of Midoriya's ear. Deku's heart pounded hard in his throat, mind dazed while anticipation writhed inside him waiting for his hero's next words. But the blonde didn't reply immediately. Instead he nibbled on his earlobe, fingers continuing to tug gently, all helping the haze in his mind spread quicker, making his eyelids heavy with desire finally drop closed.

"Neither is refusing to share your feelings with me, when I shared mine with you," Katsuki murmured gruffly. His digits tugged a little more forcefully at the rosy buds with each word, eliciting strangled whimpers from Deku before Bakugo started placing open mouthed kisses along his neck. Midoriya shuddered, bringing Kacchan closer by his shirt, wanting things to progress.

The explosive teen spoke firmly, hot breath fanning against sensitive skin, each word punctuated by a rough roll of his fingers and a hard bite into the verdant hero's neck, " _Tell. Me. Izuku_."

"N-no." Stubbornly Deku shook his head, biting harder into his lips while baring his neck further for Kacchan to mark.

A low growl reverberated in the smaller teen's ears, "Have it your way, nerd."

At his words, the taller boy's hands stopped assaulting Deku's sensitive chest, instead bringing them to rest against Izuku's scarred ones and unfurling them from his shirt; his hard, biting kisses lessened as well, lips pressing featherlight against his abused neck. But the viridian teen's mind was too overloaded with lust to question the older teen's diminishing actions, thoughts riddled with images of Bakugo simply pushing him down and having his way with him. Katsuki's lips moved higher up along his neck, brushing gently and teasingly against the underside of his jaw as he carved a path of fire with his hot, slick tongue up towards his ear, hands massaging the insides of the nerdy hero's wrists while he bit softly at his earlobe. Pulsing shocks ran throughout Izuku's body, mouth parting to allow escape to his heavy breaths in the form of the blonde's name while Bakugo did what he did best - _drive Midoriya crazy_! With his talented mouth on him, all the smaller teen could picture was Kacchan's wicked lips travelling down along the expanse of his body, deft fingers and swift tongue mapping him out as he traversed closer to where Deku wanted him most. A heavy blush rose in his freckled cheeks as he recalled how amazing it felt when Kacchan first touched him - first wrapped his lips around him; he trembled, panting out his boyfriend's name, feeling his arousal tent uncomfortably in his pants.

He wanted more; he wanted to be able to provide that for Kacchan too!

The feeling only grew as the bomber teen gave a husky chuckle in his ear, as though knowing the timid boy's thoughts, "Do you want _more_ , Izuku?"

Deku groaned louder at the question as he nodded, causing the explosive hero to chuckle once more and place a chaste kiss below his ear. The younger teen ached to touch the vermillion-eyed teen - to feel more of Kacchan until he was able to memorize every inch of his body. His scarred hands grabbed onto the taller hero, determined to bring their bodies flush together to feel Kacchan pressed against him.

Yet as soon as he tried, Katsuki removed Deku's hands and pressed his lips to his ear, whispering in a low clipped tone, "Well too fucking bad, nerd."

With that, he dropped Izuku's hands and stepped back from him, removing all contact, leaving Midoriya wanting and unfulfilled.

Viridian gems flew open, a whining cry tumbling out, "Kacchaaaan!"

Without missing a beat, Katsuki replied instantly, trying to ignore the pounding of his heart in his eardrums and the heat in his groin, "I fucking told you, Deku."

Bakugo wasn't surprised to see the dissatisfied frown cloud the nerd's face as he let out a pitiful keen, dark brows knitting together with frustration as his scarred hands curled into fists at his sides. His emerald eyes swirled with lust and aggravation, straying downward as a heavy dusting crossed over the bridge of his nose. He looked cute as fuck and Katsuki had to refrain from leaning back down to kiss him and show him exactly what he wanted to do to that mouth; the thought made his body hotter, erection straining against his jeans, blood pumping hard and fast, but he had a fucking point to prove.

"You're mean, Kacchan."

The bomber hero stood his ground, shoving his hands into his pockets to keep from touching the timid teen, even though every cell in his damn body screamed at him for the distance - demanded he finished what he'd started and finally get some release of his own! He wanted to disregard his own mind and its reasons - to listen to his hormone-filled body instead and just devour the lithe hero, but he knew this was what he had to do to get Deku to open up. The nerd was fucking stubborn as shit after all.

"Tough shit, nerd." He grunted, focusing his crimson gaze on the mulish teen. The freckled hero kept his gaze averted, and Katsuki let out a distressed noise. He should've known it wouldn't be that easy. "You know what I want. Tell me, and I'll be more than willing to finish this."

The nerd bit into his lip, indecision coming off him in waves as he started fidgeting with his hands. Bakugo wanted nothing more than to say 'fuck it', and simply ravage the smaller hero - to let him keep his silence and continue to harbor his secrets so long as the bomber hero finally got laid, but the blonde stood his ground. Deku _needed_ to communicate with him or their relationship would never truly move forward; this was as vital to _him_ as it would be for _Izuku_. Besides, if the nerd couldn't trust in him to bare the brunt of his emotions, then they weren't at a point where Bakugo wanted to begin a fully sexual relationship; how was he expected to care for Izuku, if he only truly had a small portion of him to care for; Katsuki wanted _all_ of Deku, even his flaws and insecurities.

The silence lingered between them, a brooding aura replacing the previously warm air around them; the ruby-eyed hero watched the meek teen while internally debating his own choices and whether or not his timid boyfriend would finally confide in him; the smaller hero stared into the ground, chewing his lips as he rationalizes with himself, trying to summon the courage to speak out and divulge his thoughts. The schism that separated them before slowly coalesced, yet an invisible barrier still remained between them; Izuku's inner struggles the last chasm waiting to be crossed in order to fully solidify their relationship - to attain harmony.

Tired of the silence and this new heavy vibe around them - and knowing if left up to the verdant teen, it'd go on forever - Katsuki felt it was up to him to lighten the mood again. Afterall, he wasn't trying to come off as aggressive or even vindictive, and it was essentially his fault that this somber mood was persisting now; so he figured he'd take another approach.

"Guess if you're not sharing, I better go find myself a new fucking nerd then."

At his words, Izuku's heart stopped, blood freezing in his veins while his chest felt like it was suddenly being squeezed tightly between his lungs, pain ebbing out and enveloping him. He could feel a lump starting to form in his throat and he knew was going to cry, could feel the burn starting in his esophagus. Kacchan's words hurt him deep, deeper than he wanted to admit - made all the doubts he'd tried so hard to push down come rushing back up violently, poisonous and destructive; he hated how weak he was - all over a few words.

'They're just words, just tell him!'

Katsuki saw the nerd tense up abruptly, body rigid and fingers going slack before him. His emerald eyes widened, mouth parted slightly as he stared blankly at his feet. The change in his demeanor startled Bakugo, making him curious as to what the hell ran through the shorter teen's mind; it could be anything, as the verdant hero wasn't prone to sharing what he felt, making the blonde wary. Deku almost looked like he was in fucking shock, stunned into a different kind of silence while his mind processed whatever was causing him to be like this. The crimson-eyed teen watched, confusion etching itself into his facial features as a scowl touched his lips; he stepped closer, hand reaching out to tilt the freckled hero's face up, ready to ask him what was wrong, but before he could even touch Izuku, he saw the plethora of tears brimming along his verdant eyes - saw his chest began to heave...

"Oh, fuck."

And then Deku's tears spilled over, running down along his freckled cheeks as he let out a strangled cry, hands coming up to cover his face. Without a second thought, Katsuki surged forward, concern replacing all other feelings as he wrapped his arms around the sobbing teen, hoping to comfort him. He had no clue where these waterworks came from - why was the nerd so upset?

"Why're you crying, Deku?"

Midoriya's shoulders shook as he pressed his covered face into Kacchan's warmth, trying hard to keep from weeping, but to no avail, cries racking his body. Doubt and regret bubbled inside him, clouded his heart while acerbic whisperings circled his mind. He was only making trouble for Katsuki. He couldn't even tell the blonde about his stupid feelings, even after Kacchan tore down his own barriers and exposed a part of himself so intimately - so beautifully and pure that it made him want to cry thinking about it. Deku wasn't worth the effort or time Bakugo was investing into this relationship; and that thought made his sobs ring louder, lungs spasming in their effort to intake oxygen as his body quivered.

"Izuku?"

Midoriya shook his head, fingers curled against his eyes as he burrowed into his boyfriend, relishing the embrace just in case this was the last time he was able to feel Kacchan's heat. His voice shook as he spoke, muffled and almost unintelligible, "M-maybe you sh-should."

"What?" The explosive teen's brows furrowed, lips peeling further into a deeper scowl, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

The nerdy hero hiccuped in response, voice cracking in between words, "Finding s-someone n-new - s-someone who'll m-make you happier."

Just saying that hurt so much, made the ugly emotions festering inside him writhe and spread like a disease. Dread over this imaginary break-up slowly sinking its venomous claws into him, unfurling and tainting him; he didn't want to lose the blonde, the notion alone made him hurt and put him on the verge of hysteria. But what if it were for the best? As much as he loved Kacchan and wanted to stay by his side, more than anything he wanted Bakugo to be happy! So if that meant ripping his own heart out, he should do it without hesitation, but...

"Hah!?"

Kacchan's arms suddenly moved from encircling him to hold him at an arm's length before his fingers wrapped around the timid teen's wrists and pulled, revealing his red, tear-stained face. The older teen's ruby eyes smoldered with emotion as he snarled, "Are you fucking _stupid_?!"

The curly-haired hero faltered, confused emerald gaze fixed on Bakugo's face, watching his lips form into a frown as his vermilion depths darkened even more.

"B-b-but you s-said -"

"It was a fucking _joke,_ nerd," Katsuki interjected harshly, lips peeling back into a sneer before pulling the verdant hero back into his arms, body tense. His breath ruffled his green curls as he spoke through gritted teeth, "A very fucking bad one at that."

Izuku continued to tremble, sniffles muffled into cloth, scarred digits pressed flat against the blonde's pectorals while he curled himself into the taller hero's sturdy chest. Internally, Bakugo berated himself, feeling guilt and anger wash over him as he clutched onto the smaller hero possessively. He regretted saying that, wished he could swallow the words back down. It was tactless of him to say it - especially since it was already fucking established that the nerd was having troubles accepting that Katsuki really _was_ fully invested in this relationship. Fuck, he sure fucked up every time he tried to fix their problems.

"But-" Midoriya started again, only to be cut off by the explosive teen grumbling out, "There's only ever been _you_ , shitty Deku! Always and for fucking ever."

Kacchan's arms tightened around him, as though he were afraid he'd slip away if his grasp lessened, and then lips planted a firm kiss upon his curls. Deku sniffled weakly once more, peering up at the blonde through wet lashes. A multitude of emotions flit across Katsuki's face, too quick for the timid hero to pinpoint, but a weary cross between a scowl and a smile touched the explosive hero's usually downturned lips. In that moment, he knew Bakugo was trying to cheer him back up and Midoriya appreciated the concern, especially knowing the blonde was obviously irritated and feeling things the nerdy teen wasn't privy to. But even so, doubt still lingered inside him, hiding in the crevices of his mind. His jade pools diverted to the side, avoiding the taller hero's ardent ruby stare. Tears collected around his emerald eyes, heart pounding heavy in his ribs as a lump settled in his throat.

"S-someone else could make you happier, Kacchan," he croaked out, voice breaking as he bit his lower lip. He loathed the thought of giving Kacchan up after finally getting to be with him, but if it -

"Shut the fuck up!" Bakugo growled loudly, chest rumbling beneath Midoriya's fingertips, stopping Izuku's train of thought. The verdant teen could feel the bomber teen's heart beating furiously against his open palms, threatening to burst free. "There's no one else I fucking want! It's always been you and always fucking will be, nerd. End of fucking story!"

The emerald hero's lips pursed together, jade orbs drifting down to stare blankly at the older boy's sturdy chest. Scarred digits fastening into the explosive teen's shirt again, and in response Katsuki's own grip around him tightened. It was almost like Kacchan knew what negative thoughts lurked inside his head, as though his warm embrace could chase the shadows of doubt away. At his silence, the aggressive hero let out a low growl, making Deku press his lips harder together into a thin, forlorn line. It felt like all he ever seemed to do was annoy Kacchan lately.

"I'm sorry, nerd. It's just -" Kacchan sighed in a strained tone. It caused the freckled teen to glance up at his boyfriend, forest eyes locking with carmine orbs temporarily before the fiery teen averted his steely gaze. Izuku could tell the blonde was trying to collect his thoughts, so he continued to watch him silently, feeling his heart throb hard in tandem with Bakugo's own, tears slowly subsiding. Katsuki didn't apologize often, and only got this worked up over his words when it was important to him.

"I'm just fucking frustrated, Deku." Bakugo breathed out angrily after a moment, hands subconsciously squeezing the smaller hero harder.

The timid teen could feel the intense aggravation come off the taller boy in waves - would've felt it even without Kacchan saying it aloud. It was evident in the way the bomber hero's entire body was tense, muscles rigid beneath his clothing, voice laced with that same suppressed irritable energy, vermilion orbs clouded with ire - though Deku didn't know towards whom or what his anger was directed. Though a part of him wilted, fearing he was more than likely the cause.

"I want you to be fucking open with me, nerd. Yet, regardless of how much I fucking try to get you to trust me, or how often I fucking say it, you don't tell me shit."

Katsuki's heart rate speed up, cheeks warming with his fury as he continued to look anywhere but at Izuku, crimson eyes cutting into the darkness around them. He was sure the nerd could feel his heart thunder beneath his palms, adding a sense of insecurity to layer itself upon the emotions he felt starting to stir within, roused awake by Deku's initial tears. Bakugo could feel his anger mounting despite his best effort to remain calm. But he just couldn't help getting fired up over this; it mattered a lot to him - was the main obstacle standing in their way, keeping them from truly being one, keeping him from truly connecting with the smaller hero. He tried laying his heart out for the nerd, it produced no results; he tried outwardly asking, that bombed instantly; tried using sexual temptation, knowing just how much Izuku craved his touch, but that too was a fucking waste as it only managed to make him fucking horny with no success; and finally, he tried using humor, hoping to unwind the timid teen with a joke, and that turned out to be the worst fucking choice he could've made, as it caused the nerd to break down, and not at all in the way he wanted. _This_ \- Deku's stubborn resilience to suffer alone - was a wall he didn't seem to have the strength to break, much to his chagrin, regardless of how much he attempted, how much he showed the freckled teen he was serious. It was exhausting and infuriating! He, _Deku's fucking boyfriend_ , couldn't get the stupid nerd to converse with him; unwarranted, the image of Todoroki holding Izuku close while he comforted him burned in his mind, igniting his ire. Katsuki wasn't a fucking dumbass, he knew they spoke about Deku's troubles; the way that stoic bastard spoke as he left them alone, mismatched eyes staring the verdant hero down told him all he needed to know, and it caused a wave of jealousy to flare through him.

Lips curling with discontent, the bomber hero seethed out, "You fucking tell that half-n-half bastard everything though, and it fucking pisses me off."

As angry as the blonde was, Katsuki's eyes belied his angry words or jeering features. Deku could see the hurt flickering inside cardinal pools, guilt lying just beneath. And in that instant, Midoriya's emerald orbs grew wide as he was hit with a realization of the true meaning hidden between Bakugo's words and etched into his wrath: Kacchan was jealous! Kacchan was envious of his relationship with Todoroki!

"Kacchan." Midoriya whispered, emerald gems focused intently upon the blonde's flushed face. He watched the way Bakugo grit his teeth, nostrils flaring as he tried to contain himself, vermilion pools narrowed.

He couldn't believe that Katsuki would ever feel jealousy towards anyone, much less Shoto. It baffled him, left him feeling like the rug was pulled from under his feet and the world tipped onto its axis. What reason did Bakugo have to be envious of Todoroki? He shared a deeper connection with the blonde far more intimate than any he could ever form with the dual user; he experienced the bomber teen's confession of love, which he returned with equal fervor - _that_ was something he'd never reciprocate with the stoic hero; he'd seen his hero bare his soul through his actions and words, felt shaken to his core with Katsuki's emotional reveal, with his desire to touch Midoriya in ways he'd only dreamt of - that too was something he'd never crave with the elementalist. He'd experienced so much with the bomber teen, and all these situations Bakugo presented him, well, they weren't things he wanted from Todoroki - only _Kacchan_ could do it and evoke these fluttering sensations inside him; only coming from _Kacchan_ did any of it matter like it did; only _Kacchan_ -

And in that instant, it all clicked together in Izuku's brain. Bakugo wanted reciprocation - validity that the verdant hero felt the same, and not simply a confession of love, but something much more meaningful than his words, because as he already knew, the explosive hero was a man of action. Kacchan bared his heart out for him, not just once, but twice, spoke about his feelings and thoughts even though it made him uncomfortable; he consented to Midoriya's wishes even though it upset him, even though they could both tell he'd wanted to beat some sense into the smaller teen, yet still, he chose to adhere to Izuku's desires and ignore his own; he'd also pressed the issue with wanting to know Deku's own insecurities, to have Izuku divulge his problems and share them with him - _that_ was something Izuku hadn't done at all, something he'd only confided with Todoroki, albeit unwillingly, and _that,_ Deku realized, was the _real_ reason behind the blonde's jealous streak!

Kacchan treated Izuku as his equal, as a partner with whom he felt the need to share his thoughts and desires, whom he trusted to care for him emotionally. Kacchan had given, and given, and given, all through different actions while all Deku did was take, take, take - this was meant to be a relationship of balance between them, yet all Midoriya did was tip the scales in his favor, not once thinking of Kacchan's thoughts or wants. He was too self-absorbed in his own melodrama to realize what Bakugo had been offering this entire time, and simultaneously, what Katsuki desired as well: his comfort, his presence, his love and understanding; Kacchan offered Izuku the most important thing: himself! What Katsuki truly wanted from him, what he'd proven time and time again only for it to fall upon blind eyes and deaf ears, was the full crux of Izuku's emotions..

Katsuki wanted to be included, wanted to be seen as someone worthy of carrying the freckled teen's worries and fears. He wanted the verdant hero to see him on equal footing, to share themselves impartially and without worry of judgement, to know he had his back in whatever way he needed him.

A heaviness settled in the pit of his stomach realizing how blind he'd been to the ruby-eyed hero's intentions. It wasn't fair to the explosive hero, to expose himself so much and so quickly just to show the green-haired hero his devotion, only to have it all seemingly mean nothing - to change nothing because Izuku had refused to see it for what it really was; in that instant, the timid teen knew he couldn't remain silent anymore. Bakugo more than deserved to see Izuku for who he truly was, flaws and all.

Taking a short breath of air and summoning all his courage, the smaller teen let his hands slide their way up to cup the older teen's face in his scarred hands. His actions surprised Bakugo, ruby eyes shadowed with bewilderment and curiosity as they shifted to focus on the smaller teen; his own calloused palms coming to rest against Deku's hands.

"Izuku?"

Rather than answer, Midoriya balanced himself against his blonde hero and pushed up on his tiptoes to press his lips lightly against Katsuki's. Kacchan's eyes slid closed as he returned his kiss, a hungry energy growing between them. The emerald-eyed hero could feel his boyfriend's heart beat in synchronization, arousal poking him lightly against his leg, reminding him that the explosive hero still had unfulfilled needs; they were interrupted twice after all, leaving Izuku to be the only one to get any form of satisfaction. Determined to remedy that first and then divulge his heart, he prodded the seam of Katsuki's mouth, pink tongue inviting the crimson hero to play, hoping to draw out that passion that Deku felt simmering below the surface. A low growl rumbled from Bakugo's chest, making the nerdy hero's heart hammer in his throat. A knot formed in his belly as Kacchan deepened their kiss while his hands moved back to firmly grasp the freckled teen's hips, pulling them flush against each other, drawing out a soft whine from the verdant teen. He could really feel Katsuki more fully then, body twitching excitedly between them, and once again Izuku licked at his firm lips, wanting access. The blonde parted his lips, giving him entry and allowing their tongues to mingle. Pleased with his success, but wanting to further progress the level of Kacchan's ferocity, the freckled hero moved onward with his ministrations, deciding to unravel Kacchan's sexual proclivity through other means as well. His hands trailed down Bakugo's chest and abs, eliciting a hearty groan from him that sent shocks of pleasure straight to the timid teen's groin; his reaction was like music to Izuku's ears and only spurred Midoriya into using a hand to pop the button of Kacchan's pants, while the other simultaneously pulled his zipper down, heart thumping a million miles a minute while their tongues continued to dance to a rhythm only they knew.

This was a huge step for the younger hero; while Katsuki saw Izuku nude earlier and went all out with touching him, other than when they'd change in the locker rooms, Deku had yet to see Kacchan in his full naked glory, had yet to so much as _touch_ Katsuki in a sexual manner; it made him flush a deep crimson, butterflies flapping wildly in his stomach as he pictured how his blonde hero _looked_ , both naked and in the throes of passion. More blood rushed southbound, making him feel dizzy with anticipation and long repressed want.

'I'm gonna see Kacchan's…Kacchan's...' His inner self couldn't even finish that thought, blush spreading like a rampant wildfire from his cheeks down his neck to his chest. Even if the mere concept was embarrassing, a large portion of him _wanted_ to see Kacchan unclothed - craved to finally see a part of the bomber teen that he'd fantasized about for _years -_ dreamt about feeling _inside him_ ever since he learned of sex! _That_ brought a dark blush careening down his frame, jolts of desire traveling through every nerve in his body and converging between his legs, hot and aching. His fingers hooked along the hem of his pants as their tongues twisted together, and he pushed further into Kacchan, trying to take control, wanting to be the one to bring pleasure this time around. Deku's heart hammered harder in his ribcage, threatening to bruise and break free as Katsuki allowed him the power role. But in the end it didn't matter because as soon as Izuku's hands fumbled to pull Bakugo's pants down, suddenly the fiery hero pushed Midoriya's hands away, breaking their kiss.

The freckled hero missed the contact immediately, a soft groan pushing past his swollen lips.

"Stop," the bomber teen huffed out breathlessly, taking a step back away from the curly-haired teen. Kacchan shook his head, as though trying to clear something from his mind.

Deku's dark brows furrowed as he watched his boyfriend for a moment, confused at his rejection. Bewildered, his mouth opened to ask the question that burned inside him, head tilting to the side, "Wha-"

"It's not that I don't wanna continue this," the explosive boy interrupted, running his hands frantically through his blonde tresses, "Cuz I really fucking do, it's just-"

He stopped to look at Izuku, a desperate gleam shining inside carmine depths before he released an exasperated sigh and ran his fingers through unruly locks once more. Breaking their gaze, he rubbed his hands along his face as he looked to the side. The smaller hero knew he was trying to collect his thoughts again, but the timid hero also saw the intense hunger that radiated in his ruby eyes before he'd averted his sights - could sense the immense control Kacchan struggled to keep over his baser instincts as he licked his lips. There was only one reason the younger teen could think of as to why the bomber hero would be trying so hard to rein in his emotions.

'He wants answers, Izuku.' His mind supplied as response. He knew his subconscious was correct; it's what Kacchan had driven towards since he'd made it out here looking for him.

Bakugo sighed, calloused fingertips threading through his hair again, "I just don't think we're ready to move towards-"

But Izuku didn't let him finish his sentence, and instead took a step forward to close the gap Katsuki made between them, pressing his finger against the taller boy's lips to silence him. The crimson-eyed hero's eyes focused on Midoriya instantly, disbelief glistening brightly within them. The nerdy teen bit his lip as he gathered his courage to speak, noticing the way the aggressive boy's stare lingered on him, hope buried deep.

"I owe you an explanation for the strange way I've been acting," he started, letting his digit fall away from his hero's supple lips once he knew the blonde wouldn't interrupt him. He could feel the familiar stirrings of anxiety slowly start to form in his chest, but he did his best to push the feeling down, refusing to allow it to come between them and ruin his chance of letting Kacchan in. As scary as this was for him, he knew it was long overdue, and it was the only way to really move forward.

"I- uh-" He struggled to form his thoughts into words, scarred hands instinctively coming together before him so he could fidget with them while he chewed on his bottom lip. It was apparently harder than he'd thought to simply speak about his troubles, and a part of him suddenly held immense respect for Katsuki. He made _this -_ a heartfelt confession - look so much simpler than it truly was.

"Um-"

While he fumbled with turning thought into intelligible consciousness, Kacchan continued to watch him silently, cardinal pools zeroed in on him expectantly, waiting to finally hear his reasons for being so - so - _weak_. And then suddenly, Katsuki's gaze felt too intense for him, and he had to glance away into the darkness, nervously swallowing around that uneasiness inside him, feeling it shift and deliberately crawl its way up his throat until he felt it turn into a hardened lump there, stomach churning painfully. "I just- er- well-"

He bit harder into his lip, panic swelling beneath the surface as the words started to slip him by, becoming more and more elusive the longer he struggled. It felt like time slowed down as Izuku's mind and mouth failed to convey his feelings into tangible words for Kacchan, heart thumping erratically against his ribs in an attempt to leave him behind with his failure. That - this feeling of inadequacy - caused his apprehension to quickly double, fidgeting hands tugging desperately at each other while that unpleasant heaviness he was swiftly becoming accustomed to settled uncomfortably in his chest and lungs. He suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe, fingers tapping restlessly against each other as he stared down at the ground; though he couldn't really see it as his vision began to tunnel, peripherals slowly fading out of existence.

"I-I- um-"

Katsuki watched as the nerd stumbled with his words, hoping that he would finally hear about what inner struggles the lithe teen was experiencing - what Deku tried so hard to keep him from seeing. But as the inheritor of One-for-All continued to trip over his thoughts and his nervous fretting worsened, the explosive hero rapidly saw the telltale signs of an impending anxiety attack begin to loom over the shorter teen. Placing one hand on his smaller shoulders, Bakugo used his other to tilt the freckled teen's chin upward, noticing the way his body moved robotically, as if he weren't truly there. He also couldn't miss the amount of anguish and dread he saw embedded in his emerald gems; eyes that stared into him, but did not really see him as his chest rose and fell in quick succession; it made the taller boy's heart ache in sympathy. As much as he wanted answers, they weren't worth driving Izuku into a convoluted mess of negative emotions.

"Izuku," the fiery teen whispered softly, wanting to pull Deku from his panic before it fully took him over. His voice seemed to register as gradually the nerd's eyes lost the trance-like glossiness to them, breathing slowly returning to normal. Once he was convinced Izuku was stabilized, he pressed his forehead against his, like he'd done the first time he witnessed the timid boy's anxiety attack.

"Katsuki."

He didn't miss the way Midoriya swallowed thickly as a rosy tinge dusted his round cheeks; it made a wan smirk stretch across his lips. He wanted answers so badly….

But Deku's well-being mattered so much more.

"You don't hafta tell me anything if you're not ready, Deku." He murmured, breath ghosting over the green-haired teen's mouth.

Relief flared momentarily inside jade orbs before it was replaced with adoration, a wobbly smile gracing Izuku's lips while tears slowly collected at the brim of his eyes. Bakugo wasn't even surprised by the tears at this point; his Deku was a crybaby, and he was starting to get used to that - he cried when he was sad, angry, happy or confused; tears were as much a part of Izuku as shouting was a part of him. But it still couldn't stop the amused noise that escaped him before he captured the nerd's lips in a tender kiss that mixed with the nerdy hero's salty tears.

Midoriya was left breathless as Kacchan pulled away from him moments later, heart pounding bruisingly in his ribcage as the bomber hero's fingers moved away. Love swelled strong and bright in his chest, helping to burn away the ugly emotions that had threatened to consume him again; once more he was seeing Bakugo's affections in action, the blonde was pushing aside his own desires to accommodate Izuku's wishes, and the concept made him more weepy-eyed. Kacchan truly was so amazing, and he deserved a partner who complimented the astounding qualities he had; it was time to stop hiding from him. Kacchan deserved that and so much more, and it was Deku's turn to return the gestures.

Expelling a sigh, Katsuki gave the verdant hero another wan smile before he shoved his hands into his pockets; his aura was different than before, still turbulent, yet accepting.

"Let's go back inside, Deku." He murmured, voice rather calm in a way that left the timid hero's heart pulsating for new reasons. The blonde's cherry eyes locked with the smaller hero's forest greens, a strange gleam flickering inside Kacchan's eyes before he turned on his heels, back towards the dorm entrance…

Wait...was Kacchan giving up…?

Without thinking about it, Izuku's hand reflexively shot out to grab onto the explosive teen's wrist as he began to turn the door handle. Deku's dark brows furrowed with disbelief; Kacchan never gave up! Bakugo turned to look at him, curiosity swimming inside cardinal pools, a small hopeful fire burning within while his lips pressed into a thin line.

Deku swallowed thickly against the lump that remained in his throat, voice wavering as he croaked out, "W-wait."

The blonde scoffed in response, obviously annoyed at being told to do what he was already doing, but irritation aside, Kacchan remained silent, observing him warily and intensely. His gaze was too sharp and inquisitive, and Izuku had to glance down at his hand still holding onto the bomber teen's forearm. He felt his heart pounding loudly in his ribs, heard the blood rush deafeningly in his eardrums, and feeling his anxiety creeping along the edges of his mind, waiting to attack, he took a deep breath, hands shaking.

Bakugo's features softened a bit, scowl tracing along his lips as his brows knit together.

"Nerd, you don't-" Katsuki started, before Midoriya cut him off with a shake of his head and a soft, "I want to..."

The verdant hero bit his lips, focusing his sights on Kacchan's larger hands, slowly letting his fingers slip down to intertwine with his boyfriend's warm digits. He felt calmer already, and expelling a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, he looked up at his explosive hero. Bakugo's sharp, vermilion pools swirled with emotions - most notably optimism - and his hard features softened so much more with a small tug of his lips, urging the smaller teen to continue. That defeated aura from before slowly melted away, a warm, hopeful vibe surrounding the normally aggressive teen. Seeing the ruby-eyed hero like that spurred Deku to continue; he figured he should begin with an apology, emerald sights dropping to the lower half of his hero's face, "I-I-I'm sorry I've been acting so weird, Kacchan."

It was the easiest place to start and most logical, but now that that was said, he wasn't sure how to continue. He hadn't really thought about what he wanted to say to the blonde past that, not having had the time to organize his thoughts in a way that would make the most sense; he was temporarily stuck, thoughts all jumbled and in disarray. He didn't know what else he should say, or how to say it.

"It's okay," Bakugo spoke; he must've known the timid hero needed some support, as he gently squeezed Izuku's hand, drawing Midoriya's dark gaze back to crimson. Kacchan's voice was equally gentle and soft as he reiterated, "It's okay, Deku. Take your time."

The nerdy hero offered the taller boy a small appreciative smile as he mulled over his thoughts for a moment, putting them in order and really contemplating what he felt and thought - and why. Silence settled between them before Katsuki gave his hand another small squeeze, quietly encouraging him, reminding him they could take this at Izuku's pace; it made the shorter teen's insides shift, cheeks warming up knowing the blonde was really doing as he'd promised. But he shouldn't be surprised, Kacchan has always been a man of his word.

After a brief moment, the One-for-All inheritor cleared his throat, ready to do his best to tackle this challenge head-on - just like Kacchan would do!

"I-I just didn't know how to - to approach you after you confessed to me…" Deku murmured while his free hand tugged nervously at the hem of his shirt, knowing there would never truly be enough time to dissect his complex feelings, but knowing he had enough to convey for now. Yet, as much as he wanted to share the bad thoughts he'd had, a part of him still worked against him, uneasiness lingering along the edge, doubt ready to sow its seed back inside his mind and corrupt him. But he fought hard against it, focused his green orbs on their intertwined hands, reminding himself that _this_ is what he wanted _-_ what they both _needed_ to fully understand each other.

Progress was required to attain true intimacy, and that meant communication was vital.

He nibbled on his lower lip, downcast eyes peering anywhere but at his hero, "We'd agreed to wait until after we graduated to tell everyone, and maybe you had your reasons for it - whether good or bad doesn't matter to me - but either way, I was willing to wait for a time when _you_ felt ready. I waited since middle school, so I could wait a few more days or weeks if necessary. Time didn't matter to me. I was just happy that I could call Kacchan _mine_ , as dumb as that seems."

"It's not dumb, nerd." Kacchan scoffed, bringing his free hand up to cup Izuku's round cheek, thumb caressing his freckles lovingly. The younger hero's heart thrummed harder, cheeks hot beneath Katsuki's ardent gaze.

"B-But anyway, when I thought someone would find us out there after we - after y-you - you-" Deku's voice faltered, cheeks burning hotter as his mind chose to remind him how the explosive hero's hands felt as they glided across his skin - how his tongue twisted around him, both images eliciting ghostly sensations that made him shiver; his face flared, leaving him slightly breathless and he shyly made eye contact with his boyfriend, embarrassed beyond relief.

Without missing a beat Bakugo said, "You mean when I sucked your dick."

Even with downcast eyes, he didn't miss the small twist of Kacchan's lips as he said that, or the devilish gleam in his crimson orbs; Izuku's prominent blush spread from his freckled cheeks down his neck, hue bright enough to rival Kirishima's hair..

"Y-yeah… _th-that."_

An amused noise scratched at Katsuki's throat, but he didn't comment anymore, allowing Izuku to continue.

The smaller hero swallowed thickly before stuttering out in a sheepish tone, "W-well, as you - um - saw, I kinda freaked out about that since, well, I knew keeping it secret meant s-so much to you. You - you _made_ me keep it a secret for so long after all..."

As soon as the words tumbled from his lips, the Quirk-inheritor realized how accusatory the phrase sounded and his jade eyes widened in response to his own choice words; Midoriya's eyes quickly snapped up to Kacchan's face, ready to rectify his misspoken words. Bakugo's lips formed into a deep grimace, cardinal eyes dark and heavy with thoughts Izuku wasn't privy to. The nerdy teen wasn't trying to place the responsibility of his anxiety attack on Katsuki; he knew it wasn't the blonde's fault. The fault lay with Izuku for needlessly panicking at the mere thought of discovery; in retrospect, he should've remained alert so they could've removed themselves from their dilemma _before_ Eijirou found them - before Deku changed the course of their relationship into such a chaotic state. He freed his hands to bring them in front of him, flailing them around in that nervous habit of his, neurons firing away inside his brain to try and form words to explain himself better - or it's what he was attempting to do anyways; instead, what came out was a stuttering mess of mumbling in the form of, "Ah! I-I mean - a-again, n-not that I cared h-how long you took to - to be ready to - to share it w-with everyone. I-I just felt b-bad that because - because I chose t-to stick around and - and push boundaries w-with you, I-I felt it was my - m-my fault we were a-about to get c-caught. I-I thought being p-put in that situation w-would make you see me a-as a w-weakness, since it was because of m-me that we were even in that s-situation..."

Deku's hands gradually came to a stop, instead bringing his fingers together to push nervously against each other as his voice wavered slowly; he was honestly surprised that the explosive hero hadn't made an effort to stop his wobbly muttering yet. But his tone lost volume as he recalled how afraid he'd been in the forest - how hopelessly terrified just thinking that the fiery teen would completely denounce his involvement with Izuku-

"A-and I-I know you h-hate being seen as we-weak o-or inferior, s-so-"

-And how utterly stupid it was in the end, because Bakugo didn't see him as a weakness. Izuku was Katsuki's strength; he motivated Kacchan in ways he'd never imagined…

Bakugo's carmine eyes swirled darkly, anger at himself brewing in his heart. He knew he'd put pressure on the shorter boy by asking him to keep their relationship hidden for so long, but he hadn't known the extent of that request - didn't know how devoted to it the nerd became - how fearful he was of 'failing' him and being labeled a weakness. The very thought that Deku could think such a thing baffled him, left him wondering how the timid boy could ever think himself Katsuki's weakness when all he'd ever been was his strength; a light amidst the fucking dark. But in reality, the blonde knew exactly why the nerd felt that way; emotions were never the explosive hero's forte, and he sure as fuck didn't convey them well enough - hadn't done well at showing the nerd how he really felt since day fucking one; it made sense that Deku would see him like that, as someone fucking petty enough to hold him accountable for this perceived "weakness". But even so, it hurt to know Izuku ever saw or thought of him in that light, even if it _was_ understandable given his prior behaviour; he shouldn't be surprised.

But knowing this new piece of knowledge made shame twist inside his gut, overpowering his sense of ire while coloring his cheeks a pale pink as his lips twisted into a scowl; yet his gaze never strayed, it remained focused on Izuku, wanting to hear what the nerd had to say, even if it stung.

"S-so I - I - I pan-panicked…" Midoriya's voice petered out, viridescent pools glancing to the side, heart thumping hard in his ribs as his teeth pressed into his lips. His mind screamed at him to shut up - to quit talking before he said something that would endanger his relationship with Kacchan while his subconscious told him to continue. He fidgeted with his fingers, debating which voice to listen to.

The explosive hero craved the knowledge the sat upon the tip of Izuku's tongue, but he could see the indecision in the freckled hero's frame, saw it growing along with the resurfacing of his anxiety. A scowl stretched across his lips, hands reaching out to still the Quirk-inheritor's fidgeting fingers, "Izuku, you don't have to force yourself to tell me."

Soft, green orbs turned to look at him, various emotions swimming in their depths with adoration burning brighter than the rest, swallowing up everything else. Katsuki would never be able to understand why Deku looked at him like that, or why it made his heart beat furiously with just a glimpse, but he couldn't deny the warm fluttering it caused to ripple through him, or how light he felt being with Deku again. Izuku was more than Bakugo deserved and more important to him than the nerd realized.

"We can take this at _your_ pace," Katsuki murmured, giving the smaller hero's hand a comforting squeeze, "So if that's all you can or want to tell me for now, that's fine."

At his words, Deku's lips pulled into his famous megawatt smile, eyes glittering like priceless, precious gems; that wave of heat flared inside the blonde hero, coursing out until it felt like his Quirk had activated throughout his body, heart thumping hard against his ribcage, threatening to bruise. He offered back a small smirk, realizing he missed seeing that grin as a permanent feature on the nerd's freckled face.

Izuku was beautiful when he smiled.

"Thanks for saying that, Kacchan," Midoriya replied, releasing Kacchan's hand so he could step between his arms instead, tucking his head beneath the blonde's chin as his scarred fingers slithered behind the taller boy's back, grasping onto his hero's shirt. Bakugo's arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer as though trying to meld them into one entity; Izuku found comfort in it, worries melting away.

Katsuki voice rumbled beneath his ear, soft and soothing "I mean it, nerd."

Standing in Kacchan's embrace, he didn't know why he'd been so nervous. Bakugo had been nothing but understanding the entire time; he tried his best to soothe the freckled teen's fears. His digits fastened further into the older hero's clothes as he breathed in his boyfriend's scent, closing his jade eyes. He felt safe here; he never wanted to let go…

A comfortable silence hung around them, both holding onto the other as though they were afraid of letting go; a warm bubble of positive energy enveloped them, making them feel at home - making them feel like this was were they belonged - where they were meant to be - where cosmic fate tried to direct them for so long, even when they fought against it. The world slowly melted away until all that was left was Katsuki and Izuku. The silence lingered, neither wanting to break it or the aura that surrounded them, but after a moment, Deku decided to take the plunge - to fully commit to his own promise.

"I thought my actions were what pushed you to change," Midoriya confessed as he nuzzled his cheek against Bakugo's chest, "To act so affectionate towards me and so openly… and to change your mind about waiting until graduation."

The fiery teen let out a noncommittal snort before he grumbled out, "Why the fuck would you think that, shitty Deku?"

But his voice lacked its usual gruffness; Kacchan was genuinely curious about Izuku's response.

"I felt guilty," the younger teen explained, voice firm and low; Kacchan's heart thumped rhythmically beneath his ear, calming him and pushing his negative thoughts far away into the abyss of his mind. He had no reason to fear anymore standing here in Kacchan's inviting hug.

"If anyone should've felt fucking shitty after that, it should've been me," Bakugo commented, voice strained, "So what would make you feel guilty, nerd? You've been nothing but patient with me."

The freckled hero knew the answer to that without the need to pick his own brain. Without hesitation, he replied while trying to bury his face in the ruby-eyed teen's pecs, fingers digging into the blonde's back, "I didn't feel like I deserved it. It was like I'd cheated you out of something. Forced this on you against your will."

Bakugo let out a derisive scoff at that. He was usually too stubborn to bend to someone's demands. "You should know by now that I don't let motherfuckers force me into doing shit I don't want."

"Unless it's Kirishima." The nerdy hero teased, a small smile tugging at his lips. Kacchan had a soft spot for his beloved friends, even if he claimed otherwise, but particularly for his best friend because of the friendship and bond they shared.

"That was different damn it!" Cheeks stained red with embarrassment at the younger teen's quip, knowing what the nerd was referring to - and that was _before_ he'd come to terms with this shit! And also since he knew the redhead had good intentions, even if he didn't know what they were at the fucking time. "And it doesn't always happen!"

Izuku chuckled, relishing this new playful vibe between them. It was as if by deciding to share their feelings and thoughts, the world was finally on the path to righting itself. If he'd known this would be the outcome, he wouldn't have anguished about it so much; it would've saved them both a lot of trouble.

A comfortable pause settled in the air.

"So… it was all out of guilt then?" Bakugo asked, breaking the silence to confirm everything he'd heard so far. He wanted to understand where Izuku's panic derived from - wanted to know what to look out for in the future; what were potential triggers, "The jumpiness, avoiding my gaze, recoiling from my touch…?"

"Yeah, mostly…" Deku winced, recalling how hurt every one of those actions made Kacchan; how callous he'd been with his hero's emotions. "I just couldn't bear the thought of knowing you were acting like that because of me. I felt responsible for the change, felt like I - I-"

The nerdy hero's voice began to crack, a burning sensation stinging his throat as tears collected in his eyes. His fingers curled further into Bakugo as he pressed his face into the fiery teen's firm chest. He knew he was gonna start crying again, and he swallowed around the lump in his throat, doing his best to keep the waterworks at bay; emotional moments always made him start to bawl. In response, the blonde's arms around him tightened, enveloping him in his safe, warm embrace, offering him comfort and support while allowing Deku to sniffle and cling harder onto him.

"It's okay, Deku." Katsuki susurrated, bringing a hand to pet the nerd's soft curls. He hated seeing his boyfriend so weepy; it pulled at his heartstrings, evoking a protectiveness in him that demanded he remove the source of the timid hero's troubles.

He was gonna get fucking better at this, so that in the future he was able to console his nerd properly!

Izuku bit hard into his lips, globules of water gathering faster, heart hammering in his ears; the stinging in his throat worsened, and he pushed away from his blonde boyfriend, unable to suppress the small sob from escaping him, effectively breaking the dam and allowing his tears to stream freely down his round cheeks as he stared at his signature red shoes.

"Deku," Katsuki murmured, brows knitting sympathetically as he moved to cover the distance the nerd made. Why did Deku always feel as though he had to put space between them when he tried to get real? His calloused hands brushed away his tears; Izuku giving him a wobbly smile while refusing to meet his gaze. He internally sighed, saying no more so that the nerdy teen would continue.

"I-I thought so little of - of Kacchan. Assumed you w-would throw me aside and I freaked out! I should've trusted you, Kacchan, b-but I didn't, and I-I panicked," the smaller hero sniffled softly, scarred hands rising to overlap the ruby-eyed male's, "I felt responsible for it all - thought you would h-hate me after that - was so t-terrified of the thought of losing you and of losing the p-progress we'd worked so hard towards. Yet you declared your love for me!"

Deku's forest green orbs came to land on Kacchan's face, eyes glistening beneath the moonlight as he removed the taller boy's hand from his face; he didn't let go of the explosive teen though. He sniffled again, the burning in his throat still prominent as he held onto the older hero's hand, "Y-you told me such sweet things that I felt horrible for ever doubting you! I don't deserve you, K-Kacchan - didn't deserve to feel your kind affections a-after having so little faith in you."

Katsuki's lips pursed at Deku's words, ruby pools zeroing in on the younger teen. He knew the nerd was dealing with some personal stuff, but never would've guessed it could be anything along these lines; the curly-haired boy's troubles ran deeper than Bakugo imagined. As much as he wanted to give Izuku the same courtesy that he'd given the blonde when he vented his feelings, he found he couldn't keep his mouth shut. The nerd's deep sense of unworthiness wasn't some small shit he could just allow the nerd to keep fucking thinking! He replied in a firm tone, challenging the verdant hero to deny his truth, "That's _not_ fucking true, Izuku. You deserve the moon and fucking more. You need to stop thinking so negatively about yourself, and I know my actions in the past never helped, and I regret that. But you _aren't_ worthless, nerd, and you're not undeserving! You could ask any fucker in that fucking dorm, and they'd all agree. You deserve more than you give yourself credit for, Izuku."

The nerd gave the bomber hero another wan smile, but it didn't reach his eyes, melancholy swimming deep within jade pools. Katsuki didn't like seeing this sorrowful expression on Izuku; it didn't fucking belong there!

The freckled youth spoke on, determined to speak even as his voice shook, "I-I pushed you into accepting me b-before you were ready though. I ruined something so perfect, and I-I didn't know how to f-fix it other than to make you stop being so nice."

Izuku was unaware of Bakugo's thoughts - unaware how much they affected the ruby-eyed teen - of the realizations shooting through the fiery youth's mind.

"You didn't push it on me, nerd. It was my own damn choice." The aggressive teen persisted, emotions swirling in his chest as the corners of his lips pulled downward into a scowl. If anyone had to fucking fix this shit, it was Katsuki for being the reason for all of these goddamn misunderstandings between them; he should've just been honest from the fucking beginning and displayed what he felt without fearing what others would say. He added, "And what was fucking wrong with me being nice to you?'

The timid boy squirmed under Kacchan's gaze and chewed on his bottom lip, wanting to glance away from Bakugo's heated scrutiny, but he refused to break eye contact even as his cheeks started to burn with shame. Even though he felt better telling his hero all of these things, he was still mortified at revealing such a weakness to someone he admired so much - someone he saw as strong - someone he emulated so much because he aspired to be like him.

"I-I just thought that if I let it continue and allowed you to - to keep being so n-nice to me after that, that you truly would start to hate me once you learned how weak I-I really was - that you would blame me for it." The freckled hero murmured nervously, unable to keep from stuttering. His fingers ran over the knuckles of Kacchan's larger hands as he tried to tame his stammering, "I couldn't live with that. I wouldn't be able to go on if I knew Kacchan would hate me!"

"I could _never_ hate you, Izuku." Bakugo muttered aggressively, wanting the nerd to know that no matter how angry or upset he ever got, he could _never_ hate Deku; it was unfathomable - to loathe Izuku would be to despise happiness - to hate a part of himself, because Izuku was his better half; he was a ray of light amidst the gray bleakness of life; Izuku was the Pillar of Hope incarnate, and he could never hate the man who gave him hope. "I may get fucking angry and loud, and I know I sometimes say some brash and mean fucking shit, but I don't - _won't ever_ hate you."

He knew then that he needed to be more aware of how his actions affected the nerd - had to learn to express himself in a better way. Izuku knew him so well, but the nerd wasn't a goddamn mind reader; he could only analyze so much of Bakugo's behavior; and the same could be said about his interpretations of Deku's behaviors. If it hadn't been obvious before, now the surly teen knew for a fact that their communication skills needed some fucking work.

Deku continued to flounder with his words, blood pulsing loudly in his ears, "T-that's why I-I thought if I asked you to - to hold off at least until our initial date, th-that would be for the best! That w-we could go b-back to how it was before my p-panic, before your confession, before I felt s-so guilty and s-scared over everything..."

The blonde's brows knit together, glad that the verdant hero was finally telling him all this, but simultaneously feeling agitated that this had all been happening right beneath his goddamn radar. He was supposed to know Deku well enough that he should've noticed this way fucking sooner.

Midoriya continued to run his thumbs along the explosive hero's knuckles, and Katsuki could see the action for what it really was: the nerd was trying to soothe his nerves, to use the blonde as a sort of comfort; it made the ruby-eyed teen happy to see the nerd finally relying on his for something, even something as small as this.

"I-I knew you'd be angry a-and upset with me for betraying your trust, especially since you were finally giving me what I wanted, and more so since you don't easily give it out. I thought maybe you'd even try to fight me when I-I told you, and I was prepared to handle that. I was ready t-to accept that pain would follow from doing that to you."

Katsuki's eyes narrowed into the darkness, lips curling while he ground down his teeth. Ire bubbled fast inside his chest that the stupid nerd would think something so fucking idiotic and damn harmful, but mostly he was irritated with himself - with his fucking _behaviour_ after the nerd told him they should wait. If he'd handled his fury a little more calmly and the situation a little more delicately, then perhaps things wouldn't have spiralled the way they did; perhaps they would've talked it out sooner before it got so fucking out of hand...

'Perhaps Deku wouldn't have felt so fucking tormented about us coming out sooner than I planned.'

"B-but I didn't anticipate you being so adamant about it. I didn't think this would mean so much to you…"

Izuku's words were like a physical attack, causing Katsuki to tear his hands from the nerd's grasp like he'd been burned. Deku's dark brows knit in confusion, watching Bakugo warily. The blonde felt his palms perspiring, fury coursing through him making his hands begin to smoke. He found he couldn't stay quiet any longer, felt his anger snap at the fucking suggestion. He'd done everything he fucking could to show the damn nerd that he fucking cared, so how the fuck could the nerd fucking think that!? He curled his hands into crackling fists, lips peeling back into a vicious snarl, voice raw with emotion, "Of course it fucking would, shitty Deku! I fucking told you I want you to see me as someone you can fucking rely on, someone you can build a fucking future with! So of fucking course it would mean a lot to me, you fucking dumbass! "

"I'm sorry, Kacchan. I-I didn't know how much it would really hurt you! I thought at most you'd be upset for a bit then go back to normal, sort of like you'd gotten off the hook." Deku explained feebly before biting down anxiously on his lips. He managed to make Kacchan angry, but it wasn't his wrath that made him nervous; it was what that anger implied - what that fury told Izuku in ways the blonde had already confirmed yet his mind struggled to believe; it couldn't be denied now.

"I want to make you fucking happy, Izuku!" Katsuki snapped, "I want _us_ to be fucking happy."

Izuku's heart hammered furiously against his ribs as he took in the bomber hero's chosen words. The verdant teen cried out, "I want that too, Kacchan. _You_ make me happy!"

Bakugo couldn't help but get heated, even though he did his best to reign his temper back in. But for fuck's sake, how could the nerd not fucking _get it!_ "Then fucking act like it shitty nerd! Making your stupid face happy makes _me_ happy! So tell me what the fuck you feel - what you fucking _want!_ If you don't tell me this shit, how the fuck am I supposed to know when you're fucking miserable! How can I make you goddamn happy if I don't know what the fucking reason is that you're fucking upset!"

Midoriya sniffled but said nothing, instead choosing to gaze deeply into irate ruby, noticing the way Katsuki's carmine orbs smoldered heatedly and how the scent of his smoke wafted around them. He could tell this all meant a great deal to Kacchan.

"Don't give a fuck if you _think_ it will hurt my feelings, just fucking tell me! Your happiness is my top priority, and if bottling everything in like this only causes you to feel like shit, then _tell me so I can help you!"_ The fiery teen fumed, chest heaving heavily and nostrils flaring at his outburst. He really needed his goddamn boyfriend to understand! What was so fucking hard for the stupid nerd to comprehend about what Katsuki fucking felt for Izuku!?

Deku murmured weakly, "I didn't want to make you angry."

"Ugh," Bakugo groaned heavily, the sparks in his enclosed fists dying out. As furious as he was that the nerd couldn't just accept his fucking truth, he knew remaining in a volatile state wouldn't help either. So the fiery teen inhaled a deep breath and exhaled loudly, trying to recompose himself before he spoke, but exasperation still managed to lace itself into his words even though he did his best to calm down, "Look nerd, even if whatever the fuck you say pisses me the fuck off, I'll get the fuck over it after cooling down. I won't stay angry forever."

"I didn't wanna burden Kacchan with my problems though," Izuku mumbled, playing with his fingers again in that nervous habit, trying hard to resist the compulsion to break eye contact with the exasperated hero, "I thought I could fix things on my own…"

He knew his words were like fuel to the fire that was Katsuki's wrath, yet Izuku was aware of Kacchan trying to temper his ire; he was trying to collect himself and cool down. However, Deku could see that it was a bit of a struggle for the blonde hero by the way his lips curled and his brow furrowed.

Bakugo couldn't supress the annoyed groan that rumbled past his lips again, crimson eyes closing with annoyance for a moment before returning to pin vehemently upon Izuku, "Deku, your fucking problems are now _my_ goddamn problems! We're a motherfucking couple now. A fucking _team_ , alright! We're rising to the fucking top _together,_ and to do that we _need to be in sync_!"

Deku's heart skyrocketed wildly out of control. That was a big declaration coming from Kacchan, and with huge implications about their future - _Kacchan's vision of their future -_ and he couldn't keep the blush from permeating his freckled face a dark hue. His body shook as he stammered out, "B-b-but-"

But Katsuki didn't let him finish voicing his next excuse, instead levelled him with a pissed of glare while grousing angrily, "And I'd much rather be upset for a while than you keep something from me. Your honesty means a lot to me, stupid Deku! I want you to trust me with your feelings!"

"But-" The freckled teen began before Kacchan cut him off again with a loud growl, "I'm your fucking _boyfriend,_ nerd! It's my goddamn privilege to see this vulnerable side to you - to help you through whatever you're dealing with! _I should be the first motherfucker you tell!"_

Deku's eyes travelled down to his red sneakers, shame mixing with the embarrassment on his features. Kacchan was still hurt by his confidence in Todoroki, and he felt guilty about that. It hadn't happened on purpose, but still...

"You're right, and I'm sorry about that," the timid boy spoke, pulling at his fingers awkwardly, teeth biting into his lip, "I didn't want to say anything to Todoroki either, he just - he - he caught me at a bad time when I was trying to hide it."

Bakugo's scowl deepened, exposing part of his gums, maring his features as his crimson eyes focused irritatedly upon the shorter teen. His voice was low, but did little to hide his hurt or frustration, "You shouldn't need to hide anything you feel, Deku, especially not from _me_!"

"I'm sorry, Kacchan …" The verdant hero apologized, glancing at his blonde boyfriend from lowered lashes. He'd never meant to hurt Kacchan's feelings like that.

"Look, I get it, okay. And I'm not trying to fucking make you feel bad, Deku." The bomber teen grumbled as he crossed his arms over his torso, "Feeling insecure and shit about what someone will think, trust me, I did it for so long with you - so been there, fucking done that. But shits not gonna get any fucking better if we don't communicate, idiot. I've come to realize that just recently, and I can't believe you haven't yet, you damn nerd! You're supposed to be smart, aren't you?!"

Izuku stood in awe of Katsuki, watching his hero stand tall and proud; that was very mature of him to say and acknowledge. It was almost hard to believe that in one small night, Kacchan changed so drastically; it was like he was a new person with newfound confidence and ideals, making his chest feel crowded as his heart pounded vigorously between his lungs. He already admired Kacchan so much, but seeing him in this new light just made that admiration grow tenfold. This amazing man was _his_ _boyfriend, his partner!_

"Kacchan," Midoriya breathed wondrously, his hero's name slipping unbidden from his lips.

Bakugo noticed the way Izuku's jade eyes widened in wonder, veneration shining like brilliant jewels within them, and it made his cheeks fire up slightly. Deku was looking at him the way he used to when they were brats, like the explosive teen managed to accomplish some impossible feat that deserved praise and star-studded eyes. Suddenly he was incredibly self-conscious, heart rate picking up, thumping hard against his ribcage and he had the immense urge to break eye contact, feeling like Izuku's glowing eyes saw too much in him. But he refrained, instead growling out a sharp, "What the hell are you staring at, shitty nerd?"

Deku's lips twisted into a soft smile, eyes crinkling at the edges as he spoke, "You."

The pink hue shadowing Kacchan's face darkened, blush spreading across his handsome features all the way to his ears as he scowled; a soft giggle escaped Midoriya's lips witnessing the bomber hero squirm for once beneath the freckled hero's gaze. So many things had undergone a change tonight: Kacchan, Izuku himself, but most importantly, their understanding of each other. They managed to break through some walls that neither had even known were standing before them. The freckled hero now knew he could depend on Bakugo - no, that Kacchan _wanted_ Deku to rely on him just as much as the curly-haired teen wanted to confide in Kacchan; that he didn't need to fear what the blonde hero would think of him; that Izuku wasn't Kacchan's weakness but instead gave Katsuki strength; that Midoriya wasn't worthless!

Katsuki bristled with embarrassment at the nerd's small chuckle, knowing that while the nerd was laughing at his expense, it wasn't being done maliciously. But still, he wasn't one to take a compliment so casually, so he found himself unfurling his arms and pushing his open palm in Deku's face while he growled out a gruff, "Stop fucking staring, you shitty nerd!"

He effectively hid his reddened face from his boyfriend's view while simultaneously drawing out a surprised squeal from the nerd as he attempted to move Bakugo's larger hand away from his face, all while that whimsical laughter bubbled out of him. A small fire started in his chest, heart thumping to a silent rhythm only it knew the pace to, orchestrated by the verdant teen's infectious mirth.

"Kacchan!"

This felt natural, being able to tease and openly touch Izuku without having to act like he hated the contact; this was how it was meant to be…

The bomber hero couldn't stop the smile that twisted across his lips as the smaller teen managed to pry his fingers away, playfully shoving him in the process, still smiling, still giggling; emerald gems losing their melancholy as pure unadulterated joy filled them. _This_ was Izuku; how Deku was meant to feel - meant to be. He looked cute and full of vitality, and it only caused the invisible maestro in Katsuki's chest to play faster, his pulse matching it's cadence. He could feel the heat on his face fading out as a warmth settled inside his core instead, spreading out to envelope his body. And then the nerd flashed him that hero's smile of his, and Bakugo felt like an arrow was shot straight through his heart, ready to make him implode instantaneously. Without thought, his body moved of its own volition, hands reaching for either side of the freckled hero's head; the nerd's eyes widened in confusion for a singular moment before the fiery teen leaned down to capture Deku's lips in a hungry kiss.

The moment their lips touched, it was as though an explosion was set off between the two heroes. Hands scrambled against the other, tugging and pulling roughly, both trying to bring the other as close as humanly possible; Deku's fingers fisted in Bakugo's shirt, Katsuki's hands splayed out across Izuku's neck, cupping the underside of his jaw. Their mouths moved voraciously together, tongues twisting as a fire roared inside them; a heavy energy forming between them, edging them along. They both wanted this so badly, and now that everything was laid upon the table, there were no more obstacles keeping them from what they wanted; Katsuki desired Deku; Izuku craved Kacchan. They both understood that now, and it showed in the desperation that fueled their passion; in the way their hearts hammered in tandem and only beat harder when the freckled hero rolled his hips forward, eliciting friction and stunting their kiss for a moment as they both expelled a small groan at the contact before lips returned to devour the other whole. The blonde bit into the smaller hero's lower lip, dragging a whimper from his mouth as the timid teen pushed further into the taller boy, urging him to continue; Bakugo obliged willingly, pressing his lips softly into the nerd's before tugging at them with more tenacity, applying enough pressure to almost break the soft skin of his lush lips while his hands slid down and around to the younger hero's muscled back. Izuku couldn't help the little mewls that left him as Kacchan kept on attacking his lips while his hands trailed along his spine, causing jolts to shoot through his body; Katsuki couldn't get enough of Deku as he nipped progressively harder onto his pink lips, wanting to bring his nerd as much pleasure as possible as his calloused hands ambled down towards the globes of perfection that called his name.

Bakugo's hands took a firm hold of the verdant hero's round ass, fingers kneading the soft flesh with gentle motions, a sharp contrast to the harsh kisses he placed on Izuku's swollen lips, but the actions together only fueled both heroes harder, drawing out small whimpers from Midoriya's mouth that the blonde readily swallowed. Kacchan's hips pushed forward into Izuku as his hands massaged the mounds in his grasp, using his grip on the timid hero's body as leverage to create more contact between them. This only caused Deku to respond with equal fervor, gradually starting to rut against the fiery teen as their mouths still moved together with pent-up urgency, fingers curled tighter into the blonde's shirt to crush their lips closer.

Yet as the kiss went on, the need for oxygen also arose, and so they parted, breaths mingling heavily as they gazed into the other's hooded eyes, emerald against ruby.

Deku peered into Kacchan's lust-filled eyes, feeling that all too familiar heat of arousal raging high inside his core, erection straining hard against his pants. He could feel Katsuki's anatomy pulsing excitedly between them, and his body ached for more of the blonde, making his entire body flush pink at the thought, knowing that _this_ time Kacchan would make _it_ happen. He could tell by that predatory gleam in those beautiful, cardinal depths, and by the way his hands dug possessively into his backside, reminding him of all the pleasures his hands could provide. His heart raced a million miles a minute, anticipation coiling tight inside him. He wanted to _feel_ Kacchan already; they managed to dance around their base desires for long enough that the notion alone made a shiver surge through him, and he had to bite his lip to seal the loud moan threatening to rumble through him as his eyes fluttered. But even so, Midoriya caught the devilish gleam inside carmine pools as the bomber hero's sharp eyes pinned onto the verdant hero like he had caught his prey and would soon consume him.

The explosive teen's hands squeezed gently, pressing the nerd closer still and shifting their hips together, making the curly-haired hero keen as his green eyes closed all the way, scarred knuckles turning white as he clutched onto the older teen. A dark hue shadowed the verdant teen's cute freckles and Katsuki felt his desire grow tenfold. Bakugo leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss right below the nerd's ear before his voice dropped an octave as he spoke, words thick like rich honey, emphasizing his statement with a rough squeeze of his hands, "What did I say about biting your fucking lips, nerd?"

More moans tumbled from his lips instead of an answer, words unable to form as Deku's mind began to haze with euphoria, heart pounding furiously in his ribs. He couldn't help but wonder why Kacchan had to be such a tease as the hero continued to fondle and rub against him, stimulating his senses and slowly making Izuku lose coherency. All he could think of was how badly he wanted Kacchan, and that urgency only grew as the explosive hero's warm mouth latched onto his neck, moist tongue lapping at his sensitive skin as he applied pressure. But Izuku couldn't take it anymore, and he loosened his death grip from the taller teen's shirt to sweep his hands to either side of Kacchan's head, redirecting Bakugo's lips towards his own.

His lips moved desperately against Bakugo's, tongue forcing past the seam of his lips, taking charge of their momentum. He wanted things to move forward, and Kacchan must've got the message because one of his hands slid to Izuku's outer thigh, urging the freckled hero to lift his leg and wrap it around the taller boy's hip, allowing for them to rut against each other with far more contact; Both teens groaned.

Things were moving the way Deku wanted, but as his tongue twisted against Kacchan and their hips rocked together to make shocks burst through them, heart rates accelerating, the Quirk-inheritor knew it wasn't enough for him. He had a goal in mind, had pictured it for years, and he knew where he - where _they_ both wanted it to end, and Kacchan was letting the green-orbed youth set their pace, so that meant it was up to the hero-obsessed boy to decide when he wanted Katsuki to make his moves.

Without thought, the nerdy hero slammed Katsuki against the door behind him, eager and ready for more, and temporarily forgetting that the door existed, and that it leads into a room full of people; people with a penchant for rumours and teenage drama. The force of the shove pushed the teens past the threshold, bodies falling into the room filled with pulsing music; Deku landed on top of Katsuki, straddling his hips, their lips locked together with Midoriya's tongue halfway down Bakugo's throat as the blonde's hands remained fastened to Izuku's backside. The eyes of their judgmental and non-judgmental classmates instantly drifted towards the clamor, landing on the pair still entangled in their very intimate embrace; some eyeing them in wonderous curiosity, others with disdainful inquiries. Whispers instantly bubbled around them, both harsh and supportive words circling around them as Deku rose off the blonde, eyes wide in mortification and face still flushed from desire with embarrassment adding to his color. That didn't stop him from offering Katsuki a hand though.

 _"Oh my god!" "Bakugo is gay? Wtf?" "I knew they had a thing!" "Gross." "I didn't think they swung that way." "Ew." "Oooh! They're so cute together." "What? They're gay?!" "Guess they're together?" "Fucking nasty." "How long has this been going on?" "You owe me $20!"_

Katsuki was far more composed as he took Midoriya's proffered hand and rose to his feet, the heat of desire still swirling in his crimson eyes as he ignored everyone around them and the quickly rising noise level. Izuku didn't know how Kacchan could handle all the chatter and fixated eyes so nonchalantly, and he found it ironic that he'd been the one originally wanting this while Kacchan had feared it; their roles were reversed now as Deku wished the floor would swallow him up and away from all the looks and murmurs.

 _"Explains why they're always all over each other!" "Is that why they were fighting a while ago?" "Love triangle maybe?" "No one wants to see that." "So disgusting." "Guess I can't ask Midoriya out anymore." "Not surprised at all honestly." "As long as they're happy who cares." "No way! Are those two messing around?"_

"S-sorry, Kacchan." The nerd mumbled, jade eyes shifting to their feet as he tried to ignore all the prying eyes around them, feeling that anxiety creep into his throat the louder the whisperings became; Katsuki merely scowled, ruby pools narrowed on Izuku alone, watching him slowly revert back into a fidgeting mess.

Bakugo could see that doubt rising in the nerd, and knowing this was a prime opportunity to cull those doubts, Katsuki stepped forward and grabbed onto the verdant hero's wrist, pulling him the rest of the way to meet his lips in a fierce kiss. Gasps and catcalls filled the room and the murmurs doubled, but that didn't stop the blonde as he deepened their kiss, his other hand coming to cup the side of Izuku's face lovingly. The nerd responded back, anxiety dying in his throat as his eyes fluttered shut, savoring everything this moment meant.

 _"I can't believe they'd do that so openly!" "Ah! Where's my phone!" "Get a damn room, fags." "Yes!" "I ship it!" "But Bakugo is such a jerk!" "What do they see in each other?" "Wish I had someone like that!" "I'm gonna puke." "They can do what they want." "Love is love!" "They shouldn't do that so casually." "Not everyone wants to know that." "I think it's cute!" "So romantic!"_

They pulled apart after a moment, and Katsuki offered the smaller boy a smirk, vermilion eyes showcasing his love for the timid hero as he gently tugged at Izuku's hand, tilting his head towards the elevator, wanting to escape all these invasive gazes. Izuku's forest eyes glazed over slightly, adoration glowing bright within them as his lips twisted into a shy smile, cheeks burning with excitement for what would happen once they left the crowded party. He bit his lips as he nodded at Kacchan's silent suggestion, allowing the blonde to pull him through the group of gossip-hungry people, all staring at them as they murmured their secrets.

 _"They were always way too close." "I support them!" "That's so weird!" "I can't believe they're gay!" "I thought Midoriya was into Todoroki." "Fags." "So gross!" "Who cares if he's gay!" "Stay in the closet." "They're childhood friends aren't they?!" "No wonder Midoriya was always so nice to him." "Who's the bottom?" "Do it again!"_

But neither boy found it in him to care as they parted through the crowd towards their destination, moving away from the source of twittering. The people furthest from the entrance had no idea what had just transpired, but both boys knew it'd be a matter of seconds before the entire room was buzzing with the news of the couple and their intimate kiss. Bakugo pushed the call button, and in no time the steel doors opened, but not quick enough as gossip erupted everywhere like a virus, overtaking the beat of the music as the two became the topic of conversation, shifting eyes watching their backs as hands cupped together to share their moment with eager ears. Deku wanted to leave the room just as badly as Kacchan, and they quickly stepped into the elevator just as their friends appeared in view from amidst their chattering peers.

 _"Is it true?!" "Oh my god! No way!" "She saw them kiss!" "It's gotta be a lie." "Bakugo never struck me as gay." "Midoriya was always too cute to be straight." "Weren't Uraraka and Midoriya together though?" "No! I missed it!" "I recorded it!" "I wish them the best!"_

Kirishima stood with Mina and Ochako, red brows furrowed as he shook his head at one of the girl's inaudible questions. All three looked worried and glanced around the room in search of something just as Shoto approached them, cutting of Eijirou's view of the duo escaping the craze sweeping through the room.

Izuku glanced up at Katsuki, silently voicing his concern with his eyes, wondering if they should call out to their friends since it was obvious Kacchan and Deku were the ones they were looking for, but Bakugo shook his head and pushed the close door button.

"They can handle it down here." He grunted out, lacing his fingers with the verdant hero's. The smaller hero simply nodded, not wanting to venture back into the heart of the room anyways. He just wanted to spend some time with Kacchan, away from all this unwanted attention. Besides, Katsuki had a point, their friends were capable enough to take control of the room and quiet the noisy chatter down before anything got out of hand.

And just as the big doors started to slide shut, Todoroki stepped out of the hardening hero's line of vision, allowing Katsuki's and Izuku's eyes to glance into carmine orbs. Eijirou's brows shot up in surprise before a hearty grin flashed across his sharp teeth and he mouthed something out as he gave them a thumbs-up.

"They got this." Bakugo reassured, squeezing Deku's hand as the couple offered the redhead a nod in acknowledgment.

Noticing the redhead's behaviour, Todoroki faced in the direction Kirishima was looking, and his mismatched eyes landed on the duo; a small smile stretching across his lips as the steel door came to a close, effectively muting most of the cacophony.

Once the doors shut, Bakugo turned to look at Izuku. His composure was cool and collected, lacking any of the anxiety he felt raging in the pit of his belly. His nerves were more from anticipation than anything, but it didn't stop his heart from thundered wildly in his ribcage as he asked, "Your room or mine?"

Midoriya swallowed the lump in his throat as he considered it for a moment, knowing it would be a little off-putting to do what they were about to in his All Might shrine of a bedroom. With a confident choice he answered, "Kacchan's."

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Deku sunk into the mattress beneath him, satiated and lethargic, fingers still wound in Kacchan's soft hair as Bakugo slumped against him bonelessly, breathing ragged as it puffed against his tender neck. Subconsciously, he thought of how much his neck and hips were going to hurt in the morning due to Kacchan's abuse, but he couldn't say he hated it; he liked how rough his hero had been, knew he'd like to try it again. He also enjoyed the blonde's weight above him now that they were through. It felt nice, and the timid hero's fingers slithered down to wrap around his boyfriend's broad shoulders, savoring the heat that emanated from him.

"I love you, Kacchan."

Katsuki pressed a kiss against his nerd's bruised neck as he propped himself up on his forearms to gaze down at the freckled hero. Jade eyes looked at him with such veneration, and that beautiful smile he never tired of curved his lips, a dusting of pink settling on his cute face. Bakugo couldn't keep the smirk that touched his own features as he stared lovingly into the face of the person he wanted to spend his life with.

"I love you more, Deku." He murmured before placing a chaste kiss to his soulmate's lips and resting his head against his bare chest. He could hear the nerd's heart pulsating beneath his ear, felt his arms pull him closer, smelled the timid teen's unique musk invade his senses. He relished the feeling of being surrounded by Izuku as he closed his eyes, weary after everything that happened in the last few hours, but content nonetheless. Izuku was finally, truly, irrevocably _his_.

"Kacchan?" Izuku's soft voice rumbled beneath him. Katsuki hummed in acknowledgement, not bothering to open his eyes or lift his head. He was tired and Deku was comfortable. "Uhm… should we get cleaned up?"

"We can worry about that fucking later, nerd. I'm fucking tired." It wasn't a lie, besides, they'd have to shower to get all the fluids off them, and he planned to have his way with Izuku in the shower too, so he needed to re-energize for that. "Some dried cum won't fucking kill us."

"I was just checking." The nerdy teen replied, not saying anything more after that. His even breathing and the quietness in the room was peaceful, and Katsuki nuzzled his cheek against Izuku's chest. He was definitely going to sleep on the nerd, no doubt about it.

But a minute hadn't passed before the younger hero squirmed beneath him, and knowing the smaller teen well, Bakugo knew some sort of question was coming.

"When did you realize you liked me?" The viridian teen asked nervously, fingers skimming against the blonde's back. He knew it was stupid to ask, and that it didn't matter in the end, but he wanted to know. Kacchan remained silent, breath fanning across his skin, and Deku figured he wouldn't get an answer or that Kacchan fell asleep. He quickly resigned himself to not receiving a response, accepting that he'd have to ask later, and a sigh slipped past his lips.

But Katsuki propped his chin on Deku's chest to glance up into forest green eyes. He looked so relaxed and content, and Midoriya felt his heart rate escalate; he knew Kacchan felt it too.

"I've always liked you, stupid." Came the sudden reply, and Izuku couldn't mask the surprise that seeped into his voice, both at the reply he received and for getting a response in general. "Really?"

Bakugo wasn't surprised by the confusion or disbelief lacing the nerd's words. He hadn't really shown it well over the years, especially not during middle school. But if he truly thought about it, he'd always liked the nerd, longer than he'd ever even realized; maybe as far back as when they were brats, maybe longer, who fucking knew. The blonde chose to rest his head back on Midoriya's chest, ruby eyes closing once more as he murmured, "I just didn't know it for the longest time."

"Oh… I see."

He supposed he could tell Deku the truth now, they'd come a long way after all: confessions, heartache, misunderstandings, reconciliation, and rough sex. He'd promised the nerd transparency, so he might as well keep his word. "But, by the time I realized it, I was too ashamed of myself to ever ask you out. I felt guilty about all the pain I caused, so when you asked me out months ago, I thought I'd take the opportunity to show you I liked you back."

"Oh…" the nerdy teen mumbled again, feeling his cheeks burn as a goofy smile spread across his face. He was glad Kacchan couldn't see it. "That explains why you were quick to agree then."

When he thought back to the beginning, to how nervous he'd been at the mere prospect of asking the blonde out, he couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, rousing Kacchan and earning a soft glare.

"What's so funny?"

Deku's smile widened as he shook his head, "Nothing. Just remembering how awkward and scared to death I was when I asked you. If only I'd known you loved me so much already."

He was grateful he'd taken the risk since it allowed them to finally understand one another - to finally be together as one.

"If only I'd known I'd fall in love with a nerd," The bomber teen mumbled sleepily before returning to lay his cheek over Midoriya's beating heart. The sound was calming and slowly putting him to sleep.

"By the way, Kacchan," the nerd muttered, fingers tracing patterns along his skin again. Bakugo made a noise of consent, but otherwise remained quiet. They'd aired so many of their problems aloud, but there was still one they hadn't broached. Deku knew it might make Kacchan mad, but he wanted to clear his conscience about whatever the bomber teen thought was happening between him and his stoic best friend. "About Todoroki…"

But the explosive hero interjected with an irritated tone, "I know what you're gonna say, and I fucking know, nerd. He was just trying to help."

"And?"

A disgruntled groan blew across his chest, but the explosive teen answered anyways, "I'll fucking apologize to the candy cane tomorrow, nerd. Fuck."

The timid boy smiled, satisfied that the damage caused would be mended. He didn't want any tension between them, as Shoto was still one of his best friends, "Thanks, Kacchan."

Bakugo just made another noise, relaxing more fully against Midoriya.

Silence settled between them then, exhaustion pulling Katsuki into it's sleepy embrace. But the soothing silence was broken by Izuku's soft voice again, "Where will we live after graduation, Kacchan? Do you already have a place picked out? Is it near your agency of choice? Can we have a cat? Or a puppy?"

Katsuki groaned, refusing to move from his comfortable spot even though he wanted to send his boyfriend a glare to shut him up. Instead, he opted to bite the nerd's nipple mere millimeters away, earning a squeal from Izuku as he jumped. Bakugo grumbled, "Shut up, nerd. We can figure that shit out later. Together. Just fucking sleep, shitty Deku."I

"You're so mean, Kacchan!"

Bakugo just grunted, and not long after, Midoriya felt the soft puffs of Kacchan's breath warm his skin and the rhythmical rise and fall of his chest against his body. He knew his love fell asleep, and his smile grew. Izuku could get used to this, and now he knew they'd have forever to have more moments like these. He thought about how drastic a change they'd both undergone in the last few hours, but at the end of it all, they'd come out stronger and united. He was so happy! Kacchan was _his_ , and he belonged to Kacchan.

But he didn't have time to form more thoughts as exhaustion took over his body and soft snores filled the softly lit room; the party and gossip downstairs forgotten as they slept peacefully in each other's arms; the jacket that started the chain of events that lead them to this blissful moment draped across Katsuki's desk, gossamer bow laid on top, shining brilliantly beneath the warm glow of the lamp.

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **And that's all she wrote. Once again, thanks for taking the time to read my story!**

 **(:**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **To read the full uncensored chapter:** /works/14726556/chapters/50622887


End file.
